A Murderer's Daughter
by DragonKatGal
Summary: *Complete* BTVS/HP Crossover. How on earth was Giles meant to tell Buffy that she wasn’t, and never had been, the Slayer?
1. The Search

A Murderer's Daughter

SUMMARY: Oh dear lord.  A BTVS/HP crossover.  Sheesh.  I'm really running low on ideas.

SETTINGS:  Let's just stuff with the BTVS timeline first.  Set just after Season Two.  Buffy's run away and Giles is searching everywhere for her.  Angel is still in hell (can't be bothered dealing with him…).  Ignore all the stuff about Giles raising Eyghon.  Ethan still came to play in Sunnydale though.  But no Eyghon.

As for Harry…hmm…what book to set this fic after…after Book Four I think.  Voldemort's back in play, Cedric's dead (did anyone else cry cos of that?), and Harry's back at the Dursley's house.

RATINGS: PG-13.

PAIRING: I'm a little undecided about that myself.  I'm tempted to do B/Draco, but…we'll see.  Probably B/Harry.

NOTE: This will probably end up as a focus more on Buffy rather than on the HP characters.   As for the Harry Potter stuff, I'll be taking it both from the books and from the movies, depending on which version I liked better (or which is easier to explain) Other stuff I'm making up completely, kay?

DISCLAIMER: Whedon and Rowling rock my world.  Not mine.

ANOTHER NOTE:  Anyone else REALLY excited about 'Order of the Phoenix' coming out?!  

ONWARDS:

CHAPTER ONE: THE SEARCH

She'd been missing for over a week now without a word.  Well, that wasn't entirely true, Giles conceded.  Buffy had left a note with her mother.  A very vague note that had said absolutely nothing about where she would actually be going.  Giles couldn't believe that she had taken off.  

Well, that wasn't true either.  He could believe that she had taken off.  She was only seventeen-years-old for goodness sake, and she had been dealt a ferocious hand.  The weight of the world had been put on her very young shoulders, and she'd crumbled under the pressure of it.  Giles couldn't blame her for that.

Giles sat in his apartment, nursing a glass of scotch, scouring through his address book, searching for people who might have had leads on where his young charge might have gone.  

He had to admit that he was worried sick.  Especially at this time.  He'd received word from the Ministry of Magic that Lord Voldemort had risen, which could only mean one thing.  Dark times were ahead.  Very dark times indeed.  And Buffy had no idea about the danger she could be in if…Giles didn't even want to finish the thought.

A gentle tapping at his window broke him out of his thoughts.  He looked up and saw a tawny brown owl hovering at the windowsill.  Giles' brow furrowed and he stood up, praying for good news.  He'd contacted the Ministry the second he'd realised that Buffy had gone missing, and everyone in the Magic World had been put on alert.

Giles opened the window, allowing the owl to swoop majestically into the room.  It dropped a letter onto the table and perched itself on the back of the chair.  Giles picked up the envelope and opened it quickly.

_Dear Rupert,_

_Fear not, your young charge is both alive and well.  She was last seen getting off a bus in the Los Angeles region.  I'd suggest, dear friend, that you find her very soon, for I fear that the Dark Lord will be quick to locate her.  Please keep us informed, Rupert.  She could very well be the Light from the Dark that we have been waiting for.  I'll await your owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbeldore._

Giles scanned over the letter again, his breath catching in his throat.  Buffy was alive!  That was all that mattered.  He hurried up the stairs to the loft and grabbed a duffle bag, throwing several changes of clothes into it before racing into the bathroom to grab his toiletries.  With a quick look to ensure his pain medication was packed in the small bag as well, Giles dashed out of his apartment towards his rusty old Citroen, praying to whatever higher Powers that he would find Buffy and be able to bring her home before anything (more) horrible could happen to her.

------------------------

"How did you find me here?" she asked, nestling back into the comfort of his arms.

"If I was blind, I would see you," Angel replied, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Stay with me." 

"Forever," he replied, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.  "That's the whole point.  I'll never leave.  Not even if you kill me."

Buffy tensed in his arms and turned to look at him.  Before she could catch a glimpse of his beautiful –angelic- face, she awoke with a start.  

She fought back tears and stood, moving shakily towards the window, looking out over the deserted street in one of the worst parts of LA.  A siren sounded in the distance, but Buffy refused to give in to the tears that threatened to fall.

------------------------

He didn't even know where to begin looking.  LA was a big city, and considering Buffy had grown up there and knew the area well, he'd have problems finding someone who had no desire to be found.  

Giles sighed and pulled his car into an almost empty parking lot.  It was still early yet, not even eight in the morning.  The owl had arrived at five-thirty, and Giles had set out straight away.  

His stomach growled angrily, and with a sigh, Giles scanned the street, searching for somewhere that looked even halfway decent.  He settled on a small diner named Helen's Kitchen.  He sighed as he took in the sleazy exterior, but he knew that he was desperate enough to eat just about anything.

He entered, taking a seat near the window in case he should see Buffy walk along the street for any reason.  He grabbed the menu, and scanned down the list with tired eyes.

------------------------

She hadn't been able to fall back to sleep after the dream about Angel.  That wasn't anything new though.  She'd been dreaming about him for the last week.  Well, that wasn't entirely true.  She'd been dreaming about him vividly since her seventeenth birthday.  When things had gone, literally, to hell.  

The dreams were beginning to weigh her down, her once proud posture becoming slumped and defeated, her voice tired and weary.  Thoughts of suicide had strolled through her head more times than she would care to admit, but she was a fighter.  She wasn't about to give in.

She sighed as she saw another customer enter and take a seat by the window.  It was too early in the morning for her to be paying much attention.

"You wanna take him?" Michelle asked.

Buffy just nodded and flicked her hair out of her eyes, slowly wandering up to the customer who had his nose buried in the menu.

"Can I take your order?"

The man looked up and Buffy felt complete and utter panic.  Giles.  Her eyes widened, whether in fear or astonishment she didn't know.  She fumbled with her notepad and swallowed nervously.

He just stared at her in shock.  He hadn't been expecting it to be that easy.  He'd been expecting to have to hunt for her for the next week.  He hadn't even been in LA for two minutes and he had already found her.

"Buffy," he whispered.

She swallowed hard and nervously looked around for the closest exit, not ready to have to deal with her life.  Not ready to deal with the reality of what she had done.  Not ready to tell anyone that she had betrayed her lover by sending him to the pits of hell for all eternity.

A glare from her manager stopped her dead in her tracks.  She needed to keep this job if she wanted to stay in her apartment.  

"Dear god…it's you," he continued, his voice quiet.

She wanted desperately to crumble, to let her Watcher take care of her.  She wanted to take comfort in the man who had become her father in every way except blood.  She wanted to sink into the booth beside him and tell him what had happened.  But she couldn't.  She couldn't allow herself even a moment's weakness.

"Say something," he implored.

Buffy felt a tear slip from her eyes.  Before she even knew what had happened, Giles had stood and was hugging her tightly.  Buffy felt something inside of her shatter and she let herself break down in his arms, a dam of tears opening up as she felt his warm arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He just held her tightly, rocking her gently and stroking her hair, whispering nonsense words into her ear.  Giles looked up to see the disapproving glare that Buffy's manager was giving them.  Giles reached around to Buffy's back and undid the apron around Buffy's waist.  Buffy didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in her grief to even realise what Giles was doing.  

Giles threw the piece of cloth onto the counter and quickly led Buffy out of the diner, a quick look over his shoulder.

"She'll not be coming back," Giles said.

The door closed behind them before the managed could even get a word in edgewise.

------------------------

She finally composed herself, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief that Giles offered her.  She gave him a watery smile as he sat them both down on a park bench that overlooked the beach.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly.

"A friend," he replied.

She nodded and sniffled, looking away from her mentor.  Her father.  The scars on his face were nearly completely gone now, but his fingers were still in splints.  She couldn't help but feel that the blame for his cuts and bruises lay directly with her.

"Will…will you come back with me?" he asked gently.  "Will you come home?"

She felt a sense of panic within her at the thought of returning to Sunnydale.  She'd hurt all her friends, nearly killed the people she loved most in the world.  Kendra was dead because of her, Angel was in hell, Willow had been put in a wheelchair.  

"I…I don't think I'm ready," she replied.  

He nodded and just held her close to him.  She was startled by this unusual show of affection between them, but she knew that he was doing this for her.  Because she needed it.  

"It's not really safe here," he said.  "Not by yourself."

"I'm the Slayer, Giles," she replied.

He swallowed hard and just pulled her closer to him.  How could he tell her this now?  How could he tell her that the danger she was in was not from vampires or demons.  It was from something she had had no preparation for.  Something she had probably never even considered.

How on earth was he meant to tell Buffy that she wasn't, and never had been, the Slayer?

Yeesh.  How's that for a stretch of the imagination?  It'll get explained honest.  

Toodles.

K. 


	2. The Owl

CHAPTER TWO: THE OWL

It had taken ten hours of tears and yelling and some severe emotional blackmail, but Buffy had finally given in.  She'd broken down sobbing and told her Watcher the entire story of what she had had to do to Angel, not Angelus, but to Angel.  Giles had felt his heart shatter for the young girl, wondering how she was even still standing after her young shoulders had been forced to bear so much weight.

It was the quiet way he'd told her that no matter what, he would always offer her his support and his respect that had got through to her.  They were the same words that he had told her after she'd first slept with Angel and Angelus had been unleashed.

_You must be so disappointed in me._

_If it's guilt you're looking for, Buffy, I'm not your man. All you will get from me is my support. And my respect._

She'd taken Giles back to her small apartment, and they'd packed the few possessions that Buffy had taken with her into her bag and set back towards Sunnydale in near silence.  Giles cast a look towards his charge, smiling sadly as he saw that she'd drifted off to sleep, her head against the window.

Her eyelids fluttered daintily and Giles knew that she dreamed.

------------------------

All she could hear was screaming.  She wanted desperately to help whoever was making such bloodcurdling sounds, but she couldn't.  She was stuck to the spot.  

"Not Harry!  Not Harry!  Please, not Harry!"

"Stand aside, silly girl…stand aside now…"

"Not Harry, please no.  Take me, kill me instead-"

The woman was screaming, holding a young child in her arms, the boy barely a year old.  Buffy felt a shiver of cold fear run up her spine as she heard a cackling laugh coming from behind her.  She turned to face the sound but saw only pure darkness behind her.  She turned back again to see the woman standing, still screaming.

"Not Harry!  Please…have mercy…have mercy…."

There was more laughter followed by a bright green light.  After an ear-splitting scream, there was only silence.  

It was the silence that woke her.  Buffy came to with a start just as the Citroen passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.  Buffy shivered, the memory of the dream staying with her.  It wasn't the first time she'd had that dream.  She still wasn't sure what it meant.  

"You alright?" Giles asked quietly.

Buffy just nodded and curled up into the seat, wishing that the car would just swallow her whole.  She didn't want to have to face her family and friends again.  She didn't know what to say to them at all.  The words "I'm sorry" just seemed like a slap in the face after what had happened.

"Do you uh…want me to drive you home?" he asked.  "You're…you're welcome to stay at my place for the evening.  If you'd find it easier."

Buffy nodded, her heart in her throat.  "Your place," she whispered.

He nodded and turned his car down the street that would lead them to his apartment.  

He slowed the car to a stop and waited for Buffy to move first.  It took her a few moments to realise that he was waiting for her to move.  With a sigh, she unbuckled her seat belt and uncurled herself from the seat, opening the door and getting out.  She got her duffle bag out of the back seat and shouldered it, looking towards the apartment block with nervousness.

Giles gently placed his hand on the middle of her back, giving her a slight push towards the building.  Buffy sighed and walked forwards, coming to stand outside Giles' front door.  She couldn't explain it, but she was terrified.  Seeing him in LA was one thing.  But, back here in Sunnydale was different.

Giles unlocked the door and led her inside, flicking the light on.  He made his way to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil before he shed his jacket, placing it over the arm of the couch.  Buffy settled herself onto the couch, pulling a pillow in front of her protectively.

"I'm going to call your mum, alright," he said gently.  He wanted her permission in this.

She nodded blankly, and Giles wondered if she'd even registered what he'd said.  He sighed and made his way to the phone, dialling the number that his fingers remembered by heart.

The phone was answered on the first ring by an overanxious Joyce.  "Buffy?"

"Mrs Summers, it's Rupert Giles," he said.

Joyce breathed out and Giles could hear that she sounded completely deflated.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Uh, quite a bit actually," Giles replied.

"You found her?!" Joyce asked, enthusiasm and excitement creeping into her voice again.

"I did," he replied.  He had hoped to explain further, but Joyce shot off a volley of questions.

"How is she?  Is she alright?  Oh, Mr Giles, did she say what had happened?  Will you tell her I love her?  I didn't mean what I said, honestly.  Oh, is she hurt?"

"Joyce!" 

The sharp bark of her name had the effect Giles had wanted, completely shutting Joyce Summers up.

"She's fine.  She's a little shaky, very tired, but…she'll…I think she'll be alright."

"Where was she?" Joyce asked.

"In LA."

"When are you coming back?" Joyce asked.

Giles hesitated.  He really didn't want to tell Joyce that they were back in Sunnydale, but he couldn't lie to her.  He'd already done that too many times over the past two years.  She deserved the truth. 

"We uh…we already are," he said.

"But…I mean…why aren't you…"

"She needs some time Mrs Summers," Giles said.  "She's…she's incredibly fragile right now."

"But…I have to see her."

"I know.  And you will.  I'll bring her around tomorrow.  Until then…I'm afraid she just needs a little more time," he explained.

He heard Joyce sigh, but he knew that she had understood.  

"Alright.  I don't like it one bit, but…alright."

"Thank you Mrs Summers.  I'll bring her over when she's ready," Giles said.

Joyce sighed again and felt tears well in her eyes.  "Thank you Mr Giles," she whispered.

Giles smiled, and closed his eyes, knowing only too well of the relief he had felt when he'd seen for his own eyes that Buffy was safe and sound.  He looked towards Buffy and smiled when he saw her curled up on the couch, her eyes closed, the young girl dozing.

"You're welcome."

------------------------

Giles let her sleep, content in the knowledge that she was safe.  A light tapping on the window however, woke the young blonde girl from her light slumber.  She wiped her eyes tiredly and looked around the room, confused at first until she remembered everything that had happened in the last day.

"What's that tapping?" she asked tiredly.

Giles stood up and opened the window again, allowing the same tawny brown owl to enter.  Buffy's eyes widened in shock as the large bird came into the living room.

"Uh…Giles?  Why is there an owl in here?" she asked.

"He's delivering the mail," Giles answered simply.

"Oh."

Giles held back a chuckle, knowing it would only aggravate the tired girl.  He took the envelope from the owl, gently patting the creature before turning his attention to the letter.

_Dear Rupert,_

_We received your owl and we're only too pleased to hear that young Miss Summers is back in Sunnydale and under your care.  The Ministry feels it's time, however, for Miss Summers to be under more protection than she is.  We mean no offence to you and you're guardianship of her, but we feel that the Dark Lord will be quick in locating her if she is not brought within our walls as soon as possible.  I leave this decision in your competent hands._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Giles swallowed hard.  He'd been fearing this for nearly sixteen years.  There was no denying it now.  He'd have to tell Buffy.  There was no way to keep this from her any longer.  

"Giles?" she asked nervously.

He looked up and removed his glasses, beginning to polish them with a handkerchief.  The owl that was perched on the desk hooted softly with impatience and Giles turned his attention to the small creature.

Giles sighed and grabbed a pen, scribbling a short message on a piece of paper before letting the owl take the paper in it's clawed feet.  The owl took off out the window and Giles closed it to keep the cool night air out of the apartment.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation," Giles said, seating himself on the couch beside her.

"Might be nice," she replied quietly.

He cleared his throat and looked at his hands, hoping that the young girl wouldn't decide to kill him for keeping this sort of thing from him.

"I'm not a Watcher."

"Oh."

"And…well, you're not a Slayer."

….

"Huh?"

-------

Thank you for the reviews people!  This should be getting updated daily with any luck mainly cos this fic is basically finished!  I've got two more chappies to write and then I'll be done!  (There's 50 chaps in all in case you were curious!)  Thanks again!

Toodles.

K.


	3. The Explanation

CHAPTER THREE: THE EXPLANATION

"Buffy, what do you know about witchcraft?" he asked, trying to gauge her reaction towards the rest of what he had to tell her by the answer to his first question.

"You mean like the Wicca that Wills wants to learn?" Buffy asked.

Giles shook his head a little.  "I was meaning more of the uh…traditional type of witchcraft.  With wands," he clarified.

Buffy's eyes widened.  "Oh.  Uh…well…I've never…I mean, being the Slayer and all, I kinda believed in the supernatural but…I've never really seen anyone with a wand."

At this point, Giles stood up and walked to his desk.  He reached underneath the centre of the table and pushed a small button that popped open a secret compartment.  Inside the secret drawer lay a thin piece of wood.  Giles removed it from it's hiding place and seated himself on the couch again, holding the piece of wood out to Buffy.

She took it gingerly, somehow sensing the importance of the item that he had given her.

"This is a wand?" she asked.

He nodded and watched as she examined it closely.  It was an eight and a half inch wand made of willow and dragon heartstring.  Giles had had it since his first year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry.  

"And it's yours?" she asked.

Again he nodded.  He took it back from her and aimed the wand at the empty cup of tea that rested on the coffee table.  

He cleared his throat.  "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

The cup began floating, Buffy staring at it in wide-eyed shock.  Giles set the cup down gently and watched as Buffy blinked hard, as though trying to believe what she was seeing.

"Why do I get the feeling you left out a lot of stuff when you told me about you and Ethan?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Probably because I did leave out a hearty amount," Giles admitted.

Buffy nodded and looked again at the teacup that was now sitting quietly on the table.

"Well…I think you've got my undivided attention," Buffy said, attempting to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

Giles nodded and set the wand down on the table.

"Do you remember me telling you that I was only ten when I found out I was to be a Watcher?" Giles asked.

"You said that you'd wanted to be a pilot.  Or a grocer," Buffy said, remembering one of the few times that Giles had told her anything of his past.

"Well, that wasn't entirely true," he said.

She looked at him, questions in her eyes.  She didn't vocalise them, knowing that he would answer.  If she hadn't have been so damned tired, she probably would have been yelling at him for keeping this a secret for so long.

"I grew up in a wizarding family," Giles said.  "When I was ten, I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I started there when I was eleven.  I graduated at seventeen.  I was uh…rather skilled at research, and…my parents wanted me to become an Auror."

"Which is what exactly?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Someone who finds those who are practising the Dark Arts," he replied.  "Someone who protects the Wizarding world from Death-Eaters."

Buffy's eyes widened.  That didn't sound like a particularly comforting word.  "Which are what?"

"People who support the Dark Lord," he replied.

Buffy looked at him, completely confused.

"Okay, you _do_ realise that this is starting to sound very Star Wars-ish," she said.

Giles couldn't help but smile.  He understood Buffy's need for levity when things got too serious.  

"I know it does sound a little…unbelievable, but…"

"No, it's cool.  Keep talking," she implored.

He nodded and went to continue.

"The Dark Lord was a uh…well, a force to be reckoned with.  But, I suppose I need to explain a little further about uh…well, the school for one thing.  Hogwarts is a school that teaches witchcraft.  And, contrary to this world's thoughts, there are people who practise magicks.  Witches and Wizards.  And I'm not just talking about you're average Wiccan spells.  I'm speaking of proper magicks.  Where people live in a world entirely comprised of it, rather than using non-magick inventions such as electricity and things like that."

"This is…kind of a lot," Buffy commented.

"Quite," he agreed.  "The thing is, not all witches and wizards are good.  About thirty or so years ago, one wizard went about as bad as anyone can go.  Turned completely to the darker arts.  He gathered followers and…obliterated hundreds…thousands of people who were, what he considered, well…muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magick folk.  Regular people.  The problem is, about a hundred years ago, witches and wizards were slowly dying out.  They had to start marrying muggles to keep the bloodlines going.  The Dark Lord considered anyone of muggle origin to be tainted."

"What happened to this…Dark Lord guy?" Buffy asked, feeling a little nervous.

Giles looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"He was defeated.  About fifteen years ago.  By a child who was barely even a year old," Giles explained.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock.  "But that's…how?"

"No one knows," Giles replied.  "Voldemort went to use the killing curse on the child only…it backfired.  Bounced off the child and onto him."

"Voldemort?" Buffy asked.  "That's the Dark Lord?"

Giles nodded.

"Talk about a Darth Vadar kinda guy," she commented.  "So…what happened to the child?"

"He lived.  He's, what…fifteen now?" Giles said.  

"Alright…and what does all of this have to do with me not really being the Slayer?" she asked.

"Basically…well…you're a witch."

------------------------

Buffy was having a hard time dealing with the information that she was being told.  Had she had more energy, she would have been pacing the room, running her hands through her hair and all round having a nervous breakdown.  As it was, she was having a lot of trouble not going completely catatonic.

"A witch?  Uh huh…"

"Buffy, you have…an enormous amount of strength.  And that strength is something that many people worried would be used for darker purposes.  That was why you were trained to be a Slayer.  To fight for the side of good," Giles explained.

"What aren't you telling me?" Buffy asked, her voice quiet and desperately afraid that she already knew the answer to the question.

"The Dark Lord…he knew that things wouldn't always last for him.  He wanted to leave something behind if anything should happen to him.  An heir if you will.  He had hoped to have a son, but…he was given a daughter instead."

He watched as the girl turned pale, her breathing shallow.  This definitely hadn't been the best of times to break this news to her.  She'd been fragile enough a it was without learning the truth of it all.

"Buffy…you're Voldemort's daughter."

Yeah, who couldn't see _that_ one coming a mile away.  Sorry it's so unoriginal.  I just had this idea stuck in my head, and I needed to get it out.

Thanks for all your feedback so far.  Should I be posting this in both the BTVS section and the BTVS Crossovers section?

Toodles.

K.


	4. The Disbelief

CHAPTER FOUR: THE DISBELIEF

"What?  No!  I can't be!"

"Believe me, you can."

"But…no.  I mean…my dad…"

"Isn't your real father."

"But, mom…"

"Isn't your real mother."

"How is that poss-…she…they would have told me."

"They aren't entirely aware of it," Giles said gently, sensing a need for softness and tact.  His charge was about to have a breakdown if he wasn't careful.  And honestly, he wouldn't have blamed her if she did completely shatter.

"So you're saying…what exactly?"

"I'm saying that you're in an incredible amount of danger right now," Giles said softly.

Buffy swallowed hard, somehow managing to keep her tears at bay.

"Why?"

"Because, he's risen again," Giles said.  "For years, he had no form.  He could only work through emissaries to keep him…well, alive for lack of a better word.  But, he's been restored to full health.  And it is believed that he will begin searching for his daughter."

"Will he…try to kill me?" she asked.  She couldn't believe that she was actually petrified of the idea.  Here she was, the Slayer…except that wasn't really true was it?  

Giles shook his head.  "No.  He won't."

Buffy narrowed her eyes.  She hated when she wasn't being told the full story.

"You said I was in danger," she said.

"You are.  But not of being killed by him.  He…surprisingly enough, by all accounts, he was uh…rather fond of you," Giles said.  

"So what?  He'd want me to…take over where he left off?  Killing people?" Buffy asked, completely sickened by the thought of it.

Giles nodded, grateful that he hadn't had to spell that part out to her.  It was difficult enough to try and explain this to her to make her understand.

"But…I don't…I mean, I couldn't…that's…it's horrible," Buffy said.

"It is horrible.  Which is why you were raised without knowing any of that life at all.  There were people at the Ministry…when Voldemort was defeated so many years ago…there was talk of…well, of…"

"Killing me," Buffy finished quietly.

"Rather," Giles said.  "But…no one could quite bring themselves to do it.  It was decided that you would be sent to a family who wanted a baby but couldn't have any.  To be raised as a normal child.  Without knowledge of magicks or anything like that."

"But…why tell me that I'm a Slayer?" she asked.  "Why train me to fight if you didn't want me to know anything about that world?  Why am I so strong if I'm not the Slayer?"

"We needed to make sure that you would stay good.  That you would fight for the forces of light rather than the darkness.  The Ministry of Magic is rather closely connected with the Watcher's Council, and…someone thought of the idea of training you as Slayers are trained.  To ensure that you believed yourself to truly be the Slayer, the Ministry magically gave you your strength.  Merrick was then sent to you to begin your training."

"And he died because of it," Buffy said bitterly.  

Giles nodded sadly.  He knew that the death of Buffy's first Watcher had been hard on her.

"But…the vampires…they all think that I'm the Slayer," Buffy said.  "Evil tends to follow me around."

"It follows you because of your lineage.  And the vampires call you the Slayer because, for all intents and purposes…you are one."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said.  But you believe yourself to be the Slayer.  You have the heart, the courage of one…but you were never called," Giles said.

Buffy swallowed hard, trying to understand what Giles was saying.  She was the daughter of a vicious wizard who had killed thousands of people purely because they weren't magickal.  And now her father wanted her to be under his wing.  There was something seriously disturbing about that.

"But…Kendra…"

"Was called about two weeks after your uh…encounter with the Master.  The Slayer, a girl named Lydia Montano was killed, which activated Kendra as the Slayer," Giles explained.  "The timing was uh…rather coincidental."

"So…why tell me now?  Why tell me at all?"

"Because he's risen again.  Because you need to be somewhere safe," he explained.

"Safe?"

He nodded.  "I hardly think the hellmouth constitutes as safe, do you?"

Buffy shook her head.  She had a sudden thought.  

"If I'm not really the Slayer…why have me posted on the hellmouth?" 

"Because…when the Council realised that you had more strength and skill than most Slayers have, they realised they could use your ability to their own advantage," Giles explained.  

"So why did they wait until I was fifteen to start my training?  Why not raise me with it, like Kendra was?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly…because no one thought of it until you were about twelve," he replied.  He winced, realising there was more that he had yet to tell her.

"What?" she asked, seeing the pained look on his face.

"Well…you were uh…called when you were fifteen yes?" Giles asked.

"March 3rd, 1996," she replied.  She had never been able to forget that date.

"Well…in all honesty…you weren't fifteen."

"Again I say…huh?"

"Well…you're not…you're not exactly seventeen," Giles said.

"When you say not exactly…what _exactly_ do you mean?" she asked.

"Well uh…a lot of people wanted you…"

"Dead," Buffy finished calmly.

"Uh…yes.  And…the Ministry thought it would be prudent to change your age so that…so that no one would be suspicious."

"So how old am I then?" 

"About eighteen months younger than you think you are," he replied.

"Eighteen months?" Buffy repeated.  "Giles, that's like a year and a half!"

Giles nodded and watched his Slayer take it all in.  He mentally chastised himself.  She wasn't his Slayer.  For he wasn't a Watcher.  He shook his head, wondering whether he would ever give up thinking of her as his Slayer.  He doubted it.

"So…you're saying that I'm about sixteen?" Buffy asked.

"Well…only just."

"Sixteen," Buffy repeated quietly.  She laughed a little.  "I always wondered why I was so much smaller than the others.  Uh…when…"

"The first of July," he replied.

"Uh huh…not a Capricorn then," she said inanely.  "1983?"

Giles nodded.  

"This is…again, I say a lot," she said.  She looked at him, fear in her eyes.  "Giles…I'm not…I don't want to…I'm not a bad person.  Am I?"

"No!  God, no," he cried, quickly closing the distance between them to pull her into a hug.  She finally broke down for the third time that day, sobbing into his shirt.  "You're not bad Buffy.  You are so wonderful…kind and brave and loyal.  Buffy…it doesn't matter who you're father is.  You're so much better than that."

"I'm scared Giles," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.  "I'm so scared."

So, are you believing this or not?  *grins* I'm having trouble believing it, and I'm bloody writing this piffle.  Anyways, hope you're enjoying it, despite the complete unbelievableness of it all.  (I re-uploaded this chapter cos there was a bit of a continuity problem.  People were wondering where her strength came from…it was magicked in…)

Toodles.

K.


	5. The Letter

CHAPTER FIVE: THE LETTER

Watcher and Slayer, for that's how they still thought of themselves, were both jolted awake by a now familiar tapping on the window.  Buffy stretched tiredly and was on her feet before Giles could get up.  She walked to the window and opened it, allowing a small white owl to enter the room.  It dropped a letter onto the table and looked at her.  

She nervously lifted her hand and petted it's head, the owl hooting it's approval.  It nestled its head into her hand, and she was surprised by how soft its feathers were.

She pulled away eventually and looked at the letter.

Miss Buffy Summers 

_1630 Revello Dr_

_Sunnydale, California_

It was written in beautiful emerald calligraphy writing.  She flipped the envelope over, her fingers tracing over the small wax seal that looked like a crest with the letter H in the centre of it.

She carefully opened the envelope and slid a letter out.  It was written in the same beautiful handwriting as the writing on the envelope.

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_I'm sure, by now that Rupert has explained most things to you.  As such, I would like to extend an invitation to you and your guardian to join us here at Hogwarts where we can give you the necessary protection that you may not be able to be under whilst in Sunnydale.  Please consider our offer, Miss Summers.  We wish only for your safety._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Buffy put the letter down and looked to her Watcher who was…well, watching her.  

"From Dumbledore?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded and took her seat on the couch again, skimming over the letter for a second time.

"Uh…where exactly is Hogwarts?" she asked, realising she didn't have the faintest clue.

"In England.  About two hours out of London," he replied.

"Oh."  She'd said that far too many times that day already.  It was starting to unnerve her.

"I think you should consider going," he said gently.

Buffy nodded, unsure of everything at that moment.  A particular phrasing in the letter caught her attention.

"Uh…when it says my guardian…who exactly does that mean?" she asked.

"That would uh…be me," he replied.

Buffy nodded.  "And…what about mom?  My friends?"

"They'd all be safer not knowing," he said sadly.

"So…what?  We just let them think that I completely bailed?  Abandoned them forever?  And what about you?  I mean…if you come with me, that is," she said, a little nervous that he wouldn't want to go.

"Buffy, where you go, I go.  It's as simple as that.  I am your guardian, your protector.  You can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a smile.

Buffy couldn't help but smile back at him.   

"But…as for your friends…I think perhaps I can tell them that the Council has relocated you.  And that they can't be told where your new location is for their own safety," Giles said.

Buffy nodded, tears forming in her eyes.  She would never see her two best friends again.  Ever.  Willow and Xander.  She would even miss Cordelia!

"And my mom?"

Giles sighed.  He really didn't want to do this.  He really couldn't believe he was even suggesting it.

"Buffy…the only reason that your mum even thinks that she is…well, your mum, is because of magick," Giles said.  "And right now…she'd be better off if…"

"If you just undid the spell," Buffy said, closing her eyes.

Giles nodded sadly.  "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Buffy swallowed hard.  Her life had just been completely upended in the last week.  She'd killed her first lover, the man she'd given herself to on her seventeenth birthday.  She grimaced as she realised something truly horrible.  She had been fifteen years old when she'd slept with him.  She'd slept with a man when she was only fifteen!  She shuddered at the thought.  No wonder she hadn't felt ready.

She'd managed to get her friends hurt, her fellow…or not so fellow Slayer had been killed, and it turned out that she wasn't even who she thought she was.  Which led to another question….

"Uh, Giles…what exactly did Voldemort call me?" she asked.  "I mean…as names go, Buffy's kinda…well, fluffy."

Giles gave a sad smile.  "Your first name is Elizabeth," he replied.  "That's where the derivative comes from.  Voldemort only knows you as Elizabeth…that's why you were given such an unusual nickname.  To keep him from tracking you down."

She nodded.  "And my last name?"

"Riddle.  Elizabeth Temdrolvo Riddle."

-----


	6. The Flight

CHAPTER SIX: THE FLIGHT

After a teary reunion with her mom, Buffy quickly packed a few more things from her room while Giles distracted Joyce.  After another long and teary hug, Buffy stepped back, kissed her mom's cheek one last time and stepped onto the porch.  Joyce looked at her in confusion. 

"Buffy?"

Buffy just shook her head, tears rolling down her face.  

"Love you mom…"

Giles sighed sadly and aimed his carefully concealed wand at Joyce.

"_Finite Incantatum_."

Joyce shook her head as though coming out of a fog.  She looked at the man and the young woman on her front porch.

"Can I help you?"

Buffy turned away, a sob catching in her throat.  Giles looked to see her running out onto the street.  Giles gave Joyce an apologetic look.

"Sorry.  Must have the wrong house.  My apologies."

Joyce just nodded vaguely and headed back inside.

Giles sighed again and pointed his wand at the house.  All of Buffy's things were still there, and with Joyce not being able to remember the young girl at all, it was bound to become confusing if Joyce had a teenagers things in the house.

"_Reverso_." 

Giles closed his eyes, realising he'd just deleted a young woman's entire life in a matter of seconds.  Several years worth of mementos and trinkets had just been completely destroyed, replaced with old desks and lamps, paintings and general junk, all packed in moving boxes.  A 'For Sale' sign appeared at the front of the house, and Giles had arranged for a moving van to move Joyce back to LA within the hour.  Where she went from there would be anyone's guess.

With a heaving sigh, Giles turned to go to his car, seeing Buffy already seated inside, huddled in her seat in a sobbing mess.  He knew she needed to get through this on her own and left her to cry in silence as he drove away from the only home she'd ever known. 

------------------------

It was a long flight, spent mostly in silence.  Buffy had curled in on herself, not speaking a word since she had told her mom that she loved her.  Giles left Buffy to her silence, allowing her the privacy to deal with everything that had been handed to her.  

He had to admit she was taking it all rather well, considering the amount of things she'd had to take in over the last few days.  Giles couldn't have been prouder.

He'd been apprehensive about taking the position as Buffy's protector.  He'd attended several meetings between the Council and the Ministry of Magick when they'd been trying to decide whom to replace Merrick with.  When they'd decided on Giles, he'd been flabbergasted.  He wouldn't have been the first choice from the Ministry, but, he'd been up to a challenge.

He'd heard nothing about the young girl who he was supposed to be protecting, and when he'd first met her, she was nothing like what he'd expected her to be.  When he'd heard that she was Voldemort's daughter, he'd expected to find a violent, viscious, cold-blooded girl with nothing on her mind except the demise of all those around her.

What he'd found however, was a young girl with immense power.  She'd been afraid of it certainly.  But she hadn't abused it.  He'd been shocked when she'd so casually dismissed her calling.  He'd wondered if it had been her father's influence on her.  So, when she'd plucked up her courage and decided to become the Slayer again, he'd been completely surprised.

He couldn't believe that the bright, energetic and kind-hearted girl was the daughter of the most infamous wizard in the world.  It had been…almost ironic.

He looked across at her and smiled as the girl stretched a little, coming out of a deep sleep.  She yawned and her eyes fluttered open.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Only another hour," he replied.

She nodded and sat up in her seat, trying to get comfortable.  

"Can I ask you some other stuff?" she asked.

"Of course."

She yawned again and curled herself into a ball, leaning her back against the wall behind her.

"Who's uh…Albert Dumblemore?" she asked, hesitant about the name.

"Albus Dumbledore," he corrected gently.  "He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  Quite possibly the most powerful wizard in the entire world.  Mad as a hatter of course, but…in a good way."

"Right.  So…am I gonna start attending Hogwarts?" 

"That is the plan," he replied.

"But…I don't know anything about magick," she protested.

"Believe me when I say I know you'll have a natural affinity for it," Giles said.  "That's one of the reasons you took so well to being the Slayer.  You catch onto things incredibly fast."  
  


She rolled her eyes.  "I so don't.  What about my school grades?"

"You weren't meant for muggle learning," Giles replied.  "You were meant to have been brought up in the magick world."

She scowled, unhappy to be told that.  "I was never meant to be brought up as a murderer's daughter."  
  


He flinched at her harsh tones, but didn't chastise her for talking to him that way.  

"Anyway, there's some time before the school term starts, so we should be able to teach you a lot of what you need to know before school goes back," he said.

School didn't begin again until September 1st, which meant there was still another month and a half before term began.   

"We'll need to get all your school supplies before we head to Hogwarts," he informed her. 

"You mean like pens and stuff?" she asked.  "Cos I brought a lot of my school stuff from home."

Giles couldn't help but laugh a little at that.  He shook his head and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"We'll need to buy you're uniform, for starters," he said.

Buffy's eyes went wide.  "A uniform?"

Giles nodded.  

"Ugh…why me?" she said dramatically.

"You'll need a wand, a cauldron.  I've got your list of books.  As for the previous years texts, we'll be able to borrow them from the library so you can catch up," he said.

"Just how much do I need to catch up anyway?" she asked nervously.

"Oh…about four years," he replied casually.

Buffy sighed, wondering whether she would ever be able to catch up on that amount of work.  She could only hope that this was one thing her lineage would be helpful with.

"Right.  So…anything else on that list that I'll need?" she asked.

"We'll need to buy quills, parchment.  An ink pot."

"Wait, wait, wait.  Quills?  What, they've never heard of pencils in this world?" she asked.

He smiled, enjoying the running commentary the Buffy was providing for him.  He really was fond of her.

"Oh, and you'll be allowed to have a pet.  An owl, a cat or a toad," he said.

Buffy's face lit up.  She'd never been allowed to have a pet, because her mom had been allergic to most types of animals.  

"For real?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded.  He couldn't believe the resilience of this girl.  She'd just been told that she was the Dark Lord's heir and she'd somehow managed to take it almost well.  To see her smiling about something was an incredible burden off his shoulders.  This hadn't completely broken her after all.

---

Why two updates?  Cos I'm not gonna be able to updated again until Sunday cos I'm going HOME!  How exciting!  Sorry, I'm just very excited about this whole thing.  First visit home since I came to uni.  *grins*  Anyways, thanks to everyone for all yoru reviews, I know that there's a lot of stuff in here that ppl don't really believe, but once she gets to Hogwarts, you kinda forget that you don't'really buy it…so…stick with it pliz?

Toodles.

K.


	7. The Alley

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE ALLEY

They made their way through London, Buffy taking in the sights.  She was excited to be in a different country, excited enough almost to forget the misery she felt of being ripped away from her home, her friends and her family.  They walked down a cobbled stone street and Giles stopped outside of a grubbing-looking pub.  It was painted entirely black as though they didn't want people to notice it.  Buffy looked up and read the sign above the door.  

"The Leaky Cauldron?" she asked, looking towards Giles.

"This is where we need to be," he said.  He pushed open the door and held it open for Buffy to enter.  He walked in behind her, putting a gentle hand on her back to offer her some sort of silent support.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she looked around her.  There was a low buzz of noise coming from the patrons who sat at tables drinking their drinks.  Buffy couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed to be somewhat subdued.

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw an incredibly tall man stand from his seat at a large table and walk towards them.

"Rupert!"

Giles looked up, a smile coming across his face.  "Hagrid.  Good to see you old friend."

The two men shook hands.  The man that Giles had called Hagrid was twice the size of Buffy and about ten times as wide.

"And who's this little lady?" Hagrid asked kindly.

"Hagrid, this is Buffy Summers.  Buffy, my old friend Rubeus Hagrid." 

"Nice to make yer acquaintance," Hagrid said, shaking her hand gently.  

"Likewise," she replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"You'll be attending Hogwarts, no doubt," Hagrid said.

Buffy nodded.  "Uh…yeah."

"You'll love it," he said enthusiastically.  "Goin' into fourth year, eh?"

"Uh…fifth," Buffy replied, glancing at Giles for confirmation.  He nodded.

"Ooo, yer goin' into Harry's year," Hagrid said, smiling a little.  She could barely see the smile through the beard that covered his face.  "Him and his two friends…yer gonna need to watch out fer those three."

"Why?" Buffy asked nervously.

Hagrid chuckled a little.  "Ain't no one more prone to mischief than that lot.  Great kids, mind, but…very mischievous."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.  She'd been afraid that he was about to tell her that they were evil.

"We'd best get going," Giles said softly.

Buffy nodded and looked up at Hagrid.

"It was nice meeting you Mr Hagrid," she said politely.

He laughed a little and patted her head.  "It's just Hagrid," he said.  "And I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts.  I'm one of the Professors."

 He walked off towards the bar, leaving Buffy and Giles standing in the middle of the room.

"He's um…very tall," Buffy said.

Giles laughed a little and led her towards the back room.

"He's half-giant," Giles said.

"Oh.  Well, I guess that explains a lot," she said.

Giles just laughed and opened up the door.  They were lead out back to a dead end, a brick wall surrounding them.  

"Uh Giles…"

She looked at him, but he appeared to be counting the bricks above one of the garbage bins.  "Three up, two across," he muttered to himself.

He drew out his wand and tapped the wall three times.  Buffy watched in amazement as the brick that he had tapped wriggled and finally created a small hole.  The hole grew wider and wider, bricks moving out of the way to create an arch.  Buffy gasped as she took in what was on the other side.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Giles said quietly.

They stepped through, Buffy staring at everything with wide, shocked eyes.

"This…this is amazing," Buffy said.

He led her into the alley, taking her past shops filled with all sorts of things that Buffy was desperate to have another look at.  They stopped in front of a store that looked to seel uniforms.  _Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. _Giles opened the door, and with a nervous glance back down the alley to where they had entered, Buffy stepped into the store.

It was quiet inside, and they were approached quickly by an elderly looking lady.  "Hogwarts dear?"

Buffy nodded.  

"Just a new set of robes?"

"Oh, uh…this is my first year," Buffy said.

"Oh.  Sorry, dear.  You just look older than most first year students."

Giles stepped in before Buffy could stutter through a long-winded explanation.

"Madam Malkin, she'll be going into fifth year.  But this is her first year at Hogwarts," Giles explained.  Buffy shot him a grateful look.

"Righteo.  Well then, let's get you all measured up," Madam Malkin said.

Buffy followed her towards the back of the store where there was an array of different sized uniforms.  She'd been expecting something much worse, but the uniform was a simple white blouse with a grey skirt and vest.  Next to the proper uniforms hung black cloaks.  

Before she even knew what was happening, she was trying on skirts and blouses to find the right size.  When she'd been fitted, Madam Malkin wrote down the measurements and sent them off with an owl.  Buffy looked at her curiously.

"Just to let the Hogwarts people know you're size dear.  That way when you're sorted they can supply you with a cloak for your own house."

Buffy looked towards Giles.  'Sorted?' she mouthed.

He smiled and shook his head.  He'd tell her later.  

They left the store with several large parcels.

"Where to next?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we should get your books next I'd say.  We'll need to go to Flourish and Blotts for that.  After that, we'll head to Ollivander's."

"Uh huh…and they're what exactly?"

Giles just smiled and pushed her in the right direction.

------------------------

Giles leant against a table and watched as Mr Ollivander searched for the 'right wand' for Buffy.  Giles flicked through one of the set texts for the year, one eye on the book and the other on Buffy.  Behind him, the small orangey-red owl that Buffy had selected hooted quietly.  Buffy had chosen the tiny creature because of the colour of it's feathers.  She'd named it Willow so that she could have a piece of home with her at Hogwarts.

Mr Ollivander handed Buffy a thin looking wand.  She took it and looked at the shopkeeper.

"Well?  What are you waiting for?  Give it a wave."

Buffy breathed in deeply and did as requested.  Nothing happened.  She swallowed nervously, hoping that this had all just been a mistake.

"Not that one, eh?" Mr Ollivander mused, taking it back from her.  He went back to the shelves and pulled out another box, opening it to hand the wand to her.  She waved it again, to no avail.  

"Hmmm…the wand chooses the wizard," he mused.  They tried another two wands before Mr Ollivander stopped to think once more.

"Another tricky customer.  I haven't had this much trouble since…" he trailed off.  Mr Ollivander walked behind Buffy and placed his hands on her shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment.  Buffy tensed, wanting to move forward, but one look towards Giles who looked to be perfectly calm, made her think again.

"Oh dear…"

Buffy pulled away from him.

"Oh dear what?" she asked.  

"You're…"

Mr Ollivander looked towards Giles who had suddenly stood.  

"If you'd be so kind as to supply a wand for us," Giles said, his voice quiet.  

"Giles?" Buffy asked nervously.  She hadn't seen him become Ripperish since the last time Ethan had been in Sunnydale.

Mr Ollivander swallowed nervously but scurried to another shelf.  There was only one box on that particular shelf, and he pulled the box down.  He took out the wand gently, almost as though he was afraid that it would bite him.  He handed it to Buffy who took it and felt an incredible surge of power around her.  

"Oh dear…"

"You keep saying that," Buffy said.  She looked to Giles.  "Why does he keep saying that?"

Giles placed his hand son her shoulders and shook his head.  

"How much for the wand Mr Ollivander?"

Mr Ollivander shook his head.  "Take it.  Take it and be gone."

"Why is he so worried?" Buffy whispered.

Mr Ollivander turned to look at the young girl.

"I've tried to be rid of that wand for over fifteen years, girl.  That wand…nothing but darkness, I'll tell you that right now.  That wand was made by _him_.  Made from _his_ phoenix's tail feather and from the wood of his throne.  I'll not be held responsible for that wand's magic, I assure you of that."

Giles glared at the shopkeeper as he took in Buffy's pale and shaking form.  He led her out of the store and into the sunshine, allowing her time to lean against the wall to catch her breath.  

"Breathe, Buffy, breathe," he said gently.

"Oh god.  Giles…I really am evil," she whispered.  

"No, you aren't.  Trust me when I say that you are not evil."

"But…he said that the wand chooses the wizard," Buffy said.  "He said that this wand was nothing but darkness."

"It's not the wand that is dark, Buffy," he assured her.  "It is the witch or wizard themselves.  Mr Ollivander doesn't know you.  He's been brought up in a world of black and white.  He sensed that you were Voldemort's daughter and it frightened him badly.  But you are not evil.  That wand may well have been created by darkness, but I can not…will not believe that you would ever use it for such.  It isn't our abilities that make us who we are…it's our choices."

Buffy nodded, trying to get her breathing to go back to a normal pace.  She finally calmed herself down and looked at the wand that was still in her hand.  It was gorgeous, made of dark black wood, the handle engraved with what looked to be some sort of a tribal design.  She couldn't help but notice in the centre of the pattern was a large 'V'.  

It didn't feel evil.  She swallowed hard and composed herself.

"So…where to next?"


	8. The Sorting Hat

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE SORTING HAT

After a the confusion of stepping onto a platform that shouldn't logically exist as well as a very long train ride, through which she'd slept for the most part, they arrived at a small station that looked to be in the middle of nowhere.  There was a gorgeous looking lake there though.

"This is us," Giles said, standing up.

"Uh…we're in the middle of nowhere here," Buffy said.

He nodded.  "It's across the lake," he said pointing out towards the body of water.

Buffy squinted to where he was pointing but couldn't see anything in sight.  

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.  "It's enchanted so that you can't see it.  Not to worry.  Once we get a bit closer you'll be able to."

She nodded, trusting him.  

"What about all our stuff?" she asked.

"It'll be brought across later.  Now…come on."

She followed him down to the edge of the lake, startled when a large boat floated in front of them.  Giles stepped into it first and held out his hand for Buffy to take.  She breathed in nervously and took his hand, stepping into the oat.  As soon as they had seated themselves, it took off towards the middle of the lake.  

She looked out across it and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.  Where there had before been an expanse of nothing, there was suddenly a huge castle in front of them.

"Is that Hogwarts?" she asked breathlessly.

"Our new home."

------------------------

They entered the Entrance Hall, Buffy trying to keep her cool.  She'd never seen anything this big before.  They walked up a wide flight of stairs and stopped on the middle landing.  Buffy was about to question why they didn't go further up, but one glance to the top landing told her why.

At the top of the stairs stood an elderly wizard, a long silver beard that hung to his knees, and hair the same length.  The wizard descended the stairs regally and Buffy fought the urge to run the other way.  He exuded power at the same time as emitting waves of gentleness.

"Rupert," the man said kindly.  The two men shook hands and the elderly wizard turned his attention to Buffy.

"You must be Miss Summers," he said.  Buffy nodded and shook the mans outstretched hand.  "I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you sir," she said, her voice shaking a little.

"We're glad you came, Miss Summers.  We've heard great things about you."

Buffy just smiled, unsure of what to say to this man.  He seemed to be genuinely kind, but still, Buffy had no idea what to say.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get you two settled.  Now…I thought we'd start by having you sorted," Dumbledore said.

Giles had never got around to explaining what being sorted meant.

"Sorted?" Buffy asked.

"Into your house," Dumbledore explained.   

"Uh huh…which is what exactly?"

"You'll be assigned to one of four houses.  You'll take your lessons with that group of people and…well, basically that house will become like you're family," Giles explained.   

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Dumbledore continued.

Buffy nodded.  "What's the difference?"

"The four houses are named after the four founders of the school.  Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.  Each of these four wizards looked for different qualities in their students, and choose whom came to Hogwarts based on those qualities.  They knew, however, that they would not always be around to choose their students, so, as such, they enchanted a hat to sort the students into the houses," Giles said.

"A hat?"

"Yes."

Buffy just nodded, and waited for either Giles or Dumbledore to continue.

"Gryffindor prized bravery, loyalty and a sense of honour," Dumbledore explained.  "Hufflepuff chose hard workers, Ravenclaw chose those who were clever and Slytherin wanted people with great ambition, people who were cunning."

Buffy looked to Giles, a question in her eyes.  What house had her father been in?

"He was in Slytherin, Buffy," Giles said quietly.

Buffy nodded.  

"What house were you in?" Buffy asked.

"Gryffindor."

"So…let's proceed to my office, shall we?" Dumbledore said.

They went up the stairs, following Dumbledore down a labyrinth of corridors.  They stopped at a dead end in front of an alcove that had a statue of a phoenix with its wings outspread.  

"Humbug," Dumbledore said loudly.

The concrete phoenix began moving, turning in a circle.  A staircase began spiralling upwards and Dumbledore ushered both Buffy and Giles onto it, taking them up to a hidden floor.

Buffy gasped as she looked around the room that they ended up in. Nearly everything seemed to be made of gold.  On a golden perch in the middle of the room, there was a beautiful bird with red and gold plumage.  It was large and magnificent and Buffy couldn't keep her eyes off it.

Dumbledore followed her gaze and smiled.

"Ah yes…that's Fawkes."

"What type of bird is it?" Buffy asked.

"A phoenix."

"I thought they were a myth," Buffy said.

Dumbledore chuckled a little and led them further into the room.

"No, my dear girl.  They are very much real creatures.  Much like unicorns and centaurs."

Buffy's eyes widened.  She sat on the seat that Dumbledore motioned her towards.  The Headmaster walked to the other side of the desk and pulled down a tattered brown hat from a shelf.  

"Well…let's get you sorted Miss Summers," Dumbledore said.

He moved behind her and placed the hat on her head.  Buffy was startled when she heard a dead masculine voice in her ear.

"Oooo…who do we have here?" the voice whispered.  "Little Elizabeth Riddle."

Buffy tried to keep her breathing even.  _Buffy, not Elizabeth._

"Now…where to put you?   You're father was the most terrific Slytherin to ever live," the voice said.

_Not his house.  I'm not like him.  I don't want to be like him._

"Not his house?  Oooo, but you could do so well.  You've got power, girl.  You have tremendous power.  More power than even _he_ had."

_I'm not evil.  I'm not.  _

"Are you sure about that?  You could do brilliantly in there."

_Not Slytherin.  I'm not like him_.

"Hmmm…well, if you insist.  Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Buffy sighed with relief and Dumbledore took the hat from her head.  He smiled genuinely at the girl who managed a small smile back.

"Well…I'm sure the two of you are rather…well, exhausted from your journey," Dumbledore said.  "We'll get you fed and then I'll let you retire to your rooms."


	9. The Arrival

CHAPTER NINE: THE ARRIVAL

The next month and a half flew by.  Giles had taken to teaching her everything that she needed to know so that she could get by for the year.  Buffy couldn't believe that she was actually finding magick a lot easier to learn than all the other subjects she'd been forced to learn at home.  Perhaps Giles had been right.  She _had_ been born for the magick world.

In the six weeks before term started, Giles had taken her through every spell that the other fifth years would now know.  She'd picked them up with ease, pronouncing the incantations with confidence and ease.  She had a particular interest in potions, enjoying the preciseness that came with making them.

Giles encouraged her to practise as often as possible, and soon, the month and a half had flown by.

"They're all arriving tomorrow," Giles said, taking his seat next to her in the dining hall.

"I'm kinda nervous," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," he assured her.  "Trust me."

She nodded and took a sip of water from her goblet.  She was still getting used to having her meals appear magically at certain times of the day.  

She'd met every single teacher by now, though none of them knew who she really was.  She intended to keep it that way.  She didn't want people knowing who she was, who her father was.  The teachers all just assumed she was an American student whom Dumbledore had decided to bring across to England.

"What time will they arrive?" Buffy asked.

"Sometime in the evening.  There'll be a feast for dinner while the first years get sorted into their houses.  After that, they'll retire to the dormitories, unpack and then begin classes the next day," he explained.

Buffy nodded and went back to her food, taking her fill before sitting back in the seat.  It had been intimidating to be eating with all of the teachers at first, but she'd found that most of them had keen senses of humour.  Except, for one teacher whom she found particularly creepy.  Severus Snape, the Potions master.  

Snape didn't seem to like Giles too much, which, in Buffy's books, made him a horrible person.  But, Giles had been nice enough to Snape, and Buffy knew better than talking back to teachers.  Snape reminded her a little of Snyder.  Except with hair.

One of the reasons that Snape hated Giles so vehemently was due to the fact that Dumbledore had asked Giles to take the position as Professor for the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts, a position that Snape himself had been vying for.  

"I think I'm gonna head up," Buffy said, yawning a little.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

Giles nodded and watched her leave, the other teachers conversations going on around him.  All Giles could do was hope for the best.  That no one would discover who Buffy truly was, and that she would be safe within Hogwarts grounds.

------------------------

Buffy knew the second that the other students had arrived at Hogwarts.  She'd been lying on her four poster bed in the girls dormitories, reading through one of the texts for the year.  She'd heard tremendous amounts of noise in the corridors, and before she knew it, the door to the room had burst open and four girls had stormed in, all talking loudly, excitement in their voices.

A brown haired girl was the first to notice Buffy lying on the bed.  She stopped and the room suddenly went silent.  Buffy felt herself go red under their inspection.

"Uh…hi," she said nervously.

"Hullo," the brown haired girl replied.  "Not to be rude, but…uh…who are you?"

Buffy sat up off the bed, standing.  The girl was slightly taller than her.  Buffy noticed that most of the girls were taller.

"Buffy," she replied.  "Buffy Summers."

The brown haired girl nodded and looked to the other three.  The others just shrugged.  The girl looked back at Buffy and smiled genuinely. 

"I'm Hermione," she said.  "This is Lavender, Parvati and Ginny."

Buffy smiled at them, trying to memorise the names that had just been thrown at her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So…who are you?" Hermione asked again.  "Are you a transfer student?  You're American aren't you?  How old are you?  Did you go to one of their wizarding schools?"

"In order…I'm Buffy Summers, no, yes, sixteen and no."

Hermione tried to wrap her mind around the answers she'd just been given.

"So…you didn't go to another school in America?"

Buffy shook her head.  "This is my first time in a school like this," she replied.

"Are you a muggle?" Ginny asked.

"Not really.  I was raised muggle, but…my parents were wizards."

"So, where are they now?" Lavender asked.

Buffy noticed the look that she was getting from Lavender and felt incredibly self-conscious.  She resisted the urge to fold her arms in front of her in a defensive position and instead kept them at her sides.

"They're dead," Buffy replied.  _Or should be._

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look.  "I'm sorry to hear that."

The other girls moved around the room, beginning to unpack their belongings.  Hermione moved closer to Buffy's section of the room, looking at the orangey-red owl that was perched near the window.

"Is he yours?" she asked curiously.

"She.  And yeah."

"She's gorgeous," Hermione sat, touching the soft feathers of the owl.  "What's her name?"

"Willow," Buffy replied with a smile.

"So…are you coming down to the Feast?" Ginny asked, approaching them.  Hermione looked at Buffy wanting to know her answer as well.  Buffy just nodded, her stomach growling as though on cue.

"Come on then!  You should get into your uniform," Ginny said to Buffy with enthusiasm.  "It's going to start soon."

She ran out of the room and down the corridor.  Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  The smaller red-headed girl reminded her of Willow, with her bubbling enthusiasm and fiery hair.

Buffy moved to her trunk and took out her uniform.  She slipped the skirt over her jeans and slid the pants down her legs, revealing finely toned flesh.  She pulled on the knee-high grey socks and black lace-up shoes.  She threw her jumper off and quickly put her blouse on, buttoning all but the top two buttons, and leaving it untucked.  She did a half-hearted tie-knot, leaving it a little loose.  She pulled on the black cape with the Gryffindor crest embroidered on the breast and began following Hermione down the hall.

"Is that girl…Ginny always that excited?" Buffy asked.

Hermione laughed a little.  "Not always.  I think she's just looking forward to a new year.  Everyone's usually like that at this time of year.  And she's only a fourth year."

"I thought the rooms were divided by grade," Buffy said as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Oh, they are, depending on how many people are in each house for each grade.  We were down two people in our dormitory, and there was one too many in Ginny's year, so she got moved up with us.  Now we're full," Hermione explained.

They made their way down the moving staircases, arriving on the ground level.  They entered the Hall, and Buffy couldn't help but gasp at the sheer amount of people that the room suddenly held.  She'd known it was big, but there were now hundreds of students seated at the four long tables.

Hermione led her towards the Fifth years section of the table, sitting down and pulling Buffy down next to her.

"You'll love it here, I'm sure of it," Hermione whispered excitedly.

There was a sudden burst of commotion as someone entered the Great Hall.  Buffy strained to have a look, as did Hermione.  When Hermione caught sight of her two best friends, she rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Just Harry.  He was champion in last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament, and well…he was pretty famous before that.  He's just got girls swooning all over him," Hermione explained.  "He hates it."

"What's he famous for?" Buffy asked.

"He's Harry Potter," Hermione said, as though that would explain everything for her. 

Buffy just looked at her, wanting a better explanation.

"You've never heard the name Harry Potter?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Buffy shook her head.  

"Wow.  You really were raised as a muggle weren't you?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Buffy just shrugged.  "So…who is he?"

"The Boy Who Lived," Hermione replied.  "You-Know-Who killed his parents.  He tried to kill Harry, but the spell backfired.  Destroyed You-Know-Who completely.  Well, not completely seeing as he's back and all, but…you get what I'm saying."

Buffy swallowed hard.  The boy that Hermione had just spoken about caught sight of Hermione and made his way through the crowd.  He grinned at her and sat on the opposite side of the table with a tall red-haired boy with lots of freckles.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted.

Buffy stared at the boy in shock.  Her father had killed this boy's parents.  She could barely breath, could barely even think let alone speak.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she greeted.

"Who's your friend?" Ron asked.

Harry finally turned his attention to the girl next to Hermione.  His breath caught in his throat.  He hadn't had that sort of a reaction to a girl since he'd tried asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball the year before.  She was beautiful, a tiny blonde girl with a heart shaped face and green eyes with flecks of blue sprinkled through them.  He'd never seen anyone manage to look halfway fashionable in the Hogwarts uniform before.

"Oh, guys this is Buffy.  Buffy this is Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

They exchanged hand-shakes, Buffy hesitant about it, but knowing if she didn't pretend to be somewhat normal, they'd get suspicious very quickly.  

Before they could exchange any other pleasantries, a loud tapping against a glass goblet filled the room and silence descended.  Every head in the room was turned towards the Teacher's table, Dumbledore standing.

"Welcome back students," he greeted them.  "We're beginning a new year once more.  So…let's give a warm welcome to the new first year students."

The door at the back of the room swung open, and about forty first years entered the hall, all of them looking around with nervousness and trepidation.  Buffy really couldn't blame them.

The new students were taken to the front of the room and gathered around the small platform.  On the platform was a three-legged stool with a large brown hat sitting on it.  The Sorting Hat.

Buffy and the First Year students jumped when the hat began to sing.

Welcome to Hogwarts 

_My dear friends,_

_Let's start the New Year_

_No curves or bends,_

_Just place me up _

_On your head,_

_Whether your hair _

_Be blonde or red_

You cannot hide Your thoughts from me 

_I'll sort you out, _

_And quick I'll be_

_You might be _

_In Gryffindor_

_Brave and loyal _

_And so much more._

_Or maybe you'll be _

_In Hufflepuff_

_If you're hard working, _

_That's enough_

_Or perhaps _

_In Ravenclaw_

_The cleverer the better,_

_That's the law_

_Or else you'll be _

_In Slytherin_

_They're cunning and shrewd _

_With much ambition.  _

_So put me on, _

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll sort you out, _

_It won't be delayed_

_And then we can start _

_A brand new year_

_So step right up _

_And have no fear._

The room burst into applause, several students given standing ovations.  Buffy couldn't help but grin at the display that hat had just put on.  Truly bizarre, but incredibly entertaining.

They sat through the students being sorted, applauding each person as they were given a house.

"So, when did you get sorted?" Hermione asked, loud enough to be heard over the din of noise.

"About six weeks ago," Buffy replied.  

"Six weeks?" Hermione asked, beginning to applaud when the rest of the room did too.  "Why've you been here that long?"

Buffy just shrugged.  "I needed to catch up on some learning," Buffy replied vaguely.

Hermione just nodded and went back to watching the sorting.  As the final student was sorted, and the First Years had all taken their seats, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Let the feast begin," he said grandly.

Plates of food appeared on the table and the Great Hall was once again filled with a burst of noise, people grabbing food quickly as though they hadn't been fed in months.

"God I love feasts," Ron muttered through a mouth full of food.  "Brilliant way to start a year."

"You think anything involving food is brilliant Ron," Hermione teased.

Buffy bit back a laugh.  Ron glared at the brown haired girl.

"You're not gonna start up that spew stuff again, are you?" he asked.

"It's not 'spew', it's S.P.E.W, and I still don't agree with it, but…I'll not mention them again," Hermione said.

Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she just knew she had to ask.  "Spew stuff?" 

Hermione went a slight shade of pink.

"Oh, what'd it stand for again?  Stupid Pixies and Elves in Waiting?" Ron quipped.

Hermione glared at him.   "No, and you know better than that.  It stood for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Right.  Spew stuff," Ron said, stuffing his mouth with a piece of chicken.

Buffy couldn't help but grin.  These two reminded her of Cordelia and Xander.  There was no way these two would last the year without having some sort of an explosive reaction to each other.  Harry saw Buffy's grin and couldn't help but smile too.  He knew what the grin was about and he agreed with it as well.

"So, Buffy," Ron said, swallowing his chicken.  "Where you from?"

"California," she replied.  "In America."

"Is there a Wizarding School there?" Harry asked curiously.  After the discovery of other wizarding schools like Hogwarts such as Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons, Harry had been interested in finding out where the others schools were located.

"Uh…not that I know of," Buffy replied.  "I never really heard about this whole wizarding thing until a few months ago."

"You were raised as a muggle?" Ron asked curiously.  He, like his father, had a fascination for muggles.

Buffy nodded.  "Yup.  Born and bred in a muggle world, and I am a muggle girl," she said with a grin.

She was met with two grins and a confused look.  Ron looked at his two best friends, wondering why he hadn't got the joke.

"Muggle joke," Hermione said.

Ron just nodded and went back to his food.

Harry turned his attention to the teacher's table, scanning over the faces.  He tried not to flinch when he saw that Snape was looking at him with disgust, and kept searching down the line.

"I wonder if that's the new DADA teacher," Harry said.

Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at who Harry was pointing at.  Buffy too turned, so as not to be left out.

"He looks nice," Hermione said.  

"Better than Snape, I reckon," Ron added.  "But that wouldn't be too hard."

"Wonder who he is," Harry mused.

Buffy saw that they were pointing at Giles.  Giles managed to catch her eye and smiled at her, a silent question in his eyes.  She grinned and nodded at him.  Hermione didn't miss the exchange.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah.  And, yeah he's the new teacher.  I'm assuming DADA is the Dark Arts subject," Buffy said.

"How do you know him?" Ron asked.

"He's my guardian," Buffy replied.

"What, like a bodyguard?" Ron asked.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  She shook her head.  She didn't need a bodyguard.  But, at the same time, Ron's question also held a fair amount of truth in it as well.  Giles was there to protect her.  "He looks after me."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

Buffy swallowed hard.  _My dad killed your dad._  "They're dead."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.  "I know what that's like."

The tinkling of the glass goblet sounded again as people began finishing their meals.  Silence descended once more as everyone turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"I must once more ask for your attention," Dumbledore said.  "Once again, I'd like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.  The good news is that the Quidditch House Cup _will_ be taking place again this year."

This announcement was met by loud cheering from all four tables.  Buffy looked on in bewilderment, surprised that the cheering took over a minute to die down.  Whatever this Quidditch was, it must have been popular.

"We've also got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore continued.  "Professor Giles."

The announcement was met with applause, Buffy joining in.  She grinned when she saw her mentor got a slight shade of pink at the attention he was gaining.

"Now that the formalities are over, I'd suggest retiring to your dormitories.  You'll all need to be rested up for your lessons tomorrow morning."

The room burst into a noisy din once more as people scrambled to leave the room with clusters of friends, full of news to share from their summers.  Grabbing one last handful of cakes, Ron and Harry stood up to leave.  Hermione just looked to Buffy who followed her lead.

-----

Thank you for the reviews and semi-flames.  Always good to know where I'm going wrong.  

K.


	10. The First Day

CHAPTER TEN: THE FIRST DAY

The girls changed into their uniforms, their eyes bleary.  They hadn't had too much sleep the previous evening, spending most of it awake and chatting about their summer activities as well as learning as much as they could about Buffy.

They had, of course, only heard the highly edited version.  There had been no mention of vampires, demons or the fact that until recently, she'd thought she was a Vampire Slayer.  They'd heard about her best friends and that she'd been accepted to Hogwarts.  

When Hermione had asked Buffy whether or not she would be able to pass this years classes without having learnt the previous four years, Buffy had told them that she was almost caught up.  None of the girls had believed her for a second until Hermione, the smartest girl in the entire school, had given her a test.  Buffy had answered nearly every question correctly and had been able to do any spell that Hermione had suggested.

"What've you guys got first?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione scanned her timetable.  "DADA with the Slytherins," Hermione said.

Ginny scrunched up her nose.  "That's a bit of bad luck," Ginny said.  

"Why, what've you got?" Hermione asked.

"Divination," Ginny replied.  "Just the Gryffindors."

"Uh…I hate sounding completely ignorant, but why is having DADA bad?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, well, it's more who we have it _with_ than the actual subject itself," Hermione replied.

"Slytherin you mean?" Buffy asked.

Hermione nodded and began tying her tie.  

"There's a fair bit of rivalry between us and them," Hermione said.

"A fair bit?" Ginny repeated with a laugh.  "You mean besides them trying to _kill_ Harry?"

Buffy looked at the two girls in shock.  "What?"

"Oh don't exaggerate," Hermione chastised gently.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief until Ginny started to explain.

"Don't you remember your Third Year?  When Flint, Malfoy and Malfoy's two cronies dressed as Dementors?  Harry could have been killed if he hadn't conjured a patronus," Ginny said.

Hermione considered her words and conceded.  

"But, not all Slytherins are as horrible as that," Hermione said, wanting to soften the blow for the small American girl.

They gathered their books and moved out of the dormitories and down into the common room to see Harry and Ron lounging on the chairs waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Honestly Ron, I don't understand how you can be so impatient all the time."

Ron stood up and straightened his robes.  "Not _all_ the time," he corrected.  "Just when you take a million years to get ready."

Hermione and Ron walked down the corridors, snapping at each other.  Harry cast a look towards buffy and felt his stomach do flip-flops again.  He smiled shyly and gestured for her to follow them.

"Are they always like that?" Buffy eventually asked when she saw Hermione hit Ron's arm, with what looked to be a lot of force.

"Oh no," Harry assured her.  He paused for a moment before grinning.  "This is a good day."

Buffy laughed and finally looked properly at him.  He was tall, about Xander's height with striking green eyes and a mass of unruly black hair.  Buffy could see a scar on his forehead and glanced at it curiously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What's that on your forehead?" she asked.

Harry sighed and moved his fringe out of the way, letting her see his famous scar.

"Geez.  That looks kinda nasty.  What happened?" she asked.

He turned to look at her.  She was honestly curious.  She had no idea who he was.  That hadn't happened to him since he'd come to Hogwarts.  

"I've had it since I was little."

"Why hasn't it healed?" she asked curiously.  

"The mark of a curse," he replied.

"A curse?"

"Yeah."

"From Voldemort?" she asked quietly.  "I mean…from You-Know-Who?"

Harry stared at the girl in shock.  He'd never heard anyone except Dumbledore say Voldemort's name before.

"You said his name," Harry said.

She looked at him sheepishly.  "I didn't know I wasn't meant to." 

"No…I think it's good.  No one else _ever_ says his name."

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione and Ron still bickering, though the subject had changed several times in the few minutes it had taken to get to the DADA room.  Harry pushed open the door and let the other three enter first.  They took their seats, Harry and Ron beside each other and Hermione next to Buffy, the girls at the table in front of the boys.  

Giles hadn't entered yet and the class was talking quietly amongst themselves.  A boy with strikingly blonde hair and silver eyes entered the room flanked by two large heavy-set boys.  Buffy bit back a yelp as she saw a bizarrely remarkable resemblance between the blonde boy and Spike, her vampiric nemesis.

"Who's that guy?" Buffy whispered, pointing subtly at the blonde haired boy.

Hermione turned to see who Buffy was pointing at and immediately scowled.  "That's Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said. 

Ron leant forward, having caught the question and answer.  "Evil little git if ever I've met one."

Buffy grinned at the description and cast another glance at him.  She looked away before he saw her staring.

"He's a bully," Hermione explained.

"He's more then a bleedin' bully Hermione," Ron countered.  "He's a loony."

They were stopped by the door closest to the front opening and closing.  Giles emerged in black teacher's robes, holding a pile of books under his arms.

"Welcome to Fifth Year Defence Against the Dark Arts," he said.  "I've been informed of your previous year's curriculum's, and I'll be filling in any gaps that I feel have been missed."

Ron, Harry and Hermione breathed audible sighs of relief.  They'd been worried that the new DADA teacher would be a complete prat like Lockhart had been.  

"Let's begin shall we?" Giles said.  "Open your texts to Chapter Three."

The room was filled with the sound of pages rustling, and the occasional whispering of students.  When the room quietened down Giles cleared his throat.  Buffy held back a giggle as she saw the topic of Chapter Three.  Vampires, Demons and Werewolves.  Harry didn't miss the smile that came to Buffy's face and he couldn't help but wonder what caused it.

"We'll begin with vampires," Giles said.  "Ten points to anyone who can tell me four ways to kill a vampire."

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.  Buffy looked at her with wide and amused eyes.

"Miss…"

"Granger, Professor Giles," she replied.  "Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger."

"A stake through the heart, sunlight, decapitation and holy water," Hermione recited.

"Ten points to Gryffindor.  Any other ways?"

There was silence, people wracking their brains.  From the back, there was a muttered "Hire a Vampire Slayer" that caused the surrounding people to giggle.

"I know you weren't serious, but…I believe I heard someone mention a Vampire Slayer," Giles said.

"Slayers don't exist," Hermione said with authority.

Buffy forced herself not to laugh.  Again, Harry didn't miss it.  Of course, Harry's eyes hadn't strayed from her the entire lesson, so it wasn't hard for him not to miss it.

"And you can prove that of course, Miss Granger?" Giles asked, not unkindly.

Hermione went a little pink, knowing that no one had ever proved or disproved the existence of Slayers.

"Now…what repels vampires?" Giles asked.  He scanned the room, passing over Hermione's upraised hand.  His eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, and he too nearly gave a start when he saw the resemblance between Draco and Spike.

"Mr…"

"Malfoy," he replied.  "Draco Malfoy."

"Mr Malfoy, what can be used to repel vampires?" Giles asked.

"Crosses, garlic," Draco answered.  He muttered something else under his breath that only his two friends and Buffy picked up on.  "And Granger."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled, but Buffy stood up, completely outraged.  She grabbed Draco by his robes, hauling him to his feet. 

"Apologise," Buffy demanded.

Draco's eyes went wide and the room went into a shocked silence.

"I said…apologise," Buffy demanded, her eyes telling Draco that she was very serious about what she was telling him to do.  Draco looked towards Hermione and muttered an apology.  Buffy let go of Draco's robes, sending the boy stumbling backwards.

"A proper apology," Buffy said.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily.  He wasn't used to being humiliated by girls, especially not tiny girls who were a good foot shorter than he was.

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Then you find out just how many ways I can make you cry before you even bleed a single drop of blood," Buffy said, her voice low and threatening.

Draco swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"How about addressing the person by name when you apologise?" Buffy said.

"Bloody hell, what more do you want?" Draco asked.

"I told you what I wanted.  And believe me when I say that I get incredibly cranky when I don't get what I want."

Draco hesitated but finally gave in.

"I'm sorry Granger."

Buffy just cleared her throat.  Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Buffy nodded, flashed him a smile and took her seat.  Draco considered hitting the girl with a spell but had no desire to be further humiliated in front of his friends or in front of the Gryffindors.  Hermione just looked at her new friend in awe.

Giles gave a silent chuckle and shook his head.

"If I may continue," Giles said.

Buffy just smiled unrepentantly and looked back down at the textbook.

  ----------------------

The hour ended with no further disruptions and when Giles told them they were free to go, the Slytherins slunk out while the Gryffindors burst into a round of applause.

"How did you hear what he said?" Ron asked curiously, a smile on his face from one ear to the other.

"I have good hearing," Buffy replied easily.

"That was so awesome," Seamus Finnigan said.  "Apologise!"

"I think that might be on par with Moody turning him into a ferret!" Dean Thomas cried.

Buffy looked at the boy who'd spoken.  "A ferret?" Buffy asked.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Draco the bouncing ferret.  If Moody hadn't turned out to really have been Barty Crouch Jr. and an evil death-eater, Harry would have said that Moody was easily his favourite Professor.

The noise eventually died down and the Fifth Year Gryffindors made their way down the corridor, still talking excitedly about Draco's down-fall.  Hermione managed to pull Buffy away from the crowd.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Hermione said.

"He insulted you," Buffy said.  "I won't stand for my friends being bullied by miniature Spike wannabes."

"Spike wannabes?" Hermione repeated.

Buffy shook her head.  "Not important.  Hermione…you are so much better than him.  You gotta learn to speak up for yourself."

"He's always been a bully though.  I just ignore it," Hermione said.  "Nothing's going to change that."

"Oh, I think I could probably change that," Buffy said.

Hermione couldn't help but grin.  She'd been completely shocked by Buffy's outburst in class, but she was thrilled that someone had finally put Draco in his place without the aid of magick.

"You do know that he'll write home to his father about this," Hermione said.

"Bring it on," Buffy said confidently.  "If his father is anything like that, I could have a whole lotta fun."

"He's dangerous," Hermione warned.  "I don't think anyone could have a more evil father than Draco Malfoy's."

Buffy's face dropped immediately.  _Wanna bet on that?_

"We should go," Buffy said.  "Wouldn't wanna be late."

Hermione nodded and linked arms with the girl, walking towards their next class together.


	11. The Confrontation

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE CONFRONTATION

Giles pulled Buffy aside before the students could return to their dormitories after dinner. 

"I'm really not sure whether to congratulate you or tell you off for what you did today," Giles said.

Buffy grinned and leant against the wall of the corridor.

"He deserved it.  No matter how you look at it, he deserved everything he got.  Plus…did you see the looks he was giving me at dinner?" Buffy said with a giggle.

He scowled a little at her and looked down with fatherly concern.

"You must learn to control your temper," he said.

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"I know.  I think I went a little overboard.  But…I think he got the message," Buffy said.

"I'm certain he got the message.  What exactly did he say?" Giles asked curiously.

"When you asked how to repel vampires, he said Hermione's last name," Buffy explained.

Giles' eyes flashed angrily.

"See?  Totally deserved it."

"Just be careful Buffy.  That boy is bad news."

"Plus the resemblance to Spike is just way creepy," Buffy said.

Giles smiled a little nodding his agreement.    

"I think you may have made a friend for life in Hermione though," Giles said.  "She seems like a good sort to have around."

"Except for the fact that her best friend is Harry Potter," Buffy said.

Giles face fell a little.  "Oh.  That does make things…awkward.  How did you know about him?"

"Hard not to find out," Buffy said.  "In the six weeks you were teaching me about the magick world, you never even mentioned his name."

"I had hoped not to," Giles admitted.

Buffy sighed and pushed herself off the wall.

"G'night Giles," she said quietly.

He watched her walk down the hallways, disappearing from view.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

------------------------

She didn't know how she'd managed to finally lose the group of people who ha followed her around all morning, but she finally found herself walking the corridors alone.  She could hear footsteps behind her, quiet ones, as though they were trying to sneak up on her.  Draco.  Buffy sighed and turned to him when she sensed that he was directly behind her.

"What do you want Ferret Boy?" she asked.

He went a shade of pink and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You think you're so good, don't you?" he asked.  "Think you're so great just cos you've got sheep following you around like little puppies."

"Sheep don't generally act like puppies," Buffy said calmly.

Draco's eyes flashed again, hating that he was losing the verbal match between them.  He glared down at her, drawing himself up to his full height to try and intimidate her.

"I'd like to see you beat me when you don't have your precious Professor watching over your shoulder," Draco said.

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to see me beat you.  Cos when I do, it'll be painful and bloody," she assured him.  "You won't come out on top, I can guarantee you that."

"I'd like to test that theory," he said, bringing his face so close that they're noses were almost touching.

"Strength alone," she said.  "No wands."

"Afraid you'd lose in a _proper_ duel?" he asked snidely.

"Just thought I'd give you better odds.  Easier to beat me with your hands than with your wand," she said.

He stepped back and pulled his cloak off, removing his wand and putting it aside.  He waited for her to do the same.  She shrugged and removed the black cloak, taking out her wand and putting it beside his.  

"What are the terms?" Buffy asked, rolling up the sleeves of her blouse.

"First one to have their back flat on the ground loses."

"And what does the winner get?" Buffy asked.

"They don't get harassed," he stated.  He looked her up and down, thinking that the fight wouldn't even last twenty seconds.   

"And the loser?" 

"Takes whatever insults they're given.  No reactions, no retorts," he said.

"For how long?"

"A month," he said.

Buffy grinned, thinking that this could work to her advantage.  "Deal."

The two shook hands and stepped back.  Their eyes met, and Draco's lips curled into a dangerous half-smile.  

"Three…two…GO!"

They circled each other, Buffy waiting for Draco to throw the first hit.  At least that way she could honestly say that he had started the fight.  That and it gave her the advantage of gauging his strength and him not knowing that she could not only fight, but fight extremely well.

Draco threw a fist towards her, Buffy ducking it easily.  He wasn't trained in fighting, that was obvious.  He was in a standard boxing position, his fists at the ready.  Buffy rolled her eyes as he tried again.

This time, however, she caught his fist and squeezed his hand hard until she heard his knuckles crack under the pressure. She let go and watched as he clutched his injured hand to his chest.  He glared and angrily threw another punch at her.  She ducked again and went into a spinning kick, sweeping his feet off the floor, making the boy land painfully on his back.

"I win," she declared easily.  She walked over to their cloaks and placed it around her shoulders again, putting the wand back into it's home in her cloak.  "Maybe we can try again in October."

She walked off before Malfoy could even get back on his feet.

------------------------

"He's still staring at you," Hermione whispered.

Both Ron and Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy staring, not glaring, at Buffy.  The blonde girl just smiled and continued eating her dinner as though she didn't have a care in the world.  

"Maybe he finally learnt his lesson," Buffy said.

No one knew about the fight they'd had, and Buffy had no intention of telling anyone.  It would only garner the question, where had she learned to fight, and she couldn't afford for that to happen.  

"That'd be nice," Ron commented.  "We've been trying to get him off our backs for four years.  You come here, and he's already off you back in under two days."

The door to the Great Hall opened and Hagrid entered, his footsteps loud and booming.  The entire hall went silent.  It wasn't often that Hagrid entered in that manner.  Harry looked at his friend quizzically, but Hagrid kept a straight and serious face.

He walked up to the Teacher's table, approaching Dumbledore.

"There's a slight problem in the Forest," Hagrid whispered.

Of course, his version of a whisper meant that everyone in the Hall could hear it.

"Perhaps this should be left to a different time, Hagrid," Dumbledore said.

"Sure.  But I just thought you oughta know…" he dropped his voice even lower so that no student could hear.  "There's a nest of vampires in the Forest, snacking on the centaurs."

Buffy held back a gasp, her eyes meeting Giles'.  He shook his head, and Buffy tried to look as though she hadn't heard what the Giant had just told the Headmaster.

"Hey, you're meant to have good hearing," Ron said, looking towards Buffy.  "What did he say?"

Buffy just shrugged.  "Must be selective," she said.

Ron sighed and went back to his food, somewhat disappointed.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands twice, getting everyone's attention, albeit very nervous attention.

"I'd like for everyone to return to their dormitories at once.  No one, and I repeat _no one_," Dumbledore emphasised, sparing a glance at Harry, "is to be out of the dormitories tonight.  Unless you wish to become very much dead, I'd suggest you stay in your rooms."

The Hall burst into a bout of noise and the Prefects quickly led their houses to the dormitories.  Buffy hung back looking at her Watcher.  He nodded and she followed him into the Teacher's sitting room where the staff of Hogwarts had congregated.

"Are you certain this is safe?" McGonagall asked, looking towards the small blonde girl whom was about to be sent into the Forest.  "She's…she's only a child."

"Be that as it may, Professor McGonagall, she is perfectly capable of handling herself," Dumbledore replied.

"But to send her out there alone…"

"She won't be alone," Giles said, stepping forward.

Dumbledore nodded and Buffy and Giles left the room, walking swiftly down the corridor.  Their footsteps were in sync and they looked the part of a well practised team.  Giles ushered her into his office and closed the door.  He opened up the heavily padded trunk and motioned for Buffy to select her weapons.

"You brought all of them?" Buffy asked.

"Every single one," he replied.  

"How'd you get them through security at the airport?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a sly grin.  "Magic."

Buffy laughed and moved forward to grab a small crossbow, two stakes and a bottle of holy water.  She picked up a small bundle of clothing and looked at Giles.

"Don't suppose we've got enough time for me to ditch the skirt?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…of course."

He left the room for a moment, allowing Buffy to change into a pair of black leather pants and black combat boots.  She quickly yanked off her cloak and the red and gold striped tie, tossing them onto the chair at Giles' desk.  

She swung the crossbow over her shoulder, adjusting the strap so that it sat in the middle of her back, and tucked the stakes into strategic places over her body.  One resting at the back of her pants, and the other down the gap in her boot between the leather and her ankle.

She opened the door and looked to Giles.

"Let's go."

Giles nodded and again they headed down the hallway, Slayer and Watcher once again.

------------------------

"To your rooms now please," yelled one of the prefects.  "Quickly!"

Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm.  "Where's Buffy?" he asked.

Hermione looked around at the thinning Gryffindors.  "I don't know!  I didn't see her follow us out."

Harry paled at the thought.  "You don't think…I mean…she wouldn't have…"

"Gone into the Forest to try and stop whatever it is that has Hagrid, of all people, worried?" Hermione asked.

"But she said she didn't know what Hagrid had told Professor Dumbledore," Ron said.

Hermione just looked at him.  "And I suppose you've never told lies either," she said.

Ron flushed a little.

"That doesn't mean she'd go after whatever it is," Harry said, trying desperately to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Hermione turned the sceptical gaze to her other best friend.  Harry sighed and closed his eyes worriedly.  He'd said barely two words to the small blonde girl and here he was nearly giving himself cardiac arrest over her.

"I'll get my dad's cloak then shall I?" 

------------------------

The three of them moved down the corridor underneath the cloak.  Ever since Ron and Harry had started having strange growth spurts, they'd had troubles hiding all three of them underneath it.  

"If we get caught, we are gonna be in serious trouble," Ron whispered.

"I have to know that she's alright," Harry said.

Ron sighed and the trio continued on down the corridor towards the DADA room.  They saw Professor Giles standing outside his office, leaning against the wall, tapping something against his palm.  It looked to be wooden, though it was too thick to be a wand.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Buffy emerge from Giles' office wearing…were those _leather pants_?  Harry looked to Ron who seemed to be just as transfixed by the blonde girl.  Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped Ron's open jaw to close it.  It fell open again straight away.  

"Was she carrying a crossbow?" Hermione asked.

"Was a bit busy checking her arse out to really notice," Ron replied absently.

He was hit in the arm for the reply and the trio moved down the corridor.  The had to quicken their pace to keep up with Buffy and Professor Giles and they had troubles remaining silent.

"They're going into the Forest," Ron whispered.

"She's crazier than I thought," Hermione whispered.  "We should go, guys.  This is dangerous.  You heard what Dumbledore said."

"We've come this far," Harry said.  "We're going to find out."

Ron groaned silently but they continued on, walking into the Forest, only just able to make out the two figures walking ahead of them.  The conversation from the two people in front carried through the silent air.

"How many exactly do you think is in the nest?" Buffy asked.

"Ten…maybe twelve," Giles replied.

The trio exchanged confused looks.  _Nest_?

"What are they doing out this way anyway?  It's not like anyone comes in here," Buffy said.  

"I suppose they think they can catch one or two students who fancy themselves brave," Giles replied.

There was a startling amount of noise that seemed to be heading directly towards the clearing that Buffy and Giles were standing in.  Ron, Harry and Hermione clutched the Invisibility Cloak tighter around themselves.  

Buffy reached for her crossbow, aiming it towards where the sound was coming from.  

A creature jumped out from behind the shrubbery, half man, half horse.  A centaur.  It stopped short in front of Buffy and Giles.

"What are you running from?" Giles asked.

The centaur looked over it's shoulder.  "Them!"

'Them' turned out to be a group of ten men, their faces deformed, ridges formed over their eyes, their teeth elongated into fangs.  Vampires.

The trio watched in amazement as Buffy took aim with the crossbow and fired a bolt, sending it directly into the heart of a vampire.  The trio nearly yelped in fright as they saw the vampire turn to dust.  Ron saw that Hermione was very close to screaming and held a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

They watched as Buffy reloaded the crossbow and let off another shot, dusting a second vampire.  What amazed the group even more was that when two members of the group lunged towards them, both Buffy and Professor Giles were more than ready for them.

Buffy ducked under the vampire's fist, kicking the vampire behind the knees, sending it sprawling to the ground.  Before she had a chance to dust it, one of it's friends took it's place, jumping towards her.  Buffy quickly retrieved the stake from behind her back and shoved it through the heart of the vampire.  Three down.

Giles backhanded one of the vampires, sending it stumbling backwards into two of its friends.  Whilst the three vampires were trying to regroup, Giles swiftly staked two of them.  The third one grabbed his wrist and threw Giles towards one of the trees. 

He hit his head hard, dazing him.  Buffy yelled out his name in a panic and positioned herself in front of him while he tried to regroup.  

Three of the remaining five decided that teamwork was the way to go to defeating these two.  They hadn't counted on the petite blonde being a staunch protector and quick with a stake.  Eight down.

The two remaining vampires hissed angrily, annoyed that their group had been practically obliterated within seconds.

"Slayer," one of the accused angrily, it's voice a harsh whisper.

"Vampire," Buffy replied, the two of them beginning to circle her.  She kept her eyes on them, making sure that Giles was still safe behind her.  She yanked her crossbow off her shoulders and threw it at Giles' feet.

"We'll make you pay for that," the other said angrily.

"Uh huh," Buffy replied, shrugging nonchalantly.  "Well, why don't I just stake you, and we'll call it even?"

The two vampires lunged at her simultaneously.  Buffy stepped back, letting the two vampires accidentally tackle each other.  They growled angrily and turned to look at the small girl.

"Geez guys, can't you take your little lover's spat elsewhere?  I've gotta be up early tomorrow," she complained.

"Not if we kill you first," one of them growled.

"Yeah, yeah.  You guys so need to think of better threats.  I've had a fifteen year old evil git giving me better threats today.  And I hafta say, he fought better than you which is definitely saying something about your fighting skills," Buffy said. 

One of the vampires was dust before anyone besides Buffy and Glies knew what was happening.  The older Englishman stood up, crossbow in hand, another bolt in place.  He aimed it at the remaining vampire.

Buffy had a random thought pass through her brain.  _No weapons…no friends…no hope.  Take all that away and what's left…_

The vampire attacked recklessly, scared by the sudden lack of support and back-up.  Within seconds the vampire was dust.  

Buffy grinned up at Giles.

"Go us," she said.

Giles rubbed the back of his head.  "Except I somehow managed to get knocked out once again," Giles said.

"Wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't, Watcher-Mine," Buffy said.

Giles smiled at the endearment.  She hadn't called him that since she'd found out about not really being the Slayer.  He handed her back her crossbow and the two of them left the clearing with ten piles of dust beginning to blow away in the wind.

The trio could only exchange frightened glances before running back to the castle before they were caught out of bed.


	12. The Leather

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE LEATHER

Hermione somehow managed to be back in her dorm room before Buffy returned, something she was incredibly grateful for.  She changed into her pyjamas quickly and settled into bed, waiting for the blonde girl to return.

Five minutes later, Buffy was creeping into the silent dorm room, the other three girls asleep and Hermione with her eyes trained on the small blonde.

Buffy threw off her cloak and sat on the edge of her four-poster bed.  She stretched out her muscles, sore from the lack of use over the last six, technically seven weeks.  She leant down to undo her boots, kicking them off her feet.  Hermione moved a little to get a better view and the rustling made Buffy stop and go completely still.

She listened for a moment before whispering very quietly.

"Hermione?"

Hermione's heart nearly stopped.

"You awake?"

"Yeah," Hermione whispered back.

Hermione thought she heard Buffy swear under her breath, but she couldn't be sure.  Hermione quietly threw off the covers of the bed and padded over to Buffy's bed.  She tried to put on a surprised look at Buffy's attire.

"Are they leather pants?" Hermione whispered.

Buffy just nodded, Hermione barely able to see the movement in the unlit room.

"Wanna explain anything?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Buffy replied nervously.

"So…those weren't vampires that you were fighting in the Forest?" Hermione asked casually.

Buffy's eyes widened.  Across the room, someone stirred.  Buffy grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the room and into the corridor.

"You followed me?" Buffy asked, her voice tinged with slight anger.

Hermione nodded and stood her ground.

"But how? I would have seen you," Buffy said.

"Not if we're invisible," Hermione replied.

Buffy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  This was Sunnydale all over again.  It had only taken one day for Xander and Willow to discover who she was.  At least at Hogwarts it had taken two.

"You knew how to kill those creatures," Hermione whispered.

Buffy nodded.  Hermione's eyes widened with a sudden thought.

_Slayers don't exist._

"Are you…you're not a Vampire Slayer are you?" Hermione asked.

Buffy considered telling this girl the truth.  Or at least half of it.  She had a sudden thought.

"Were Harry and Ron with you tonight?" Buffy asked.

Hermione flushed a little and nodded.

"Then maybe I should leave the explanations until I can tell the three of you.  Better to say it all once rather than explaining it three separate times."

------------------------

Hermione was out of bed and in the library before breakfast, looking up everything she could find on Vampire Slayers.  Buffy hadn't answered her question the night before which led Hermione to believe that the small blonde girl truly was the Slayer.

She flicked through a volume on Slayer lore until she found a word that was incredibly familiar.

A Watcher is assigned to each Slayer.  It is a Watcher's duty to train and prepare the Slayer for active service.

Buffy had called Professor Giles 'Watcher-Mine' when they'd been leaving the Forest the night before.  This girl really _was_ a Slayer.  No wonder Mr Giles had been so firm in his belief of Vampire Slayers.  He was the Watcher to one.

Hermione looked up when she heard a clock chime.  Breakfast.  She put the books back onto their shelves and made her way down to the Great Hall, taking a seat opposite Harry and Ron. Buffy had yet to emerge for breakfast.

"Did you talk to her?" Ron asked, his voice hushed so the others around them wouldn't listen in.

Hermione nodded.  "She said she'd explain it to all of us at once," Hermione replied.

"Where is she?" Harry asked impatiently.  "She's alright, isn't she?"

Hermione bit back a smile.  Harry was definitely interested in their new friend in more than a platonic way.  She'd have to gauge Buffy's reaction to the black-haired boy later on.  Perhaps do a little match-making.

"She was fine last night," Hermione replied.  

"She certainly looked _fine_," Ron said with a grin.  "She can definitely wear a pair of pants."

Hermione felt a rush of inexplicable jealousy, but hid it well.  She looked to Harry to see a slightly dopey expression on his face as well.  Buffy had definitely made an impression on the boys the night before.

"Hey guys," came a soft voice from behind Hermione.  All three turned to see who was addressing them.  Buffy just gave them a grin and sat beside Hermione.  

"Morning," Hermione replied.  Ron waved and Harry couldn't help but blush slightly at the memory of Buffy in the leather pants from the night before.  He'd dreamt about her the entire night.

"Anything good for breakfast?" she asked casually, beginning to fill her plate.

The trio glanced at each other, wondering how the girl could be so casual after the night before.

"Don't suppose there's anything you'd like to tell us," Ron said pointedly.

Buffy just shrugged.  "Right now?  No."

Ron looked around him and saw that the Gryffindros who had been in DADA were all looking in their direction.  He nodded reluctantly and began eating again.

"When?" Hermione asked.

Before Buffy could give them an answer, she felt a hand on her back.  She turned and saw Giles standing behind her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, immediately on alert.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word," Giles explained.

Buffy nodded and stood up, grabbing a piece of toast off her plate before flashing an apologetic smile to her three friends.

Ron sighed with disappointment.  He was hoping for some sort of an exciting story, but it looked like he would just have to wait.  He looked at Hermione who had a thoughtful expression on her face, not that that was overly unusual.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry.  "Nothing.  Just…wondering something."  
  


"You've got a theory," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.  

"Remember when I said that Slayers didn't exist?  What if I really was wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ron chuckled.  "That'd be a nice change."

Hermione glared at him and Ron immediately stopped laughing.

"You think that she's the Slayer?" Harry asked.

"Would explain the leather," Ron commented.

Hermione glared at him.  "Would you shut up about the leather."

"It would explain why she fought so well," Harry mused.  "It might also explain why the Professors let her go out there."

Hermione nodded and absently nibbled on a rash of bacon.  

"Maybe that's why she's at the school," Ron said.  "I mean…if she really is the Slayer, maybe she could help defeat You-Know-Who."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed.

Harry looked at them in shock, surprised that his two best friends had just agreed on something.  Harry's attention was distracted from them when he felt someone hovering behind him.  He turned, suppressing a groan when he saw Draco standing there, his trademark glare across his face.

"What now Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently. 

Draco just stared coldly at Hermione.

"Where's your little protector, Mudblood?" 

"Right behind you, Ferret boy," came the very calm reply from behind him.  Draco turned to see Buffy standing there, a smirk on her face.  "Something you wanted?"

Draco just stared at her.  He wanted desperately to insult her, wanted to go back on his word.  He hadn't counted on Buffy being there.  And he didn't want to risk fighting in front of the entire student body.

"No," Draco finally spat out angrily.  "Nothing."

He turned and walked away and Buffy took a seat beside Harry.

"God that boy's annoying," Buffy commented.

"Well, at least you learnt that early on," Ron quipped.

Buffy grinned and sipped at the tea, blowing on the liquid to cool it down a little.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just to see if I was still alive and kickin'," she answered.  "Making sure I'm not suddenly allergic to sunlight or anything."

"Those really were vampires last night?" Ron asked quietly.

Buffy looked around them to see if anyone was listening.  She nodded.  

"In the disgusting flesh," she replied.  

"So, when are you going to explain it to us?" Harry asked.

Buffy looked at him.  _If I had a choice…never._  

"Is there anywhere we can meet without being overheard?" Buffy asked.

The trio went quiet for a moment before Hermione smiled.  

"I've got just the perfect place."


	13. The Slayer

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE SLAYER

Ron groaned.  "Not _here_ again."

Hermione opened the door to the second floor girl's bathroom.  "Yes here.  It's perfect.   No one comes in here."

"Why's that?" Buffy asked curiously as they made their way into the large concrete bathroom.  There was a set of sinks in a circle in the centre of the bathroom and a long row of cubicles to the left of the entrance.

Harry pointed up towards a window.  "Cos of her."

Buffy gasped when she saw a translucent looking girl sitting on the windowsill, glaring at them.

"Her?!" the ghost cried angrily.  "Her?!  That's all the thanks I get?  Even after I helped you last year!"

Harry swallowed nervously.    
  


"Sorry," he said, looking chagrined.  "Myrtle, this is Buffy."

"Hey Myrtle," Buffy greeted, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

Myrtle floated down so that the two girls were at eye-level.

"If you've come to make fun of me, then you can just turn around right now."

"No, no funny-making coming from me," Buffy said.  "Scouts honour."

Myrtle gave a snobbish 'hmph' and floated back up to her windowsill.  The foursome gave each other amused glances before settling themselves onto the concrete floor; Buffy and Hermione sitting cross-legged while Harry and Ron spread themselves out comfortably, leaning against the walls.  Harry and Buffy sat on one side whilst Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

Buffy looked around, feeling something 'off' about this place.

"Buffy?" Harry asked quietly.  

She looked at him, a distracted expression on her face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"My spider-sense is tingling," Buffy commented, momentarily forgetting that the people she was with weren't Willow, Xander and Cordelia or Oz.

"You're _what_ sense?" Ron asked.

Buffy snapped out of it and realised what she'd just said.  "Oh, uh…nothing.  Pop-culture reference."

"Uh huh," Ron replied vaguely.  "What's it mean?"

Buffy looked around the bathroom again and found her eyes coming to focus on one specific tap, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"There's something…off about this place," Buffy commented.  

Harry followed her gaze, surprised to find that she was looking at the very tap that opened the Chamber of Secrets.

"Off?" Harry asked.

"Evil," Buffy said.  "Like…uber-evil."

"You can feel that?" Harry asked.

Buffy nodded absently, her gaze still fixed on the Chamber entrance.  Buffy finally just waved it off and put it down to simple paranoia.

"Probably nothing."

"It's not nothing," Ron said.  "That's the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"The what of whats?" Buffy asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry repeated.  "A secret chamber that was built by one of the founders of the school.  He hid a monster -a basilisk- down there that could only be controlled by his heir."

"A basilisk?"

"Dirty great snake," Ron said.  "Sixty feet long."

Buffy nodded and swallowed hard.  No wonder this place was giving her creepy vibes.

"It's gone though," Hermione said, seeing Buffy's discomfort.  "Harry killed it two years ago."

Buffy turned to look at Harry, clearly impressed.  Harry ducked his head, grinning embarrassedly.  

"So…" Hermione said, wanting to hear the explanation before they had to go to any of their first classes for the day.  "Are you the Slayer?"

Buffy shook her head.  "No.  I'm not."

Hermione felt completely deflated.  She'd felt so proud of having figured out the answer all by herself.  Being shot down really didn't do anything for her.

"But at the same time, I kinda am."

"Okay," Ron said, drawing the word out slowly, obviously not understanding.  "Hands up for those who actually got what that meant?"

Silence descended.

"It means that I was never actually chosen as one, but I still do what a Slayer does," Buffy explained.

"Oh," Ron said.  He paused for a moment.  "Why?"

Buffy shrugged.  "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!" Harry cried.

The other three looked at him incredulously.  He coughed a little to hide his discomfiture.  

"And following me last night wasn't?" Buffy countered.

"Touché," Ron whispered.

"Trust me when I saw I can handle myself," Buffy continued.

"You could have been killed," Harry argued.

"Oh, and you going up against…what was it again?  A dirty great snake…that was fun and games?" Buffy asked.

"It was a matter of life and death," Harry replied.

Ron swallowed hard, hating the memories that that particular life and death comment conjured.  His sister Ginny was the one who's life had been in danger, and he still hated thinking about her being down in that Chamber.

"And killing vampires isn't?  What would have happened if they'd come into Hogwarts?  Or gone out into the rest of the world?  Isn't that a matter of life and death?" Buffy asked.

"You could have been hurt," Harry said.

Buffy nodded.  She knew only too well the perils of slaying.  She'd come home bruised and bloody on more than a hundred different occasions, and still she'd continued to go out night after night.  

"I could have been, yeah.  Better me than some innocent person strolling through the Forest out to prove something to their friends," Buffy said.  "God only knows how many idiots have dared their friends to go into the Forest at night."

"It's forbidden," Hermione said.

"Yeah, hence the appeal," Buffy said.  "Who actually follows the rules set down here?  Cos, if last night was any indication, then you three certainly have no respect for the rules."

"Weren't you breaking them as well?" Ron asked.

Buffy shook her head.  

"Dumbledore asked me to take care of it."

"But you're not the real Slayer," Harry said.

"No.  But I'm trained for it and someone has to do it," Buffy replied.  "I've lived on the mouth of hell for two years now.  A nest of vampires isn't out of the ordinary."

"The mouth of hell?" Ron repeated.

Buffy winced, unable to believe that she'd just said that.  Giles was probably going to kill her.

"Hellmouth," Buffy said.  "It's a su-"

"Supernatural convergence of mystical energy," Hermione said.

Buffy turned to look at her, wondering how on earth Hermione knew that.

"You read too much," Ron complained.

"There's only a few of them strewn throughout the world," Hermione explained.  "You actually lived on one?"

Buffy nodded.  "Not fun, I'll tell you that much."  
  


"No wonder you wanted to help out.  But…if you aren't the Slayer, why do you have a Watcher?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know I have a Watcher?" Buffy asked.

"You called Professor Giles your Watcher last night," Hermione explained.  

Buffy nodded.  She hadn't even realised she'd done so.  Becoming the Slayer had been such a natural extension of who she was that she hadn't even thought about the fact that she wasn't truly the Slayer before going into that Forest.   And, part of being the Slayer was having a Watcher.  Giles was her Watcher, no matter what.  It's how she thought of him, how she treated him.

"Well, I suppose he pretty much _is_ my Watcher.  He trains me, teaches me," Buffy explained.

"Gets knocked out," Harry said.

She turned to glare at him, wondering why he was so adamantly against her trying to rid the world of evil.  

"He protects me and he gets hurt because of it," Buffy corrected.  "I've been doing this since I was fou-"

She stopped short.  She hadn't been fourteen when she'd been called.  She'd only been twelve.

"Since you were…" Ron prompted.

"I was twelve," Buffy whispered, almost to herself.  She shook herself out of her shock, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach at that mind-numbing thought.  And she'd thought being fifteen had been bad enough.

"I still don't think it's safe," Harry grumbled.

Buffy went to answer but Hermione beat her to it.

"Harry…think," Hermione said softly.  "What would you do?"

Harry stopped and seriously considered the question.  He sighed, knowing he'd been beaten.  He looked up at Buffy who was shocked to see tears in Harry's striking green eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Buffy nodded and placed a gentle hand on Harry's knee.  

"I won't be."


	14. The Antidote

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE ANTIDOTE

The foursome walked down the corridors, holding their books under their arms.  Draco slunk past them without even muttering anything under his breath, the first time in four years that he'd ever done so.  Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned to look at the new girl with awe.

"You've really put the fear of God into Malfoy," Ron gushed.  "How'd you manage that?"

Buffy winked at him.  "Trade secret."

Harry suddenly laughed, something from the previous evening finally occurring to him.

"What?"  Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.

"You fought Malfoy," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"No I didn't," Buffy said, trying to pull off looking both innocent and indignant at the same time.

"Yes you did," Harry insisted.  "In the Forest, you told that vampire that you'd fought an evil little git with better fighting skills.  You were talking about Malfoy."

Buffy grinned.  This boy didn't miss a trick.  "So, maybe I accidentally knocked him onto his ass in the hallway, but…I didn't throw a single punch."

Ron grinned and put an arm around Buffy.  "I think you're my new hero."

Hermione felt her heart sink, and Harry felt a similar feeling.  The two friends exchanged glances and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Ron huh?" Harry asked.

Hermione just nodded.  "Buffy?"

Harry grinned and had an evil thought.  "No."

Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry burst into laughter.  "Kidding 'Mione.  Just kidding."

"God Harry.  It's too early in the morning for that sort of humour."

Harry just grinned and placed his arm around Hermione, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"What's to become of the two little love-sick puppies?" Harry mused.

"Besides an intense amount of jealousy…I'm really not sure."

------------------------

The first lesson for the day was Potions, which, besides having Snape as a teacher, Buffy was actually looking forward to.  Both Ron and Harry were dreading the lesson and were just keeping their fingers crossed that they wouldn't lose too many points in the first lesson.

"Just be careful of this guy," Ron whispered to Buffy.  "He's a complete git, and he deducts house points like nobody's business.  Not to mention, he's almost actually nice to Malfoy."

Buffy nodded, knowing full-well that Snape was completely evil.  Well, she was actually fairly certain that he wasn't evil at all, considering he was employed by Dumbledore, but she'd known him for six weeks now and he hadn't warmed towards her at all.  Even Snyder had been nicer to her.

Snape burst into the room, the room going completely silent when he entered.  He swarmed towards the front and turned quickly, his cape fanning out behind him.

"Let's begin," he said.  "Page twenty-four."

The books were opened quickly and without any fuss, every student with parchment and quill at the ready.  

"Read the potion over for yourselves, and we'll be testing them in exactly twenty-five minutes," Snape said, his voice booming around the room.  "Work in pairs, one creating the venom, the other creating the antidote.  And Longbottom…I expect yours to be perfect."

Buffy actually heard the nervous boy who she assumed to be Longbottom gulp.  The chairs scraped the floor as everyone rushed to get the ingredients from the cabinets to begin making their potions.  

"Hermione?" Buffy said before they could begin.  "Would you mind if I worked with someone else?"

Hermione shook her head and turned to Parvati.  Buffy grinned and moved her ingredients to Neville's table.

"Be my partner?" she asked.

Neville turned to look at the person who had offered.  He very nearly fainted when he saw the cocky, confident and gorgeous blonde that had single-handedly brought down Draco Malfoy.

"Uh…uh…"

"You can say no," Buffy said.

"No," he said quickly.  "I mean…I mean yes.  Yes."

Buffy nodded and began setting up.  

Neville shakily brought out the ingredients, reading the book to make sure he did this right.  He really didn't want to make a fool out of himself.  

"You okay?" Buffy asked.

Neville just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Relax," she whispered, seeing Snape shoot a glare in their direction which only got Neville more worked up.  "Ignore him and pretend that this has nothing to do with the Professor."

"If it had nothing to do with the Professor, I wouldn't be doing it in the first place," Neville replied with a nervous laugh.

Buffy couldn't help but grin.

"Alright then, just ignore him," Buffy said.  "Just breathe in deeply and read the potion through carefully before you start mixing anything.  You're working on the antidote, so you're looking at page twenty-five, not twenty-four."

Neville did as requested, reading through the ingredients and controlling his breathing. 

"Alright.  Check what you've got on your desk against what it says in the book," Buffy said.

Neville nodded and quickly checked the list, confident that he'd got it right.

"You doin' okay?" Buffy asked.

Neville nodded, his breathing starting to speed up again as Snape walked past them.

"Relax," Buffy said firmly.  "Start at the top.  Go through it, step by step, one thing at a time.  Don't rush it.  Forget about Snape, forget about the Slytherins.  Just you and me here, no one else."

"Like that helps," Neville muttered beneath his breath.  He winced as he remembered that the girl had incredible hearing.  Buffy just pretend she hadn't heard so as not to embarrass him.

He took a shaky breath and read the first step, doing what it said.  With each passing step, his confidence slowly increased.  His hands were still shaking, and he was still petrified, but he was a little more confident with what he was doing.

He reached the final step and felt as though he'd actually done the potion correctly.

Buffy had been watching him out of the corner of her eye and was pleased to see that he'd brewed the potion correctly.  His confidence needed work, but he was getting there.

"Time's up," Snape said, his voice breaking through the quiet atmosphere, making several members of the class jump.  "Fifty points to anyone who has both potions completely perfect.  We'll begin with Potter and Weasley."

Buffy turned her attention to her two friends who were looking a little nervous, Harry looking far more confident than Ron.  

"Potter," Snape said.  "Put your hand out."

Harry breathed in quickly and held out his left hand.  Snape spooned out a small amount of Harry's potion and dropped several drops onto his flattened palm.  The skin began sizzling, the class gasping in alarm.  Harry winced but held his hand steady.  Snape quickly dropped a few drops of Ron's potion onto the burning patch and the sizzling stopped.

"Any residual pain Potter?" Snape demanded.

"A little," Harry admitted, his face beginning to show that it was definitely tangible pain.  There was still a raw red mark in the centre of his hand.  Snape smirked and brought out an eye dropped from his pocket.  He dropped a single drop onto Harry's palm and Harry sighed with relief, the red mark disappearing.

"Your antidote needs work Weasley," Snapes said.  

He moved onto the next pair, going through the same thing with each of the different students.

Buffy couldn't help but notice that Snape moved more quickly when he was dealing with Slytherin students.  He would pour the antidote on almost straight away for the Slytherins rather than allowing them to feel pain.  Every single antidote though had needed Snape's one on top of it as well.

"Notice how he didn't ask Malfoy to be a volunteer," Neville whispered into Buffy's ear.  She nodded, having noticed it.  

Snape came to stand in front of them.  Buffy looked up at him, not allowing herself to be intimidated by him.  She won the staring competition when he wrenched his eyes away from her.

"Summers.  Hand out."

Buffy did as requested, holding her right hand out.

"You'll soon see why you don't volunteer to be Longbottom's partner," Snape said.

He spooned out a small amount of Buffy's potion and looked at her outstretched hand.  

"You may want to use your left hand, Miss Summers," Snape said.  

Behind him, there were hushed whispers.  Nobody else had volunteered their writing hands.

"I trust him," Buffy replied easily.

Snape just shrugged.  "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He dropped a small amount of the potion onto Buffy's palm and Buffy breathed in sharply but didn't flinch.  Neville bounced on his feet, his fingers crossed tightly, silently hoping that he hadn't just hurt the girl who had been incredibly kind to him.

Snape spooned out some of Neville's antidote and dropped it onto her palm.  The burning went away and the red mark completely disappeared.  Snape's eyes widened in shock and he grabbed hold of Buffy's hand, looking at it intently.

Buffy shot a look at Neville who's eyes were wide with complete disbelief.  Snape was completely astounded.  He didn't believe for a moment that the antidote had actually worked.

Silently, he spooned some of Buffy's potion onto his own palm, quickly feeling that Buffy's potion had been perfect in what it did.  He scooped some of Neville's potion onto his own hand and felt the effects completely disappear.

He scowled and moved away from the twosome, completely flabbergasted.  He'd been watching those two intently and had seen that Buffy hadn't given Neville an ounce of help with the actual application of the ingredients.  She had pushed him gently to work more carefully, but hadn't told him anything more.

"Continuing on," Snape said.

Buffy grinned and took her seat beside Neville who looked as though he was about to pass out.  This was the first lesson that hadn't ended with him having points taken away from him.  In fact, between he and Buffy, they'd just earned fifty points for Gryffindor.  He finally smiled and sat down, wondering how on earth that had just happened.

                                          ----------------------

The lesson continued, Neville forcing himself to concentrate so that he didn't unintentionally lose the fifty points that they had gained, even though Snape hadn't mentioned them again.  The forty-minute lesson finally drew to a close and the students raced out.

"Miss Summers."

Except for Buffy.  She stopped and turned to look at the Professor, a calm look on her face while her heart sped nervously.

"Professor Snape," she replied.

Snape waited until every student was out of the classroom before continuing.

"Congratulations," he said coolly.  She couldn't tell whether he was being genuine or not.

"Thank you sir." Best to just be polite and not question it.

"You somehow managed to achieve in one lesson what Miss Granger has been trying to achieve for four years.  I'd just about given up on Mr Longbottom," Snape said.

"He just needed to believe he could do it without help," Buffy said.

"Be that as it may, it was still a foolish thing to trust him so blindly," Snape said.  "In my opinion, trust needs to be earned."

He looked at her intently and she could see the obvious sub-text.  He didn't trust her.  She didn't blame him.  She was certain that there were rumours going around the staff of Hogwarts as to who she really was and why she had been placed at Hogwarts.  

"I had no reason not to trust him," she countered.

Snape almost flinched, but he just nodded.  

"Perhaps we'll see an incline in Mr Longbottom's work in future," Snape mused.

"Well, with the promise of more house points like today, he might just have the incentive," Buffy said, purposefully reminding the teacher of his earlier words. 

Snape nodded, knowing that he'd been beaten.  He almost had to respect the small American girl for that.

"Have a good afternoon Professor," Buffy said pleasantly, walking out the door.  She tried her hardest not to begin giggling until she'd reached the top of the stairs where Harry, Ron and Hermione were all waiting for her.

"You're alive!" Ron stated.

His mock-surprise just made the girl giggle even harder.  She put her hand over her mouth to try and contain herself.

"That man _is_ worse than Malfoy," Buffy said, finally garnering control over herself.

"Told you.  Did he mention the house points?" Ron asked.

Buffy grinned and nodded.  "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Amazing," Harry said.  

"He was watching you like hawks the entire time," Hermione said.  She'd never been able to help Neville without getting caught.  "I don't understand how he didn't see you helping him."

Buffy just shrugged and began walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"That's cos I didn't help him."


	15. The Tryouts

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE TRYOUTS 

The rest of the week seemed to pass by without incident.  Buffy was firmly planted into the group, the four of them rarely seen without each other.  Malfoy continued to avoid them, looking the other way whenever the group walked by.  Saturday came, and Buffy was glad for the break from schoolwork.

She lay in bed, stretching luxuriously over the large mattress.  She really loved the Hogwarts beds.

"Are you coming to the tryouts?" Hermione asked from her own bed.

"Tryouts?" Buffy repeated.

"For Quidditch," Hermione said.  "They're being held in an hour."

Buffy sat up in her bed and looked over at her friend.

"Just to once again prove my ignorance about all things magickal…what exactly _is_ Quidditch?"

Hermione's eyes widened.  "Oh, it's the _best_ game.  It's a lot like basketball, except in the air on broomsticks.  There's three hoops that you can score in, with seven players on each team.  Harry's on the Gryffindor team and Ron wants to try out to fill in the vacant position."

Buffy just shrugged.  "I guess so.  Sounds kinda cool."

"It is.  It's _really_ dangerous though," Hermione said.  "And I think the only reason Ron's even trying out s because all of his brothers have been on the Quidditch team at one stage or another.  Well, except Percy, but he's just stuffy, so he doesn't count." 

"How many brothers does he have?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Five," Hermione replied.  "And Ginny.  He's the second youngest.  You haven't met Ron's brothers yet?"

Buffy shook her head.  "I didn't even know his brothers were at Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed a little.  "There's only two of them at Hogwarts.  I don't know how you haven't seen them.  Fred and George.  They're twins, in their seventh year.  They're absolutely hilarious.  Pranksters, both of them."

Hermione threw off her bedcovers and hopped off the bed, padding over to her trunk to remove a pair of jeans and a sweater.  Buffy sighed and reluctantly rolled off her mattress, shivering a little as her bare feet hit the cold ground.

She rummaged through her trunk and picked out a pair of fitted denim jeans, a white turtleneck and a half-length leather coat.  The girls changed quickly and Hermione eyed the small blonde.

"You've got a real fascination with leather, don't you?"

Buffy grinned and linked arms with the girl who was becoming an incredibly good friend.

"I'd wear the pants, but I don't want the boys to crash."

"Modest too," Hermione said with a grin.

"I could lend 'em to ya," Buffy said.  "Make Ron go crazy."

Hermione went a brilliant shade of red.  

"Why would I want Ron to go crazy?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as they made their way through the Gryffindor common room and out into the corridor.

"You two could not _be_ more obvious," Buffy said.  "I swear, if you don't get together soon, I'm going to lock you in a room together until you get your smoochies."

Hermione giggled a little, reminding Buffy sorely of Willow.  Hermione suddenly stopped giggling and turned to look at her new friend.

"I thought _you_ liked Ron," Hermione said.

"Not like that," Buffy replied.

"But…he keeps putting his arm around you."

"Once!"

"And he keeps mentioning your leather pants," Hermione argued.

"He's male," Buffy replied.  "Hermione, he's completely a smitten kitten over you, trust me.  Although…seeing as you don't like him…"

"Alright, so…maybe I do like him," Hermione conceded.  "But…I couldn't make the first move.  It'd be too embarrassing."

"Alright, so we'll get him to make the first move," Buffy said.

Hermione nodded and then paused.  "How?"

Buffy grinned.  "Make him insanely jealous."

"How am I meant to do that?"

"Flirt with Harry," Buffy replied easily.  "Trust me, it'll get his attention."

Hermione pondered the suggestion for quite some time.  They'd reached the bottom floor before she could think of something wrong with that idea.  

"What if Harry gets the wrong impression?" Hermione asked.

"I'll talk to him.  Don't worry.  He'll probably go along with it as well," Buffy said.  "I think he's just as eager for you guys to be together as you are."

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione said with a sly grin on her face.  "What's with you two?"

"Nothing's with us two," Buffy replied.  "We're friends."

"You like him though," Hermione said.

Buffy sighed.  It was the truth.  She did like him.  More than liked him.  But…it couldn't happen.  After Angel and what had happened with him, not to mention the fact that her father was the man who had cold-bloodedly murdered thousands of people including Harry's parents…romance wasn't a road that Buffy wanted to take.  Harry was slowly slipping through her emotional barriers though, even though she was trying not to let it happen.

"I do."

"But?"

"But…the last relationship I had ended badly," Buffy explained.  "I'm just not ready to start anything with anyone right now.  Or ever again for that matter."

Hermione sighed.  She'd learnt that stubbornness was a definite character trait in her new friend.

"And if he asked you to be more than friends?" Hermione asked.

Buffy shrugged.  They began heading across the large rolling lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, the sun beaming down on them brightly.

"I really don't know."

------------------------

They took a seat in one of the stands, surprised at how many people had come to watch as well as to try out.  They could see Ron standing in the centre of the pitch, looking incredibly nervous.  The six Gryffindor players were decked out in their uniforms, ready to see who would become their new Keeper to replace Oliver Wood.

"Is that…Neville?" Hermione asked, a slight giggle escaping her.

Buffy squinted and saw that, yes, Neville was standing on the grass beside Seamus Finnigan.  There were also several second, third and fourth years waiting to try out as well.  

"Good on him," Buffy said enthusiastically.  "He needs something to boost his confidence."

"You are aware he's got a serious crush on you," Hermione said.  "Although, I think most of the boys in this year and the years above us are in the same boat."

Buffy rolled her eyes but didn't reply.  She was aware of the stares that she got at lunch, she knew of the rumours that had spread about her after the incident with Malfoy on the first day.  And it wasn't just the Gryffindor boys that had their eyes on her.  She'd seen boys from all the other houses, including Slytherin, sizing her up.  

"Oh, hey look, it's starting," Buffy said, pointing to where something was finally happening on the pitch.

Hermione recognised a diversionary tactic when she saw one, but let it pass.  She pointed to the two red-haired boys in the Quidditch robes.  "That's Fred and George there.  Ron's brothers.  I'll have to introduce you to them.  I swear, you'll never laugh so hard in your laugh than when you're around those two."

A booming voice surrounded the stadium, startling both Gryffindor girls.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts!"

Hermione looked across the stadium to where Lee Jordan, a good friend of Fred and George's, was seated in the commentator's box.

"Today, we'll be selecting a new member for the team to take on the position of Keeper.  This year's team so far consists of Fred and George Weasley, the terrible two, the best of the bludgers, who beat those Bludgers into bloody submission.  They're the Beaters that no one can beat."

Hermione giggled, but the words coming from Lee weren't making any sense to Buffy at all.

"Next we've got Katie Bell.  You can ring my bell anytime you like Katie."

Buffy groaned.  Obviously wizard boys weren't all that different to muggle boys after all.

"Katie's a Chaser both on the field and off.  This year, she's got her sights set on George Weasley."

"I wonder if she can tell him apart from Fred," Hermione whispered with a giggle.

"Next up is Angelina Johnson, Chaser extraordinaire.  She and Fred Weasley have been something of an item since last years Yule Ball, and from the looks of things they're still going strong.  C'mon guys, break it up, this is Quidditch, not tonsil hockey."

Buffy looked down and saw that two of the robed people were indeed wrapped in an embrace and kissing.  Buffy watched as they stepped apart, looking slightly embarrassed.

"After that, there's Alicia Spinnet.  She's the third Gryffindor Chaser, though she's defying house spirit and has lately been seen socialising with Ravenclaw's Justin Waters."

"Are you sure this is tryouts, or is it just a colour commentary of everyone's love lives?" Buffy asked.

"Last, but definitely not least, we've got the famous Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter.  Harry's been on the house team since his first year at Hogwarts.  He's only ever missed the Snitch once, and that was only due to a case of really rotten luck.  Harry's been seen hanging around the extremely gorgeous new girl, Buffy Summers.  Buffy's well known for bringing Draco Malfoy off his self-built pedestal on the first day of term.  Kudos to you Buffy."

Buffy had gone red the second she'd heard her name.  Hermione couldn't contain her giggling, and had been hit across the arm by Buffy when she'd accidentally snorted in her laughter.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Lee said.  "We'll begin with the seventh years and work our way down."

They watched as the six Gryffindor Players took turns throwing the Quaffle towards the hoops as the people trying out tried to stop them from scoring.  Buffy could see why this was an extremely dangerous game.  She'd watched in fright as one of the sixth year girls had very nearly fallen from her broom from fifty feet in the sky.

"Why didn't you try out?" Buffy asked.

Hermione just shook her head.  "I don't fly."

"What about Ron?" Buffy asked.  "Is he any good?"

"He's alright.  Not as good as Harry though."

Buffy turned her attention back to the tryouts, suddenly far more interested now that they were down to the fifth years that she actually knew.

"Next up is Ron Weasley.  Ron's the fifth Weasley to try out for the Gryffindor team, so let's see if he's got what all his other brothers had.  Except Percy of course.  We just hope Ron _doesn't _have whatever Percy had."

Hermione giggled and crossed her fingers.  Ron flew up towards the goals and the tryout was on.  Buffy watched, her heart racing empathetically.  She could tell that Ron was nervous, but he seemed to be doing well so far.  Alicia aimed at the goal, but Ron managed to keep the Quaffle from scoring.  He threw the ball back to Alicia who passed to Angelina.

Angelina aimed it at the last goal, hoping that Ron would miss, seeing as it was the goal farthest from them.  Ron somehow managed to only just keep the ball from scoring.  He grinned in relief and threw the ball back.  

Angelina passed to Katie who faked going right, actually went left and tried to score in the centre.

Ron managed to clip the Quaffle with the tail of his broom.

"I think it's safe to say that this Weasley's inherited the Quidditch genes," Lee crowed.  "Three amazing saves from Ron that would have had Oliver himself proud."

Ron grinned and after saving ten out of ten goals, he lowered himself to the ground, Fred and George bursting into excited applause and ruffling their younger brother's hair affectionately.     

They watched the other fifth year boys try out, Neville managed to save three of the ten goals, but missing the other seven by a long shot.  Seamus and Dean did a little better, and by the time they'd tried out the second year people, the crowd of spectators had thinned out completely to consist only of Buffy and Hermione.

"And that's the final contestant in today's game of Quidditch.  The results will be out next Friday evening after dinner, so let the speculation begin.  The betting pool is being run by Fred and George, as always.  See you in a few months when the Quidditch Games begin."


	16. The Flirting

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE FLIRTING

Buffy and Hermione met the boys at the entrance to the pitch, both the girls bubbling with excitement.

"You were brilliant!" Hermione gushed, making the tips of Ron's ears go pink.

"Oi Ron!" 

The yell from behind them made the group turn to see where it had come from.  The Weasley twins raced towards them, stopping before the crashed into the group.

Fred and George looked towards Buffy, their faces showing in no uncertain terms that they liked what they saw.  

"Hi," they said brightly to Buffy.  "I'm George, and he's George."  "No, You're Fred, and I'm George."  "Oh.  Right.  Yeah, _I'm_ Fred and he's Fred."   "George."  

Buffy grinned and shook their hands, caught off guard a little when George brought her hand to his lips, bowing old-fashioned style.  

"Oh, knock it off you two," said another voice.  Buffy looked to where the voice had come from behind the twins.  There was a Jamaican boy with dreadlocks standing there grinning.

"Hey Buffy.  Lee Jordan," he said.  She recognised him as the boy who'd been commentating.

"Nice to meet you all.  Or, I think it is at least," she said.

Lee turned to Fred and George.  "Come on guys, I'm starving."

Fred and George grinned.  "You're always hungry." "Even right after dinner." 

They waved their goodbyes and ran towards the castle in search of lunch.

Buffy turned back to her friends and saw that Ron and Hermione were in their own world talking softly.  Buffy grinned and shot a look at Harry who was watching his two best friends speculatively.  She tugged on his arm to pull him away from Ron and Hermione.

She managed to give Harry the once over, definitely liking the way his Quidditch uniform fit him so well.  On first look, Harry wasn't all that handsome, but when you looked closer, he was rather striking.  His cheekbones were well defined and his eyes held a glint of mischief and fire.  His hair was an unruly black mop, and his glasses complimented him quite well.

Buffy blushed a little as the inappropriate thoughts roamed through her head.  She shook herself to get rid of them and turned to her friend.

"You up for a little match-making?" Buffy asked.

"I was thinking we should just look them in a closet and hope they work it out," Harry replied.

Buffy grinned.  "We'll make that Plan B."

"What's Plan A?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much you."

Harry's eyes widened with confusion.  "Which means what exactly?"

"You and Hermione make Ron crazy with jealousy," Buffy replied.  "She flirts with you, you flirt back, and Ron opens his eyes and sees the complete hottie that is Hermione."

Harry thought about it for a moment and smiled.  He'd seen the absolute jealousy from Ron when Hermione had been associating with Viktor Krum the previous year.  

"I think it might just work," Harry said.

Buffy grinned and they walked back to the castle, talking companionably as Ron and Hermione bickered from in front of them.

------------------------

Lunch came and went, and the foursome ended up in the girls' dormitory, all of them seated on Buffy's bed.  Ron tried to look around subtly for the leather pants that had to be hidden somewhere around the bed, but couldn't find them.  He gave up after about five minutes.  He did, however, spot a leather bound photo album.

He picked it up and looked questioning at Buffy.

"Mind if I have a look?" he asked.

Buffy just waved her hand, motioning for him to feel free.  Harry and Hermione moved to Ron's sides to look over his shoulder.  

"I'll never get over how still they are," Ron said quietly as they slowly went through the photos.

"Still?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.  "They don't move."

Buffy looked to Harry for an explanation.

"Photos and paintings in the magick world move around," Harry said.

"Hey, who are these guys?" Ron asked, pointing to a photo of five people.

"That's Willow and Oz, Xander and Cordelia," Buffy replied, pointing to each of her friends in turn.

"You guys look really close," Hermione commented.

"We are.  Or…we were.  Before I left."

"Do they know you came here?" Harry asked.

Buffy shook her head.  "It'd be too hard to explain it to them," Buffy replied.

"Do you miss them?" Hermione asked softly.

Buffy nodded sadly.  She missed them desperately, but lately it hadn't been as bad.  When she'd been in the castle with only the Professors, that had been horrible.  Giles had been great, but it hadn't been the same.  Now that she'd made friends it was a lot more bearable.

"It's not so bad anymore," Buffy said, glancing momentarily at Harry.

Harry smiled and Ron turned the page.  

"Are those your parents?" Ron asked.

Buffy looked at the photo to see whom Ron was referring to.  Her mom.  And her dad.  Before the divorce.  Before she'd been 'called'. 

"They're the people who raised me, yeah," Buffy replied.  

"What happened to them?" 

Buffy, the only reason that your mum even thinks that she is your mum, is because of magick.

Buffy just shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.  Harry shot Ron a glare and gently rubbed Buffy's back.  The blonde girl sucked in deeply and shook off her tears, but didn't answer.  Ron closed the album and replaced it under the bed where he'd found it.

"So…what are we doing this afternoon?" Hermione asked.

------------------------

Dinner finally rolled around and Buffy arranged for Hermione and Harry to be seated next to each other.

"Touching is key," Buffy whispered to Harry before they reached the Great Hall.  "Her hands, her hair, maybe on her knee.  Smile at her.  If you can, catch her attention, hold it.  And no laughing, you'll give everything away if you start laughing.  We'll know we've got his attention if he starts retaliating."

Harry nodded, committing these things to memory.  The group sat down, Buffy and Ron on one side with Hermione and Harry on the other.  Harry took his seat, making sure to touch Hermione's shoulder to steady himself as he clambered over the bench.  Hermione looked up at him and smiled, having been given a similar run down of the game plan earlier that evening.

Harry grinned at her, winking subtly.  He sat down but let his hand linger.

"Will you pass me the bread rolls?" Harry asked quietly, his voice soft and intimate.  Hermione nodded and grabbed a bread roll.  Their hands met, their fingers loitering.  Ron nearly choked on his own bread when he saw Hermione and Harry gazing at each other.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled, going a little red, embarrassed by the close contact between them.  It seemed so strange to be doing that with Harry when she saw him as nothing but her best friend and older brother figure.  

"You're welcome," Hermione replied.

Buffy bit back a smile and began eating, keeping a close eye on Ron who was watching Harry and Hermione like a hawk.  Harry quickly looked at Ron and saw that they were extremely close to victory already.  There was no way that Ron wasn't jealous of them.  He decided to just go straight into one of the less subtle lines he had thought up.

Harry touched Hermione's hair gently, tucking a strand behind her ear.  "Have you thought about permanently doing your hair like it was for the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.  "You looked more gorgeous than usual that night."

Hermione smiled.  "Thank you," she replied.  "I've thought about it.  I'm not too certain though.  You really liked it?"

"Loved it," Harry replied.  He touched her hair again and pulled his hand away, trying to look reluctant about it.  He idly wondered what it would be like to be able to touch Buffy's hair like that.  "I'll never forget the way you looked that night."

Ron coughed a little, eyes narrowed.  "_Some_ of us are trying to eat," Ron said.  "Could do without the floorshow."

Buffy grinned and looked at Hermione who looked as though she was about to burst with excitement.  Ron was definitely jealous.

Harry gave his best friend a sheepish grin.  "Sorry."  He pulled his hand away and placed it under the table, putting it on Hermione's knee.  He purposely tickled her a little, making her giggle which brought Ron's attention to the pair.

Hermione brought her hand under the table to stop Harry from tickling her, which made it look as though the pair was holding hands.  Ron saw red and stood up abruptly.  Harry, Hermione and Buffy all looked at him in shock.

"I uh…I forgot something.  In my room."

He left before anyone could protest.  A flash of guilt crossed Harry's face and he stood up to follow.  Hermione stopped him.  "Maybe I should go."

Harry nodded and Hermione raced out after the boy that she had grown to more than like.  She caught up with him before he could make his way up the main set of stairs.

"Ron, wait!"

Ron turned, anger and pain on his face. 

"Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Ron asked angrily.  "You knew who I feel about-"

Ron stopped and looked away.  Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Feel about what?" she asked gently.

Ron hesitated and finally brought himself to look at her.  He swallowed nervously and touched her cheek with shaking hands.  

"I thought you knew how I felt about you," he whispered.

Hermione's hand crept up to cover Ron's and she closed her eyes, leaning her cheek into his hands.

"Harry and I aren't together," Hermione admitted.

"What?"

"We aren't together.  I just…I needed to know how you felt," Hermione said.  "And I'm really sorry that I hurt you Ron, but…I needed to know if you feel for me the way feel for you."

Ron shoved past the pang of hurt that threatened to come over him when he realised he'd been tricked and concentrated on the last few words she'd spoken.

"And how do you feel for me?" he asked quietly.

"I like you, Ron," Hermione said.  "More than like you.  I can't stop thinking about you.  The way you smile and the way you laugh.  The way your ears go red when you're embarrassed.  Just...everything about you."

Ron nodded, his mouth going completely dry.  He stepped towards her, his hand still on her cheek.  

"I've never met anyone like you," Ron said.  "You're stubborn and infuriating, but…you challenge me.  You make me think.  You make me feel things I probably shouldn't be feeling.  And I more than like you as well."

Hermione smiled, willing herself not to cry as the words filtered through her ears.  Ron hesitated another moment before finally ducking his head and letting his lips melt onto hers.  


	17. The Father

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FATHER

"Why hasn't she been found?" Voldemort screamed in anger and frustration.

He'd been restored to his former health and had been back for over four months, and still his daughter had not been found.  There was obviously some very powerful magick concealing the whereabouts of his elusive daughter.

"We've searched, my Lord," replied one of Voldemort's cowering subjects.   "The Ministry of Magic has kept her identity a carefully guarded secret."

"The Ministry of Magic is comprised of incompetent fools," Voldemort spat.  "I want her found!"

"Rumour has it that she was given to a muggle family," MacNair said.  MacNair had worked for the Ministry of Magic until only recently.

Voldemort sneered, a disgusted look coming over his face.

"Voldemort's daughter raised as a Muggle?" he questioned, sounding outraged.  "An insult, if ever I've heard one.  That will make it more difficult in locating her though."

"Perhaps the Ministry decided to place her at Hogwarts," Lucius Malfoy suggested.

"Nonsense," Voldemort replied.  "That girl will be powerful beyond measure.  More powerful than even I have ever been.  The Ministry may be made up of fools, but even they would never allow her to be educated in the ways of magick."

Malfoy nodded, bowing before Voldemort.  "Forgive me for my impudence, master."

Voldemort waved his hand absently, not paying too much attention to Malfoy.

"Perhaps," Voldemort began thoughtfully, "Perhaps there would be someone at Hogwarts who _would_ know where she is."

"Dumbledore" Malfoy asked.

Voldemort nodded and stroked his chin. He scanned the room as though searching for a brilliant idea.

"We'd need access to the school," he mused.  "Someone who wouldn't be noticed."

Voldemort's eyes settled on something behind Peter Pettigrew, but the short and stocky man panicked.

"My lord…honoured though I am-"

"Quiet!" Voldemort barked.  "I wouldn't send you in if you were the last person on earth Wormtail."

The animagus sighed with relief and turned to follow Voldemort's gaze.  Resting peacefully behind him was a snake that was 12 feet long.

"_Nagini_."

The snake lifted its head, its tongue flickering.

"_I have a job for you_," Voldemort said, parseltongue coming from his mouth with ease.  "_I need you to keep watch over Dumbledore's office_."

Nagini nodded, understanding the request.  It uncurled itself and slithered slowly from the room, Voldemort watching it leave, hoping for good news.  He knew his daughter wasn't dead, he could feel it in his bones.  IT would only be a matter of time before Elizabeth Temdrolvo Riddle was seated at his right hand where she belonged.

------------------------

Harry awoke with a start, his scare burning ferociously.  He touched it gently, trying to sooth it but he found no relief.  He quietly threw off his bedcovers and scrambled around the darkened room trying to find his invisibility cloak without waking up Ron and the others.

When he'd finally located the well-used cloak, he slipped it over himself and crept out the door and into the hallway.  He made his way out of the common room and through the portrait, eagre to make it to the owlery co he could send an owl to his godfather Sirius. 

Sirius Black had told Harry on many occasions to make sure that he was kept informed of even the slightest tingle from Harry's scar.  Harry had given Sirius his word to do so, and he wasn't about to break it.  The problem was, that Hedwig had taken off to the owlery for the evening, rather than staying in Harry's room where she usually slept.

He made it to the staircases without seeing anyone, but when he caught the sound of two familiar voices, he stopped dead in his tracks.  He moved to stand behind a large concrete statue, remembering that Dumbledore had a knack for knowing when Harry was there, even with the cloak covering every inch of his body.

"Are you certain this is wise Dumbledore?" Cornelius Fudge asked nervously.  "You-Know-Who has just returned, and you think it wise to bring his child to Hogwarts?"

Harry held back a shocked gasp, his hand covering his mouth to keep him from making a sound.  _Voldemort had a child?!_  He hadn't known that.  He wondered whether Ron or Hermione knew…

"It is perfectly safe," Dumbledore assure the worried Minister.  "I would never have permitted it otherwise."

"But at such a time?" Fudge persisted.  "Surely it would be best-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Fudge, and for a moment, Harry was certain that he'd been caught.  Dumbledore however walked past the place where Harry had pressed himself into the corner of the wall and the statue.

"It is my decision Cornelius," Dumbledore said.  "And that is final.  Like I said, you are free to talk to the child if you would like.  Though why you must insist on doing it this very moment is beyond me."

A bell sounded from within the castle.  Two am.  

"Perhaps," Dumbledore continued, "this would be left until morning."

Cornelius Fudge hesitated but finally nodded.  "First thing tomorrow though.  The Ministry just wants to ensure that your students are safe with that…spawn of evil in the castle."

Fudge and Dumbledore continued down the corridors until Harry could no longer hear what was being said.  He let out a shaky breath and touched his hand to his forehead to wipe away the nervous sweat that had formed.  He suddenly realised that his scar had stopped burning.

He finished his trek to the owlery and scribbled a note to Sirius, asking him about Voldemort's child as well as informing his godfather about the burning of the scar.  He attached the note to Hedwig's leg, petting his pet gently.  Hedwig nipped gently at Harry's fingers, gave a soft hoot and flew off into the darkened sky, leaving Harry to scurry back to bed before he was spotted.

                                          ----------------------

Harry kept his eyes on the Slytherin table all morning, just waiting for someone to be called to Dumbledore's office.  No one had been late coming in to breakfast, and Harry was certain that no one was missing.

"Where's Buffy?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast.

"Haven't seen her," Harry replied absently, his eyes still fixed on the other table.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Ron and shook her head.  "She'd already left by the time I got up," Hermione answered.  She looked across at Harry who was frowning as he looked at the Slytherins.  "Are you looking for someone?" 

Harry looked up, unaware that he'd been so obvious in his search.

"No.  No on in particular."

Ron too looked at his best friend curiously.

"What's got you so worked up?  You can't possibly be having glaring matches with Malfoy.  He's still scared stiff of Buffy," Ron said, chuckling a little.  

"I'm just…" Harry didn't know how to explain it.  Voldemort had a child and he hadn't known!  The thought of it had kept him up for most of the night.  He glanced around the table and decided that Buffy should be in on this as well.  "I'll explain later.  When Buffy's here.  And when it's quieter."

Ron ad Hermione weren't happy about having to wait but they understood it.  Whatever it was, they knew it must have been important.  

"Hey people," a cheerful voice greeted them.  "Didja save me anything?"

Buffy took a seat beside Harry and piled food onto her plate.

"Where'd you get to this morning?" Hermione asked curiously.

Buffy shrugged and swallowed a bite of food before answering.

"Just talking with Giles.  He thinks that six am is a good time to start training.  I tried to convince him that Sunday should be a day of rest, but…he didn't particularly like that argument," Buffy said easily.

In truth, she'd been in Dumbledore's office from about six am until now.  Cornelius Fudge had been asking her every question he could possibly think of, trying to get her to reveal her 'evil side'.  When he'd been convinced, albeit it reluctantly, of Buffy's mental stability, she'd been allowed to leave.  It had taken nearly three hours.

"You still train?" Ron asked curiously.

Buffy nodded.  It wasn't exactly a lie.  She and Giles were still training in martial arts and her combat skills, they just hadn't been doing it that morning.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.  "I mean, I may as well, right?  You never know when trouble's gonna come up."

Ron groaned dramatically and rolled his eyes.  "You sound just like Mad-Eye Moody," he complained.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked.

"The DADA Professor from last year," Hermione explained.

"Bloody loony that one," Ron added.

"Not to mention that he was really one of Vol – uh, I mean, one of You-Know-Who's supporters in disguise," Harry said, finally drawing himself away from the Slytherin table long enough to add to the conversation.

The rapid-fire explanation was a little too fast for Buffy to follow without asking for more details, and she wasn't sure that she really wanted to know.  Especially if it had anything to do with Voldemort.

Ron turned his attention to the front table where the Professors were seated.  He was startled to see Cornelius Fudge at the table seated beside Dumbledore.

"I wonder what Fudge is doing here," Ron said, pointing up to the head table. 

Hermione, Harry and Buffy all turned to look to where Ron had pointed.

"Maybe he's just checking to make sure everything's safe," Hermione said.  "What with You-Know-Who rising again."

"Who's Fudge?" Buffy asked.

She hated lying, but if she looked to know who he was, it would only raise questions as to how she'd known him.

"He's the head of the Ministry of Magic," Ron replied.  "Cornelius Fudge."

Buffy nodded and went back to her toast.  After several bites, she turned her attention to an unusually silent Harry,

"You alright Harry?" Buffy asked.

Harry nodded and tried to pull himself out of his thoughtful stupor.  

"Yeah," he replied, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.  "I'm fine.  Just didn't sleep too well."

------------------------

The group made their way outside, the sun peaking through the clouds every few minutes before hiding behind light grey clouds that signified a light storm for the evening.  The group sat themselves under a large oak tree, Hermione resting her head in Ron's lap.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Harry?" Ron asked.

Buffy looked up curiously.  "You were going to tell us something?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, answering both his friends.  "Did any of you know that Vol…that You-Know-Who had a child?"

The others went deathly silent and Buffy tried not to completely panic.  Hermione sat up, a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.  "That's not just some rumour is it?"

"I heard it from Fudge and Dumbledore, so I'd say it's fairly validated," Harry replied.  "So…none of you knew?"

"No!" Ron cried, his voice breaking a little as panic rose in his chest.  "And what'd they tell you for?"

Harry looked away sheepishly and Hermione clucked her tongue in reprimand.

"They didn't tell you, did they?  You weren't sneaking around the castle again, were you?"  
  


"No!" Harry replied indignantly.  "I was trying to send a letter to Sirius.  My scar woke me up again."  
  


Buffy looked towards Harry, her eyes immediately drawn to the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead.

"Woke you up?" Buffy repeated.

Harry nodded and tried to think of a way to explain it without making him sound insane.  Hermione saw Harry's dilemma and jumped in before Harry could explain.

"His scar starts hurting whenever You-Know-Who is anywhere close by.  Or when he's thinking of killing Harry," Hermione added.

Buffy went pale because of both parts of Hermione's explanation.  She didn't want Voldemort to be anywhere near Hogwarts anymore than she wanted Voldemort to be plotting Harry's demise.

"And now You-Know-Who's got a kid," Ron stated with displeasure.  "Wonder what he's like.  More evil than that git Malfoy, I reckon."

"So _that's_ why you were staring at the Slytherins all morning," Hermione cried.  "You think it's one of them."

"Who else could it be?" Ron asked.  "AS if You-Know-Who's kid's gonna be in any other house besides Slytherin!  Can you imagine them being in Gryffindor?  Ha!  What a joke!"

Buffy was shaking and doing a tremendous job of hiding it.  There three were more curious than the Scoobies had ever been.  They were quick to find out information.  They had one downfall though.  They assumed things too easily.  Ron had assumed that the child was male and a Slytherin, both of which were incredibly false.

"Why would they be let into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. 

"Dumbledore's probably got his reasons," Buffy replied casually, thankful that her voice wasn't shaking.

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Buffy's right.  If Dumbledore trusts this person, whoever he is, then we shouldn't be making something out of nothing," Hermione said.

"Fudge was worried," Harry said.

Hermione's face fell.  "Oh."

The group went into silent contemplation for a few moments.

"Makes you kind of appreciate your own parents, though," Ron mused.  "Imagine growing up with _that_ as your dad."

"Wait on a minute," Harry said.  "Vol…You-Know-Who's been technically almost dead for the last thirteen years.  Where would this kid have grown up?"

"Well," Ron started uncertainly, "he'd hafta have a mum somewhere, right?"

"Or anyone of You-Know-Who's supporters," Hermione said.

"Malfoy!" Ron spat angrily.

Hermione turned to Ron, her eyes blazing.  "Draco Malfoy is _not_ You-Know-Who's son!"

Ron immediately deflated, knowing that there was no way that Draco would keep something like that a secret.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

------------------------

Nagini curled up in Dumbledore's office, not knowing that she'd just missed the one conversation tat would have told her absolutely everything that she'd needed to know about Voldemort's daughter.  

She curled herself into an unobtrusive coil atop a cupboard and set out to wait patiently.

------------------------

Harry and a tall sandy-haired boy crept slowly what looked to be a graveyard.  Both of them were nervous,

"Wands out, d'you reckon?" 

"Yeah," Harry replied, pulling out his wand and feeling slightly safer with it in his hand.  They kept moving forward, both of them looking around for any sign of life.

"Someone's coming," Harry said.  

Someone was approaching, holding a small bundle.  As the figure got closer, Harry's scar flashed with pain that he wasn't familiar with.  He fell to his knees, the other boy looking at him with worry.  

A cold and deep voice could be heard swirling around them.

"Kill the spare."

A second voice sounded through the air.  "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A green light flashed and the sandy-haired boy fell to the ground, spread-eagled beside Harry.  He was dead!

Buffy awoke with a start, panting and sweating badly.  The nightmares were getting worse, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about them.  If they really were what she thought they were, Harry's nightmares, she wanted to keep it to herself.  If sharing nightmares meant that she was going nuts, or that she was actually evil incarnate, she didn't want anyone else to know, not even Giles.

------------------------

Hedwig soared into Harry's room and dropped a short letter onto Harry's bed.  Ron looked over curiously as Harry picked up the envelope and read quickly.

_Harry,_

_If your scar hurts again, see Dumbledore immediately.  As for You-Know-Who having a child, I wasn't aware of it.  Keep your eyes open Harry.  They'll probably be in Slytherin, so just be careful.  Send word of your first Hogsmeade weekend, and I'll try to meet you._

_Snuffles._

"What'd he say?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much what Hermione said," Harry replied.  "That we should be on the look out for this person whoever they are.  And that he thought that whoever it is will be in Slytherin."

Ron nodded and flopped onto his bed.

"Wonder who he is…"


	18. The Second Fight

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE SECOND FIGHT

October rolled around quickly, the time going faster than anyone had expected.  Ron had been made the newest Gryffindor Keeper, much to his very real excitement.  Harry didn't think he'd ever seen Ron so excited as when Ron had found out about his new position on the Quidditch team.  And, despite the early morning training sessions that were being enforced by the new Gryffindor captain Angelina Johnson, Ron was permanently grinning.

The gang still fixated on finding out who Voldemort's 'son' was.  They'd been going through the Slytherin's one-by-one and they still hadn't found anything.  On the first Saturday of the month when they'd been holed up in the library, they heard a sneering voice that they hadn't heard in nearly a month.

"Potty, Weasel, Mublood," Draco greeted them snidely.  He turned his attention to Buffy.  "Slayer."

"Ferret Boy," Buffy replied easily.  She didn't want to know how Draco Malfoy had found out about the Slayer thing, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her reacting to his revelation.

Draco's eyes narrowed.  Crabbe and Goyle loitered behind him, looking threatening.  

Draco had obviously been expecting Buffy to get flustered and start denying it.  Obviously the other three already knew about her.  

"I want a rematch," Draco said.

Buffy sighed ad stood up.

"Do you _really_ think you can take me?"

"A proper rematch," Draco said.  "Wands only."

"Sure.  When?"

"No time like the present," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened.  They couldn't!

"In the library?" Hermione cried.

Buffy paused.  They were bound to get caught if they stayed there.

"What about in that duelling arena that we used when that git Lockhart was here," Draco suggested.

It was agreed upon and the seven of them moved out of the library and headed towards the room that housed the duelling arena.  Buffy and Draco mounted the platform and bowed formally to each other.  They turned and walked five paces before turning to face each other.

"No restrictions?" Draco asked.

"Use and unforgivable and you're gone," Buffy replied.  "Same winnings as before?"

"'Til Christmas," Draco said.

Buffy nodded.  "Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?"

"Eve."

"Agreed."

"Count of three," Draco said.

"Three, two, -"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Buffy had been prepared for Draco to cheat and had ducked into a roll to avoid the path of the spell.  Still crouching, she took aim at Draco.

"_Rictusempra_!"

It hit him mid-chest, sending him sprawling backwards.  Draco doubled over, starting to laugh uncontrollably.  Buffy grinned and aimed her wand at him again.  "_Finite Incantatum!"_  Draco stopped laughing and took a moment to compose himself.

He shot two different spells at her in quick succession.

"_Impedimenta!  Stupefy!_"

She managed to avoid the first, but she hadn't been prepared for the second.  She held up a hand, her palm flat.  Without knowing what she was even doing, she cried out "_Reflect_!"

The spell hit her hand without even giving her the slightest of tingles.  The beam of the spell shot back towards Draco sending him sprawling to the ground once more.

The five spectators looked at Buffy in shock.  Her eyes were wide and it was obvious that she hadn't been expecting her counter-spell to work.

"You're cheating!" Draco accused.  He didn't know how exactly she had managed to cheat, but he was certain that she wasn't playing fairly.

"There weren't any restrictions, Malfoy," she replied easily, surprised that her voice wasn't shaking.  "Except on the unforgivables, and I have yet to use one of those."

Hermione, Harry and Ron nearly cheered at the way Draco had been beaten at his own game.  They managed to hold back their enthusiasm though and settled on grinning widely at each other.  They loved it when Draco got his own back.

Draco glared and re-aimed his wand.  "_Densaugeo_!" 

"_Relashio_!" The two spells hit and bounced off each other, thankfully missing their friends beside them.  

Draco panicked and suddenly an idea hit him.  "_Serpensortia_!"

A six foot long snake shot from the end of his wand.  Draco was incredibly satisfied to see Buffy shuffled back a little.  Harry stepped forwards o try and talk to the snake, but before he could even mount the platform, the door burst open, startling all of them.

Snape.

He looked furious.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he demanded.

Draco was quick to jump in before any of the others could.

"Potter was bragging about being a Parselmouth, sir," Draco said, sending a smirk at Harry.  "We just came in here a moment ago and saw the whole thing.  We were just telling them that they shouldn't be in here."

"Bull!" Buffy cried angrily.

Snape turned to look at her and Buffy nearly winced when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I'd watch your language Miss Summers," Snape said icily.  "I'm not sure what the American schools teach, but here, we don't use that sort of language."

In all the confusion of Snape bursting in, no one had been watching Draco's snake which had made its way to Snape's feet.  It lifted its head as though it was about to strike at the Professor.  Buffy and Harry noticed it at exactly the same time.

"_STOP_!"

The snake stopped in its tracks at the simultaneous commands in parseltongue from above it.  Snape looked down and jumped away from the snake, yelping in an undignified manner as he did.  He glared at the two people who had last spoken to the snake and grabbed both of them by the arms.

"You two are lucky that you aren't in my house," Snape said angrily.  "However, this is serious business.  I believe the Headmaster will be interested to hear what you two have to say for yourselves."

Draco just smirked as Buffy and Harry were dragged out the door.  Hermione and Ron turned to glare at the pale silver-haired boy.

"Were you born this big a git Malfoy or was that just something your father taught you?" Ron asked.

Draco glowered and stepped forward, jumping off the platform to get within inches of Ron.

"At least _my _father isn't an embarrassment to wizards," he retorted angrily.

"At least Ron's father isn't some sheep trying to get a crumb of attention off someone who was defeated by a one-year-old," Hermione added, surprised by the vehemence and confidence in her voice.

"I'd comment on _your_ father Granger, but we all know he was nothing more than a filthy Muggle," Draco spat out.

"Better a Muggle than a murderer," Hermione replied steadily.

Draco glared and turned on his heel, walking out, his cloak fanning out behind him dramatically.  Crabbe and Goyle turned to follow him out, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  Hermione turned to Ron and hugged him tightly.

"I really hate him Ron," she whispered.

Ron pressed a kiss to her forehead and gently stroked her hair.  "Me too Hermione.  Me too."

------------------------

Buffy and Harry climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Snape behind them, making them keep walking.  Dumbledore was seated at his large desk, a quill in his hands, parchment laid out in front of him.  He looked up from his letter to gaze at the three visitors.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore greeted.  "To what do I owe the honour of this visit?"

"These two," Snape spat angrily, "think they are above the school rules."

Dumbledore looked between the two teenagers who were looking rather guilty.  He nodded and turned his attention back to Snape.

"I'll take it from here Professor," Dumbledore said.

Snape shot a parting glare at the two students and left the room.  Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes.  Harry grinned, sharing the sentiment.

"Duelling?" Dumbledore asked.

Buffy turned to the Headmaster, shocked.

"How did you-"

"I know everything that goes on in this castle," he said kindly.  "I also knew about the first fight you and Mr Malfoy had.  Whilst I don't condone duelling at all on school premises, I must admit I was pleasantly surprised that you didn't abuse your victory over him."

"You mean you thought I would have grabbed the opportunity to annoy him to death when he'd agreed not to retaliate?" Buffy asked.

Dumbledore nodded.  "It shows that you're a good winner.  An admirable trait."

Buffy smiled and couldn't help but feel slightly victorious.  She'd beaten her father once again.  "Thank you," she said.

The Headmaster nodded again and turned to look at Harry.

"I believe Mr Malfoy accused you of conjuring the serpent," Dumbledore said.  "Did you?"

"Of course not sir," Harry replied.  "Malfoy used a Serpensortia curse."

"A favourite of his if I recall correctly," Dumbledore mused.

Harry nodded, recalling the incident that had revealed him to be a Parselmouth.  That had been in the second year at Hogwarts just before everything had happened down in the Chamber of Secrets with the Basilisk and Tom Riddle.

"Well…I don't believe that punishment is in order here, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said.  "However, you should have perhaps reminded your friend and Mr Malfoy that duelling is strictly against school rules."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said, feeling a little guilty now that he was in front of Dumbledore.  But honestly, he'd really wanted to see Draco be beaten.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Quite alright.  Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us."

Harry shot a look to Buffy, giving her a sympathetic smile.  He touched her shoulder gently as he stood and walked out.  She watched him leave before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I really am sorry," she said before he had a chance to start rebuking her.

He just held up a hand to stop her making any more apologies.

"It's not about that," Dumbledore said.

"Oh.  Then, what is it about?" she asked nervously.

"You've been dreaming, haven't you?" he asked.

Buffy almost breathed a sigh of relief.  She had been afraid that he'd been about to tell her to watch herself lest she turn out like her father.  She didn't want those words spoken to her.  She hated being reminded of her parentage.

She nodded.  "I don't really know what they've been about.  Or I do, but…I don't know how I've been dreaming about it.  I mean…I've had prophetic dreams before but…these seem different."

"They're about the past, no doubt," Dumbledore said.

Buffy nodded.  "About Harry.  And his parents.  They make me feel guilty."

Dumbledore nodded, having expected as much.

"You have no reason to be guilty for other people's crimes," Dumbledore said.  "You cannot be blamed for what wasn't in your hands."

"They're Harry's dreams, aren't they?" Buffy asked.

"I believe so.  You haven't discussed this with him, I assume," Dumbledore said.

Buffy shook her head.  She hadn't dared say anything about the dreams to anyone, not even to Giles.  She'd been keeping them bottled up, hoping they would go away.  She had yet to go a single night without seeing Lily and James Potter trying to protect their son, or watching Cedric Diggory die in a burst of green light.

"Good," he continued.  "I'd suggest keeping it that way."

"Yes sir."

"Well then…perhaps you'd best go and see if Mr Weasley's left any lunch for you."

Buffy looked at him with surprised eyes.  She wasn't getting punished for the duelling.  Well, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  She stood up quickly, almost making the seat tip back.  

"Thank you sir," she said.  She bolted out the door before Dumbledore could change his mind.  

------------------------

Nagini was torn between returning to its master with what little information it had and staying in hopes of hearing something more concrete than the vague conversation that had just taken place.  Whilst there had been hints of what Voldemort wanted to know, it wasn't definite.  Dumbledore hadn't even addressed the girl by name.  Nagini decided to wait, knowing the foul temper that Voldemort would get in if the information turned out to be wrong.


	19. The Village

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE VILLAGE

Draco had been annoyed that his little stunt hadn't got Harry and Buffy expelled, but he was just grateful that the duel had never technically been won or lost.  He'd gone back to taunting the group maliciously, his insults growing steadily worse as though to make up for the last month when he hadn't been annoying them.

Snape too seemed to be annoyed that Buffy and Harry had got off without punishment of any sort.  He tried to make up for it during their Potions lessons, taking off points whenever he could.  

Harry, Buffy, Ron and Hermione though had made a pact that none of them would give Snape any reason to go off at them.  They were unfailingly polite during lessons, their homework done properly, their potions usually close to perfect.  This of course annoyed Snape even further, but he was finding it harder and harder to deduct points from the Gryffindors.

Halloween crawled around slowly, which also meant the first visit out to Hogsmeade, the closest wizarding village that housed all sorts of shops that held tremendous interest for every Hogwarts student in the third year and above.

"Are you meeting Snuffles this weekend?" Ron asked.

Buffy looked between the two boys, clearly confused.  "Who's Snuffles?"

Harry looked around them to make sure that there was no one close enough to hear the explanation.

"Snuffles is what we call my godfather, Sirius Black.  He's an Animagus.  He can turn into this massive black dog," Harry explained.  "Problem is, he was convicted of about thirteen murders that he wasn't guilty of, so he's still on the run from the law until everything gets smoothed over.  Dumbledore says it shouldn't be too much longer before I can start living with him instead of with the Dursleys."

"Your aunt and uncle?" Buffy asked, trying to keep all this new information straight. 

Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  I swear, they're the worst people in the world."

Buffy smiled and touched his shoulder in sympathy.  The other students began moving out of the Common Room and the four of them stood to follow.  Hermione and Ron walked ahead of Harry and Buffy, talking excitedly between themselves, still bickering, but with a hint of flirting combined in their arguments now.  Buffy grinned and looked at Harry.

"So…what's so great about Hogsmeade anyway?"

------------------------

The group walked through the wizarding village, Buffy's eyes wide, taking in the spectacular sights of the stores around her.  The place was crawling with people, especially with every Hogwarts student who was third year and above.  

"This place is amazing," Buffy whispered.

Harry grinned.  "Told you so."

Ron and Hermione caught up with them, having started lagging behind to steal a quick kiss.  

"Are we going to see Snuffles first, or look around town?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles first," Harry replied.  "If he's got a lot to tell us, we don't want to be rushing to make it back to Hogwarts by curfew."

Ron nodded and the group headed towards the hill at the end of Hogwarts.  There was a small cave there that the group had previously used to meet up with the Animagus.  They ascended the hill quickly, making sure they weren't seen by any curious students with prying eyes, and entered the savern.

"Snuffles?" Harry called out.

A large black dog stepped out of the shadows, startling them all.  The dog quickly transformed itself back to human form, and the group found themselves looking at a smiling Sirius Black.

"Harry," Sirius greeted with excitement, pulling his young godson into a hug.  They pulled apart and Sirius finally noticed the fourth and newest member of the gang.  It looked as though Harry had banded together his own group of Maurauders.

"Hello," Sirius greeted.  "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Buffy Summers," she replied.  "It's nice to meet you," Buffy replied.    
  


Sirius looked at her closely, trying to work out why she seemed so familiar.  He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.  Buffy began growing a little nervous under his close observation.

"You're not related to Jules and Penny Summers are you?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. 

Sirius just shrugged a little.  "You just look awfully familiar is all.  What are your parents names?"

Buffy swallowed hard.  "I never met my real parents," Buffy replied.

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned to look at her.  They hadn't known that.  They had assumed that the two people in the photographs they had seen had been Buffy's birth parents.  She had neither confirmed nor denied that they had been.  She'd given them a vague answer, and it had been enough for them.

Harry couldn't help but feel a pang in himself as he realised that Buffy even more similar to him than he'd realised.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quickly, seeing that the girl was about to become incredibly distressed if he continued asking her questions.  "So…are you in Gryffindor as well?"

"Yeah.  Best house there is."  
  


"I'll have to agree with you there," Sirius said, winking at her.

The group relaxed now that they introductions had been made, and they settled themselves on some rocks, seated in a circle.

"So, any luck finding out who You-Know-Who's son is?" Sirius asked.

The group sighed with disappointment, except Buffy of course.  She sighed because she'd wanted to avoid that topic altogether.  

"Nothing," Harry replied, desolately.  "We've been searching for the last two months and we still haven't found out anything on any of them."

Ron sat up suddenly.  "What if it's not one of the students?" he asked, his face lighting up as though he'd had a flash of brilliance strike through him.

"You mean a teacher?" Hermione asked.  

Ron nodded.  "I mean, we've never _really_ thought about that before."

Sirius too looked thoughtful at the suggestion.  Voldemort was at least sixty five years old, and his child could have been born at any stage.  They'd just assumed that the child had been born during his reign of terror.

"Who's the new Dark Arts teacher?" Sirius asked.

Buffy shot a look at the man, very nearly standing and yelling at him for even suggesting that the kind-hearted Englishman could ever be the son of Voldemort.

"Professor Giles," Ron replied, his excitement growing as a theory formed in his head.  "What a way to get students to join You-Know-Who's side!  Teach it to them at Hogwarts.  It's so obvious."

"Giles is not evil!" Buffy snapped.

Ron turned to look at the girl, suddenly remembering that Professor Giles was Buffy's guardian.  

"Sorry," Ron said.

"Giles…what's his first name?" Sirius asked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all shrugged. 

"Rupert," Buffy replied.

"Rupert Giles," Sirius repeated, barking out a laugh.  "Good lord.  He's definitely not evil."

"You know Giles?" Buffy asked with interest.  She'd only ever met one other person from Giles' past, and it hadn't been all that fun.

"Know him?  He was almost more mischievous than my old gang.  And that was just on his own," Sirius replied.  "He's a smart one, that man, no two ways about it.  He was in the grade above me at Hogwarts.  Him and his friend Ethan something or other."

"Ethan Rayne," Buffy replied.  

Sirius nodded.  "You've met him?"

"Unfortunately," Buffy answered.

Sirius laughed a little.  "He was always doing everything he could to annoy Rupert, even though they were the best of friends.  Anything he could do to sabotage Ripper's trysts with girls, Ethan would do it."

"Ripper?" Hermione repeated.

Sirius turned to the brown haired girl and nodded.  "That's what everyone called him.  The Ripper and the Rayne of Terror.  Two of the most popular blokes at school.  All the boys wanted to be them and all the girls wanted to date them."

Buffy looked a little shocked.  She hadn't ever thought about her Watcher being popular and mischievous at school.  She wondered what had happened to make him change so drastically.  She made a mental note to ask him what had happened.

"Hmmm…I'd eat a million rats before believing that Ripper Giles was You-Know-Who's son," Sirius said.  "No other new teachers?"

"None," Harry replied.  

"It wouldn't be Snape, would it?" Ron asked.

Hermione clucked her tongue with impatience and rolled her eyes.  "Ron, Dumbledore trusts Snape.  And that's it."

"But Dumbledore also trusts whoever this person is that is actually You-Know-Who's kid, so, it could very well be him," Ron replied.

Hermione sighed but let it go.  She didn't think she would ever be able to get Ron to discard his grudge against the Potions Master.

"I don't think it is," Sirius said.  "It doesn't make sense.  I'm fairly certain whoever he is, he'll be young."

"Fudge said it was a child," Harry said, suddenly remembering that part of the conversation.  

Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully and turned back to Harry.  "Your scar hasn't bothered you again?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.  "Nothing.  Not even a twinge."

"As glad as I am to hear that, it also worries me," Sirius said.  "Dumbledore must have had his reasons for bringing this boy to Hogwarts.  Perhaps he's worried for the boy's safety."

Hermione caught on quickly.  

"You think You-Know-Who would want to kill his own son?" Hermione asked, disgusted at the thought if it.

Sirius shook his head.  "No.  I don't think he would.  If he hadn't have wanted the child, he had plenty of opportunity to eliminate it before now.  I'm surprised that the Ministry even allowed the child to live.  Whoever it is, they'll likely have more power than the average wizard.  Probably more than even You-Know-Who himself."

The group looked a little worried at that disturbing fact.  More power than Voldemort himself.  That didn't sound very good, or very safe at all.

After some more discussion, both about Voldemort's 'son' as well as general health and safety of the entire group, the foursome reluctantly stood up to leave and go back into the village.  Sirius had told Harry to contact him immediately if he found out anything more about Voldemort's child.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything," Sirius assured the group, knowing that in his guise as a dog, people were more willing to reveal secrets in front of what appeared to be an animal.

The group moved down the hill and back into the village, wandering into The Three Broomsticks.  They found a secluded table and ordered Butterbeers to drink, Buffy immediately finding them incredibly and addictively nice.

They wandered through the village, stopping in at Zonko's and Honeydukes, but not having enough time to get to any of the other stores.  The made their way back to the school, chatting happily about their visit to the village and swapping sweets as they went.

"So, when's your first Quidditch match, guys?" Buffy asked as they wandered up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Next weekend," Ron replied, the excited  'Quidditch' grin coming back onto his face.

Buffy laughed a little and stated the obvious.  "You're excited I take it."

"Excited?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "He's not shut up about it since he got the position."

"I can't help being excited!" Ron exclaimed.  "It's just…I was so worried that I wouldn't make it onto the team, and now I'm on it!  It's too bloody brilliant to keep a straight face all the time."

"Who are you playing against?" Buffy asked curiously.

She'd attended two other matches that had been Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaw versus Slytherin.  Gryffindor had yet to have their first match.

"We're up against Ravenclaw," Harry replied.  "Not a bad team.  They've got a good Seeker."

Ron rolled his eyes, well aware of the crush that Harry had had on Cho Chang the previous two years.  Ron idly wondered whether that crush had completely gone away, but from the way that Harry kept looking at Buffy, Ron was fairly certain that Harry had completely transferred his affections to the stunning American girl.  Ron couldn't blame him.

Ron idly wondered whether or not his best friend and his newest good friend who was slowly becoming one of his best friends as well, would ever get together.  He could only hope so.  Everyone should be as happy as he was!

"Come on guys!  Halloween feast is gonna start soon!"


	20. The Traitor

CHAPTER TWENTY: THE TRAITOR

Wormtail cowered before Voldemort, holding his hands protectively in front of his chest.  He was very much aware of his Master's angry temper, and he very much wanted to keep his hands attached to his arms.

"There is still no word," Wormtail said.

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily.  He was getting tired of hearing that answer every day.  They'd been searching for over six months and it was beginning to get ridiculous.  At late-November, he was beginning to give up hope of ever finding the girl.  Surely someone had to know where his daughter had been taken.  But no one in the Ministry of Magic knew the girls whereabouts except for Cornelius Fudge, and he was heavily protected at every moment of the day.  

Voldemort had a fair idea that it was only Dumbledore and Fudge who knew the identity of the girl.  He questioned whether the girl herself even knew the truth about her lineage.

"And Nagini has not come back?"

"No my lord."

Voldemort scowled and felt the urge to break something in a very violent manner.  He held back his temper, unwilling to show how much this bothered him.  He truly wanted his heir at his side again, for more reasons than just pride.  He had cared for the child and become incredibly attached to her in the year that she'd been in his care.

"My lord!" 

Voldemort turned to see a small chubby man racing towards him with excitement on his face.  

He was a slight man with greying hair and a goatee covering his chin.  He'd been in Azkaban for ten years for his actions as a Death-Eater.  He was one of Voldemort's favoured because he hadn't denied his association with Voldemort and he had not sold out any of his fellow Death-Eaters as so many of Voldemort's unfaithful followers had done.

"What is it Travers?"

"Word from the Council."

Voldemort looked at the man with a look of disinterest on his face.  Travers was a man that worked for a muggle Council who looked after the supernatural muggle saviour, the Slayer.  Voldemort had larger concerns than 'one girl in all the world' who hunted vampires.  And honestly, Voldemort didn't want anything to do with vampires.  They were unpredictable and very rarely loyal.  Of course, there were several vampires who had had their uses…

"This had better be interesting."

Travers nodded, knowing that he would likely be killed if it wasn't news that Voldemort wanted to hear.  But he was very confident that Voldemort would be pleased with this news.

"My lord, there has been talk within the Council that there was a girl who was never to be Called who was trained and treated as a Slayer," Travers said.

"And this interests me why, Travers?"

"The girl was given a Watcher who was from the Ministry of Magic, not from the Council," Travers replied.

Voldemort's eyes lit up.  That certainly was interesting.  

"Did you find out this girl's name?"

"My lord, it is a heavily guarded secret," Travers said, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't get horribly angered by that particular piece of news.  "Only the Head of Council and her Protector know who she is."

"And you suspect that this girl may be my daughter?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord.  You see, she was sent to Hogwarts."

Voldemort nearly swallowed his tongue.  All this time she'd been at Hogwarts.  All this time, and Lucius Malfoy had been right about her whereabouts. But why would the Ministry send her to learn magic?  Perhaps the Ministry truly was made up of fools.  Voldemort wondered whether Dumbledore was losing his touch as well.

"Bring me Malfoy," Voldemort ordered, turning to look at Wormtail.  The nervous man, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew, turned and ran out of the room, intent on not taking too long in his task.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room, his eyes gleaming at the possibility of being elevated to a higher level within the Order of the Death-Eaters.  He wished desperately to be considered one of Voldemort's 'inner' circle, and would do practically anything to become so.

"Malfoy," Voldemort greeted as the silver haired man entered the room.

Malfoy bowed low.  "My lord."

"You've a son at Hogwarts, yes?" 

Malfoy nodded.  "My son, Draco Malfoy.  A fifth year in Slytherin."

"Can he be trusted?" Voldemort asked.

Malfoy nodded.  "My lord, he has been educated in the ways of the Death-Eaters since his birth.  He can be trusted."

"Send word to him.  I have a mission for your son."

Malfoy managed to contain the triumphant smile.  "Of course my lord."

------------------------

Draco Malfoy sat in the library, hunched over a book.  He hated doing homework.  It was so…boring.  But, his father had threatened him.  He wanted Draco's grades to be as perfect as possible, and Draco would do pretty much anything to please his father.  It was a hard task of course, pleasing the cold-hearted man.  Draco couldn't recall a single time that Lucius Malfoy had ever said a single kind word to him.

Draco sighed and dipped his quill into the inkpot again, struck with another sentence to write for his essay.  

It was quiet in the library, most people in their Common Rooms or in the Great Hall with their friends.  But, Draco had left his essay to the last minute, and was hurrying to finish it before he retired for the evening.  

Draco looked up, startled to see another person working at the table in front of him.  He hadn't noticed anyone enter.  He hadn't heard them come in.  He watched and groaned as he finally saw the studier's profile.  Buffy Summers.  Well, it was better than Granger, he decided.  

He watched for a moment as Buffy stood up to retrieve a book from the shelves, and Draco suddenly realised why he hadn't heard her come in.  She moved silently, the air of a predator about her.  In truth, Buffy Summers intimidated him a little, though he would never admit that to anyone, even under pain of death.  He swallowed hard as he took in the outfit she was wearing.

Leather pants? 

He shifted a little in his seat, trying to regulate his breathing.  He should _not_ have been having _those_ sorts of thoughts about a muggle-born (as far as he knew) girl who was in Gryffindor and was one of Potter's inner-circle.  It was just plain wrong.  

Buffy moved back to her seat, aware of Draco's eyes on her.  She grinned a little, loving the effect that she was having on him.  She'd been wearing the pants all day on a dare from Hermione, who had wanted to see how many appreciative whistles Buffy would receive.  The current total was ninety-two and still counting.  Five of those, however, had been from Ron, and Buffy hadn't wanted to count them.  Hermione had insisted on counting them seeing as Ron was sporting five very sore bruises given to him by Hermione.  

The longest and loudest had, of course, been from the Weasley twins who had hooted and howled for about five minutes straight.  The only person's soft sound of appreciation that had mattered to Buffy though, had been Harry's, and even though he'd fought to keep it to himself, she'd heard it clearly.

She heard Draco whistle softly under his breath.  Ninety-three.  

Buffy stretched purposefully, arching her back up.  She was being cruel and she knew it, but she'd learnt to use her sex appeal in her fighting with vampires, and it had become a sort of second nature to her.

Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he picked up his books and moved to her table.

"Nice pants Summers," he said, sitting down.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You trying to kill all the guys in school or something?"

"Is it working?" she asked innocently.

Draco just smirked, resisting the urge to nod his head empathically.

"So…Transfiguration essay?" Buffy asked, pointing towards Draco's scroll.

He nodded dejectedly.  He really didn't like Transfiguration.  "You?"

"Sadly.  I kinda forgot about it completely.  Lucky Hermione remembered."

"Like Granger could ever forget," Draco commented.

He expected to be hit for the comment, but Buffy just grinned and looked down at her nearly completed essay.  

"How much more do you hafta write?" she asked curiously.

"Another inch and a half.  You?"

"Just another half inch.  I'm all outta ideas," she complained, pouting prettily.

"Yeah, same.  Let's see," he said, reaching out for her parchment.  He pushed his towards hers and skim-read what she'd written.  Buffy looked over his, surprised by some of the ideas that Draco had written down.  

"Wow.  Colour me impressed.  This is pretty good," she complimented him.

"Thanks," he replied, looking surprised by the flattering remark from someone who he'd been nothing but horrible to.

"So, where are your friends?" Buffy asked.  "I won't be convinced that they've done the essay."

Draco actually laughed, the idea of Crabbe and Goyle having done anything resembling homework incredibly funny.  Buffy grinned, surprised to see the usually sullen and frowning boy actually doubled up with laughter.  It was quite a change.

"I think they wrote about three inches," Draco replied.  He paused for a moment.  "Between the two of them."

Buffy grinned and shook her head.  

"Do they actually pass?"

"Barely," Draco replied.  "Thick as bricks, the both of them."

"Why do you hang out with them?" Buffy asked.

Draco paused, having often wondered the same thing.  They were like two faithful dogs, and Draco liked the attention.  But, he truly wished for friends that were actually friends rather than minions.  He would never admit this either, but he was jealous of the friendship between Potter, Weasley, Granger and Summers.  

"Dunno," he replied easily, trying not to let on to the fact that he would rather hang out with Crabbe and Goyle than be by himself.

"Well, you could do far better," Buffy said.  "And judging by this essay of yours, I'd say you were seriously craving some intellectual conversation."

Draco eyed her warily, wondering what the punch line was.  He was waiting for her to set him up for a fall, but it wasn't happening just yet.

"You offering?" he asked.

"May as well," Buffy replied.  "Beats finishing this essay."

"But…you're a Gryffindor," he protested feebly.

"Oh no," Buffy replied with sarcastic fear.  "Not a Gryffindor.  Heaven forbid."

Draco grinned and immediately bit it back, but Buffy had seen it.  She made a note to herself to get him to smile more often.

"Fine.  Smart arse."

"Better than a dumb ass."

"I hate your accent," he said.

"That's okay, I hate yours."

"At least mine sounds better."

"According to who?"

"Whom," he corrected.  "And its according to me."

"Oh, and we must all bow down before the mighty Drake Malfoy."

Draco paused and processed what she'd just called him.  Drake.  He rolled it around in his head for a moment and decided he liked it.

"Well, if you insist on bowing before me, who am I to stop you?" he teased.

Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes.  "I thought this was meant to be an intellectual conversation."

"Well, I didn't think you'd be up for the intellect side.  I man, after reading this," he said, indicating her essay, "I thought I'd better not make you work too hard."  
  


She hit him playfully and took the parchment off him, smoothing it out protectively.  

"There's nothing wrong with my essay thank you very much."

"Hmmm…I wonder if we could transfigure your essay into something that actually resembles an intellectual argument."

Buffy grinned and pushed Draco's essay back in front of him.  "I'd make it look like yours, but I'd be afraid of failing completely."

"Harsh," he replied.  "Very harsh."

"You played well today," Buffy said, startling him.  "Quite a catch."

The comment came seemingly out of nowhere and took Draco by surprise.  He blinked to try and keep up with the rapid change of topic.  From essay to Quidditch without even a segue.  

"Against Hufflepuff, it wasn't too hard."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Buffy said, wondering about the boy's self-esteem.  His ego was the size of a watermelon, but his self-esteem was seriously shattered.  "You flew better than their Seeker.  You're the one that won Slytherin the game."

Draco paused, and thought about it for a moment.  It was strange being praised by this girl that he barely knew.  It was even stranger being praised for his Quidditch skills when the others on the team had put him down again and again.  It wasn't his fault that Harry Potter always managed to get the Snitch in their games.

"I guess."

"No, don't guess," she said forcefully.  "Know it.  You're a good player Draco."

He fought back a wide grin and settled on a half-smile.  Before she could notice him beginning to blush, he looked down at his parchment.  He was struck with another idea and quickly wrote it down before it vanished from his mind.  He managed to make it fill up the full inch and a half that he had left to write.  Buffy pulled the parchment over and read through what he'd written.  She nodded approvingly.

"I think you're done," she said.

Draco grinned and leant back in his chair, his back cracking a little as he stretched.  Buffy grimaced, her nose wrinkling up a little. 

"That is so gross."

He purposefully cracked his fingers one at a time, the bones popping loudly and echoing in the otherwise silent library.

"Yuck!" she hit his hands to get him to stop, but he didn't cease until he'd popped all of his fingers.

An idea struck Buffy just as Malfoy went to begin on his neck, and she rushed to write down her final half inch of the essay.  With a triumphant cry, she put her quill down and leant back in her chair in the same manner as Draco had done only moments ago, except without the disturbing back-cracking sound.

"You going to the hall?" Draco asked.

"I'm kinda itching to go to bed actually," she admitted.

Draco nodded, understanding the sentiment.  He didn't think he'd ever been so tired.  Three hours in the library would do that to you though.

"Alright.  Night Summers."

"Night Draco."

He looked at her a moment as though tossing up an idea in his mind.

"Drake," he finally said.

"What?"

"Earlier, you called me Drake.  You can call me that if you want."  
  


Buffy grinned and nodded.  "Night Drake."

Yeah, Draco redemption!  I adore Draco Malfoy…and it doesn't hurt that he looks a lot like Spike either.  Too bad the actor who plays him is a bit too young for me…*sighs* As for the Parseltongue thing in Chap 18, I thought it was clear, but apparently not.  I've re-uploaded the chapter to make it a little more clear.  Basically the others didn't notice that she was speaking Parseltongue and just assumed that it was Harry who was commanding the snake.  Cool?  Cool.

Toodles.

K.


	21. The Mission

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE MISSION

Draco stepped into his dorm room, placing his essay carefully on his desk.  He placed a small silver box on top of it to keep it from blowing away during the night and moved to his bed to get into his pyjamas.  His eagle-owl, Landok was waiting with a letter attached to its foot.

"Hey boy," Draco said, petting the owl's head.  "What's this you've got?"

He opened the envelope and found two letters inside.  One of them had 'read first' written on the outside.  He shrugged and did as instructed.  It was from his father.

_Son,_

_Enclosed is a special project that my employer wishes for you to try your hand at.  The rewards will be more than you could even imagine._

Father.

Draco scowled.  His employer.   Vague-speak for Voldemort.  Draco wondered what exactly Voldemort wanted from him.  He was only a student, there was nothing he could really do.

He opened the other letter and read over it.

_Mr Malfoy Jr,_

_The contents of this letter must be kept in the strictest of confidences.  If the contents of this letter are spilled to even one of your acquaintances, the punishment for such a betrayal will be great.  I am entrusting you with a special task._

_Currently at your school, there is a girl, sixteen years of age.  I believe her to be a new pupil, and in Slytherin as I was.  This girl is my daughter.  I would very much like for you to confirm her name for me, Mr Malfoy.  Once again, I am entrusting you with this task, and await your response by owl no later than midnight tomorrow night._

_V._

Draco swallowed hard.  There weren't any new pupils in Slytherin except for the first years who were either eleven or twelve years old.  The only new sixteen-year-old student to have come to Hogwarts wasn't even in Slytherin either.  She was in Gryffindor.  

Draco's heart sank.  

Buffy.

------------------------

Draco went to breakfast, racing up the stairs from the dungeons that housed the Slytherin dormitories.  He raced into the Great Hall, thankful that Buffy was apparently an early riser and was already at breakfast.  He went to where she sat and grabbed hold of her arm.

"We need to talk."

Buffy stood immediately, hearing the note of panic in his voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in confusion, wondering what Draco Malfoy could possibly have to say to Buffy that couldn't wait.  They were even more surprised when Buffy went with Draco without even a look back at her three friends.

Draco pulled her out of the Great Hall and outside.  They went down the front steps and behind a wall.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Draco was fidgeting badly.  He withdrew a letter from his pocket and handed it to her.  She took it and skimmed over it, her heart sinking as she read the words.  She cursed softly under her breath and looked at Draco.

"Have you replied?" she asked.

He shook his head.  "I couldn't.  After last night, I just…I couldn't."

"Thank you."

Buffy closed her eyes and leant against the wall, trying to get her thoughts to stop moving so quickly through her mind.  

"So, you knew?" Draco asked.  "You knew about being his daughter?"

Buffy nodded.  "I only just found out before I came to Hogwarts."

"And Potter and the others?  Do they know?" 

"Of course not!" Buffy replied.  "My father killed Harry's parents.  I can't just go up to him and say 'oh, hey Harry, by the way, Voldemort's my dad.  Let's be pals'.  Sure, that'll work brilliantly!"

"Calm down," Draco said in a hushed whisper, worried that someone could come out and hear them at any moment.  "Look, I don't know what to do.  I can't ignore this message.  He's expecting a reply and…if I lie and say there's no new student, I'm gonna get killed."

Buffy swallowed hard and re-read the letter that was stilt in her shaking hands.  "Well, we've got until tomorrow night, right."

"Wrong.  I got this last night.  Just after I got back from the library."

Buffy began wondering what Draco's choice would have been had they not had their little bonding session in the library the evening before.  Today could have been horribly different if they hadn't come to some sort of a truce the evening before.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore," Draco suggested.  "He'd know what to do.  I mean…you must have been brought here for a reason, right?"

Buffy nodded, though she still had no idea what that reason truly was.  She knew within herself that she would never –could never- work for Voldemort, killing people just because they didn't have parents who were from the wizarding world.  The Ministry had seen to it that she was raised on the side of light, rather than the dark, and that light was a deep part of her now.

"So…Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded and they headed back inside the Castle.

------------------------

They met Dumbledore who had just been coming out of his office, both Buffy and Draco panting for breath.  Dumbledore couldn't help but be worried by the sight of the two of them together.  He was used to seeing Buffy with Harry and the others, but this was a very new development which he found vaguely disturbing.

"Miss Summers, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted.  "You two seem troubled."

"We are.  Troubled," Buffy replied.  She handed over the note that had been sent to Draco, Dumbledore's eyes filling with worry as he read the message.

"Strange…no one knows of your transfer here to Hogwarts except Professor Giles, myself and Mr Crouch," Dumbledore mused.  "Perhaps a select few at the Council."

"The Watcher's Council?" Buffy asked.  "Could any of them have been working for Vol…You-Know-Who?"

Dumbledore looked at the young girl. "You can say his name, Miss Summers.  Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.  And as for a Council member working for Voldemort, it is quite possible.  The Head of Council is a muggle who has no knowledge of Voldemort's influence.  It is possible that they could have Death-Eaters working there for them."

"And could one of the select few have been a Death-Eater?" Buffy asked.

"It is possible," Dumbledore replied.  He turned to look at Draco.  "Would you please go and retrieve Professor Giles.  I believe he'd wish to know what has happened."

Draco nodded, not understanding the connection between Buffy and Professor Giles, but knowing that the Headmaster had his reasons for wanting the DADA Professor.

"We'll be in my office," Dumbledore said.

Draco nodded and turned down the hall, heading to the DADA classroom that housed Professor Giles' quarters.  He ran into the room, thankful that it was still too early for classes to have started.  He raced up the stairs to the room behind the classroom and knocked frantically on the door.  

Giles opened the door, expecting it to be Buffy.  When he saw Draco however, he could only wonder what was going on.

"Professor, there's trouble," Draco said, breathlessly.  "Professor Dumbledore needs you in his office."

Giles nodded and turned back to grab his cloak and his wand, following Draco down the hallway.  Draco deliberately ignored the looks that he got from Harry, Ron and Hermione as they passed, whispering to themselves in silent question.  First Buffy, then Professor Giles.  They were dying with curiousity to find out what was going on. 

Draco and Giles made their way to Dumbldedore's office, Giles speaking the password and ushering Draco onto the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's section of the castle.  

"Rupert," Dumbledore greeted.

Giles nodded and looked around the room, his eyes becoming worried when he saw his young charge already seated at the table.

Buffy turned and gave him a half-hearted smile.  Dumbledore motioned for both Draco and Giles to be seated.

"Ah…a servant of my master."

Buffy sat up straight in her chair and looked around the room.  She'd heard a voice coming from behind and above her.  

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"Someone's in here," she said.

Dumbledore looked around the room, but couldn't see anything out of place.  

"There's no one here."

"I heard a voice," Buffy insisted.  She stood and began searching the room.  She mounted the stairs and looked out over the room.  A curled up coil on top of the bookstand caught her attention.

"Professor Dumbledore, you aren't missing a snake are you?"

Dumbledore stood and mounted the stairs, looking to where Buffy's gaze was fixed.

Nagini panicked and quickly uncurled, dropping itself off the bookstand and trying to move towards the door.

"_Stop_!" Buffy called.

Nagini stopped, startled by the demand that had been given in its own langue.

"_Who are you_?" Buffy asked.

"Nagini," it replied.

"_Who do you serve_?"

"The Dark Lord."

Buffy didn't take her eyes off the snake, not trusting it for a minute.  

"Giles, this snake here seems to think it serves Voldemort.  I'm feeling a strong urge to kill it."

Giles threw her a silver letter opener that was on Dumbledore's desk, Draco's eyes going wide as he saw Buffy catch the weapon without even turning towards her mentor.  

"_My apologies, Nagini, but spying just isn't as safe as it used to be._"

Nagini flickered its tongue and tried to slither out of the room, but Buffy just aimed carefully and threw the silver weapon at the snake, lodging the blade into the snake's brain.  Nagini stiffened and slumped to the ground, leaving Buffy breathing hard.  A sudden thought hit her.  She'd just been talking to a snake!  She'd understood it and made it understand her.  Weird.

She turned to look at Giles, hoping her would have an explanation for her.  He looked incredibly worried.

"We were lucky you heard it in the first place," Giles said.  "If you hadn't, there's no telling what that snake could have heard."

"I was really just talking to it, wasn't I?" Buffy asked.  

Dumbledore walked towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He led her to one of the chairs and gently pushed her into it.

"You, Miss Summers, are what we call a Parselmouth.  It means you can speak Parseltongue, the language of serpents.  It is a gift that was given to you from your father," Dumbledore explained.

"Don't suppose he accepts refunds?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly and took his own seat behind his desk.  He picked up Draco's letter and handed it to Giles who read it with increasing worry.  No wonder Draco had looked so shaky earlier.  

"When did you receive this letter Mr Malfoy?" Giles asked.

"Last night," Draco replied.

Giles nodded.  

"Professor Dumbledore said that someone in the Council could have been a Death-Eater," Buffy told him.

Giles' eyes narrowed.  He shook his head.  "I would have known if there were any Death-Eaters amongst the Council members.  There were only five people, not including myself or Mr Merrick who knew who you truly are."

"And no one could have been told after you'd left England?  You've been looking after me for nearly three years," Buffy reminded him.

Giles nodded, conceding the possibility.  "I suppose that it could be possible.  They'd have to be a trusted member of Council though to be told of your transfer to Hogwarts."

"Could you find out?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded, fairly certain that he could make a few inquiries both at the Ministry and within the Council.

"Until then, Mr Malfoy, I'd suggest you go back to your dormitory and answer the letter," Dumbledore said.

Draco's eyes went wide.  "You _want_ me to tell You-Know-Who that Buffy's the only new student?"

Dumbledore laughed and shook his head.  "Of course not, my dear boy.  You're to tell Voldemort that there are no new students of that age in Slytherin, but that you will keep an eye out in case you hear of any students being tutored privately."

Draco nodded and stood, desperately hoping that he wouldn't get killed for what he was about to send back.  He _really_ hated his father being a Death-Eater. 

Buffy too stood and moved to follow Draco out the door.

"Be careful, both of you.  You're friends will be suspicious of your sudden truce.  Might I suggest that you tell them that you were merely discussing another rematch," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, Potter and his friends saw me with Professor Giles," Draco said.

"Well, in that case, you can tell them that Professor Giles walked in on the rematch and was taking Mr Malfoy to see me."

Buffy and Draco nodded and raced out of the office, not wanting to be late for their first class.  Snape would not be pleased if they were late.


	22. The Attack

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE ATTACK

Draco sat at his desk, quill in hand, shaking badly as he thought of the exact wording he wanted to use in the letter.

_Father,_

_Please inform your employer that there has been no new transfers of that age into Slytherin.  I shall be on the lookout for students in other years that fit the description._

DM.

It was short and to the point.  He couldn't be accused of lying when the letter was only two sentences long.  Swallowing nervously, he attached the letter to Landok and petted him gently.

"Take this to my father, will you?" 

Landok hooted and nipped at Draco's fingers before stretching out his wings and flying out of the castle into the mid-afternoon sky.  He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and stood up, willing his shaking to cease.  He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders, moving out of the dormitories and up towards the Great Hall.  He gave Buffy a significant look but didn't say anything to her.  She nodded almost imperceptibly and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't really understood Buffy's vague explanation of what had been happening earlier.  They seemed to accept the story of Draco dragging her away for a rematch as well as the portion about Professor Giles walking in during the middle of it.  What they didn't understand was why Buffy had agreed to another rematch when they'd been caught during their last fight.  She shrugged it off and said she never backed down from a challenge.  

Draco didn't receive a reply from his father, and he could only hope that no news was good news.  He kept an eye out for any messages that came for Crabbe or Goyle, seeing as both of their fathers were Death-Eaters as well.  Nothing came, and that began to worry Draco more than he would have liked.

School continued as usual, Draco continued insulting Harry, Ron and Hermione, though whenever he said anything to Buffy, it was usually accompanied by a wink and a grin.  

Buffy and Draco met in the library several more times, either by accident or on purpose, the two of them sitting down and studying together, sometimes talking seriously with one another and other times just teasing and bantering.  Their friendship became more solid, and even though they publicly looked like enemies, Buffy knew that somehow she was closer to Draco than she was to Ron, and she considered Ron to be one of her best friends.  Draco had somehow worked his way into her heart, and the two of them had become the best of friends.

The day before Christmas heralded the second Hogsmeade visit, and all the students were only too happy to be let out of the castle.  

Ron and Hermione had taken off, leaving Buffy and Harry alone.  The young couple who had been dating for the last four or so months were eager to get their two best friends together, but so far, nothing had happened between the blonde girl and the black-haired boy.

"They're really not very subtle, are they?" Buffy asked.  Both she and Harry knew exactly why Ron and Hermione had taken off.  Of course, there were other reasons for it as well.  Hermione and Ron enjoyed taking any spare moments they could to enjoy themselves in the form of kissing as often as humanly possible.

"Hermione's definitely losing her touch," Harry commented.

Buffy grinned and shook her head.  "That depends who you ask.  Ron might not agree."

Harry blushed a little and took a sip of his Butterbeer, glancing around the wizarding pub, The Three Broomsticks as he did.

"Are they going home for Christmas?" Buffy asked, seeing Harry's sudden discomfort and trying to ease him of it.

"Nah, they're both staying here.  Ron does it just to keep me company, even though he says he just doesn't want to hang around Percy," Harry explained.  "And I think Hermione just wants to spend Christmas with Ron."

"What about the twins?  Are they going home?"

"I think they want to stay here as well.  Mainly because no one's here, so they can set up all kinds of practical jokes before everyone gets back.  I don't know why they don't go home.  I'd kill to live with them."

"Is Dumbledore letting you stay at their place over summer?" Buffy asked.

"Not all summer, but I think maybe for the last few weeks," Harry replied, feeling disappointed.  He wished that he would be allowed to visit the Burrow more often, but he knew that it meant a lot of work for Dumbledore and the Ministers of Magic to allow him to stay there.  Powerful wards had to be put up around the building, and it took skilled Aurors to be able to do that.

"Are you gonna hafta go back to the Dursleys?"

"Unfortunately," Harry replied.  "They've been getting better about it recently.  I think they're getting a little intimidated by me.  I mean, even though we're not _meant_ to do magic outside of school, I seem to keep managing to do it."

Buffy grinned, having heard his tale of his Aunt Marge as well as the incident with Dobby the house-elf.  Buffy couldn't help but think that trouble found Harry as easily as it usually found her.

They stayed within Hogsmeade, wandering around the town until only moments before they had to be back at the castle.  Most people, including Ron and Hermione, had already headed back, and there was only a handful of people left in the now quiet town.  It looked as though Buffy and Harry were about the only students left.

"We should probably get going," Buffy said.

Harry nodded and adjusted his cape around him.  Buffy had forgone the Gryffindor cape in favour of her leather coat.  She grinned at Harry and pointed to his cloak.

"You're really attached to that thing, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah.  I mean, it looks cool."

Buffy grinned and nodded and the two of them made their way out of Honeydukes, the sweets store, when a multitude of screams and terrified shouts filled the streets.

A cold wind blew through the town, and even though the sun was still out, the whole area seemed to be darkened by something.  A large shadowing figure stood proudly in the middle of the town, black cloaks covering the figure from head to toe.  Its face could not be seen, but Harry had seen this person too many times in his nightmares to not know who it was.

He reached for his wand, swallowing nervously and saw Buffy do the same.  The figure stepped towards the two of them and stopped, both Buffy and Harry staring up at the intimidating presence of what they both knew to be Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort reached inside his robes and pulled out his own wand, one that very much resembled the one that Buffy was holding in her somehow steady hand.  Suddenly, the hand that held the wand stopped and Voldemort was looking directly at Buffy.

It was in that second that Buffy knew she'd been found.  In a panic, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away, breaking into a run that rivalled an Olympic athlete.  They ran blindly, following the multitudes of other screaming people that were retreating from the sheer terror of the Dark Lord.  

Without knowing it, they took a wrong turn and found themselves very much cornered.  Voldemort loomed in front of them, his wand raised.  

"Any suggestions?" Harry whispered.

Buffy swallowed nervously, their hands still tightly clasped together.

"Only one," she replied, not really knowing what she was about to do, but desperately praying that it would work.

"And what would that be?"

"Close your eyes."

Harry looked at her incredulously, but saw that Buffy had already done as she had ordered him to do.  With a leap of faith, he did as asked, praying that Buffy's plan wasn't about to get them both killed.  When he heard Buffy break into laughter, he opened his eyes.

His eyes went wide and he very nearly fainted.  They were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

They had disapparated!  Harry knew (though not from actually reading it of course) that _Hogwarts: A History_, expressly said that apparating and disapparating on Hogwarts grounds was impossible.  Hermione had reminded he and Ron of it nearly a hundred times in the last four and a half years, and Harry knew that Hermione was very certain of that fact.

Harry went through the stages of denial, disbelief and then sheer and utter happiness that they had somehow made it out of there alive.  He turned to Buffy, a grin spreading over his face.

"We're alive!" he cried out.  He stopped and then swept Buffy into a crushing hug, spinning them around the empty Common Room.  "I can't believe it.  We're alive!"

Before Buffy had a chance to realise what was about to happen, Harry had put her back on her feet and had ducked his head down, his lips meeting hers softly.  Buffy gasped in surprise but didn't pull back.  

That was how Ron and Hermione found their two friends nearly five minutes later, lip-locked and tightly in each others embrace.   They exchanged glances and grinned, walking back out the way they had come, glad that they're two friends had finally figured it out.

------------------------

Christmas Day was a noisy affair, students running up and down the corridors, exchanging gifts and signing Christmas Carols at the tops of their lungs.  Buffy and Harry had reluctantly gone to bed and had agreed that they wouldn't discuss what had happened the night before until after the Yule Ball when things had calmed down a little.  They would go to Dumbledore first thing and just hope that the Headmaster didn't kill them for keeping it secret for two days.

After a gift exchange and a feast in the Great Hall, the students excitedly began preparing for the Yule Ball.  It struck Harry that he had never officially asked Buffy to go with him, it had only just been assumed.  He pulled her away from the feast before she could begin getting ready for the dance.

"Would you go to the Ball with me?" he asked, a shy smile on his face.

She looked at him incredulously, not quite sure why he was actually asking.

"I thought I was going with you," she replied.

He grinned and leant in close to her, enjoying the scent and feel of her against him.  "I never asked.  Not officially.  Will you go with me?"

Buffy smiled and nodded, giving him a gentle kiss.  "I'd love to."  
  


Harry grinned and pulled back.  "Well, I'd better leave you to it.  Can't have you looking sloppy."

She hit him hard across the stomach, Harry getting slightly winded from the force of it.  She just grinned impishly at him and walked up to the dormitories to get herself ready.

-----

Two kinda shortish updates.  Just to clarify some things that I've been asked in emails and stuff, this fic is NOT at my site yet cos I'm too lazy to put it up at the moment…same for In The Beginning.  As for an update on that fic…my apologies but I'm having severe writer's block.  Mega thanks to the ppl who have been reviewing and emailing, it means sooo much to me!  

Toodles.

K.


	23. The Ball

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: THE BALL

(The whole 'robes' thing is just plain weird.  I'm putting these kids in prom dresses and tuxes and I know that they're meant to be in robes.  This is me not particularly caring about that.  Go with it.)

Hermione, Ginny and Buffy stood in the centre of their room, Lavender and Parvati having left moments before.  Ginny gave her two friends a nervous grin and Buffy looked at Hermione, a smile on her face.

"You ready?"

Hermione breathed in deeply and nodded.  

Buffy was stunned by the sudden transformation that Hermione had managed to do.  Gone was the bushy hair, replaced by perfect ringlets that floated around her face.  A light touch of make-up had been applied, and the taller girl looked absolutely stunning.

"Relax," Buffy said.  "Ron's gonna positively drool."

Buffy herself had straightened her hair for the evening, her blonde locks reaching halfway down her back (think 'The Gift').  Her dress was a pale pink that showed off the whole of her back, dipping down to just above her backside.  

Hermione's dress was a gorgeous light blue colour, a strapless dress with a flowing skirt that accentuated her curvy figure.  Ginny was wearing a dark navy blue dress with her hair swept up into an elaborate French twist with a few curly tendrils framing her face.

"I think the boys are going to have heart attacks," Ginny said.

Buffy grinned and the three girls moved out of their room and down the stairs to the Common Room where they were meeting Harry, Ron and Colin Creevey, Ginny's partner.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped completely, Harry's mouth going dry at the sight of Buffy.  He'd always thought that Buffy was by far the most gorgeous girl in school, but that fact just seemed to be more firmly put in place now that he was seeing her in formal attire.

"You look…amazing," he managed to get out.

Buffy smiled and kissed his cheek softly.  "So do you."

He was wearing a black suit over a white silk shirt, the top two buttons left undone.  He'd forgone his tie as Buffy had requested him to do.  His hair was still unruly even after the liberal amounts of gel he'd tried to apply to it to get it to smoothen out.  Buffy touched his hair fondly and ruffled it even more, destroying the little progress he'd made.

"You don't need to fix your hair," she whispered, making sure Ron and Hermione couldn't hear her.  "It looks sexy."

Harry swallowed hard and managed a weak smile, wondering how on earth he was meant to get through the night with her looking like that.

Ron and Hermione had gone through complimenting each other, and the four friends moved out the portrait passage and down the stairs, Ginny and Colin behind them.

They entered into the Great Hall which had been decorated beautifully, the walls covered in sparkling silver frost, mistletoe and ivy covering the starry black ceiling.  The four long tables had been replaced by hundreds of smaller tables that seated about ten people at each.

"Wow," Buffy whispered.

Harry squeezed her hand a little.  He marvelled at how different he felt going into this ball compared to the previous years.  He didn't have the pressure of having to open the dance with the other champions, nor was he dreading dancing with his partner.  In truth, even though he desperately hated dancing, he actually wanted to dance with Buffy.  Harry looked to Ron who seemed to be feeling much the same about this years ball.  Harry could only hope that it didn't end as it had ended the year before, with Hermione and Ron having a screaming match up in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Let's find a table," Harry said, steering Buffy towards a table in a quieter corner.  They passed a table filled with fifth year Slytherins, Draco seated beside Pansy Parkinson who was holding onto Draco very tightly.  Buffy winked at Draco as she passed him.

Draco was looking gorgeous in a black suit and black shirt and black tie.  Had he been standing, Buffy would have seen that Draco's jacket was actually a half-length coat with tails rather than just the short length jacket she assumed it to be.  Draco's eyes widened as he saw Buffy, a smile creeping onto his face.  He bit it back, but Buffy had seen it.  She grinned and continued walking with her friends to a table that was two down from Draco's.

Harry pulled out Buffy's seat for her and sat himself beside her, Hermione next to Harry, and Ron next to Hermione.  On the other side of the circular table sat Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati and Neville and a blonde-haired Hufflepuff girl that neither Buffy nor Harry hadn't met before, though they knew she was a fifth year like they were.

There were already a few people on the dance-floor, mostly people who were recognised as official couples.  Buffy recognised Fred with Angelina and George with Katie, as well as a few other fourth and sixth year Gryffindors that she knew, if not by name, then by sight.

Buffy turned to Harry, a little nervous.  "Do you want to dance?"

Harry hesitated a moment.  He could only hope that Buffy's version of dancing was nothing like Parvati's had been the year before.  He'd been steered around the dance floor, and he hadn't much liked it.  He swallowed nervously and nodded.  He stood and held out a hand to Buffy who took it graciously.

They moved onto the dance-floor, receiving stares from several people.

"You don't like dancing, do you?" Buffy asked with a tiny smile.

Harry gave a nervous laugh.  "Is it that obvious?"

"A little," she replied.  She took his hands and gently placed one on her hip and kept hold of the other.  Buffy stepped closer to him and wound one of her arms around Harry's back, and brought their clasped hands to rest between them.  

They hadn't even begun dancing yet and Harry was already far more relaxed than he had been the year before.  

"You're meant to be leading here Harry," she said.  "We're just gonna make our way from here to the other side of the floor."

He nodded and worked to remember exactly how this had worked.  The steps came to him and they began moving, Harry managing to not step on any of Buffy's toes as they moved.  Buffy grinned and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  He relaxed even further and began moving a little more confidently with her.

"You ready to try something daring?" she asked.

He swallowed hard but nodded, trusting her.  She spun outwards and lingered for a moment before spinning back in.  Harry couldn't help but notice that practically every eye in the hall was on them, including Draco Malfoy's.

"Everyone's watching us," he whispered.

"That's half the fun," she replied.

Harry shook his head, but went with it anyway.  The song came to a close and they drew apart, Buffy daringly giving him a small kiss.  Harry's eyes widened and Buffy just smiled cheekily and pulled him back to the table.  

Pansy Parkinson couldn't help but wonder why Draco's eyes had suddenly narrowed when Buffy and Harry had kissed on the dance-floor.  Had she thought about it a little longer, she would have worked out what Draco's problem was.  Jealousy.

------------------------

Dinner was served and the music struck up again, alternating between fast and slow songs.  Hermione had managed to get Ron onto the dance-floor, and both of them were actually having a good time, even though neither of them were very good dancers.  Harry was slowly getting used to having a lot of guys coming up and asking Buffy to dance, and though Buffy turned a lot of them down, she would dance with one or two of them, mostly with the other fifth-year Gryffindors.

Neville had stuttered out an invitation to dance, and Buffy had smiled and taken his hand, spending a song getting her feet trodden on.  She'd thanked him politely and kissed his cheek, Neville very nearly fainting from it all.  Harry grinned down at her as they danced together.

"I think you've had nearly every guy in this school ask you to dance," Harry commented.

"Not _every_ guy," she replied.  

"Well, every guy who isn't in Slytherin," Harry corrected.  "And you've had a couple of them ask you as well."

Buffy rolled her eyes and leant against Harry's chest comfortably.  

"Well, I've only danced with the people that I know," Buffy said.  "Though I'll have to reconsider saying yes to Neville ever again.  My little toe still has no feeling in it."

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  The song ended and he led them back to the table.

"Bathroom," he said.

Buffy nodded and took a sip of her drink as Harry walked off.  Two tables across, Draco Malfoy's eyes lit up.  He stood, not even bothering to excuse himself even though his partner had been mid-sentence.  He walked over to where Buffy sat by herself and bowed a little, holding his hand out in a gentlemanly fashion.

"May I have this dance?"

Buffy looked up and smiled.  She took Draco's hand and stood, the two of them going onto the dance-floor.  Draco put a hand to her waist, not before swiftly copping a feel for a second.  Buffy glared but couldn't help but laugh.  She took his other hand in hers and the two of them began circling the dance-floor.

"I was hoping I'd get to dance with you," Buffy admitted.

"I was waiting for the right time to ask," he replied.  "You've kinda been surrounded all night.  I think half the Slytherins have tried throwing themselves at you."

"Well there was only one Slytherin that I would have considered dancing with," she said.  

"Well, I hope that it was me, otherwise you're going to be very disappointed,' he said.

She laughed and shook her head.  "You're enjoying yourself?"

"I am now."

He favoured her with a soft smile which Buffy returned.  Draco breathed in deeply and forced himself to ask the question that had been plaguing him all night.

"Are you and Potter dating?" 

Buffy hesitated.  She and Harry hadn't really said anything.  It had been more of a silent agreement of where they should go with their relationship.  Then another thought struck her.  Had anyone else asked, she would have answered 'yes' without hesitating.  Why was it that she was reluctant to admit it to Draco?  She swallowed nervously and nodded.

Draco's face fell.  "Oh."

"Drake-"

"No, it's okay.  You don't have to say anything.  I should have seen it coming," he said.  "I had just hoped…"

"I do care for you," she said quietly, well aware of the stares that they were beginning to get from nearly everyone.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron and Hermione looking extremely confused.

"Guess I'm just not the guy for you," Draco said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.  "You know that I like you Drake.  More than I probably should.  And I am really, really attracted to you, but…"

"But time and circumstances just aren't what you wish them to be," Draco finished for her.

She gave him a sad smile.  "I wouldn't have said it so stuffily, but yeah.  Pretty much."

He couldn't help but smile.  The song ended and they lingered in each other's embrace.

"Are we friends?" he whispered.

She nodded, fighting back tears for some reason.  "Of course we are."  He smiled and touched her cheek, gently wiping at the tear that had fallen.

"I think you're the first true friend I've ever had," he said.

"I wish things could be different between us," she whispered.

He nodded and bent down to kiss her cheek, his lips meeting the corner of her mouth.  He lingered for longer than necessary and finally pulled back.

"Merry Christmas Buffy."

"Merry Christmas Drake."

He nodded and turned away from her, leaving her in the middle of the dance-floor.  She felt someone touch her shoulder.  Harry.  He looked worried and a little annoyed.

"What did _he _want?" Harry asked.

Buffy just shook her head.  "It was nothing."

Harry glared at Draco who ignored it, his gaze fixed firmly on the blonde girl in Harry's arms.  Harry just engulfed Buffy in his arms and the couple continued to dance.


	24. The AfterParty

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: THE AFTER-PARTY

The ball ended too soon for Buffy's liking.  The evening had been thoroughly enjoyable, and by the end of the night, she and Harry had practically forgotten about the attack the previous day.  Everyone was forced back to their Common Rooms, though the Professors had wisely not given them curfews for lights-out.  The students were just told to be considerate f the first, second and third years who were probably sleeping.

The girls got out of their dresses, changing into either pyjamas or just regular clothing depending on whether they wished to stay awake the whole night whilst the guys shed their suits and ties, opting for jeans and t-shirts.  Buffy changed into a pair of grey pants, black ankle-high boots and a white ribbed shirt.  The Common Room was warm enough that they didn't need their cloaks.  Buffy slid her wand down into the inside of her boot, keeping it close to her at all times.  Hermione called her overly paranoid, but Buffy felt safer with it than without it.

Some of the girls made quite a sight, their hair still done-up perfectly as they lounged around the Common Room in their pyjamas.  Harry, Buffy, Hermione and Ron had claimed a corner of the Common Room, bringing out pillows and blankets to soften the floor.  In the middle of their group was a bowl of sweets that was slowly being demolished.

"That was the far better than last years ball, wouldn't you agree?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both nodded enthusiastically.  Buffy just looked between the three of them, wondering what had happened.

"What was so bad about last years ball?" she asked.

She was met with simultaneous rolling eyes from the three of them.

"Besides being _forced_ to find a partner-"

"And not being able to find one-"

"And only being asked as a last resort-"

"And having to open the dance-"

"And not having a proper outfit-"

"And having Ron be irrationally jealous-"

"It was just fine," Harry, Ron and Hermione finished together.

Buffy just looked at them and finally nodded, not wanting to know if she really wanted that to be explained to her.  

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves this year," Buffy said.  

"What about you?" Ron asked.  "You looked like you were having fun 'til Malfoy started bugging you."

Buffy just shrugged and popped a piece of chocolate from their stash into her mouth.

"He wasn't really bugging me.  We just danced," Buffy replied.  

Harry still wasn't comfortable with the memory of Draco's hand on Buffy's cheek.  He'd been irrationally afraid that Draco had been about to hit Buffy, something that Harry would happily have killed the Slytherin boy over.

The hours wore on and the crowd in the Common Room thinned out.  Hermione and Ron opted to head up to bed, leaving Buffy and Harry alone in the Common Room.  She'd settled herself into his arms several hours ago, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

When they'd realised that they were alone, they'd spent about thirty minutes just talking quietly and kissing between sentences.  Eventually they'd given up on talking and had just stuck with kissing each other, alternating between slow, sweet kisses and hard, passionate kisses.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy swallowed hard.  She'd been debating with herself for the last half an hour about whether or not to tell Harry the biggest secret she had.  She felt that she owed it to him.  She felt that she had to tell him before things got out of hand between them.  Before their feelings got too complicated.  Somehow Buffy knew that their feelings were complicated enough as it was.  She wanted –needed- to tell him that Voldemort was her father.

"I hafta tell you something," she whispered quietly, tears already pricking her eyes at the thought of his reaction to her.  "About my parents."

Harry ran a gentle hand through Buffy's hair.

"What about them?"

"About who they were.  You're not gonna like it," she warned him.

Harry kissed her temple and pulled her tighter against him.

"It doesn't matter who your parents were Buffy," he whispered.  "I'm not Malfoy.  I don't care if they were muggles or half-bloods or quarter-bloods.  I just care about you."

"But…"

He silenced her with a kiss and shook his head, green eyes meeting hazel.  "Do you care about me?" he asked.

She nodded, the depth of her feelings for him conveyed in a meaningful glance.  

"Then that's all that matters," he said.

She bit her lip, still feeling the need to tell him.  He just kissed her again and all thoughts of Voldemort flew away.

An hour later, they were still seated in their corner of the long since deserted Common Room.

"Tired?" Harry asked, seeing Buffy yawn for the third time in minutes.

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes.  

"Do you wanna head up to bed?" he asked.

She shook her head and cuddled up closer to him.  "Just stay here," she whispered sleepily.  "Too tired to move."

Harry nodded and pulled her closer to him.  He rested his head atop of hers and closed his eyes, surprised by how comfortable he was even though he was propped up against a wall.  Within minutes, sleep had over-taken him.


	25. The Panic

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE PANIC

Harry awoke, stretching out his sore muscles.  He rubbed his neck and briefly wondered why he was sitting up.  The previous evening came back to him and he couldn't help but smile at the memory.  He opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted by the sight of Buffy's sleeping face, but he found himself alone in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room.

He stood quickly, brushing himself off, rousing himself from his still sleepy state.  He rubbed sleep from his eyes and wondered why Buffy hadn't woken him.  Tiredly, he made his way up to the boys' dormitories either to see if Ron was awake or to join the others in sleep.  Ron was just waking up as he arrived.

"Hey Harry.  You only getting in now?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, trying not to disturb the others who were still slumbering.

Ron rolled over and stretched.  He slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and his newest jumper from his mother, maroon again with the letter R in yellow.

"Reckon Hermione'll be awake?" Ron asked.

Harry checked his watch, surprised to see that it was ten thirty in the morning.

"Knowing 'Mione, I think she'll be up."

Ron nodded and slipped on a pair of shoes.  "You coming down?  I'm starving."  
  


Harry nodded, still slightly worried about Buffy not being there when he'd awoken that morning.  He followed Ron down to the Great Hall, Ron's hunger apparently contagious as Harry's stomach growled with hunger.

Hermione was indeed awake and already at the table.  She looked incredibly tired though, one elbow on the table holding her head up.  She mustered up a tired but still enthusiastic smile at Harry and Ron.

"Morning you two," she greeted.

"Morning," they replied, seating themselves opposite the girl.  

Hermione's hair was still in ringlets around her face, though she had cleared her skin of any make-up from the evening before.  Even though Ron was still tired, he didn't think he'd seen her looking more beautiful.

"Is Buffy still in bed?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him strangely.  "She didn't come back to the dormitory," Hermione said.  "Her bed wasn't slept in."  
  


Harry was really beginning to panic now.  Before he had a chance to voice the panic though, another voice asked the same question he'd been asking all morning. 

"Where's Summers?" Draco Malfoy asked.

The trio groaned and turned to look at the boy.  He wasn't sneering which was unusual for him.  In fact, if Harry hadn't known better, he would have said that Draco actually looked worried.

"She'll show up," Ron stated confidently.  "I swear that girl eats more than I do."

"Harry…you look really worried," Hermione commented.  She turned to look at Draco and found their expressions to be remarkably similar.  "For that matter, so does Malfoy."

Harry cast his mind back to the night before.  He cast it further back to during the day.  The attack!  Voldemort had attacked them.  They'd disapparated back into Hogwarts even though that was apparently meant to be impossible.  But…why would Buffy be missing?  What would Voldemort want with Buffy Summers?

"Maybe she's just with Professor Giles," Draco suggested.

The three Gryffindors looked at Draco as though he'd suddenly grown an extra head.  Draco didn't even notice.  He was too busy scanning the Professors table.  Giles was seated up there, chatting happily with Madam Pince, the librarian.  

Draco frowned and turned back to the trio of Gryffindors, momentarily forgetting that he really didn't like any of them.  

"I'm going to ask him if he's seen her."

He walked towards the table, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione wondering what on earth was going on.

"Did he seem genuinely worried about Buffy, or was that just my imagination?" Hermione asked.

"That wasn't your imagination Hermione," Ron replied.  "He was worried."

"Why would Malfoy be worried about Buffy?" Hermione asked.

The dance that Buffy and Draco had shared the evening before was still fresh in Harry's mind, even through the haze of worry that had settled as well.  Perhaps there was more to Draco Malfoy than Harry knew.

"I don't know, but look," Harry said, pointing to where Draco and Giles were talking.  "Professor Giles is worried."

Giles turned to Dumbledore and whispered something to the Headmaster.  Dumbledore stood, his eyes searching the room frantically.  Harry, Ron and Hermione all watched in confusion.

"No one ever gets this worried if any other student is missing," Ron commented.

"_Will Buffy Summers please report to the Great Hall immediately!"_  Dumbledore had magically magnified his voice to spread to every section of the castle.  It was loud enough to wake even the heaviest of sleepers and would have travelled to the edges of the school, including the Forest and the Quidditch pitch.

There was a burst of noise in the Great Hall.  No student had ever been summoned like that before.  Ten minutes passed and still Buffy hadn't entered the room.  Draco was beginning to fidget quite badly up at the head table.  Giles didn't look as though he was faring any better.  Giles stood and said something to Draco.  Draco nodded absently and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Come on," he said, walking past them, pointing towards the back of the hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared looks, shrugged and stood up to head towards the entrance hall of the school.  Professors Giles and Dumbledore met them there.

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" Giles asked.

"No sir," Harry replied for them all.  "One minute we were asleep in the Common Room, and the next thing, I wake up and she's gone."

Giles chose to ignore the 'waking up' portion of Harry's diatribe, though Draco couldn't help but feel the sharp sting of disappointment that ran through him.  

Giles looked to Draco.  "Have any of your housemates received any owls that looked to be similar to your own letter?"

Draco shook his head.  "I've been keeping an eye on every owl that any Slytherin has received.  Nothing came through."

Giles cursed under his breath and looked to Dumbledore.  "Any ideas Albus?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment and turned his attention to Harry.

"You and Miss Summers were with the group that went to Hogsmeade yesterday, were you not?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's eyes lit up, just remembering what had happened the day before.

"We were attacked!" Harry exclaimed.

All eyes shot to Harry.

"And you didn't tell us?" Ron asked, sounding offended at being left out.

"We forgot.  What with the ball, and…well, we were just kinda happy to get out of there alive.  Voldemort would have killed us if Buffy hadn't-" he stopped short.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly.  

"If Buffy hadn't what?" Giles prompted the boy.

Harry swallowed hard and turned to face Buffy's guardian. 

"If Buffy hadn't dissapparated us out of there."

The group went silent.  Giles and Dumbledore exchanged worried glances.

"She can dissapparate?" Hermione asked.  "That's incredibly advanced magic.  Where did you two end up?"

"In the Gryffindor Common Room," Harry replied.

Again Dumbledore and Giles looked worried, though this time, their concern was even greater.

"But-"

"I know," Harry said, cutting Hermione off.  "You can't dissapparate into or out of Hogwarts.  I remember."

"Dear lord," Giles breathed.  "She's more powerful than any of us realised."

"No offence Professor Giles, but wondering about her power isn't helping.  We have to find her," Draco said, sounding downright panicked.  

Giles snapped out of his musings and looked at Draco, nodding his agreement.  "Quite right.  She's not in the castle. She would have been quick to come to the Hall."

"What is going on?" Harry asked frantically.  "What would Voldemort want with Buffy?"

Giles regarded the distraught boy.  He was well aware of what was happening between Buffy and Harry, and whilst he knew Harry was a nice enough boy, he had always worried that the issue of Buffy's father would tear them apart.  To have to tell him this now without Buffy present wasn't how he'd planned on letting Harry know.

Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He wants Miss Summers for a very simple reason, Harry," Dumbledore said.  "She is his only blood kin."  
  


And in that second, Harry felt his entire world spin.

_"You think it wise to bring his child to Hogwarts?"_

Child, not son.  Hermione and Ron caught on to that fact as well.

"It was never a boy we were after," Hermione whispered.

Ron looked as though he were about to faint from shock.  He'd been friends with Voldemort's daughter without even knowing it.  He'd flirted with her and teased her and checked out her arse on more occasions than he could count, and she was related to the most horrible wizard in the world.

"Buffy is Voldemort's daughter?" Harry asked, feeling sick to the stomach.

Why hadn't she told him?  She'd lied to him for months on end.  Had it been some sick joke?  Had she been trying to get him to feel for her and then hand him to Voldemort on a silver platter?

Giles nodded.  Harry, even in the nausea that threatened to topple him over, noticed that Draco wasn't looking overly shocked by this revelation.

"You knew," Harry said.

Draco nodded.

Ron's eyes flashed angrily.  "That's why the two of you were so chummy! You're the go-between for Buffy and You-Know-Who!"

"That is enough!" Giles yelled angrily, placing himself between Ron and Draco, who looked as though he was about to belt Ron if he didn't shut up.

"Mr Malfoy is nothing of the sort, and I can assure you that Buffy is not conspiring with Voldemort.  Mr Malfoy put himself at very real risk to keep Buffy safe, so I think you owe him an apology," Giles said.

Ron swallowed hard, feeling incredibly chastised.  He really needed to learn to control his temper, especially around Malfoy.

"Sorry Malfoy."

Draco nodded, knowing that he shouldn't have taken too much offence at Ron's words.  Had it not been for the first conversation in the library over Buffy's pants, Draco may well have done the things that Ron had suggested.

Draco turned his attention to Giles.

"How are we going to get her back?" Draco asked.  "She was worried this might happen."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion.  "So, she did know then?  About being You-Know-Who's daughter?"

"Of course she knew," Draco replied.  

"But…why would she be worried?" Ron asked.  "If she really is You-Know-Who's daughter, wouldn't she be wanting to be back with her father?"

Harry however could get his mind around the fact that Draco Malfoy had known that Buffy Summers was Voldemort's daughter.  Harry wanted to know why Draco had known when he hadn't.

"How did you know about Buffy?" Harry asked curiously, looking towards Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes, wondering why they were wasting their time on such trivialities as how he knew.

"Because You-Know-Who asked me to tell him the name of the newest Slytherin student my age.  He said that that girl was his daughter," Draco said.  "And, seeing as there was only one new student at Hogwarts in our year, it wasn't that hard to work out.  Honestly, I don't know how you people _didn't_ work it out."

"We assumed that he had a son," Ron replied, trying to defend himself and his friends and failing miserably.

"Look, who cares how I know," Draco said impatiently.  "The important thing is that Buffy is missing, and unless we start getting some ideas soon, we're not gonna find her."

----

Thank you to everyone for your reviews!  As for why I didn't update…well, it was just to annoy Rosie.  *ducks various projectiles* Ahem…actually it was cos I didn't have any internet credit.  Sheesh, pathetic much.  My apologies…

Toodles.

K.


	26. The Daughter

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: THE DAUGHTER

Buffy awoke slowly, her eyelids heavy.  She hadn't ever felt this tired before.  It was strange.  Her skin was tingling, and that's when it clicked.  She wasn't tired merely because of simple exhaustion.  She was tired because someone had made her tired.  Someone had placed her under a spell.

She stilled her movements and listened carefully, trying to place where she was and why someone would have put her under a spell of some sort.

She could feel the magic that was surrounding the room that she was in.  It was familiar magic, a barrier.  A strong one.  She somehow knew that it was stronger even than the barrier at Hogwarts that prevented people from apparting and disapparting.  She knew though that the spell was only concentrated on the room she was in.  She could feel that this room was the focus of the curse.  It would be hard to break through the barrier and she knew it would take more energy than she had.  The sleeping spell hadn't worn off completely, and her mind was still groggy.

She was in a bed with comfortable silken sheets covering the large soft mattress, pillows surrounding her.  There was very little light in the room, and Buffy could tell that there was someone in the room with her.  She forced herself to regulate her breathing so as not to draw attention to the fact that she was awake.

The door to the room opened and Buffy could hear at least two other people enter the room.

"Has she wakened?" a cold, deep and dark voice asked.

"No, my lord," replied a quieter voice that was filled with fear.

"The spell should have worn off by now," the first voice said angrily.  "She should be awake."

"Perhaps she is pretending, my lord," suggested a third voice.  It was silky smooth, cunning and precise.  There was no fear, and Buffy could detect a fair amount of contempt hidden beneath it all.

Buffy just kept her eyes shut, forcing herself to stay still even as someone bent over her and touched a strand of her hair, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"She is beautiful," whispered the cold voice, surprisingly filled with emotion.  "Do you not agree Lucius?"

Buffy held back a gasp.  Lucius.  That was Draco's father's name.  Lucius Malfoy.  

"She is, my lord," Malfoy replied.  It was he that the smooth and silky voice belonged to.  

Buffy knew without a doubt that the hand that was touching her cheek belonged to her father.  Voldemort.  Buffy didn't know what good stalling was doing, but it was the only plan that she had at the moment.  She wasn't about to tell them that she was awake.  She didn't know, nor did she _want_ to know what the had in store for her once she awoke.

"My little Elizabeth," Voldemort said, stroking Buffy's cheek.  Buffy forced herself not to flinch away from him.  It took nearly all of her will power to stay perfectly still.  

Voldemort straightened suddenly, removing his hand from Buffy's cheek.

"We'll return in half an hour.  If she awakens, send word immediately," he ordered.  "I have a gift to give her, and I wish for her to receive it soon."

"Yes my lord," replied the man with the cowering voice.  The door opened and closed again and Buffy knew that she was alone with the cowardly man.

Buffy lay still until she knew that the man had taken a seat beside the bed.  It was very disconcerting being stared at intently.  Buffy took a deep breath and took a chance, moaning in her sleep and rolling over.  She forced herself to keep her breathing regulated.  She rubbed her feet together, annoyed to feel that her boots had been taken.  She could feel that her wand was gone, but otherwise they'd left her in her grey pants and white long-sleeved top. 

Buffy swore under her breath.  She had been hoping that they wouldn't have found her wand.  She dared to open her eyes and took in the half of the room that was in sight.  She was in a large double bed in the middle of an extravagantly beautiful room.  Her eyes widened.  There, on the bedside table, was her wand.

She was too far away from it to fake a stretch and grab it without being overly conspicuous.  She curled herself into a ball and shifted herself closer to the edge of the bed.  With any luck, the cowardly man just thought she was a restless sleeper.  

An idea clicked over in her mind, using the idea of being a restless sleeper.  She groaned, as though in the middle of a nightmare and shifted again closer to the beds edge.  She freed her arms from beneath the covers and thrashed a little, hoping that she wasn't a completely horrible actress.  

Her hand hit the bedside table with a clump, and she pulled her hand back towards her, the wand in her grips.  She spirited it into the sleeve of her shirt quickly, a skill that she had learnt over her years in Sunnydale when she'd needed to hide her weapons from passers-by.  She brought her arms back under the covers, almost not believing that she actually had her wand back in her grips.

She wracked her mind for a spell that could knock out the man who was watching her.  She rolled her eyes when she remembered the curse that would do just that.

In a quick move, she rolled off the bed and pointed her wand at the short and stocky man who was now out of his seat, staring at her with wide and frightened eyes.

"_Stupefy_!"

The man was knocked backwards and fell flat on his back, the stunning spell hitting him accurately.  Buffy saw her chance and took it, shoving her feet into the boots that had been beside the bed and then racing for the door.  Locked.

"Bloody hell."

She didn't take the time to realise that Ron was beginning to rub off on her.  Instead, she aimed her wand once more.

"_Alohamora."_

Still locked.  

She looked around the room frantically, searching for another exit.  There wasn't even a window in the room.  She was trapped in there.

The door opened and Voldemort stepped through, followed by a group of five others.  Buffy stepped back, feeling incredibly intimidated by the dark figure that loomed over her.  She'd seen him in Hogsmeade village only a few days ago, but seeing him now once more was incredibly frightening.  She immediately tucked her wand back into the sleeve of her shirt, not wanting to have it taken away from her again.

Buffy breathed in deeply and forced herself to draw up to her full height, meeting the figure where she imagined his eyes to be.  

"Welcome home Elizabeth," Voldemort said quietly.

She glared at him, but didn't feel quite confident enough to snap back with a sarcastic retort.

"My apologies for not being here when you awoke," he continued.  "I had…other matters to attend to.  A gift for you."

"I think you've done more than enough for me, thank you," she spat out bitterly.

Voldemort chuckled, a truly frightening sound.  He stepped forward and Buffy found herself backing up until her back hit a wall.  

"Foolish child.  You have no idea what I can do for you.  How powerful you can become once you're at your rightful place beside me."

"I will never stand beside you," she said forcefully.

"Tut tut Elizabeth.  You hide your fear behind words," he said.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Voldemort turned to his companions.  "Leave us."

Four of the five men who had come in turned and left, dragging the still stunned man with them.  One remained, but Buffy didn't even notice.

"I have a gift for you Elizabeth," Voldemort said.  "To show my fondness for you."

"You don't know the meaning of the word," she replied.

Buffy swore she heard the man growl.  He took another step forward until she could actually make out his face under the black hood.  He was old, older than she'd ever imagined him to be.  His eyes were dark black, his hair the same colour, though it was beginning to thin.  His cheeks were pale, paler even than the vampires that she used to fight.  

"Trust me child, I know the difference between love and hate.  I do not hate you."

"Well maybe I hate you," Buffy said.

He backhanded her across the face, sending her stumbling a little.  She regained her footing and glared at him.  

"Hate is such a strong word," Voldemort said.

"Yeah, well it applies."

"You do not even know me," he protested.

"I know enough."

He pulled back from her, and regarded her curiously.

"Hmmm…you're a feisty little spitfire of a thing.  One of my loyal servants told me as much.  He also told me the thing you wanted most in this world.  And…to prove to you how much I care for you, I have provided the one thing that would give you that happiness," Voldemort said.

Buffy swallowed nervously, searching through her mind for clues as to what the hell he was talking about.

He bowed slightly to her.  "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

Buffy's eyes were finally drawn to the other man who was standing in the room with them.  She gasped, her eyes going wide.  Voldemort smiled and took a step back, watching as his daughter's gift stepped forward.

Buffy couldn't take her eyes from the man as he stepped forward a smirk on his face.

"Hello lover."

----

Just one update today cos…well, I like leaving people in suspense.


	27. The Gift

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE GIFT

Buffy swallowed hard, her mouth completely dry.  Shock, amazement and far too much fear threatened to overwhelm her.  She could only stare in shock at the face of her lover.  Except, it wasn't Angel's smiling eyes that she was drowning in.  It was the cold darker eyes of Angelus, the eyes that had terrified her for months on end.

Voldemort opened the door and left, having given strict instructions to Angelus about how the girl should be treated.  Angelus knew without a doubt that he would be staked if he even made a single scratch on the young girl.

The vampire swung his eyes to the door and watched as it closed.  He turned back to Buffy, his eyes immediately losing their coldness as fire and warmth springing into them once more.

"Buffy!" he cried softly, throwing himself at her, embracing her small figure to his body, clinging to her tightly.

Buffy, shocked at first, eventually pulled herself together enough to respond to the hug.  Her heart rate finally regulated itself.  She'd seen the change in his eyes, and mo matter how many times Angelus had tried to trick her into believing that he was Angel, it had never worked. 

But Buffy would have recognised Angel's eyes anywhere.  The man she was hugging was not Angelus.

"Angel!"

Angel pulled back and held her at arm's length, his eyes sweeping over her hungrily.

"My god, are you alright?  He hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked quickly.

Buffy's mind was spinning.  How the hell was this possible?!  The last time she had seen Angel had been…

_"Close your eyes…"_  

"How…how is this possible?" Buffy whispered, tears finally welling in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks.

"You're father is a powerful man," Angel replied, his voice equally as soft.

"But I…" _Killed you…_

Angel hugged her again tightly, stroking her hair.  "I know, shhh.  It's alright.  I'm here now.  You'll be okay."

Buffy clung to him, suddenly forgetting that she was trapped who knew where with her evil dark lord of a father.  She forgot that she was a sixteen-year-old witch who was already torn between two other boys.  She would have forgotten her own name if Angel hadn't whispered it reverently, kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back reluctantly and tilted her face to look at him.  He was still as beautiful as ever.

"Why does he think you're…you know?" Buffy whispered, knowing that someone could have been listening to them.

Angel grimaced.  "You remember how he said that one of his loyal subjects told him that I was the thing you wanted most?"

Buffy nodded, suddenly wondering who exactly had known about she and Angel.  She hadn't told anyone at Hogwarts about her first love.

"It was Spike.  Spike works for Voldemort."

"What?!" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper.  "I knew I should have staked that asshole."

"Shhh!" he hushed her, placing a finger to her lips.  "He may very well have just saved you.  Not on purpose of course.  Spike telling him to 'give' me to you has backfired badly.  Voldemort thinks that I'm on his side.  He doesn't even know about the fact that I had a soul.  Spike seems to have conveniently forgotten to tell him that."

"Does Spike know you've still got a soul?" Buffy asked.

Angel shook his head.  "If Spike knew that I wasn't Angelus, I would have been staked the moment your father summoned me."

"How did he get you out?" Buffy asked, her voice suddenly even smaller, now containing fear and guilt.

Angel pulled her towards him again, his eyes welling with tears, not for himself, but for the only girl he'd ever loved.  He didn't know how she could have made the choice she did.  He knew he wouldn't have had the strength to kill someone that he loved.  It only made him love her all the more.

"He has a lot of power, in this realm and in others.  It's not just this plain that is fearful of him," Angel said.

Buffy nodded.  She knew that that was probably the only explanation she would get about it.  She didn't know how he could even look at her let alone hold her.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his shirt.

"No!  God no, Buffy.  I love you.  I love you so much, I always have.  I always will.  You did what you had to do, and I am so proud of you," he whispered.

Tears spilled down Buffy's cheeks, soaking the silken shirt that Angel wore.  He just held her tightly, rocking them gently, trying to get her to calm down. 

"We have to get you out of here Buffy," Angel whispered when Buffy had finally calmed down.  "But I don't know how to do that."

Buffy pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"Does he trust you?" she asked.

Angel thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.  "Not enough that we'd be let outside without an escort."

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to get out.  They couldn't disapparate, that was for sure.  Something clicked in her mind.

"What about Spike?" she asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

"Voldemort trusts Spike right?" Buffy asked.

Angel thought for a moment and nodded.  Spike's information about Buffy had been pivotal to Voldemort and Spike was now considered an honoured member of Voldemort's inner-circle.

"What if Spike was our escort?" Buffy asked.

Angel again took a moment to think about her suggestion.

"That might just work," Angel said.  "He's been obsessed with you since the moment he first saw you in Sunnydale.  And I don't just mean in the way that you're a Slayer and he wanted to kill you.  He was infatuated by you.  If we can convince him that Angelus would be willing to share, he would jump at the opportunity."

Buffy scrunched up her nose at the notion of being shared, but didn't say anything.  She knew that Angel wouldn't let her get hurt in any way shape or form.  

"You'd probably need to convince Voldemort that you were willing to take up your seat beside him," Angel said.

Buffy stopped at that.  She didn't think she'd be able to do it, even if she didn't mean it.  Sitting beside him was just too wrong.  

"I don't know if I could," Buffy whispered.

Angel nodded, having already known that that would have been her answer.  

"We'll try to work around that for now," Angel said.  "But if worse comes to worst…do you think you could?"

Buffy hesitated and closed her eyes before eventually nodding slowly, feeling as though she had just sold her soul to the devil.  Angel just hugged her again, kissing her forehead, wondering how it was possible that the girl he had loved so dearly had been wrapped up in all this mess.

He hadn't known that she wasn't the Slayer.  In fact, he'd been told that she was one.  He'd been drawn to her from the very first, when he'd seen her on the steps of her old high school in LA, on the day that she'd been 'Called'.  Whistler had shown Buffy to Angel in hopes of stirring something within the vampire that Angel had previously thought was completely gone.  

Love.  Hope.  Warmth.  

And so it began that Angel went through a transformation from a rat-eating pathetic vampire, to a leather-clad warrior of light.  Just from seeing one young girl who, Angel now knew, hadn't even been a teenager.  She'd been barely twelve years old when Angel had fallen in love with her from his first glimpse of the girl.

Buffy just sighed and clung to the man that she had desperately loved, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess, and what the outcome of all of it would eventually be.

----

Just one today again…no cliffhanger really.  Figured after the last update you didn't need to be left on the edge. ;)

Toodles.


	28. The Dark Lord

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THE DARK LORD

The door banged open suddenly, Buffy and Angel jumping, startled by the sudden noise that resonated through the chamber.  Voldemort entered, stalking slowly into the room.  Angel's eyes hardened into that of Angelus', and his entire stance shifted into that of a cocky and arrogant vampire.

"How goes the reunion?" Voldemort asked.

"Very well, my lord," Angel replied, a smirk firmly planted on his face.  "I believe your gift has showed you to truly have feelings for your daughter."

Buffy swallowed hard, wondering how on earth she was meant to get through this without being exposed as a complete fraud.  

Voldemort turned to look at Buffy, and had she been able to see his face, she would have been completely horrified by the evil smile that had spread across the dark wizard's face.

"Excellent," Voldemort said slowly.  "I am glad to hear it.  Perhaps the two of you would care to dine with me and mine."

Voldemort extended his hand towards his daughter.  Buffy sucked in deeply and forced herself not to completely go into a meltdown.  She steeled herself to her fate and took his hand, surprised to see that her own hands were somehow miraculously not even shaking.

Angel just looked at her and nodded his encouragement as father and daughter exited the chamber.  

Buffy could tell that she had been correct in her assumptions of the magic that had been placed around her chamber.  It was indeed only her room that had had protection barriers put in place around it.  She was tempted to apparate then and there, but that would leave Angel to deal with Voldemort.  She couldn't do that to him.

They made their way through the darkened castle towards a large open room that held a long table that resembled the long Hogwarts dining tables, except it was only a third of the length.

There were about fifty black-robed people sitting at the table.  They all looked up in silence as Buffy and Vodlemort entered the room.  At the head of the table, Buffy could see two empty seats next to each other, and another empty seat that was kitty-corner to the smaller of the seats.  Buffy could only imagine that the seat beside the elaborate black throne was for her, and the one beside it was for Angel.

They made their way to the head of the table, hushed whispers breaking out amongst those that were seated.  Buffy breathed in deeply as they reached the head of the table and forced herself to look confident and calm.  Voldemort stood beside the smaller seat and motioned for Buffy to sit down.  She sat and felt a surge of magic surround her the second she was seated.

Another barrier.  Evidently, she was not trusted.  

Voldemort took a seat and motioned for Angel to seat himself as well.  The vampire sat and placed his foot so that it touched Buffy's.  Her eyes locked with his, and she felt herself calm down.  She was certain that he would have been able to hear her heart pumping furiously with nervousness.  She just hoped that Voldemort wasn't gifted with that particular skill.

"My loyal subjects," Voldemort began.  Buffy fought hard not to roll her eyes.  He was trying to sound regal, but the evilness made it hard for the wizard to make himself sound kingly.  "Tonight is a wondrous day for all Death-Eaters alike.  For tonight is the night that our dark princess has been brought back into the fold."

Buffy very nearly choked.  _Dark princess?!_  

"Tonight is the night that my daughter and my only blood kin, the next Heir of Slytherin has been returned to us.  Tonight, we honour her and welcome her home.  Take up your goblets, and drink to the health of my daughter, Elizabeth."

Every goblet at the table was raised immediately, the only person who faltered slightly with hesitation being Lucius Malfoy.  The others were quick to drink to Buffy's health, and Buffy could tell that they were as frightened of her as they were of her father.  

They all sipped their drinks and replaced their goblets on the table, silence once again descending over them.

"It is at this time that we can finally begin to reign on this earth once more.  It is at this time that we are finally complete in our power.  It is at this time that we shall be victorious.  We shall not fail this time.  We shall rid our world of impure blood, and finally eradicate those whose births were not as Salazar Slytherin deigned them to be.  Pure-bloods shall once more rule this world, and the foolish muggles will cower before us."

There was a loud sound of applause that rang through the air, every person seated at the table clapping and cheering at his speech.  Buffy felt sickened by it.  She went to rise, but Angel caught the movement and touched her hand.  He looked at her and shook his head.  She breathed in deeply once more and settled herself back down.

"So, tonight we celebrate," Voldemort continued.  "Eat and drink to your stomach's content.  And when the dawn of a new morning comes, we shall begin our planning."

More cheering rose up, and the room was filled with noise as the Death-Eaters began eating and conversing.  Buffy caught snippets of conversations, people comparing their plans, trying to best one another with how evil and torturous their plots were.

Angel saw Buffy's discomfort and looked to the Dark Lord.

"My lord, may I take young Elizabeth for a tour of your estate?" Angel asked.  "She has yet to see the magnificence of your land."

Voldemort turned to the vampire.

"I would say, Angelus, that my estate is best viewed under the morning sun, which causes a conflict of interests where you are concerned," Voldemort said.

Angel had, however, been prepared for that argument.

"But for your daughter to never see the towers by moonlight…it is a sin.  She has finally returned to your estate, yet all she has seen is her bedchamber and the dining hall.  Whilst these are great rooms, my lord, they are but a fraction of this castles true magnificence."

Buffy had to hand it to Angel, he definitely knew how to sweet-talk his way into anything.  Voldemort looked almost flattered by Angel's words.  He was actually considering letting them go!

"I do not think it to be prudent of a father to allow his only daughter, whom he has only just been reunited with, to be alone in the company of a man when she is only sixteen," Voldemort said.  "An escort is needed."

Angel nodded and pretended to consider the words.  His eyes fell on a platinum blonde head that Buffy hadn't even noticed.  He was seated about five people down and across from Angel.

"What about William the Bloody.  Whilst he and Elizabeth were never fond of each other, he is familiar to your daughter.  I doubt she would feel comfortable in the company of a complete stranger."

Voldemort looked down the row of men and saw no one at all whom he would entrust his daughter with.  Voldemort himself wished to take his daughter on a tour of the grounds, but there was still planning to be done before the mornings meeting.  

"I will agree to your proposal Angelus," Voldemort said.

Buffy nearly jumped out of her seat with joy.  Voldemort looked down towards Spike.

"William the Bloody," Voldemort said, his voice loud and booming over all the other conversations.

Spike's head whipped up and he turned to look at Voldemort.  He bowed his head politely to the Dark Lord.

"My daughter and her suitor wish to take a tour of the grounds.  They need a chaperone," he said.

Spike looked between the vampire and the 'Slayer' but he could read nothing on their faces.  The look in Angel's eyes was that of Angelus, cold and cruel.  Spike couldn't help but wonder what Angelus had in store, but he wanted to be in on it.  Spike had been trying to kill the girl for a year, something for which he was grateful that he had not succeeded in.

"Of course, my lord," Spike said, his usually cockney accent replaced by a more upper class enunciation.

The three of them stood, Buffy feeling immediately relieved when she was out of the magically enhanced chair.  She wasn't sure what the magic had been to keep her from doing, but whatever it was, she knew that Voldemort himself feared her powers.

Voldemort walked them to the door of the dining hall, and stopped the two vampires with a hand to each of their chests.

"If I find one single hair on my daughters head out of place because of either of you, I will not hesitate to kill the both of you in a manner more slow and more painful than even you, Angelus, could imagine.  Do you understand?"

Angel actually saw Spike swallow nervously.

"Yes my lord," they both replied simultaneously.

Voldemort backed up and let the vampires leave, catching hold of Buffy's wrist before she could go out the door.  She looked up at him, trying to keep the defiance out of her gaze, and managing to do so fairly well.  

Voldemort didn't say anything to her, but the warning was loud and clear.  He let go of her wrist and she stayed staring at him for a moment before turning and leaving, following after Angel and Spike, glad to be out of the Dark Lord's presence.

----

Ppl have been asking about my 'ship preference…tis B/H I'm sad to say.  I really wanted to do B/Dr, but it didn't work with the rest of the fic.  *sighs*  But it's not B/A.  Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and emails.  Oh, oh, go check out the photo manipulation that Leeloo made for me.  Tis very cool!  


	29. The Vampires

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE VAMPIRES

The trio walked until they were out of hearing distance of the castle.  Surprisingly, it was Spike who struck up the first piece of conversation.

"Well, I betcha didn't expect to be seeing me again so soon, Slayer," he said.

Buffy turned to glare at him.

"I really hate you Spike."

"Hate you too _Elizabeth_."

She was tempted to slap him across the face, but she didn't dare in case they were being followed by anyone else.

"All this time I was trying to kill you, and if I had, I would have been no more than a dusty pile on the floor," Spike mused.  "Good thing you were lucky, eh?

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Buffy retorted.  "You killed two Slayers, but you couldn't kill me, even though I'm not one.  What does that tell you?"

Spike growled and took a menacing step forward.  Angel stepped in, pushing the blonde vampire back.

"Patience, William, patience.  We'll have our fill before long.  Until then, it's yes-my-lord's for the both of us," Angel said, his voice mocking and lyrical, returning with a touch of the Irish brogue that Angelus had usually spoken with.  Buffy was having a hard time reminding herself that it wasn't actually Angelus.  No wonder Spike had been fooled.

Spike looked towards the older vampire with interest.  "You mean to kill her?"

Angel swung his gaze to Buffy, his eyes speaking what his mouth could not.  Buffy saw the request there and began walking backwards, away from them, her body trembling with fear.  The fear, however, was quite real.  She wasn't afraid of Angel of course, but she was afraid of her father.  She had no idea what was left in store for her, nor did she know when she would be able to leave.

Spike saw the fear and revelled in it.  He hadn't seen the Slayer afraid since the incident at Halloween when her memory had been lost and she'd been convinced she was merely an eighteenth century girl.  The fear was intoxicating for him.  Even though she wasn't a Slayer, she was still quite possibly the most powerful girl that the planet held.

"I don't mean to just kill her Spike," Angel said with exaggerated impatience.  "There are all sorts of _other_ things that we could do to her before death."

Buffy swallowed hard.  She was keenly reminded why she'd hated Angelus.  The demon was obsessed with torment and torture, and she knew from reading about him that he wasn't a demon to be trifled with.

"We?" Spike repeated.

Angel turned to look at him incredulously.  "You've been after this girl for months Spike.  You think a sire could really deny his favoured childe at least a taste of the spoils of war?"

Buffy felt her back hit a tree trunk, and she stopped, both of the vampires looming before her.  Angel's eyes looked at her softly, silently questioning if she was alright.  She nodded once, and told him to keep going with wherever it was he was planning on going with this.

"In fact," Angel continued, "I think we should start right now."

Spike looked at the dark vampire.

"You heard what the Dark Lord said," Spike protested.

Angel waved his hand as though Voldemort's warning had been nothing more than an empty threat.

"Spike, she won't tell," Angel said.  He pointed disdainfully towards Buffy.  "Look at her.  Can't you smell the fear on her?  She wouldn't go running to daddy if anything were to happen."

Spike looked at the girl thoughtfully, his head tilting to one side.  He seemed to be considering it, a thought which made Buffy's blood run cold.  Angel hadn't been kidding when he'd said that Spike was infatuated by her.

"Peaches has got a point," Spike said, stalking towards Buffy.  "You wouldn't go running to daddy would you?"

Buffy looked past Spike towards Angel who was reaching into his coat.  She saw the dark vampire pull out a stake and Buffy immediately turned her attention back to Spike.

"Y-you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Please…"

Spike laughed and stepped forward again until they were only millimetres apart.  His hand came up to cup Buffy's face.  

"I went through all the trouble of going into Hogwarts to get you, and you think I wouldn't do something all mean and nasty like hurting you," Spike said rhetorically.

Angel faltered.  He hadn't known that it had been Spike that had brought Buffy out of Hogwarts.

"But…how did you get in?" Buffy asked.  "There's barriers and…you wouldn't have been invited."

Spike smirked and began playing with a strand of Buffy's hair, running his fingers through it gently.

"Ah, but I was invited," Spike said.  "You see, I was a student at Hogwarts…a hundred and thirty years ago.  It's amazing what a simple carving into an old floorboard will achieve.  _William lives here_.  I didn't need an invite into my own home."

Buffy looked at him incredulously.

"But why…why would you?"

"Why?!" Spike repeated, almost yelling the word as he began to laugh maniacally.  "Why?  Because, _Elizabeth_, bringing you to Voldemort would make me the most important person in his circle.  Do you have _any_ idea what kind of power he has, any idea at all?  With that kind of power, I coulda finally got Dru back.  I would finally be better than Peaches over there!  When no one else had the guts to go into Hogwarts to get you out, I volunteered.  When I heard that it was a girl who'd been bought up as a Slayer, I knew, just _knew_ that it was you.  And lo and behold…there you were.  The one person who had aggravated me more than anyone else was the one person who would end up making sure I was one of the most powerful beings to walk this earth."

Buffy swallowed, feeling disgusted.  She couldn't believe that she'd made a truce with the blonde vampire who had sold her out completely.  She couldn't believe that she'd let him get away after he had 'helped' her to fight Angelus to defeat the demon Acathla.  

"You'll never be powerful Spike," Buffy said quietly.

Her eyes locked with Angel's, and Spike seemed to realise what was going on.  He turned quickly and felt the solid wooden stake being shoved firmly into his heart.  He gasped and looked up at his sire, surprise and betrayal on his face.

"So long _William_," Angel said coldly.

Spike turned to dust within a matter of seconds.  Angel grabbed Buffy's hand, not even giving her a chance to process everything that had just happened.  He began running as fast as he could away from Voldemort's estate.  They ran through a dark patch of woods, ducking in and out of trees, under and over branches, running to get away from the blackened towers of Voldemort's castle.

They came to a large brick fence, ten feet high.  They stopped, Buffy breathless after the run that had been almost twelve miles.

"Now what?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked around and saw no trees anywhere near the fence line.  He looked up at the height of the wall, as though considering his options.

"I can give you a hand over it, but…"

"But then you'd be stuck," Buffy said.

Angel nodded.  Buffy sighed and she too looked up at the wall.  

"I could pull you up once I was at the top of it," she said.

"Buffy-"

"I'm still strong Angel," Buffy said before he could begin to protest.  "It would be worth a shot."

Angel sighed and nodded, knowing that Buffy was the most stubborn person on the face of the earth.

"But if you can't pull me up, then you have to promise me that you'll keep going," Angel said.

Buffy looked at him, aghast at the thought of leaving him behind.

"Angel no!"

"Buffy, I can't let you stay here because of me.  It's not safe for you here, especially seeing as we're trying to escape.  If you're caught, the punishment will be much harsher for you than it would be for me.  I'd be killed in an instant…you wouldn't be so lucky."

Buffy shuddered and hated the fact that he was right.  She nodded, but Angel knew that she wouldn't hold true to her word unless she was forced to say it aloud.

"Say it Buffy," he implored.  "Promise me that you will keep going if for some reason I can't get over."

Buffy hesitated and closed her eyes.  "I promise."

"Promise what?" he insisted.

"I promise I will keep going, even if you don't make it to the other side."

Angel nodded, satisfied with her oath.  He knelt down and cradled his hands together to make a foothold.  He lifted her until she could grab hold of the edge of the wall.  She pulled herself up, grateful that she had kept up her training even though she hadn't slayed anything since the incident in the first week with the vampires in the Forbidden Forest.  

The top of the wall was thick, about five bricks across so that going through the wall would have been hard.  It made balancing atop it a lot easier though.  Buffy lay down flat and held her hand down to Angel.  He could only just reach her hand.

"We shoulda done this the other way around," Buffy commented.

Angel shook his head as he grabbed hold of her wrist for a better grip.

"No, because then you would have been stuck down here," Angel said.

He tried gripping his feet into the grooves in the wall that the bricks made, and found that it helped a little.  He tried to pull himself up without making Buffy topple back on top of him.  He finally managed to grab hold of the top of the wall, and Buffy was able to grab hold of the vampire under his arms and haul him up.  They toppled over, thankfully landing on the right side of the wall.

Angel again grabbed Buffy's hand and the two of them began running once more.  

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Buffy managed to ask as they ran.

"Just outside of London.  We need to get to Diagon Alley otherwise I have no idea where we are," Angel replied.

Buffy shook her head, but realise that it had little effect seeing as she was behind him.

"We just need to get far enough away from Voldemort's place," Buffy said.  "There's dark magic around here, it's stuffing around with my senses.  As soon as we're clear, I can try and disapparate us out of here."

"You're not strong enough for that," Angel said.

"That stupid sleeping spell has finally worn off Angel," Buffy said.  "It'd be worth a shot."

Angel turned to look back at her even as they kept running, relying on his senses to ensure he didn't run into any trees.

"No, I mean…disapparting's advanced Buffy.  The Ministry only lets you try when you're eighteen.  And as much as I wish you _were_ turning eighteen next month, I know you're only sixteen."

"I've done it before," Buffy said.  "The other day.  And why do you wish I was turning eighteen?"

"You've disapparated?  How were you not expelled?" Angel asked curiously.

"No one knew that I'd done it.  No one except-" she stopped speaking, suddenly remembering her new boyfriend.

"Except who?" Angel asked.

"Harry," Buffy admitted.

Angel felt his heart sink.  He'd known that there was someone knew in Buffy's life.  He'd been able to smell someone else on her, and whilst part of him was glad that she'd been able to move on and find someone, part of him resented that it wasn't him.  That it couldn't ever be him again.

"I still wanna know why you wish I was eighteen," Buffy said, trying to divert the attention away from her admission about Harry.

"Because," Angel replied, "You were only fifteen when we made love.  It makes me feel like some dirty old man."

Buffy couldn't help the giggle that came from her mouth.  She couldn't believe that Angel had just said that.  It just sounded so unlike him.  He smiled when he heard her laugh, thankful that his comment had garnered that particular reaction.  He was hoping to make her laugh, the sound of her happiness was something he'd been longing to hear for many years spent in a hell dimension.

"So, tell me about this Harry guy," Angel said.  "What's he like?"

Buffy tried searching his tone of voice for any resentment, but could hear only genuine concern and curiousity.  

"He's nice.  Really nice.  Except…he's gonna be a little angry about this whole, me being Voldemort's daughter thing," Buffy said.

"Why's that?" Angel asked.

"Well duh!  The fact that I'm Voldemort's daughter is pretty much enough to make anyone not like me.  And the fact that my father killed his parents is probably another reason for him to never speak to me again," Buffy said sadly.  "I wonder if they've worked it out yet."

"They would know you're missing Buffy," Angel said.  "Professor Dumbledore would have worked it out quickly enough."

"Plus Giles is probably freaking," Buffy added.

"Giles?  Giles is at Hogwarts as well?" Angel asked.

Buffy nodded, and again realised that Angel was in front of her and unable to see her body language.  

"Yeah.  He's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Buffy explained.  "He's really good."

"I imagine he would be," Angel mused.  "I believe I owe him several hours worth of apologies."

Buffy's face fell.  In the last few months, she'd forgotten all about that.  She'd forgotten that her Watcher had been badly injured by Angelus, tormented by the demon that bore the face of Buffy's lover.  She'd been trying to repress the few months that Angel had been without his soul and just concentrate on the better memories from when they'd been together.  Forgetting about Angelus had helped her forget the truth of what she'd done when she'd killed Angel.

"I think you mighta earned some brownie points for getting me outta there," Buffy said.

Angel nodded and they continued their trek towards London.  Buffy stopped suddenly, gasping aloud as a sharp pain stabbed her in the crook of her elbow.  She clutched at it in pain.  Angel stopped immediately, holding her arm gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My arm.  Angel, it hurts so much," she whimpered.

Angel frowned and began rolling up her sleeve gently.  They both gasped in unison when they saw the black design on her skin.  It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth.  Worry stretched across Angel's face.

"It's the Dark Mark," he explained.  "Voldemort's symbol."

Buffy felt incredibly faint.  She looked at it closely.  It wasn't a tattoo as she had originally thought it to be.  It had been burnt onto the skin.  She swallowed nervously.

"Will it…it won't lead him to me will it?" she asked hesitantly.

Angel shook his head, grateful for that small reprieve.

"It was just a mark to let him communicate with his followers.  The burning of the Mark like yours just did was to summon the others," he replied.  "He won't be able to tell where you are."

"But he knows I'm at Hogwarts," Buffy said.  "Someone must have known the password to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Get Dumbledore to ask one of the prefects to change it," Angel replied.  "Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be at the moment."

Buffy nodded, knowing he was right.  She just wasn't looking forward to going back.  She estimated that she'd been taken sometime around five in the morning.  It was now ten thirty in the evening.  Her disappearance wouldn't have gone unnoticed by the teachers or the students.  As to the rumours that would inevitably spread about her reason for suddenly being nowhere to be found, she could only guess as to how bad they would be.

They walked down the deserted London road towards the Leaky Cauldron.  There weren't many people about, something that Buffy was fairly grateful for.  They moved through the pub and out into the small courtyard.  Buffy pulled her wand out and tapped the bricks to get the doors to open.

She sighed in relief as they stepped into Diagon Alley and the walls closed up around them.  She felt safer now that she was on familiar territory.  The problem was, what was Angel going to do now that he'd helped her escape from Voldemort?

"Angel?" 

He looked down at her and knew without her having to ask.  She was worried for him.  He pulled her close to him and cupped her cheek gently.

"Don't worry about me Buffy," he whispered.  

"But-"

He placed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her.

"I won't stay," he whispered.  "It's not fair to you.  Or to Giles.  The things I did…"

"It wasn't you!"

"But I remember doing them.  I remember enjoying it," he whispered.  "I'm gonna head back to the hellmouth.  It's unprotected now with you gone."

She really hated when he was right.  

"I love you Angel," she said quietly.

Angel smiled and tilted his head, his lips meeting hers softly.

"I love you too."

"I wish things could be different," she whispered.

He nodded and finally pulled back, beginning to walk down the darkened street.

"So do I, beloved.  So do I."

I feel I have to explain myself here…this is the second fic where I have willingly dusted Spike (I think I need to be shot…) I needed a dispensable villain who had already been established in the either the show or in the books.  I wanted him connected with both Buffy and Angel, and who better for that than Spike himself?  As for the whole Buffy and Angel thing…I can't believe I'm actually writing anything where they end up together even for a few chapters.  It's just so wrong of me!  *lol* Nothing against B/A fans, I happen to think that that coupling was pretty terrific, but it was too melodramatic for my tastes.  So, I'm saying right now, this WON'T be B/A.  My apologies for dusting Spike though.  Nothing against him, he's actually my fave male character, but…I needed someone that Buffy wouldn't feel guilty about Angel killing.


	30. The Farewell

CHAPTER THIRTY: THE FAREWELL

Giles was about to go into an all-out panic.  Buffy had been missing since early morning.  She'd been gone at least fourteen hours, if not more, and Giles could only imagine what horrible things could have been done to her in that short amount of time.  

The Ministry had been notified, and there were searches going throughout London.  The problem was, no one knew where Voldemort had been hiding.  Giles had gone through contact after contact, only to come up with nothing.  There had been no leads on the whereabouts of the blonde girl, and it didn't look like anyone would be saying anything anytime soon.

Giles groaned tiredly and ran a hand over his face.  

"Anything Rupert?" Dumbledore asked as he entered Giles' private study.

"Nothing.  No one has a single bloody clue," Giles said angrily.  He scrunched up another response from one of the many people he had contacted and threw the parchment at the wall, wishing it had have been something heavier so that it would have done some more damage.

"Calm yourself Rupert," Dumbledore said.  "Anger will do no good here."

"And sitting around waiting for her to show up isn't doing any good either," Giles snapped.

He got control of himself, realising he'd just gone a little overboard.  He breathed in deeply to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry Albus," Giles said quietly.  "I'm just…worried."

"Scared to death would be more the phrase I would have used," Dumbledore said gently.  "But worried will do in a pinch."

Giles sighed and moved to stand by the window, looking out into the evening sky.

"Who knows what he's doing to her," Giles said, tears coming to his eyes.  "He could be hurting her or…anything really.  Imperius or…or Cruciatus."

Dumbledore walked towards the DADA professor and laid a fatherly hand on Giles' shoulder.  Giles pulled away and wiped his tears, composing himself completely.

"I take it you had less luck than I did?" Giles asked.

Dumbledore nodded.  "No one has seen her at all."

Giles swore softly and looked towards the doorway, a soft knock interrupting his thoughts.  Draco Malfoy poked his head around the doorway.

"Anything?"

Giles shook his head.  "Nothing yet."

Draco sighed.  He couldn't help but think that he could have prevented all of this.  He didn't know how he could have done it, but he just thought that if he'd done something a little differently, this wouldn't have been happening.  

"She'll be alright," Draco said, as much for his own sake as for Giles'.  "She's strong, Professor Giles.  She's stubborn as anything that girl."

Giles nodded.  Buffy was stubborn and strong.  And that was exactly why he was so worried.  Those character traits would likely get you killed if you associated with Voldemort and his followers.

------------------------

Angel led Buffy to a quiet spot in Diagon Alley, a small area surrounded by trees and grass.  He handed her a small potion vial.

"This will restore you to your normal strength," Angel said.  "If you really can disapparate, then…I think you should go."

Buffy took the vial with shaking hands.  She wanted to be in Hogwarts where she would be safe, but at the same time she didn't want to leave the safety of Angel's arms.  She'd only just got him back, how was she meant to say goodbye to him again?

"Thanks," she whispered.

He smiled and cupped her hands with his larger ones, unscrewing the cap of the small bottle.  He let go of her hands and looked at her expectantly.  Buffy knew Angel wasn't about to let her do anything besides drink every last drop of the potion.  She sighed and brought the small glass bottle to her lips, the liquid travelling down her throat, warming every inch of her.

She felt every muscle in her body being rejuvenated, felt her tiredness completely deplete, felt her strength fully return to her.  She felt a hundred times better than she had only moments ago.

"Do we have to say goodbye?" she asked tearfully.

Angel gave her a sad smile and pressed his lips to hers one final time.

"It doesn't matter how we say it," Angel replied.  "It means the same thing in the end."

Buffy nodded.  "You'll take care of my friends right?"

"With everything I have.  I'll make sure they're okay," he replied.  "And I know how to contact you if I have to."

"They don't know I'm here…"

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

He kissed her one final time and Buffy took a step back, closing her eyes.  Angel just watched as Buffy disappeared from in front of him.  It was only then that his tears began to fall.

------------------------

Magic surrounded the air, and Giles looked up, worry passing through him.  It was only when he saw a small blonde figure appear magically in his chamber that he managed to get himself to speak.

"Buffy!"

He raced towards her, gripping her tightly as though to make certain that she was truly there in front of him and not just an apparition of some sort.  She was there, solid and warm in front of him.  He hugged her tightly, and she clung to him, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Giles pulled back and held her at arms length as he had done the day he had found her in LA after she had run away.

"Are you alright?  Did he hurt you?" he asked.

In response, Buffy pulled up the sleeve of her sweater.  Giles gasped and grabbed her arm gently, looking closely at the mark in the inside of her elbow.  He closed his eyes as though he was praying silently.

"I'm so sorry Buffy," he whispered, feeling as though all of this was somehow his fault.  If he had have kept her in Sunnydale…he sighed knowing that Voldemort would probably have found her more easily if they'd stayed in California.  No, coming to Hogwarts was the only viable solution.

"I'm okay Giles," she replied quietly.  "And it wasn't your fault."

He sighed, unable to accept her forgiveness for it so readily, but he drew her into another tight embrace, just holding her to his chest, thankful that she was back on the grounds.

The door opened and they jumped apart, both of them startled.  Draco Malfoy entered the chamber, his eyes lighting up when he saw Buffy.

"You're alright!" he cried, racing towards her.

She was swept up into a tight, bone-crushing hug.  She hugged him back, slightly startled by such an overt display of affection.  He daringly ducked his head down, his lips meeting hers for an instant.  

"I take it you were worried."

He couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile.  "Just a little," he admitted.

Giles scoffed.  "A little?  You were in here every hour asking if we'd found her yet.  And that was only after I told you to stop pestering me every five minutes."

Buffy smiled and felt her heart lift for some reason.  She was grateful for the concern, though she didn't like the fact that they had been so worried about her.  It was good of him though.

"We should inform Dumbledore," Giles said.

Buffy shook her head.  "He once told me that he knew everything that went on in his school," Buffy said.  "I'd be surprised if he didn't know I was here already."

Draco didn't look overly impressed however.  "If he's supposed to know about everything on school grounds, how the hell were you taken?"

Giles too looked curious about that particular detail.  Buffy turned to Giles and said one simple word.

"Spike."

Giles' eyes widened.  "Spike?"

Buffy nodded.  "Yup.  William the Bloody working for Voldemort."

"Dear lord.  How did he get in?" Giles asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes.  She hated the loopholes that vampiric invitations could hold.

"He was a student here once.  He apparently carved 'William lives here' into one of the floorboards.  It gave him a standing invitation into the castle."

"But what about the password?" Draco asked.  "How would he have got that?"

Buffy shrugged.  "I suppose it would be easy enough to just listen to someone as they went in.  And as passwords went, ours weren't stunningly original."

Giles' brow furrowed.  "We'll have to get Albus to have all the passwords changed."

"Yeah, that's what An-"

Buffy stopped.  Angel.  How had she forgotten, even for a moment?  

Giles and Draco both looked at the girl curiously.  She had stopped mid-word and she looked as though she was in pain.

"'That's what' what?" Draco asked.

"That's what Angel said," Buffy finally admitted, though she didn't direct her comment at Draco.  Her eyes were locked with Giles'.

She hated the fact that Giles had flinched when she'd said Angel's name.  She really hated the fact that his eyes clouded over, as though he was lost in memories that shouldn't have to be lived through, let alone remembered at all.

"How?" Giles whispered.

"Voldemort brought him back.  He thought it was Angelus, but…it wasn't.  He was Angel," Buffy explained.  

Giles nodded, thankful for that small amount of comfort.  The problem was, his mind could no longer distinguish the two of them.  In his nightmares that happened only sporadically now, it was Angel's face that he was tormenting him.  It was Angel's voice that spoke to him, whispering Giles' own self-doubts to him in the dead of the night.  It was Angel that Giles remembered breaking three of his fingers.

"Where is he now?" Giles asked, a little nervously.

"He said he was gonna go back to Sunnydale," Buffy replied.  "Now that I'm not there, they probably still need someone watching it."

Giles nodded.  Somehow he was thankful that the dark and brooding vampire was on the other side of the world.  Giles didn't know that he would ever truly be comfortable hearing Angel's name ever again.  

Draco looked between the two of them, knowing he was missing something very big here.  But he knew better than to pry.  As curious as he was, he saw that there was pain in both Buffy's and Giles' eyes.  

"And Spike?" Giles asked.

"Dust.  Angel killed him."

"Good," Giles replied.  "That blonde maniac should have been killed long ago."

"I don't know what happened to Drusilla though.  She wasn't there, and…well, Spike mentioned something about wanting her back still," Buffy said.

"I suppose he is…or was, as Xander once said, thorough and goal-oriented.  Thankfully he's gone now.  I'll have Albus place more protection spells on the barriers of Hogwarts.  The passwords will be changed immediately.  And I would rather you stay bunk in either my office or in Dumbledore's just until the passwords are changed.  It isn't safe just yet."

Buffy nodded.  She didn't particularly feel up to sleeping in the dorms anyway.  That would have led to too many questions from Hermione and the others.  A sudden thought that had been bothering her for most of the day hit her at full force.

"Do…the others don't know, do they?" she asked.

Giles sighed and took off his glasses, beginning to polish them against the edge of his robe.  Buffy's heart sank.  She knew what that particular quirk of Giles' meant. 

"They do," Buffy said, not needing for Giles to articulate it.

"Not everyone," Draco interjected, glad that he was finally able to speak.  "Just Potter and his two friends."

Buffy nodded.  "And no doubt there are six million rumours spreading around the castle as to where I actually was today."

"Well, the poll was closer to seven million, but…yeah," Draco said, trying to lighten the moment but failing miserably.

Buffy sighed and slumped down into the chair in Giles' office.

"Great.  That's just what I need."


	31. The Fear

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: THE FEAR

Morning came, and Buffy was reluctant to leave Giles' office.  She was nervous, plain and simple.  If Harry, Hermione and Ron knew who she was, there was no guarantee that the rest of the school didn't know as well.  Rumours spread like wildfire in Hogwarts, the rumour-mill worse than Sunnydale High had ever been.

Giles touched Buffy's shoulder gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She breathed in slowly and nodded.  

"I'll be okay.  I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Terrified is probably closer, but, yeah…nervous kinda covers it as well," Buffy said.

Giles nodded, understanding her fear.  He didn't know how she handled everything that had been thrust at her in life.  He still wasn't sure how she managed to force herself to get out of bed when her lot in life had been so shattering for her.  Now, to lose her friends at the most crucial stage in her life would be a crushing blow.

"We should go down to breakfast." Giles said.

Buffy nodded, grateful that there wouldn't be as many students at the school.  Many students had gone home for Christmas, so she knew that the Hall would only be about an eighth full.

"I should probably change my clothes," Buffy said, looking down at the white top and grey pants that were riddled with rips and tears, and the slightest speckling of blood.  They'd been ruined in her flight through the forest, branches protruding out enough to tear small holes in her shirt.

"Of course," Giles replied.  "I'll meet you down in the Great Hall?"

Buffy nodded, wondering whether she had the guts to actually go down to breakfast after she'd changed.  In truth, she didn't want to be anywhere near anyone at the moment.  Over the last few days, she'd started scaring herself with the things that she could do.  The power she held in her hands was immense, and she was only really just beginning to come to terms with it.

"Sure thing.  I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

Giles let her out of the study that had been locked with magical barriers placed around it to keep out any unwelcome guests.  She made her way out of the office and up towards the Gryffindor Common Room, grateful that it was silent and empty.

She quickly changed her clothing, opting for a pair of soft denim jeans and a white turtleneck sweater, covered with her trademark leather coat.  She placed her wand in the inner pocket of her jacket and stared at herself intently in the mirror for a few moments.

"Here goes nothing."

------------------------

The Hall was fairly empty by the time that Buffy made her way down to breakfast.  There were only about ten to twenty people at each of the long tables, everyone else home for the short break.  Draco Malfoy caught Buffy's eyes and he gave her what he'd hoped was an encouraging smile.  The problem was, Buffy just wasn't confident that she would be able to get through this fist meeting with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The three friends were seated, in the middle of the table, purposefully away from the other students.  They were talking quietly, their heads close together so that no one else could hear them.

Buffy walked towards them and it was Ron who was the first to notice her.  His face froze and Buffy couldn't help but feel incredibly disappointed.  The fear that was showing on his face was just astounding.  He looked as though he was caught between wanting to run for his life and wanting to stay and yell at her for lying to them all for so long.

Hermione and Harry caught their friend's look and turned to see what he was staring at.  They too, looked shocked and a little fearful when they saw the blonde girl enter the hall.  

Hermione's face mirrored Ron's, fear and the urge to flee coming over her.  Harry however, just looked profoundly hurt.  Betrayal was stretched across his features, and Buffy knew that she wouldn't be welcome to sit with them.  

Giles saw Buffy's dilemma, and stood up, meeting her before she could pass where Harry and the others sat.  He ushered her up to the main table, Dumbledore giving her a small smile.  She tried to return the gesture but couldn't even muster up a fake smile for the headmaster.

"Giles…they're terrified of me," she whispered.

Giles sighed, knowing full well that Buffy's friends were frightened of her.  He didn't know how to make them trust her again.  This was one thing he couldn't help her with.  

Giles scanned the table of Gryffindors, looking for someone in her year.  It seemed that only Harry and his two friends as well as Neville Longbottom had chosen to stay over the Christmas break.

"Go sit with Neville.  Perhaps it would be best to just give your friends some time to adjust," he suggested.

Buffy sighed, tempted to snap at the man and ask him what the recommended period of time to get over betrayal and complete fear was.  She nodded and turned away, following his advice and seating herself opposite Neville.  She forced herself to put on a cheery persona, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Heya Neville."

Neville looked up, a little shocked.  Hardly anyone ever greeted him with that much enthusiasm.

"Hi Buffy," he replied.  He shot a look down the table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at them curiously.  The three of them turned away when they saw Neville watching them.  "Did you and Harry have a fight or something?"

Buffy shrugged.  "Just thought I'd give those three some space," she replied.  "They were pretty tight before I bumped my way into their group.  They're probably grateful for the break."

Neville wasn't too sure what to say, and instead he took a sip from his goblet.  

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?" Buffy asked.  "Anything special, or just school stuff?"

"School work mainly," he replied.  "We've still got all that homework even though it's the holidays."

Buffy wrinkled her nose at that.  She thought it was incredibly cruel to give students homework over Christmas.  It was just wrong.

"At least it gives us something to do.  Keep us out of trouble," she replied.  "That and I think it amuses the teachers to see us try and actually finish all of the assignments.  They need whatever laughs they can get.  Snape especially."

Neville laughed at that, causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to all turn and look at them.  Buffy was having trouble keeping her attention away from her three friends, not wanting to see the looks on their faces.  Instead, she just kept her eyes either on Neville or on her plate of food that she couldn't bring herself to touch.

------------------------

"Look at her!" Ron whispered quietly.  "Trying to pretend like nothing's the matter.  She's a real piece of work that girl."

"I can't believe she lied to us," Hermione said quietly, feeling horribly betrayed.  She'd never really had a close girl friend before, and to lose that friendship was a real blow.

"Do you reckon she was just trying to set us up?" Ron asked.  "Give Harry over to You-Know-Who?"

Hermione shrugged, wondering whether or not Buffy's confusion the first time they'd met had been genuine.  Buffy had looked as though she hadn't known who Harry was, but then again, it seemed that their blonde haired friend had a knack for lying.  

Hermione turned and looked at her black-haired best friend.  Harry was still staring at Buffy, unable to take his eyes off her.  Even as angry and as betrayed as he felt, he still couldn't help the tugging on his heart strings.  She still had an effect on him, and she was still the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry tore his eyes away from Buffy and looked at Hermione.  "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head.  "No.  I just…I can't believe we never figured it out!  We were talking about it for months and we never even _considered_ that it could have been Buffy."

"We were looking for a boy.  And a Slytherin one at that," Hermione replied.

Ron looked up at that.  "Here's a question," he said.  "Why _isn't_ she in Slytherin?"

Harry and Hermione thought about it for a moment, neither of them able to come up with the answers to that question.  Harry couldn't help but remember when he'd been sorted into the school houses.  He'd never told Hermione or Ron about what the hat had told him, but something inside of him was telling him that it was important to admit to it now.

"When you were sorted," Harry began, "did you ask the hat to put you in any particular house?"

Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.  The hat had merely pointed out their best characteristics and had placed them both in Gryffindor straight away.

"Well…when I got sorted, the hat said that I would have made a good Slytherin," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked at him with astonishment.  Hermione couldn't help but wonder how different everything would have been if Harry had been placed in Slytherin rather than in Gryffindor.

"So…why did it put you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"Because I asked it to," he replied.  "I _asked_ not to be in Slytherin.  Anywhere but Slytherin."

Hermione caught on quickly, though Ron was still a little confused.  "You think that Buffy's in Gryffindor because she asked not to go into Slytherin?"

Harry nodded.  

"It's just a theory," he said.  "How else could she _not_ have been placed in there?  If she is Voldemort's daughter, then she's an Heir of Slytherin as well."

Ron paled even further at that.  Their second year at Hogwarts had been terrifying.  He could still remember the message that had been written on the walls in blood.  _Enemies of the Heir beware_.

"Maybe she magicked the hat to make it think she was meant to be in Gryffindor all along?  Maybe she just wanted to get into Gryffindor so she could kill you Harry."

Hermione looked at Ron sceptically.  "Ron, she had no idea who Harry was until I told her.  She hadn't learnt any magic before she was sorted.  You want to tell us that she somehow enchanted the sorting hat, which sees through every corner of your mind, into believing that she really wasn't _meant_ to be in Slytherin."

"But she's You-Know-Who's daughter," Ron argued as though that would clear everything up.

"That doesn't mean anything," argued a new voice, who's owner had come to stand behind Ron.  "Just because she's a murderer's daughter, it doesn't make her a murderer."

Ron turned to look at Draco Malfoy, scowling angrily.  "Did anyone ask _you_, Malfoy?"

Draco just rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know why she hung out with you lot," Draco said contemptuously.  "She's so much better than all of you combined.  You sit there and you judge her, and you don't remember that she is the nicest girl anyone at this school has ever met."

Draco walked away before anyone could argue against him.  The trio looked at each other in shock and then turned to look at where Buffy had been seated.  They only saw Neville.  Buffy was gone.

-------

My apologies for not updating in so long.  I didn't have access to my comp for a few days, so…I couldn't update.  Thank you to everyone for your feedback and emails!  Very encouraging stuff!


	32. The Library

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: THE LIBRARY

Draco walked into the library, heading towards the corner that he and Buffy usually studied in.  He had watched her walk out of the Great Hall, wishing he could have followed her.  But it would have been too noticeable.  So, he had waited for a few moments before getting up to follow.  He'd been unable to help himself when he'd walked past Harry and the others.  He couldn't believe that they were alienating a friend just because of who their parents were.

Of course, Draco couldn't have told them _that_ particular argument when he himself had used it so many times to put down Hermione.  But that sort of behaviour was expected from Draco.  The Slytherin boy had never expected Harry and his two friends to show the same hostility that Draco usually showed.

Draco found Buffy curled up against a wall in their section of the library.  She had her legs drawn up under her chin, her head resting on her forearms which were crossed on top of her knees.  He sat beside her, touching her shoulder gently.

She looked up and the sight of her tear-streaked face nearly broke his heart.

"How're you doing?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head miserably.  "Not too great."

He nodded and pulled her towards him, grateful when she uncurled herself from the tight ball she was in and instead clung to him.  He stroked her hair gently and let her cry against his cloak.

"I told them off," Draco whispered.  "Told them to get over themselves.  Nicely of course, cos I knew you woulda hit me if I'd done it any other way."

Buffy gave a wet giggle and wiped at her tears.  "Damn straight."

"They'll work it out Buffy," he whispered.  "They'll see you for who you really are."

"A murderer's daughter you mean," she replied sadly.

He hooked a finger beneath her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"They will see a stunningly beautiful girl with the biggest heart and the kindest spirit.  They'll see the girl that has gone though far too much for any one lifetime," he said quietly.  "They'll work out that they're a bunch of idiots.  Don't worry about them."

She nodded, hoping that she could believe his words.  She was just grateful to have one person who didn't look at her in fear.  One person who had known who she really was from early on and still liked her anyway.  She closed her eyes and leant her head against Draco's chest.

"Drake?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not the bad ass you pretend to be," she said quietly.

He laughed a little and held her closer to his chest.  

"Well, don't let it get out," he said gruffly.  "I've got a reputation to uphold, y'know."

"Yeah, you're just a regular big bad," she said with a grin.

"Better believe it."

"You're a teddy and you know it."

"Only to you, love."

They sat there for at least an hour before either of them spoke again.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me everything'll be okay.  Even if you're lying," she said.  "Just tell me it'll be okay."  
  


"It'll be just fine," he whispered into her hair.  "I swear it.  Everything'll be just fine."

------------------------

They remained in the library until dinner time, Buffy tempted to just forego the meal completely.  She was hungry though, having only eaten a few bites at breakfast and having skipped lunch.  Plus, Draco's stomach kept growling and she couldn't ask him to skip anymore meals.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"We don't have to go," he whispered.  "We can just stay here."

She shook her head.  

"You're hungry Drake, and so am I.  Just cos they don't wanna be anywhere near me, it doesn't mean I hafta skip dinner."

He nodded and stood up, hauling Buffy to her feet.  He hugged her comfortingly before pulling away.

"Let's go then."

They walked out of the library, heading towards the Great Hall.   

"You could sit with me," he offered.  "If you want actual conversation."

"But you're a Slytherin."

"Oh no," Draco replied.  "Not a Slytherin.  Heaven forbid."

He was mocking her and she knew it.  He'd given her the sarcastic answer that Buffy had given him about being a Gryffndor so many months ago.

"Funny," she complimented him.

"I'm a funny guy," he dead-panned.

She grinned and they walked across the main foyer area towards the Great Hall.

"I'll think about it.  If I get horribly desperate, I'll change my tie."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.  He slipped something into her hand and the quickly walked into the Hall towards the Slytherin table before she could open the folded piece of paper.  

She unfolded it and saw two words: Password – Marvolo.  The Slytherin Common Room password.  She shot a glance to where Draco was sitting and met his eyes.  He looked at her to make sure she understood what he meant by giving her the paper.  She was welcome in there if she needed someone to talk to.  She knew that he had the fifth year boys room to himself, something he had been thrilled about.  If she needed to escape, she'd just been given an option.

Buffy walked down beside the long table and sat beside Neville once more, except this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were far closer than before.  Neville was the only person between Buffy and Harry, and Buffy was becoming distinctly nervous.

She stayed silent for most of the meal, Neville noting the tension between the group.  He didn't say anything to them though, knowing better than to draw attention to the tension between the group.    

Dinner finished, and most people moved up to the dormitories.  Buffy swallowed hard.  This couldn't be good.  She'd been lucky the previous night, staying in Giles' study.  But tonight, she'd be back in her own room.  Lavender and Parvati were home for the holidays, and Ginny was bunking in a spare bed in the Fourth-Years dorms.  Which left Hermione and Buffy alone in the room.

Buffy wanted to get there first, unsure why, but wanting to feel that she was on home territory.  Draco saw her move and went to follow, but Buffy looked at him and shook her head.  He sat back down and watched her leave.  

She walked quickly up the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room, giving the new password which had been changed that morning as had been promised.  She didn't notice that she was being followed, not by one of her friends, but by all three of them.

She made it to her room and threw off her coat, shrugging out of her sweater, leaving her in just a tight black t-shirt and jeans.  She studied the mark on her arm for a moment before tearing her eyes away from it and concentrating on shedding the remainder of her clothes.

She toed off her boots and went to unbutton her jeans, but stopped when she heard the door open.  She turned, expecting only Hermione.

What she saw though made her stomach flip-flop.  Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, their faces stony.  She swallowed hard.  She'd been expecting a confrontation with Hermione alone, not with the two boys as well.  This wasn't going to be good.

She suddenly wished she hadn't been so quick to throw off her jumper.  She crossed her arms in front of her chest, not only to give her a sense of protection, but to cover the mark on the inside of her arm.

The door closed behind them and the group stared at each other in silence.  

----

In answer to some questions regarding my other fics: I do intend to finish them, I just don't know when.  I'm not updating them cos I'm on a diff computer and I don't have the files with me to continue writing them…as to why I'm not updating this one daily, it's cos I've started writing a sequel to it and I don't wanna run out of updates on this one and leave you guys hanging on the sequel to this.  Plus I don't have proper net connection where I'm at.  My apologies for the inconvenience.  Thanks to everyone for yoru reviews and emails!


	33. The Yelling

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: THE YELLING

"I wasn't expecting you two to come in," Buffy said quietly, addressing Ron and Harry.

Ron scoffed before Harry could say anything.  The redheaded boy gave her a disgusted look.

"Like we'd leave Hermione in here with a murderer!"

Buffy's eyes flashed, but she kept her cool.

"I've never killed a living person," she replied.

Ron however, was too caught up in his anger to care.  He just kept shaking his head and glaring at her.  

"You're probably just waiting for your dad to come in here and take you back home!  Bet you were really upset when you were dragged back into Hogwarts.  We heard that they'd put up more protection spells to keep it safe.  And I'd wager that they were put up cos of you.  To keep you from killing us all in our sleep!"

"Ron!" Harry said sharply.

Ron seemed to snap out of his anger and took a step back, as though realising who he'd just said everything to.  He positioned himself behind Harry.  

Harry took a step forward and Buffy felt her insides curl around on themselves, with fear or nerves she didn't know.  She was half expecting him to slap her for lying, but it was the quiet voice that nearly broke her completely.

"Why Buffy?  Why did you lie to us?" he asked.  "Was it just some game to you?  To make me feel for you and then…"

"No!  Never!  I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"You never wanted to get found out, you mean," Ron accused.

Buffy glared at him but quickly turned her attention back to Harry.

"I swear, I never lied to you about anything else except about Voldemort."

"That's a pretty big 'except'," Harry said.

"I know that!"

Hermione stepped forward, tears in her eyes.  Buffy turned to look at her, upset that she had caused her first friend at Hogwarts to be brought to tears.

"Was it just to get at Harry?" Hermione asked.  "Was that all it was?"

"I would never do that, I swear!"

"Your oaths have no meaning!" Ron yelled.  "You're _his_ daughter!"

Buffy took a step back as though she'd been slapped.  She'd been trying for the last few months to forget that small factor completely and here it was being thrown in her face.  She sighed and sat down on her bed, finally uncrossing her arms.  Ron was the first to see the mark on her arm.  He gasped and ran forward without though, grabbing at her elbow and looking at the mark for closer inspection.

"You're a Death-Eater!" he cried.

Hermione and Harry were looking at the circular red mark in shock and horror.  Both of them had been a little more willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but now…she _was_ one of them.

Buffy yanked her arm back, covering the mark with her hand.  Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at her face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stun you and give you to the Ministry," Ron demanded.

Buffy just looked at him passively.  She refused to show just how nervous she was, but she knew that yelling wasn't going to get her anywhere.  She wasn't about to earn their trust by doing what they expected her to do.

"Go ahead."

Ron wasn't expecting that.  Buffy stood and in the blink of an eye, Ron's wand was in Buffy's hands.  She was tempted to snap it in half just to teach him not to point it at her, but she knew the other two were feeling a little more lenient towards her.  She spun the wand in her hand and gave it back to him.

"You should be more careful with that thing," she said casually.  

Ron stared at his wand, torn between wiping it on his jumper to get rid of an evilness that may have been transferred into it, or pointing it at her again.  He figured both ideas were pretty useless.

"You lied to us," Hermione said quietly. 

Buffy sighed and nodded.  "Yes."

"So you admit it!" Ron cried.  "You really were setting Harry up!"

Buffy turned to look at him, wondering how exactly it was that someone who was usually fairly bright could be incredibly stupid when it came to times like this.  She knew however that Ron was looking for a good drama, and she was giving it to him.

"Did I say that?  No."

"So…what is going on?" Harry asked.  "Are you a Death-Eater?"

Buffy shook her head.  "I've got the Mark of one, but I will die before I stand beside Voldemort."

"I thought you'd want to stand beside him," Ron accused.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Can you get him to shut up?  Please?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and sent him a pleading look.

"You're actually on _her_ side?  Oh, that's great, that is!  My own girlfriend, siding with the devil's spawn!"

Buffy stood up, her body trembling with anger.  "That's enough!"

Ron stepped backwards nervously and Buffy advanced on him.

"You want to insult my father, fine!  Go ahead.  In fact, I'll probably join you.  But you start saying stuff like that about me, you're gonna find yourself on the receiving end of an incredibly painful lesson.  You got that?"

He nodded and made a mental note to keep his thoughts to himself.  He was too quick to anger and it was going to get him into trouble one day.

"You wanna know the truth?" Buffy asked angrily.  "You wanna know that until six months ago, I was just Buffy Summers, seventeen-year-old vampire Slayer.  Until six months ago, I had a mom who loved me, I had friends who I trusted with my life.  Until six months ago, I had no idea what a muggle was.  I'd never seen a wand, I'd never watched anyone fly around on a broom, I'd never even _heard_ the name Voldemort.  Until six months ago, I thought my life was pretty fricken horrible, but I was proved wrong.  It got worse.  And has continued to get worse ever since then!"

Ron felt his anger deflate.  He'd never thought about it from her side.  He'd been so busy in his self-righteous indignation that he'd just thought that anyone even remotely related to Voldemort would be evil, full-stop.  Hearing Buffy's diatribe on it all made him feel incredibly guilty though.

"You wanna know what it's like to be told that you're not actually who you think you are?  To be told that the only reason your mom loves you at all is cos of a spell?  That the only reason you're even alive is cos no one could bring themselves to kill a defenceless child, even if it was Voldemort's?  You wanna know what it's like to doubt yourself, to be so afraid of what you're capable of?  Do you have any idea what it's like to start doing things that everyone has told you is literally impossible?  Do you know what it's like to have to leave your friends without so much as a goodbye, knowing you can't _ever_ see any of them ever again cos you might put them in danger?"

Tears were beginning to stream from her eyes, and she wiped at them angrily.  She looked up and glared at Ron, making the redheaded boy take an involuntary step backwards.

"Until you know what that's like, you can stop judging me.  And you can stop assuming that you know the first thing about me and who I am.  Cos until you experience even a tenth of what I went through, then you have _no right_ to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing."

She stormed from the room, leaving a very stunned Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at each other in silence.

-----

Sorry for the wait.  But I'm finally back on my own computer with my own internet connection!  Yayness!  Thanks to everyone for your reviews and emails!

Toodles.


	34. The Silence

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: THE SILENCE

Hermione was the first to break the silence.  She wiped away an errant tear and looked between the two boys.

"I think we might have made a mistake."

Harry nodded, still shocked by what Buffy had just said.  He'd thought his life had been strange.  Until he was eleven, he'd thought himself to be a fairly normal child, and then he'd been told he was a wizard.  That particular piece of news had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.  But it sounded as though that same piece of news in Buffy's life had nearly destroyed the girl.

"Should we…maybe go after her?" Harry asked.

"I don't think she wants to be found," Hermione said quietly.

Ron looked up at Hermione, his hands shaking.  He was pale under the multitude of freckles that covered his face.

"I should probably apologise, hey?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded in unison.

"I've never seen her upset like that before," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah you have," Harry whispered.

Hermione and Ron turned to look at him curiously.  Harry moved towards Buffy's side of the room and picked up the leather bound photo album that was still hidden under the bed.  He turned to the page that held Buffy's 'parents'.

"Don't you remember?  When we asked what had happened to her parents, she could barely speak," Harry said.  

"That's why she was so upset," Hermione commented.  "Cos her parents only loved her cos of magic.  How horrible."

Harry couldn't even fathom how that discovery would have felt.  He'd been told by so many different people that his parents had loved him.  They'd loved him enough to die for him.  His mother's love for him had saved his life so many times, and his father's best friends had assured the young boy that both James and Lily Potter would have done anything for their young son.  He'd thought that he'd been hard done by, never having et his parents.

But to grow up in a loving household, only to have it yanked away from you seemed horribly cruel.  To find out that you were actually a dark wizard's daughter rather than the daughter to a loving set of parents would have been horrifying.  And they'd just ripped her to shreds over who her parents were.

"We're no better than Malfoy," Harry mused quietly, more to himself, but both Ron and Hermione heard it.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes filling with pain and remorse.

"We judged her for who her parents were.  We assumed we knew something about her just cos of who her father is," Harry explained.  "And the even worse thing is, she tried to tell me."

Hermione looked at him in shock.  "When?"

"After the Ball," Harry replied.  "We were sitting in the Common Room.  She said she had to tell me something about her parents, but I knew she really didn't _want _to tell me.  So I told her it didn't matter who her parents were.  That I'd love her anyway."

Hermione flinched involuntarily on Buffy's behalf.  No wonder she'd been so upset.  Harry had promised to love her no matter what happened, but it seemed that on the very first test of trust, Harry had failed miserably.

They stood in silence, eventually sitting down, Harry sitting on the edge of Buffy's bed, Hermione and Ron sitting on Hermione's.  Harry rested his feet near the trunk at the end of the bed and discovered he was stepping on a book of some sort.  He bent down to pick it up, only to see it was a journal that looked exactly like Tom Riddle's had, except there was no name embossed on the back cover.  It was black leather with gold plated corners.

Feeling horrible for not respecting Buffy's privacy, but filled with a desire to know as much about the small blonde girl as he could, he couldn't help but flip the journal open, skimming through the pages until he found his own name.

_I should be shot_, he read.  _I cannot believe that I haven't told Harry the truth about who I really am.  I deserve to die by thousands of spier bites.  I'm falling in love with him, and I can't even bring myself to tell him the truth about my parents. I tried so hard not to let myself love him, but the more I tried, the more I fell for him.  Ugh, you'd think I'd be over the whole 'forbidden love' thing.  Angel much?  _

Angel?  Harry stared at the word, as though willing it to make sense.  It didn't though.  Who was Angel?  And had Buffy loved him?  Or her?  Buffy had never ever mentioned anyone by the name of Angel, but then again, Buffy hadn't mentioned a lot of things about herself.

Hermione finally looked over at Harry, curious as to what he was doing.

"Harry?"

The black haired boy looked up, wondering how things had become so complicated in so short a time.  Three days ago, he'd been happier than he'd thought was possible.  He was in love with a beautiful girl who loved him back, but everything had completely changed, and not for the better.  She was the daughter of the man that Harry hated.  

As a boy raised in a muggle school before he'd gone to Hogwarts, he knew a little about Shakespeare  And he'd heard the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet.  Parents who hated each other, united by their children's love for each other.  Except, this time, Harry's parents were dead, and the boy knew for a fact that there was no way that Voldemort could be redeemed.

"What's that?"

He held up the leather bound journal for her to see.  Her eyes narrowed and she sent him a quick glare.

"Should you really be reading that?"

"I couldn't help it," he replied. 

She rolled her eyes, wondering whether she would ever trust him on her side of the room.

"So what does it say?"

"Just that she wished that she could have said something earlier.  And that she hadn't wanted to fall in love with me in the first place, and that it was a 

a bit too 'Angel' for her liking.  Whoever that is."  

"Angel?" Hermione repeated.

He nodded and shrugged.  "It doesn't say who it is, just that she should be over the 'forbidden love' thing, and then she mentions someone called Angel."

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then something almost forgotten crept back into her mind.

"She's dreamt about someone called Angel before.  She's woken up calling his name," Hermione said.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before now?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  She really couldn't believe that her boyfriend was so dense at times.

"I asked her about him once.  She just gave me this really pained look, and shook her head.  I didn't ask about him again.  Whoever he was, whatever happened between them, it sounded kinda painful."

Harry sighed tiredly, wondering whether or not his life would ever just be simple.  Apparently not.  He closed the journal and replaced it where it belonged, wishing that things could just be normal between them all again.


	35. The Slytherins

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: THE SLYTHERINS

Buffy crept through the Slytherin Common Room, hoping that the dormitories would have pretty much the same layout as the Gryffindor ones seemed to.  It seemed that Draco had been fairly confident that she would actually take up the offer of joining him for the evening.  He'd given her the password to the Slytherin Common Room just in case, and she was definitely grateful.

She crept down the corridor, knowing instinctively that she was headed towards the boys rooms.  It was just a sense that she had.  Plus, there was something definitely masculine about the scent that was coming from some of the rooms.  

She stopped outside the fifth door on the right, praying that this was Draco's room.  If it wasn't, she was about to get in serious trouble for a) being in the Slytherin dorms and b) being in the boys dorms.  She opened the door, a small amount of light coming from a single lit candle on a bedside table on the other side of the room.

In the middle of the bed was the platinum blonde haired boy.  He looked up from whatever he'd been reading and tried to hold back the grin that threatened to cover his face.  He just smiled softly and sat up on his bed.

Buffy entered the room and shut the door softly behind her.  She padded towards the bed, wishing she'd grabbed her jumper and her shoes before racing from the room.  It was colder in the Slytherin Common Room, and she idly wondered how none of the Slytherins froze just from being in there so much.

"You okay?" Draco asked as Buffy slid under the covers of Draco's bed, trying to warm herself.

She shook her head, not really willing to open her mouth at all.  She knew if she began talking, she would never stop.  Draco knew more about her than Harry and Hermione did, though that was only because he'd asked her about her thoughts and feelings surrounding her parentage.  Apart from that particular topic, Draco didn't know her entire back story.  He didn't know that she wasn't _really_ a Slayer, and he didn't know about the life she had left behind in Sunnydale.  No one except Giles and Dumbledore knew those bits of information, and she wasn't too keen to share that sob story.

Draco sighed, understanding that she wasn't about to say anything to him about it.  He placed his book on the floor, and slid beneath the covers and blew out the candle, just holding on to the girl he loved, wishing that things didn't have to be so damn complicated.

------------------------

Morning came slowly, Draco slowly moving into the conscious world, a feeling of complete content washing over him.  It wasn't a feeling he'd ever had before and it took him a moment to work out what it actually was.  But, when he opened his eyes and saw the honey-blonde haired girl beside him, he knew automatically that he didn't want to give this feeling up.

He touched her hair gently, enjoying the smoothness of the locks beneath his hand.  He leant across and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on the skin in case he woke her.

Apparently he'd been too hard though.  She awoke with a jolt, her eyes wide and confused as she took in her surroundings.  Her eyes landed on Draco and she relaxed immediately.  She closed her eyes for another moment, stretching her cramped up muscles.  She yawned tiredly and opened her eyes.

"Morning," she whispered, her voice soft and muffled with sleep.

"Morning," he replied.

She hesitated a moment before finally coming to a decision.

"Thanks for…you know."  
  


He smiled softly and leant forward, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome."

She yawned again and rubbed sleep from her eyes before turning onto her back.

"We should probably go eat something," she whispered.

He nodded, reluctant to leave even though his stomach was doing a fair impression of a tiger.  They continued to lay there, neither of them wanting to break the silent peacefulness that they'd dropped into.  The sound of a loud commotion outside the door disturbed them though.  Draco gave Buffy a confused look and threw off his covers.  Buffy quickly covered herself so that she wouldn't be caught in Draco's room when she was fairly certain that it would be an offence punishable with expulsion.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded as he opened the door.

"Someone's ransacked the Gryffindor Common Room," came the reply.  The voice was male and Buffy vaguely recognised it as being one of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, though she wasn't sure which one.  

Draco felt his heart drop.  "Why would anyone want to go in there?" he asked, hoping against hope that he sounded more snobby than nervous.

"No one's really sure about it.  There's an uproar cos that American chick is missing.  Again."

Buffy sighed, knowing that she would have to let either Giles or Dumbledore know that she was safe.  The only problem was, she didn't know how to do that without getting herself and Draco into a tremendous amount of trouble over their previous evenings sleeping arrangements.

Draco closed the door and turned back to Buffy.  She sighed tiredly and wished that she could have had a somewhat normal life.

"He's not done with me, is he?" Buffy asked.

Draco shook his head sadly.  He moved and sat next to her on the bed.  The Mark on her arm caught his attention and he took hold of her elbow gently, tracing the mark with one of his fingers.

"He won't let you go until you join him," Draco whispered.

"I'm not planning on joining him," Buffy replied.  "Ever.  I don't care if he threatens to kill me.  I won't stand beside him."

"You really need to let Professor Giles know that you're alright," Draco said.

She nodded and got off the bed.  Draco stood and moved to his trunk, getting out a black turtleneck sweater and a spare pair of shoes for her.

"They're probably too big," he said, handing her the shoes and the sweater, "but it's bloody cold at the moment.  Plus you need to cover that mark."  
  


Buffy nodded and took the item gratefully, slipping it over her head, revelling in the warmth and protection it offered her.  It smelt of his cologne, and she felt her heart flutter a little as she inhaled the smell.

Draco changed quickly, donning a pair of well-worn jeans and a jumper, and fastening his cape around his shoulders.  

Buffy quickly tied her hair into a ponytail, trying to conceal her long golden locks before she exited Draco's room.  It would at least give her a small amount of anonymity.  Draco opened the door and checked to make sure the corridor was fairly empty.  She managed to make it out of the Common Room without even being spotted.  They made their way up from the dungeons towards the Great Hall, Buffy hoping that no one would ask where she'd spent the previous evening.

Unfortunately for her, not only were Giles and Dumbledore both waiting for her just inside the Hall, Cornelius Fudge was there as well.  Buffy swallowed her nervousness, gaining a little strength from Draco's presence next to her, and walked towards her doom.

"Where on earth have you been, girl?" Cornelius Fudge demanded angrily.  Buffy shot a worried look around her, many of the students stopping their conversations to listen to what was happening between the Minister of Magic and the new girl.

"Do you have any idea how worried Dumbeldore has been?" Fudge continued.  "Although I can't say I'm surprised.  I suppose we should have expected this kind of delinquent behaviour from one such as yourself.  Honestly Dumbledore…admitting You-Know-Who's daughter to Hogwarts.  I don't know what you'll think of next."

Buffy flinched and closed her eyes, the Hall suddenly going silent.  Every set of eyes was now trained on the girl who was becoming extremely faint.  Giles shot Fudge an angry look, one of his Ripper looks that was reserved for a few select people.  Giles stepped forwards and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to lend her some strength.

"Perhaps this isn't the best location to have this discussion," Giles said, his voice threateningly quiet.

Fudge seemed to suddenly realise where they were.  The silence registered and he had the grace to look a little sheepish.  The look didn't last for long and he shot a hateful glare in Buffy's direction.  Buffy didn't even notice, but Giles had begun pushing her forward.  Draco gave her hand a final squeeze before Buffy was led out of the Hall, presumably towards Dumbledore's office.

---

Thanks to everyone for your reviews and emails!  Oh and to Cyberwulf, thanks for your wonderfully constructive criticism.  Sheesh.  Articulate and witty.  I appreciate that.  (and that was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell)  to everyone else, you're all wonderful!!  (and that bit wasn't sarcasm!!)

Toodles.


	36. The Pandemonium

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: THE PANDEMONIUM

The second the doors to the Great Hall had shut, all hell broke lose.  There was a burst of noise from every single student that had been at breakfast, and those who arrived late were quickly informed of what had just happened.  Students rushed to the owlery to tell their parents, other students were quick to share stories about Buffy, most of them grossly exaggerated.  

The teachers also seemed to be rather shaken up by that particular announcement.  Snape had somehow managed to go even paler, McGonagall looked as though she was about to faint.  Trewlawny, who had pulled herself away from her tower for the morning was looking around gravely, telling any teacher who would listen that she had known that this would happen all along.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived to breakfast late and were quickly informed by about five different people before they'd even managed to get to their seats.  They exchanged worried glances, wondering how everyone knew.  Neville explained to them what Fudge had said.  He was definitely having difficulty coming to terms with the truth about Buffy.  He didn't want to believe that she was evil.

"She was so helpful though," Neville said quietly.

Harry put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and sat down beside him.

"She is."

"But…she was so nice.  She can't be…how can someone that nice be evil?" 

"She's not evil," Hermione answered.  

Fred and George moved down the table to join them, followed by Lee Jordan.

"Nice friend you got, Ron," Fred said sarcastically.  "What's next, you gonna invite You-Know-Who home for dinner?"

Ron glared at his older brother.  This seemed so surreal.  Now everyone knew, and Ron wanted nothing more than to protect his friend from the whispers and the gossip that was now circulating the Hall.  Yesterday he probably would have joined them in their rumour swapping.

"They're not really gonna let her stay here, are they?" Lee Jordan asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Ron replied.  "She's been here since September and they knew who she was."

"The teachers didn't," George said, pointing towards the Professors Table.  "Look at 'em, they're as worried as us."

"Dumbledore trusts her," Harry said firmly.  "And that's good enough for me."

"What about Fudge though?" Lee asked.

"Fudge is an incompetent idiot who's in denial," Hermione answered.  "That man wouldn't know evil if it crept us and bit his arse."

Fred and George turned to look at the usually passive girl in shock.

"You're actually standing up for her?" George asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.  "Who her parents are doesn't matter."

"It does if they're Dark Lords!" Fred and George cried out simultaneously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, not wanting to be in the Hall any longer.  Harry and Ron followed her example and the trio left the Great Hall, which was still in shambles.

"Where do you think they took her?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's office," Harry and Hermione replied together.  

Ron nodded and the three of them began walking towards the Headmaster's office.  

"D'you reckon the attack on the girls' room was to do with her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied tiredly.  "You were just lucky you were up early this morning Hermione."

Hermione nodded, knowing very well how lucky she'd been that morning.  The fifth years girls room had been turned upside down on Buffy's side.  That had been at about six in the morning, and Hermione, who hadn't been able to sleep, had gone to have a shower.

"I wonder who it was," Hermione pondered.  "And how they got in."

"The same way they got in the other night when Buffy disappeared the first time," Harry said.  "Our passwords wouldn't be that hard to discover if you waited long enough for a student to go into the Common Room."

"Wouldn't someone have noticed?" Ron asked.  "I mean, they did put up a lot more security.  How would they have got in?"

"Secret passages," Harry suggested.  "Invisibility cloaks.  And now we know it's not _impossible_ to apparate into Hogwarts.  You just have to be powerful enough."

Hermione shook her head.  "I don't think even Dumbledore can apparate into Hogwarts."

"Wait, you're saying that Buffy is more powerful than Dumbledore?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Don't you remember Sirius saying that whoever it was would be powerful?" Harry asked.  "He said that they'd be more powerful than Voldemort."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's always been more powerful than Voldemort," Ron said.  "Imagine being sixteen and being more powerful than Dumbledore!" 

"It must be frightening," Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded, he too knowing the surprise of being handed an enormous amount of power and not really knowing what to do with it.  People heard his name and trembled in awe of his powers, but he knew that he wasn't really anything special.  There was nothing about him that was anymore special than anyone else.  It was his mother's love for him that had ultimately been the downfall of Voldemort, only Harry was the one who took the credit for it, because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"And now everyone knows," Hermione continued.

Harry had had a taste of the fear of the entire school when they'd thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin.  It had lasted for only a few months, and it had been the worst few months of his life, not counting the time he'd spent fighting with Ron just before the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  But the fear towards Buffy that was now circulating throughout Hogwarts was never going to go away.  She _was_ the Heir of Slytherin and the daughter of Voldemort, and that combination was not going to win her any friends, except within the Slytherins.

Harry scowled at the thought of one particular Slytherin Fifth-Year student.

"What do you think is going on between Buffy and Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry intently, trying to read the expression on his face.  She couldn't tell if it was jealousy or worry that was tinging his features.

"Professor Giles said that Malfoy had put himself at risk for her," Hermione said, a thoughtful expression on her face.  "And he seemed to be genuinely worried about her when she went missing the other day."

"Not to mention the fact that she was wearing one of his sweaters this morning," Ron added.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the 'not to mention' part, huh?"

Hermione just nodded before she turned back to Harry.

"Harry, they're just friends.  She wouldn't be leading you on like that," Hermione assured him. At Harry's sceptical look, she sighed and plunged ahead.  "Do you trust her?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked up at his friend.  "I don't know if I can anymore," Harry whispered.  "She lied to us about too many things.  I mean, I know why she lied, it's not that hard to figure out why she did it, but…"

"Harry, you yourself said that she tried to tell you who her parents were," Hermione said.  "She wanted things out in the open between the two of you.  She wanted to explain it before you had to hear it from someone else.  Things just spiralled out of control far too fast."

"I want to trust her," Harry admitted.  "I want to desperately."

Ron debated with himself for a few moments before he too decided to shoot a gentle question at Harry.  "Do you love her?"

Harry sighed and nodded.  "Like I've never loved anyone else before in my life.  Even after all this, I still…"

"Then you need to talk to her.  You need to ask her what's happening.  You need to learn to trust her again and she needs to learn to trust you," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and stood up.  "I have to see her.  Now."

"Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea," Ron stated.  "You saw how angry Fudge was.

"Then she'll probably need a friendly face in there with her."


	37. The Meeting

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: THE MEETING

Everything had finally caught up with the young blonde girl.  She was curled up on a chair in Dumbledore's office, her body trembling slightly.  Everyone knew.  _Everyone knew!_  Giles kept casting worried glances towards the girl to see how she was handling all of this, but he didn't say a word to her, letting her deal with this in semi-privacy.

Fudge was pacing the length of the floor.

"It's not safe for her to be here!" Fudge said loudly, voicing his complaints.

"And where exactly would she be safe?" Giles asked, removing his glasses so he wouldn't have to look at the self-centred man.

"I don't particularly care as long as she's far away from here!" Fudge yelled.  He turned his anger to Dumbledore.  "You never should have let her into this school.  She's been more trouble than she's worth."

Buffy was trying not to listen, was trying to not let his words get to her.  She hated Fudge with a passion, had hated him since she'd first met him a few months ago, and she cared very little for his opinion, but the words coming from his mouth stung nonetheless.  She sighed and rested her head against her knees which were curled up in front of her chest.

"I have no regrets in bringing Miss Summers to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said softly.

"And if she truly were Miss Summers, then I'd have had no problems with you admitting her into the school.  But she's not Buffy Summers!  She's Elizabeth Riddle!  When are you going to admit the truth to yourself Dumbledore?" Fudge asked angrily.  "That girl is dangerous, and she's putting those around her in danger as well."

Buffy sighed.  She was getting tired of the constant debates about whether or not she was evil.  She forced herself to stand and she faced Dumbledore.

"I'll leave if you want me to," she offered.

Dumbledore shook his head kindly.  "I want for you to stay here at Hogwarts, Miss Summers."

Giles stood beside Buffy, a hand on her shoulder to show he supported anything that Buffy decided.  She was incredibly grateful that he'd come with her to Hogwarts.  She wouldn't have been able to handle being at Hogwarts without one person who understood her, who knew her fears and her hesitation, who trusted her implicitly.

Fudge exhaled loudly, frustrated with the entire situation.  He hadn't wanted to admit to himself or to anyone else that Voldemort had risen again, and to have to deal with the reality of Voldemort's return as well as dealing with Voldemort's daughter was a little too much for him at the moment.

The door to the office burst open, the occupants of Dumbledore's office jumping slightly at the unexpected sound of it.  Buffy's eyes widened as she recognised the black-haired boy that had raced into the office.  Before she knew what was happening, Giles had taken a step back from her, and she was being engulfed in Harry's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so low that only Buffy could hear him.  "I was an idiot, I shouldn't have judged you like that."

Buffy was completely flabbergasted by this strange turn of events.  She returned the hug, clinging to him, grateful that she hadn't completely lost Harry's friendship.  

"Mr Potter!" Fudge called out angrily, obviously horrified of the thought of Voldemort's daughter being anywhere near the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry reluctantly stepped back and turned to look at the Minister of Magic.

"Mr Fudge," Harry said, his voice cool but in no way threatening.  It was obvious to both Dumbledore and Giles that Harry wasn't afraid to show his support of Buffy.  Giles couldn't have been happier.

"Don't you know who she is?" Fudge hissed angrily.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled himself up to his full height.

"She's one of my best friends.  She's my girlfriend.  She's the sweetest person I have ever known," Harry said calmly.  "She has the misfortune of having parents who most everyone fears, but that doesn't change who she is.  Or the way I feel about her."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.  She closed her eyes and smiled as tears fell from her cheeks.  She'd wanted to hear that from him and was extremely gratified that he'd said it, in front of the Minister of Magic no less.

"You're making a mistake Potter," Fudge said quietly, anger tinging his voice at being defied.

"No.  I'm not.  My mistake was not trusting her, not believing in her." He turned to look at Buffy and took hold of her hand.  "I offered you the world and on my first test of honour I betrayed your trust."

She sniffled, unable to keep her tears to herself any longer.  "It's okay," she whispered.

He gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand.  He turned back to look at Fudge.

"You don't know the first thing about Buffy," Harry said angrily.  "You don't know who she _really_ is.  You judge her based on the evil her father did, and that's not fair.  So you either change your opinions of her very quickly, or you keep them to yourself."

"Well said Harry," Dumbledore said, standing and moving to stand beside Buffy's protector.  "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Fudge looked at the group, the elderly white-bearded wizard, the older British man with fiery green eyes, the black-haired boy and the blonde haired girl.  A mismatched group that stood in defence of a girl who had more power than anyone knew.  Fudge took an unwilling step back, startled by the power that radiated from the group.  He sighed and seated himself in one of Dumbledore's chairs.  He knew when he'd been defeated.

"Perhaps we should all sit down," Dumbledore suggested.

Buffy, Harry and Giles all moved to take seats, Buffy wiping the tears from her eyes as she took a seat between her mentor and her boyfriend.

"No doubt we have some very panicked students on our hands," Giles said.

Buffy winced, having momentarily forgotten that the entire school now knew exactly who she was.  Just when things couldn't have become worse, she was proven wrong.  

"I'll speak to them at dinner this evening," Dumbledore said.  He turned to look at Buffy, a sympathetic smile on his face.  "No doubt the next few days, maybe even weeks are going to be hard on you."

Buffy tried to smile bravely.  "I'll be okay as long as there are still some people who trust me."

Harry again squeezed her hand, offering her his silent support.   

"If things get too difficult, then we can arrange for alternate sleeping arrangements for you," Dumbledore informed her, hating that he had to bring it up, but knowing the reality of the situation.  Children were often very cruel, especially when they were fifteen or sixteen years old.  

"Thanks," Buffy said quietly, hoping it didn't come to that.  She may not have known Lavender and Parvati as well as she knew Ginny and Hermione, but that didn't mean that she wanted to move out of the room she had grown to love.  

"I've had more barriers placed around the school," Dumbledore informed the group.  "Any non-staff or student who enters the premises will be detected, and I will be informed immediately."

"Do you know who got in this morning?" Buffy asked.

Giles shook his head.  "We think it might have been Pettigrew.  He's an animagus, capable of turning himself into a rat.  It would be easy enough to get access to the Gryffindor Common Room in that form."

"So will these barriers detect an animagus?" Buffy asked, looking at Dumbledore.  "Cos I don't particularly want to wake up in that room ever again.  There's dark magic everywhere there.  It was making me nuts."

Fudge scowled, obviously misinterpreting her statement.  Buffy just glared at him and was quick to clarify her meaning.  

"Nuts as in it was making my senses go haywire," Buffy said.  "Not nuts as in I wanna kill every muggle and half-blood.  Whatever room I was being held in had a serious barrier on it.  Stronger than the one on Hogwarts even.  But it was just on my room and the chair I sat on at dinner."

Fudge looked up, fury in his eyes.  "You dined with him?"

"It was either pretend to actually respect him and manage to get away, or enforce the fact that I _really_ hate him, and be stuck there for the rest of my life.  Faced with those two choices, I'm pretty sure you would have forced yourself to eat dinner with him as well," Buffy said.

Buffy turned to face the friendlier faces within the room.  "So now what happens?"

Giles sighed, not particularly wanting to answer that question.

"He won't stop coming after you," Giles admitted.

Harry looked shocked that Giles had answered so bluntly, but Giles knew that Buffy deserved to know the absolute truth of the matter.  There was no point in keeping things from her when she needed to know all the facts.  He'd tried that before and it hadn't worked.

Buffy nodded, having already previously worked that small fact out.

"I'm guessing he's pretty pissed that I've got away from him not just once, but twice now," Buffy said morosely.

Giles nodded.  

"Joy," Buffy commented sarcastically.  "Don't suppose you've got any plans to kill the son of a bitch."

"Greater wizards than I have tried and failed," Giles said.

Buffy turned to look at Dumbledore.  He shook his head.  He had tried and failed.  And if Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world had failed at taking out Voldemort, who would be able to defeat him?  The answer came to her as a startlingly painful revelation.

"Then I guess it's my turn to try," Buffy said.

Harry's eyes widened in fear.  "Buffy no, that's insane!  You can't!"

"Why not?  I don't want to spend the rest of my life running from him!  I've just proved that something that was previously impossible is not only possible, but doable as well, then I have to give this a try."

"Buffy, if he feels threatened, not even his affection for you will keep him from killing you," Giles said.

Buffy nodded.  "I know.  Which is why I need to know everything you can tell me about protection spells.  Not just wand-magic, but wicca as well."

Giles hesitated but finally nodded his consent.  As much as he hated the reality of the situation, he didn't want to leave Buffy unprepared.  At least if she had proper training and back up plans up her sleeve, she would be slightly more protected.  And, like he'd already told her, Voldemort wouldn't stop trying to get his hands on her.

"We'll find whatever we can," he assured her.  "But you must swear that you will not go looking for him.  If he attacks, then by all means, but you must not seek him out."

Buffy sighed but nodded.  "I swear."

"Swear what?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "I swear I won't go looking for Voldemort."

Giles nodded, satisfied that Buffy wouldn't break her word.  He stood, Buffy following as well as Harry.  Buffy turned to look at Dumbledore before they walked out the door.

"You'll explain everything to everyone, right?" she asked nervously, her voice wavering slightly.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded.  "I will assure them that they are perfectly safe."

Fudge grumbled silently in the corner, sincerely doubting that anyone would be safe while Voldemort's daughter still attended Hogwarts.  Buffy just ignored the Minister of Magic and walked out the door, hoping against hope that things would just settle themselves down.   

----

Yes I know you all want it to be B/Dr.  Trust me, I was very tempted to do it, but there was just something far more poignant about Buffy being with Harry when their parents were so at odds with each other.  It's a bit Romeo and Juliet, y'know?  So, I can categorically state it's not B/Dr.  My apologies.  They're still gonna be real cute, but they won't be together.  Trust me!  Was thinking of writing a B/Dr one just to satisfy you people, so if you've got any ideas for plots, email me and I'll see what I can do…Thanks to everyone for your emails and reviews!

Toodles.


	38. The Announcement

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: THE ANNOUNCEMENT

By the time dinner came, the rumours rolling around Hogwarts were innumerable.  The only topic of discussion was Buffy Summers and her father as well as her choice of companions.  Every single student had a theory of why she'd been let into the school and why she'd chosen the friends that she'd chosen.

Draco Malfoy was at the end of his tether.  He wanted nothing more than to stand on his chair and yell at the entire school and tell them all to stop being so stupid about it all.  But the problem with Hogwarts students was that they all loved a good drama.  They loved gossip and they loved rumours.  And Voldemort's daughter was the biggest news they'd heard since Voldemort's return the previous school year.

Dumbledore, Giles, Harry and Buffy approached the Great Hall, every student who wasn't at home for the holidays already seated for dinner.  Buffy turned to look at Harry nervously, her hand clutching his in a tight grip.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered frantically.

He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.  "You can do this.  I'm here beside you, all the way.  Ron and Hermione are too."

Buffy breathed in and Dumbledore stood at the doorway, waiting for Buffy to compose herself before she entered the hall.  She took in several deep cleansing breaths before looking at the headmaster and nodding.  The doors swung open and they were greeted with absolute silence.

Buffy could almost hear her heart racing and she knew that she was blushing profusely from the attention she had garnered from the entire student body.  She swallowed nervously and followed the others down the centre aisle between the dinner tables.  Harry and Buffy took their seats, Buffy between her boyfriend and Hermione, thankful that she was seated between two friends.

Hermione gave her a small smile and Buffy couldn't help but smile back, even in the midst of her inner turmoil.  Hermione was her best female friend at Hogwarts, and having Hermione's support meant more to Buffy than she knew how to express.  Buffy looked across at Ron who gave her a lopsided grin and Buffy felt something akin to calmness flow through her body.  The four people she counted on the most had accepted her, and that was all that mattered to her.  With Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco at her side, she'd be able to conquer anything the other students threw at her.

Dumbledore reached the professors table and stood at his seat, half of the students with their eyes on the white-bearded wizard while the other half were all trying to get a better look at Buffy.

Dumbledore held up his hands and all attention was suddenly placed on him.

"If I could have you attention," he said needlessly.  "As you are probably now all aware, one of our new students is in fact the daughter of the Dark Lord."

Excited whispers broke out through the hall, and Buffy could feel several hundred eyes on the back of her neck.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "this student has my complete trust and my complete faith.  Miss Summers is not a danger to any student or professor, and I will not tolerate any suggestions to the contrary."

The students had never heard Dumbledore speaking so firmly on a topic.  Even when he was at his most serious, he was usually still able to make people smile about it, but the students weren't able to see the humour in anything Dumbledore was saying.

"No doubt many of you have sent owls to your parents, to your friends, perhaps to random people you feel deserve to know, but I am telling you that you are in no danger."

"What about the attacks?" came the cry from a student in Ravenclaw.

"Our protective barriers have been strengthened, and neither Voldemort-" half of the students winced at the sounds of his name "nor his followers will be able to enter the premises without our knowing it."

Buffy could tell that at least a hundred of the students had questions that they wanted to ask, but were unwilling to say aloud.  She knew that Ron, Harry and Hermione would be fending off questions for days, if not months.  She knew that no one would come up to her unless they were either extremely brave or extremely foolish.

Even Fred and George Weasley were looking at Buffy with nervousness, and she had been hoping that those two would have been able to take it in their stride.  The two pranksters were unable to make a joke of it all, and that's what truly worried Buffy.  Hopefully they would be able to lighten the tension in the air in a few days.  Until then, Buffy knew she would be having people stare at her and whisper about her behind her back.  Not that that was anything unusual, but it would still be uncomfortable.

Dumbledore took his seat at the head table and began eating as though it were just another school day.  Harry quickly followed the Headmaster's example, Ron and Hermione following suit.  The other students got the message and began eating though the Hall was filled with hushed whispers.

"Hey Buffy, can you pass the salt," Harry asked, his voice loud and clear.  Almost everyone in the hall turned to watch, Buffy resisting the urge to roll her eyes.  No doubt her every move was going to be monitored by teachers and students alike.

She did as requested, handing Harry the salt shaker.  He sprinkled a liberal amount over his plate and didn't hesitate to eat it.  Buffy almost smiled.  He was showing not just Buffy, but the entire school that he trusted her.  

Ron saw it as well.  "Here Harry, don't hog it."

Harry passed the shaker to Ron who didn't even like salt on his food, but Ron sprinkled some onto his plate as well.  Hermione smiled proudly, grateful that her boyfriend had shown some initiative in showing that he trusted Voldemort's daughter.  As hard as it was for Ron to accept it earlier, it looked like they were well on their way.

When the student body saw that neither Ron nor Harry had died from consuming the salt, they continued eating, a burst of noise coming from the students.  At least it was better than the hushed whispers.

------------------------

Walking through the Gryffindor Common Room was an interesting event.  As soon as Buffy entered with Hermione, Harry and Ron beside her, the entire room went deadly silent.  Buffy desperately wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but Harry grabbed her hand and led the group over to the corner they had sat in the night of the Yule Ball.  Harry pulled Buffy to sit between his legs, his arms going around her waist as they sat leaning against the wall.

The incredulous stares that they were getting would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so serious.  Hermione and Ron sat beside them, mimicking their position.

"I don't wanna go back to class," Ron complained, knowing that Harry had set this seating arrangement up for the purpose of maintaining a completely casual environment.  Complaining about class was something he and Buffy definitely had in common.

"Oh come off it Ron, learning's good for you," Hermione replied.  "You might have to actually use this knowledge one day."

"When exactly am I going to have to brew a potion of any description Hermione?" Ron asked, imitating Hermione's haughty tone.  

"What about love potions Ron?" Buffy asked, smiling innocently, letting herself relax into the familiar feeling of her friendship with the group.  Being encased in Harry's arms was a very relaxing feeling, and she knew that the group was trying to prove something.

"What do I need a love potion for?" Ron replied with a grin.  "I'm devastatingly handsome enough as it is."

"Or just plain devastating," Harry quipped.

"Hey!" Ron complained.  He thought about the statement for a moment, trying to work out of it was meant to be an insult or not.  He decided that it probably was one.

"Oh don't be so mean," Hermione finally spoke up.  "He got me didn't he."

Harry and Buffy shared a look and turned back to their two friends.

"Sheer luck," they said in unison.

Ron hit Harry on the arm and kicked Buffy's leg, clipping Harry again as well.  They both yelped and retaliated, Buffy making sure to hit him incredibly softly so that no one thought that she was threatening him in any way.

Ron stuck his tongue out at the two of them and turned his attention back to Hermione, pretending to be emotionally traumatised by their teasing.

"'Mione, they're being mean."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at their antics.  She somehow knew that things would be alright for their small group even if the rest of the school were still on edge.  She kissed Ron softly and pulled away, Buffy and Harry making gagging noises.  Hermione shot them a glare.

"Oh like you two are any better."

Buffy and Harry glanced at each other, shrugged and leant in for a kiss.

"You're right 'Mione.  We're not."

-----

Ahhh, you ppl are wonderful!  Thanks for all your reviews!  Ooo, shameless plug: I've got a new (completed!!) fic up 'Test That Theory', so if you want, go check it out.  Ooo, and In The Beginning has been updated!  (hehe, shock horror, huh?)

Toodles. 


	39. The Hufflepuff

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: THE HUFFLEPUFF

Classes began again, and the rumour mill continued to expand.  The students who had gone home for the holidays came back to hear about Buffy's identity and even more owls were sent out.  The amount of anonymous Howlers that Buffy had received had been too immense to count.  She hadn't opened a single one of them, Giles having told her to ignore them.  He'd actually given her permission to burn every single one that she received so that no strange spells or hexes were released onto her.

Hermione had told Buffy about the undiluted Bubator pus that she'd received in a Howler when Rita Skeeter had announced to the entire wizarding community that Hermione had broken Harry's heart by dating Bulgarian Quidditch player Viktor Krum.  Buffy was more than happy to burn each and every howler, but she was quickly getting sick of having to do it.

Students avoided her when she walked down the corridors.  They went silent when she entered a room, and they spoke about her behind her back.  But Buffy acted as though it didn't phase her.

Giles, however, knew better than that.

He couldn't help but notice that Buffy was becoming more and more introverted, bordering on sullen and depressed.  He couldn't blame her for it.  She'd gone from being one of the most popular girls in school to being someone that people spoke of viciously.  It wasn't an easy transition and there was nothing that could be done about it.  Giles was just grateful that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had stuck by her side through it all.

Buffy was spending more and more time in the library.  It was quiet in there, students only going in there when they absolutely had to.  Plus, it kind of reminded her of the Sunnydale library, and she needed something familiar in her life.

When she wasn't training in a room that Giles had set up for her to stay in shape, she was curled up in a corner of the library, reading whatever books she could get her hands on.  If anything good came out of Buffy's forced exile, it would be that she was very widely read.

Buffy stretched her legs out in front of her.  She was seated in 'her' corner of the library.  It was towards the back where no one would think to look for her, except those who knew her very well.  It was the first place anyone looked if they were trying to locate her.

Buffy sighed and stood up, having finished going through a spell book that was meant to be for grade seven.  She'd finished reading through the sixth grade book the other week, and was glad to have finally made it through the seventh grade book.  She wandered through the stacks, replacing the book on its rightful shelf and skimming the other book titles.  Not paying attention to what she was doing, she moved down the aisle and bumped into something.  Or someone.  She'd sent them crashing to the floor.

Buffy winced when she saw the other girls eyes go wide with fear.  Buffy held her hand out to help the girl get to her feet.  The girl, who Buffy recognised as Neville's partner from the Yule Ball, hesitated but finally accepted Buffy's help.

"Sorry about that," Buffy said quietly, remembering that they were in a library where the librarian actually liked the quiet.

"I-it's okay," the girl stuttered out nervously.

Buffy looked at the books that the girl was cradling in her arms.  

"Potions assignment?" Buffy asked, pointing at the girl's books.

The girl nodded.  "I k-know it's a little e-early, b-b-but…Snape is uh…very…"

"Scary?" Buffy finished for her.

The girl nodded, her cheeks flaming red.

"I bet he's just a regular puppy dog under the scowl and the greasy hair," Buffy said.  "Way, way under it all of course, but…somewhere in there.  He can't be all bad, right?"

"P-probably not."

Buffy noticed that the girl was practically shaking.  She sighed and leant back against the bookcase, thankful that they were fairly sturdy.

"I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" Buffy asked.

"N-n-no!"

Buffy just raised one eyebrow and the girl went an even brighter shade of red.  She bit her lip and eventually nodded.

"A little bit," she conceded.

Buffy nodded and lifted herself away from the bookcase.

"I'll leave you to it then."

The Hufflepuff girl looked at the departing figure and saw an immense sadness around her that was unusual.  In a daring move, she called out to Buffy.

"Wait!"

Buffy stopped and turned, not allowing herself to be too hopeful.

"Y-you're pretty g-good at potions, r-right?" 

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah.  It's a pretty interesting subject."

"M-maybe you could help me out."

Buffy grinned and the other girl couldn't help but smile.  She'd managed to take away the sadness just by offering her a hand in friendship.  Buffy led them towards a table, not particularly wanting to be so out in the open, but knowing that the shy Hufflepuff girl probably wouldn't want to be cornered in with her.

"So what's your name anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Tara," she replied.  "Tara Maclay."

-----

Thanks for your reviews!!  *grins* And for emails.  I've even stated writing the B/Dr one that I promised.  Got a mad suggestion by a reader (Dawn or Oliva, not sure which she prefers) and have 10 pages written so far (yay me!)  A lot of people have asked about the Scoobies…well, I can't guarantee all of them being included, but you will see at least one Scooby by the end of this fic.  (I'm still working on the whole sequel thing…)  Oh, and I'm aware that Tara being here is completely unrealistic due to the fact that Tara should be in her senior year of school, but…eh.  My fic, my rules.  ;)  Again, thanks for the reviews, you people seriously make my day!

Toodles.


	40. The Eighteenth

CHAPTER FORTY: THE EIGHTEENTH

Buffy hadn't slept all night.  She'd been unable to drift off, and it was close to sunrise.  She sighed, knowing that she would at least sleep the next evening out of pure exhaustion alone.  She got out of bed and quietly paced her section of the room, finally settling in front of the slightly open window, letting the cool evening breeze wash over her body.

She sat with her owl Willow at her feet, gently stroking the bird's feathers, letting the soft cooing lull her into a more calm state.

Buffy heard someone else moving around the room quietly and knew that Hermione was awake.  It wasn't unusual for Hermione to awaken at six in the morning, especially when there was still learning to be done.  Buffy couldn't help but feel an acute stab of pain with the realisation that she was still missing Willow with almost a physical ache.  Hermione was a terrific friend, and Buffy knew that she considered the brown haired girl to be one of her best friends, but she still missed Willow and Xander.

Buffy felt the air around her shift as Hermione took a seat beside her.

"Morning," Hermione whispered quietly so as not to wake the other occupants of the room.

"Hey," Buffy replied, turning her attention to the girl.

"You still awake or are you up early?" Hermione asked.

"Still awake," Buffy admitted.  "I'm just…not really wanting to sleep tonight."

Hermione nodded and reached out to stroke the orangey-red owl as well, Willow lapping up the attention she was receiving from the two girls.

"How are you anyway?" Hermione asked.

Buffy shrugged, Hermione barely able to make out the gesture in the dim light.

"Okay I guess," Buffy replied.  "It's not all sunshine and roses just yet, but…I dunno.  I've still got you and Harry and Ron.  Plus Drake.  And that Hufflepuff girl that Neville took to the ball, Tara, she and I have been kinda getting to know each other.  It's just…everyone else seems to be afraid of me.  Not that I can blame them."

"They'll come around eventually," Hermione assured her

Buffy nodded, desperately hoping that Hermione was right.  As much as she thought she could handle whatever the other students threw at her, it was becoming more and more difficult each day.

Lost in thought, Buffy nearly missed the owl that was hovering outside her bedroom window.  She nearly gasped in shock, but managed to reign it in. She opened the window and allowed the owl to enter.  It dropped a small package at her feet, gently nipped Buffy's finger and left before she could even get a better look at the bird.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

Buffy shrugged and picked up the parcel.  She ripped off the brown wrapping paper and saw a beautifully wrapped box.  Attached to the box was a card.  She slid the card out of the envelope, startled by the cover design.

Happy Eighteenth Birthday! 

Buffy opened the card, curious as to who had sent it.  A small slip of paper fell out of the card, and she read it before looking at the card's inscription.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I haven't spoken a word of where you are to Willow and Xander.  I just told them I knew how to get in contact with you.  They wanted to send you something for your birthday, and I didn't know how to tell them that it wasn't your actual birthday today.  I told them that you were safe (or as safe as YOU can be) and that you loved and missed them.  They still think of you, and I know that you still think of them.  I hope you'll consider reuniting with them one day in the future when things have calmed down in London.  Happy Birthday Buffy._

Love Angel.

Buffy swallowed hard.  It suddenly dawned on her why she had been unable to sleep.  It was her birthday.  The day that she and Angel had acted on their love for one another and everything had gone (literally) to hell.  She folded the letter and looked at the card.

_Dear Buffy,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Angel told us that he couldn't tell us where you were, but he told us you were safe and that you were thinking of us, so I guess that makes it kind of okay.  I miss you Buffy!  More than I can really say with words.  Even Cordelia misses you!  I hope that you'll come back to Sunnydale one day and that you'll come and visit the gang.  We're holding it together, and Angel's been a really big help.  It was pretty awkward with him at first, but, we've gotten used to it.  Even Xander's not too bad around him now!  Shock horror hey?  Just remember that we're still thinking of you and that we love you.  Oz said to say 'hey'.  Give our love to Giles as well!_

_Love Willow._

On the other side of the card was Xander's messy scrawl.

_Dear Buffster,_

_Just to copy Wills, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  Eighteen huh?  Too bad you can't drink yet here in the good old US of A.  If that's even where you are.  Deadboy refuses to tell us.  We miss you Buff, more than you know.  We're just hoping that you're safe wherever you are.  Say 'hey' to G-man for me will ya?  Hope to hear from you and hope even more to see you sometime in the near future. Cordy threatened –asked- me to mention that she misses you as well and that she hopes you're okay wherever you are. Miss ya, love ya, really wanna hug ya!_

Love Xander.

Buffy couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her throat, thankful that it was slightly muffled so the others wouldn't be woken up by it.  Hermione shuffled forward and hugged Buffy tightly, unsure what had caused the tears, but knowing that whatever it was, it must have been big.  Even when the trio had confronted Buffy about her parentage Buffy hadn't cried as she was now.  

Buffy finally settled, composing herself.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Buffy nodded and gave her a shaky smile.

"You gonna open that package?" 

Buffy stared down at the box and reached for it with shaking hands.  She undid the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the paper.  Inside were two smaller wrapped items that were covered in tissue paper as well as a small velveteen jewellery box.  She carefully unwrapped the first, smiling as she saw the beautiful silver-plated frame with all of the Scoobies, including Giles and Angel in the photo.  Around the frame were the words: Scooby Gang Fighting The Good Fight.  

She unwrapped the second item and found another framed photo that had been taken more recently.  It portrayed only Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz.  Around the frame were the words: Still In Our Hearts.

Her hands were shaking even more intensely as she picked up the jewellery box.  She opened it and smiled.  Inside was a beautiful silver Celtic cross, the chain long enough so that the pendant would settle in the centre of her chest.  She took it from the box, testing its weight.  It was heavy, but not enough to make it uncomfortably so.

Buffy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Hermione whispered.

Buffy shook her head.  "It's not."

Hermione looked at her in confusion, her eyes asking for an answer.

"My birthday's not until July."

"So, what's with the gifts?"

Buffy sighed deeply and picked up the card that had come with the gifts.  She looked again at the cover design, the numbers proclaiming her to be eighteen.

"Today would have been my eighteenth birthday," Buffy whispered.

Hermione was now even more confused than before.  "Eighteen?"

"Yup.  Buffy Anne Summers, born on the twentieth of January, 1981."

"I sense a 'but' coming up."

"But…Elizabeth Temdrolvo Riddle was born on the first of July, 1983.  Nearly a year and a half later.  I'm sixteen and a half," Buffy explained.

Hermione felt something important click over in her mind.

"The Ministry changed your date of birth so that You-Know-Who wouldn't be able to find you."

"Yup.  Fat lot of good it did," Buffy said bitterly.  "Plus, you know, finding out that you slept with your boyfriend when you were really only fifteen instead of seventeen really isn't the best thing."

Hermione's jaw opened in shock. Buffy almost laughed, but kept it in.

"I feel older than eighteen anyway," Buffy said quietly.  "Too much has happened in too short a time."

Hermione sighed in sympathy, wishing she could better understand the girl she considered to be a best friend.  It was strange to think that she knew barely anything about Buffy.

"Can I ask…you…you slept with someone called Angel didn't you?" Hermione asked.

Buffy's eyes widened.  "How…"

"You talk in your sleep.  Sometimes you sound like you're really enjoying yourself," Hermione said, blushing prettily.  "Other times…it's not so good."

"Yeah, we uh…it was pretty intense between us," Buffy admitted.

"Did you love him?" Hermione asked curiously.

Buffy nodded without hesitating.  "I loved him a lot more than I should have.  Things between us were…complicated.  A bit too…"

"Romeo and Juliet?  Forbidden love?" Hermione suggested when Buffy found herself at a loss for words.

Buffy looked at her friend and Hermione laughed quietly at the shock written on Buffy's face.

"How did you know that?"

Hermione looked away guiltily.

"What?" Buffy asked.  "How did you know?"

"Promise not to be mad?" 

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah."  
  


"Harry read your journal."

Buffy's eyes widened once again.  Hermione was fairly certain that the girls eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

"He did _what_?"

"It was just after we found out about you being You-Know-Who's daughter.  He…he wanted to know what you really thought, what you felt.  So…he kinda went snooping.  He didn't read much.  Only a page."

Buffy sighed and let the anger deflate.  She couldn't blame them for going through her things, especially when they'd been convinced that she was evil.  Honestly, she'd probably have done the exact same thing if she'd been in their shoes.

Buffy sighed and figured it was time to be complete and totally honest with her friend.  She was getting tired of her friends only knowing half the truth about her.

"You really wanna know about me and Angel?" Buffy asked.

Hermione nodded and Buffy sighed.

"He was a vampire."

"W_hat_?"

Buffy grinned.  She loved getting that reaction.  

"He was a vampire," she repeated calmly.  "He had a soul.  He was good.  We fell in love and eventually, we decided to…y'know…act on it.  Except, there was a stipulation to his soul.  If he ever found true happiness, his soul would be lost."

Hermione winced, knowing what was coming next.

"Let me guess," Hermione said quietly.   "You true happinessed that soul right outtta him."

Buffy nodded.  "Yup.  On my seventeenth birthday.  Exactly a year ago tonight.  I think that's why I can't sleep.  I didn't even realise what day it was until that owl flew in."

"So what happened after that?" Hermione asked, truly interested.  She'd never spoken to anyone who'd had this much experience before, and it was extremely enlightening.

"He went evil for a coupla months.  Tried to end the world.  He opened up a portal to hell that would only close with his blood.  And…well, we're still here and not in hell, so…"

"You had to kill him?" Hermione whispered.

Buffy nodded.  Thrusting that sword into Angel's gut was one of the recurring nightmares that she'd been having, besides Harry's nightmares.  The worst nights were the combinations of both nightmares when Lily and James Potter were sucked into the portal before Buffy had a chance to kill Angel.

"Yeah.  Not a lot of fun."

Hermione knew that Buffy was trying to keep things light even though she was most probably dying inside.  Hermione gave the girl a small smile and hugged Buffy impulsively.

"Thank you for trusting me with this."

Buffy smiled and hugged the girl back tightly.  "Thanks for listening."

-----

Hmmm, Scooby mentionage.  They will play a part in the sequel (if I ever get around to writing it of course).  As for Tara/Willow…you'll hafta wait and see won't you.  Thanks to everyone for your emails and feedback and reviews!  You guys seriously make my days worthwhile!

Toodles.


	41. The Mother

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: THE MOTHER

School was still excruciating for Buffy, but it was slowly getting better.  No one would approach her anymore, but at least they weren't always talking about her anymore.  The rumours had slowly died down, as had the howlers that used to come daily.  She still received one or two, but had yet to read or listen to any of the messages that were sent.

Her daily ritual of training had put Buffy into better shape than she'd been in even when she'd actually been doing active patrol in Sunnydale.  Giles was impressed with the sudden work ethic she'd found in balancing her studies and in her training.

She'd spent the better part of the chilly February morning pouring over her photo albums for the millionth time since she'd come to Hogwarts.  There was a question that had been annoying her for a while and she was itching to ask Giles if he knew the answer to it.  The only problem was getting him to tell her.

She was nervous for some reason, and she hated being nervous.  It was almost as bad as relinquishing control, and she _hated_ doing that.  

She wiped the sweat from her brow, exhausted from the rigorous training session she'd just put herself through.  It was the best way to ensure a good nights sleep, to physically exhaust herself to the point where she was almost asleep on her feet.  It had worked for he last few weeks, and it was another way of staying away from the students who were still wary of her.

"Giles?"

Giles looked up, slightly distracted, having had his nose in a book for the better part of the afternoon.

"Hmm?"

Buffy swallowed hard and decided to just jump into the deep end of the pool.

"Who was my mother?"

Giles' head snapped to attention and she knew that Giles was fully focusing on her now.  He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and chewed at the end of his pen.  Neither Buffy nor Giles liked using quills and found themselves using the muggle pens and pencils that they'd brought with them, unless it was during classes.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

She shrugged.  "Curiousity.  You've never mentioned her.  Only my father."

He couldn't fault her for being curious.  Honestly he was surprised it had taken her so long to ask him.

"Is she alive?" Buffy asked timidly.

Giles hesitated for a moment.  "She is."

"Is she…she's a Death-Eater isn't she?" 

"Not by choice if that's what you mean," Giles replied.  "She bears the mark as you do, but she is no more supportive of Voldemort's evil than you are."

Buffy was incredibly confused.  "But…why would he have a kid with someone who _didn't_ support him?"

"To show the world that he had power.  That he could do whatever he wished with anyone he wished," Giles explained.

Buffy nodded, understanding the logic of it all.  Doing something to prove that they could do it.  Not stunningly original, but still logical, in an evil "I'll show you" way that a lot of 'bad guys' had.

"So…she didn't _want_ to have Voldemort's child?" Buffy asked.

Giles shook his head.  "She wanted nothing to do with Voldemort.  She was uh…banished from the Wizarding World by the Ministry of Magic.  They forced her to ingest Veritaserum, a truth potion, and found out that she wasn't a Death-Eater by choice.  They allowed her to leave and never return.  She was devastated of course.  She loved you."

"Where is she now?" 

"No one knows," Giles answered.  "She was…she was only twenty years old when she was forced to carry his child.  She was a very beautiful young woman by all accounts.  The last time I saw her I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and she would have been in…her third year I believe."

"Was she in Slytherin as well?" 

Giles nodded.  "She was in Slytherin yes, but…not all Slytherins are horrible, contrary to popular belief.  She wasn't…she wasn't the nicest woman in the world, but she knew what love was.  She loved you desperately.  She begged the Ministry to let her take you with her."

Buffy wiped at her eyes, surprised to find her cheeks slightly damp from tears that had trickled from her eyes.  

"What was her name?" she asked quietly.

"Sara Lanstone."

Buffy nodded in thanks and took off from the training room before Giles could stop her.  And as much as the DADA Professor wanted to stop Buffy from looking up her mother, the other part of him wanted her to be able to find some sort of comfort in this tumultuous time.

------------------------

Buffy raced to the library, straight to the section that contained the previous grades yearbooks.  She knew exactly where everything was kept in the library, such was the amount of time that she'd spent in there.  She estimated the time frame for her mother's graduation and took three of the yearbooks of the shelf.  She took them to her corner of the library and spread them out in front of her.

Flipping through them page-by-page, she searched for the young woman who was her mother.  It wasn't until she'd reached the third yearbook that she found her.

Sara Lanstone, Slytherin.  Graduated in 1980.

She was a sweet looking young woman.  Buffy could see the resemblance between herself and her birth mother almost immediately.  She flipped through the pages, smiling at how many photos there were of her mother.  She seemed to be a fairly popular woman.  One particular surname, however, stuck out on the page.

Malfoy.  Sara's circle of friends included Lucius Malfoy as well as another woman named Narcissa Lanstone, Sara's sister, older than Sara by four years.  She stared intently at the photo and found familiar silver eyes staring back at her from Narcissa's face.  

The same silver eyes that Draco Malfoy had.

Buffy snapped the book shut and grabbed the other two yearbooks as well.  Replacing the books on the shelf, but taking her mothers yearbook with her, she raced out to find Draco, desperate to know more about her parentage, about the possibility of her having more family than just the Dark Lord Voldemort.

------------------------

Buffy found Draco heading towards the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following him blindly.  She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his two lackeys.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his voice filled with onvious concern.

"What's your mom's name?" Buffy asked frantically.

"Narcissa," he replied.  "Why?"

Buffy opened the yearbook up to the photo of the three Slytherin's Lucius, Narcissa and Sara.  Draco looked at it and shrugged vaguely.  "So?  They were high-school sweethearts."

Buffy pointed to the sweet faced Sara that stood beside Draco's mother.

"They're sisters," Buffy said.  

Draco looked closer at the photo and nodded.  "Aunt Sara.  I've heard a little bit about her.  I've never met her though.  What's got you panicked?"

"Well, your Aunt Sara is my mom," Buffy said.

Draco felt his heart plummet, his usually pale skin going an even paler shade of white.

"What?"

Buffy nodded.  "Drake, we're cousins."

Buffy watched the myriad of emotions cross the boys usually expressionless face.  Draco finally settled on a look of not quite disgust.  His nose wrinkled and he looked at her.

"We've kissed," he said bluntly.

"I know," she replied, her face mirroring his.

"That's really…"

"Gross?" Buffy offered.

Draco nodded.  He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.  "Yuck."

"I'll say," Buffy added.  "No offence to you of course, but…yuck."

Draco laughed and pulled Buffy into a hug, sighing at the realisation that the one girl he had ever truly loved was someone he _really_ couldn't ever be with.  Buffy hugged him back tightly, somehow slightly thankful that she had ended up being related to him. It made her choice between Draco and Harry far easier to make.

"I still love you," Draco whispered.  "Just…as a sister I guess.  I've never had any relatives my age."

Buffy smiled, thankful that this wasn't going to change anything too major between them.  "Love you too Drake."

----

Hmmm…told you that B/Dr wasn't gonna happen.  The B/Dr that I'm writing is goin' orright.  33 pages and lotsa ideas still forming (YAY!!)  Anyways, thanks to everyone for your feedback and emails!  Very encouraging!

Toodles.


	42. The Corner

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: THE CORNER

Draco found Buffy in her corner of the library seated cross legged, her back against the wall, slouched over several pages of parchment, books spread out in front of her.  He sat beside her, startling her a little.  She hadn't heard him approach which was slightly unusual for someone with Slayer training.

"Stealthy," she commented.

He grinned and poked her ribs.  "You're just out of practise."

She pouted and returned the poke, Draco yelping in a very unmanly fashion.

"So, how's your corner going?" Draco asked, teasing her slightly about her new hermit style of life.

"Me and my corner are going just fine thanks," she replied.  "And just be grateful that I'm really attached to my little corner or else you'd never be able to find me."

"That's true I guess," he commented.  "Where are your little friends?"

"My _little_ friends, whom, I might add, are all taller than I am-"

"Not hard."

Buffy glared and continued as though he hadn't interrupted her.  "They're meeting me here in about ten minutes."

Draco sighed.  He usually left before Buffy's friends arrived.  They had yet to see them together for a significant amount of time, but Draco knew that Harry was jealous of Draco's close friendship with Buffy.  Buffy and Harry had cut back on the physical aspect of their relationship, wanting to slow things down a little bit whilst everything was still so up in the air for Buffy.  She didn't need the added pressure of having a boyfriend whilst her life was in turmoil.

"I'll head off before they get here," Draco said.

"I don't see why you don't just stay," Buffy said.  "They're good people Drake."

"Yeah, that would be why I don't want to stay," he said with a grin.  "I'm evil, baby."

Buffy just rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, you're real bad."

Draco sighed and pulled Buffy closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  "Me and Potter are just too different."

"Potter and I, and can you at least _try_ to say his name like it's not some disease," Buffy said.

"Yes mum," Draco said, his voice severely sarcastic.

She poked him again but he caught hold of her hands with his.  She could have easily got free, but she didn't really have the energy for it.

"Are you training tonight?" he asked.

She looked at him as though the answer was obvious.  "Is Quidditch the best game in the world?"

"Yeah," he replied, not quite understanding what Buffy was getting at.

"That's your answer."

"So…you _are_ training then?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes.  "Yeah, I am."  Even though Draco was incredibly smart, he could still be incredibly stupid.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and obviously, gaining their attention.  Draco and Buffy looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there all looking very confused.  Draco smirked smugly at Harry.  He detached himself from Buffy and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Later love," he whispered, loudly enough for the other three to hear him.

Buffy rolled her eyes, wondering when Draco would stop trying to annoy Harry.  She somehow knew that it was a Xander/Angel love/hate relationship all over again.  

"Bye Drake."

He winced and glared at her.  She just grinned and watched as he walked off, giving a final glare at Harry.  The trio sat down awkwardly, avoiding the books and parchment in front of Buffy.  Ron was the first to speak, unable to hold his disdain in for the Slytherin boy who had just departed.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ron asked, spitting out Draco's surname much like Draco always spat out Harry's surname.

"What do you think is going on between us?" Buffy asked.

Ron searched her face but found that Buffy didn't even look at all guilty about what the trio had just walked in on.

"You two are all chummy," he accused.

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah.  You could say that."

"What is going on between you two?" Harry asked quietly.  He'd been wondering about the two of them since Christmas and to see the two of them cuddled up together had bordered on painful.

Buffy looked at Harry for a moment before turning back to Ron.

"You ever cuddle up to Ginny like that?" Buffy asked.

Ron nodded.  "Well, she technically cuddles up to me, but, yeah." 

"Well there's your answer," Buffy said.

The group tried to work out what exactly that meant.  Hermione was the first to come up with an answer.

"Malfoy's your…brother?" Hermione asked.

"Cousin," Buffy replied.  "My mom was his mom's sister."

Ron's nose wrinkled in distaste.  "You're half Malfoy."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "No, I'm half Lanstone.  My mom wasn't a Malfoy.  Her sister married a Malfoy."

"So you two aren't…together?" Ron deduced.

Buffy wrinkled up her nose.  "Ew.  No.  Thank you for _those_ particular nightmares."

Ron chuckled, thankful that his best friends girl hadn't been cheating with Draco Malfoy of all people.  

"How's the assignment going?" Hermione asked curiously.

Buffy shrugged and indicated the mess that was surrounding her.  "It's getting there slowly."  
  


"And how many weeks are you ahead now?" Ron asked with a teasing smile.

"Weeks?  Try months Ron," Hermione replied for Buffy.

Buffy shrugged when Ron turned to look at her with incredulity on his face.  "What?" Buffy asked calmly.

"You're worse than Hermione!"

He received simultaneous hits on his arm for that comment and yelped out in pain, trying to clutch both arms to lessen the pain.  Harry grinned and shuffled closer to Buffy.  She smiled softly and shifted herself along so that they were touching.

"So, what're your plans for this evening?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Harassing you for one," Harry said.

"More like molesting, groping and a smackering of kissing," Ron teased.  To his satisfaction Harry went a slight shade of pink.

"Sounds like a good plan," Buffy said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.  Ron groaned.  "Hey it was your suggestion buddy.  Don't complain when you're the one giving us ideas."

Ron rolled his eyes but in truth he was grateful for the teasing.  He was worried about Buffy, as were Harry and Hermione.  They'd discussed it several times over the last few two months since Christmas and they were worried that Buffy was becoming far too introverted.  They knew why she'd done it of course, but they were still worried. 

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked.  "I wouldn't miss it for the world!  Gryffindor versus Slytherin is the most famous match."

"And the most violent," Hermione added.

"It's not all that horrible," Harry said, trying to reassure both girls.  "Besides, nothing too horrible can happen if Dumbledore's there."

Buffy groaned and poked Harry's ribs playfully.  "You realise you've just jinxed it entirely right?"

"Nah, I'll have my lucky charm there," Harry said with a grin.  He dropped a gentle kiss on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy leaned back against him, Harry's arms snaking around her waist.  

Hermione smiled at the cuteness of it all and was thankful when Ron decided to follow Harry's example.  She leant back against Ron and closed her eyes, thankful that things hadn't gone as horribly as they could have gone.  Of course, there was still three more months of school to get through.

----

Told you it wouldn't be B/Dr!  *grins* Thanks for all your feedback and emails!  So very very encouraging!  
Toodles.

K.


	43. The Match

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: THE MATCH

"Gryffindor thankfully in the lead, thirty to ten.  Spinnet has the Quaffle, passes to Johnson.  Ooo, that had to hurt.  Slytherin Chaser Warrington intercepts the ball after a head-on collision with Chaser Montague.  Montague passes to Flint who passes back to Montague.  Montague passes to Warrington but is hit by a Bludger sent by one of the Weasley boys, dunno if it's Fred or George, but a brilliant hit none the less.  Take that Slytherin!"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor.  Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell with the Quaffle, passes to Johnson, back to Bell.  She shoots and she scores!  Another ten points for Gryffindor!"

The crowd was standing, several of the students grasping the arms of other students.  Hermione and Buffy were certain they would have bruised arms and hands from the amount of times they'd grabbed each other in excitement.

"Slytherin in possession, Flint racing towards the Gyrffindor goal.  Gryffindor's newest player, Ron Weasley dives to stop the Quaffle from being thrown through the hoop.  And he SAVES the goal!"

An immense burst of cheering rang clearly from everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  The Slytherins booed emphatically.  

"Ohh, dilemmas," Hermione said into Buffy's ear so she could hear above the cheering  "Who to cheer for, her cousin or her boyfriend?"

Buffy elbowed Hermione's ribs.  "Don't remind me!  Drake was bugging me all day about it."

"Poor Buff.  You're above all things average," Hermione joked.

Buffy just rolled her eyes, well aware of how true that was.  

"Gryffindor in possession –watch out for that bludger Katie!- nicely ducked.  Bell passes to Spinnet who approaches the goals.  And she scores!  Gryffindor lead fifty to ten!  Slytherins really not liking this.  Keeper Damian Bletchley obviously needs some practise.  Maybe Weasley could teach you sometime!"

The Slytherin Keeper glared hard at the commentator who was grinning from ear to ear.  Buffy just laughed at the obvious outrage from the Slytherins.

"If Lee didn't provoke them so much, Slytherin wouldn't be so horrible," Buffy commented.

"Yes they would," came two voices from behind them.  

Buffy and Hermione turned and Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  "The Slyerthins would take any chance they could to be horrible," Seamus continued.  "Yeah, as long as it's aimed at anyone besides the Slytherins."

Buffy grinned, thankful that the two boys had initiated conversation with her.  It was the first time they'd willingly said anything to her, and she was secretly dancing on the inside because of it.

"I don't think Damian liked being told to get lessons off the new comer," Buffy commented.  "Hasn't he been playing for like four years?"

Seamus nodded.  "Yeah.  They just don't want to admit that they're team is inferior even with their fancy brooms."

"Fancy schamncy.  Its not the quality of the broom, it's how you use it," Buffy said.

Seamus and Dean grinned, and momentarily forgot that they were supposed to be afraid of her.  They moved down to stand on either side of the girls.  They turned their attention back to the game, cheering and gasping along with the rest of the crowd.

"And Harry's seen the snitch!"

The Gyrffindors went wild as they saw Harry diving towards the ground at break-neck speed, Draco following suit.  Buffy couldn't deny that Harry was the better flier of the two boys, and even though she sort of wanted Draco to at least beat Harry once, she wanted Gryffindor to win the game.  

Harry pulled up on his broom, his arm outstretched to catch the snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bludger speeding towards him.  Having learnt from experience that a bludger to the arm was incredibly painful, he pulled his arm back in and let the bludger rush past him.  He looked back up for the snitch and found that it had disappeared.

Draco too was looking for the elusive golden ball, but it seemed to have completely vanished.  The two Seekers pulled up to gain height so as to have a better view of the playing field.

In all the excitement of the Seekers trying to get the snitch, the crowd hadn't  been watching the rest of the game.  Slytherin had managed to get past Ron and had scored a goal, bringing the score up to fifty to twenty, Gryffindor still in the lead.

"Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffle, OUCH!  Bludger to the face, a brilliant hit by one of the Weasley's.  Oh there's blood!  Good shot George!  Just joking Professor.  Gryffindor Chaser Spinnet with the Quaffle, passes to Bell, passes to Johnson, she shoots, she scores!  Sixty to twenty, Gryffindor leads."

Draco and Harry were involved in a shoving match for no other reason besides being vindictive and bored.  Draco got the upper hand for a moment and gave an evil grin.  In the midst of his celebrating, he didn't see a bludger headed towards him from behind.

Buffy gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs.  "Drake!"

Draco turned and saw the bludger.  He ducked just as it soared where his head had previously been.  He looked up, his heart racing and shot a thankful grin to Buffy for the warning.

The Gryffindors surrounding Buffy shot her glares for telling the Slytherin boy about the Bludger.  She just blushed a little and ignored them.  Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"You really don't like doing things the easy way, do you?" 

"Why do it the easy way when you can do things the hard way?" Buffy replied with a grin.  

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the match.  

The crowd winced collectively when one of the Slytherin Chasers was hit by a Bludger.  The Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, called for a timeout.  The Gryffindors chose to remain in the air, chatting amongst themselves.  They were fairly confident with their game strategy and were enjoying the fact that they were winning despite their inferior brooms.

The Slytherins came back out onto the playing field and began circling above the Gryffindors.  The crowd cheered wildly as play began again.  Mitchell Warrington, the player who'd been hit by the Bludger seemed to have made a miraculous recovery.

"Big faker," Buffy murmured.  Hermione looked at her questioningly.  Buffy pointed towards the Slytherin Chaser.  "Look at him, he's fine!  They didn't need a time-out."

Hermione nodded but thought nothing more of it as the game began again.

"Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffle, passes to Montague, back to Flint, passes to Warrington.  Ooo, Warrington misses the ball, Gryffindor Chaser Bell swoops to catch it.  Passes to Johnson, GOAL!  Gryffindor lead seventy to twenty."

The game continued, continually getting closer and closer with the Quaffle to where the Gryffindors were standing.  A bludger flew over the heads of the Gryffindor spectators, causing all of them to duck simultaneously.  The Bludger doubled back and again hit Warrington, catching him off guard.  He slipped from his broom and managed to catch onto the railing directly in front of Seamus, Hermione, Buffy and Dean.  The four Gryffindors grabbed his wrist, trying to haul him up.

"Let go of your broom," Buffy said frantically, needing more than one wrist to help haul his heavy weight into the stands.

Warrington shook his head and grabbed Buffy's wrists hard.  He pulled with all his weight, breaking the top railing of the barrier, bringing Buffy onto the other side of the pitch.  He positioned the broom beneath him and held on to Buffy's wrist, dangling her in the air.

Buffy screamed loudly, catching the attention of every spectator and player on the field.  

Across the pitch, Dumbledore and Giles stood up quickly, panic across their faces.  They reached for their wands and tried to aim, but were unable to direct any spells at the Slytherin player.

Harry and Draco both noticed what was going on, and in unison they dove forwards, their hearts racing with fear.  Warrington, weighed down though he was, managed to get the broom to go even higher and began flying away from the stadium, Buffy screaming at him the entire way.

She struggled to bring her leg up within arms reach to grab at her wand that was hidden in the ankle of her boot.  Warrington saw the movement and pulled out his own wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

The spell hit Buffy at point-blank range, stunning her completely.  Her body fell limp and had Warrington's grasp not been as firm as it was, she would have fallen.

Buffy groggily saw two figures on brooms following them.  She recognised the black-haired and platinum-haired boys chasing them at break-neck speed.

Draco swooped beneath the duo to catch her in case Warrington's strength failed him.  Harry went above in an unspoken agreement.

"Let her go Warrington!" Harry yelled.

Warrington just smirked.  "Not a chance Potter!"  He aimed his wand at Harry.  "_Avada Kev-"_

Harry ducked downwards, not particularly wanting to chance being hit by another Killing Curse.  He'd survived the first one purely because of his mother, and he was fairly certain that this one would have killed him.

Warrington sped up, seeing the edge of Hogwarts Property.  He laughed maniacally and came to a screeching halt as soon as he was outside the Hogwarts protective barrier.  Harry and Draco could only watch as both Warrington and Buffy disappeared from site, disapparating to who knew where.

"SHIT!" Draco yelled loudly.

Harry was bordering on the same sort of reaction.  "We have to get back to Dumbledore."

Draco nodded and the two boys, nemeses by all accounts, but suddenly just two boys trying to protect a common loved one, sped back towards the school.

----

Cliffhanger anyone?  *grins* Please review!!  Thanks to everyone for your reviews and emails!!  

Toodles.

K


	44. The Accusations

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: THE ACCUSATIONS

The second the boys were on the ground, they were surrounded by Dumbledore, Giles, Ron, Hermione and most of the other Professors.  The rest of the students were still in the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch, the noise they were making blurred and indistinct.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked frantically.

"They got to the other side of the Hogwarts barriers and disapparated," Draco said angrily.  "How the hell does Warrington know how to disapparate?!"

"That wasn't Warrington," Dumbledore said, his voice angry.  

Harry's eyes narrowed.  "It sure as hell looked like Warrington."

"Polyjuice potion," Giles informed the two boys.  "One of the Slytherins fathers turned himself into Warrington after the time-out."

Hermione and Ron were looking completely outraged at the deception.

"Did the Slytherins know?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Dumbledore just sighed.  "Some of them did.  Believe me when I say they will not be attending our school for much longer."

Harry turned to look at Draco, his eyes piercing and angry.  Draco was looking as outraged as Harry and the black-haired boy decided that questioning whether or Draco had been involved in it was a bad idea.  

"We have to get her back," Harry said, looking back at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster nodded gravely, already well aware of that fact.  

Harry looked at Hermione who seemed to be on the verge of an emotional breakdown.  Ron was squeezing her hand gently, trying to get the girl to remain calm.  Tears were welled up in her eyes and Harry knew it was taking Hermione everything within her to keep herself from crying.

"We don't even know where they would've taken her," Ron said, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing miserably.

"There are rumours of Voldemort's whereabouts," Dumbledore informed them.  "But that is all they are.  Rumours."

"Shouldn't we at least check them out," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded.  "I have sent several of the Professors to search the possible locations that we've heard about.  Professor Giles and myself are about to leave to investigate the most widely believed location."

Giles nodded and followed the Headmaster, the two men racing as fast as they could to get off Hogwarts grounds.  Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione could only watch in dismay as they were left behind to deal with the possibility that their best friend may not ever be returned to them.

------------------------

Buffy was thrown to the ground, none too gently.  She glared at Warrington and went to reach for her wand.  Before she could even move, someone grabbed her wrists tightly.  She tried to manoeuvre herself so she could kick out at her attacker, but she had no room to move.

Buffy looked up and held back a groan.  Voldemort was the person restraining her.  "Why am I not surprised to see you," Buffy said, her voice sounding confident even though she was shaking on the inside.

"You, dear girl, have certainly given us the run-around," he said, anger clearly heard in his voice.

"You could let me go, and I'll do an even better job of it this time.  Promise."

Voldemort very nearly growled and Buffy felt a very harsh and violent kick to her stomach, sending her sprawling across the ground.  She would have curled into foetal position if Voldemort hadn't been holding her hands so tightly.  She pulled her legs up to protect her stomach from another assault.

"You dared to escape from me," Voldemort said angrily.

"Yeah.  It was good fun too," she replied glibly.  She received another kick for her troubles.

"I will not be defied!"

"Bit late to be telling me that now."

She was hauled to her feet and found herself looking up, Voldemort towering above her.  She struggled in his grips and brought her hands closer to her face, her wrists beginning to ache.  She was fairly certain they would be bruised by morning.  

"You have spirit, daughter," Voldemort said, his voice low and cold.  

Buffy glared, hating the word as it left his mouth.  "I'm _not_ your daughter.  And you will _never_ be my father."

One of his hands involuntarily left her wrists, leaving only his left hand restraining her.  Buffy had been hoping for that reaction.  He pulled back to strike at her, but Buffy was quicker than he had anticipated.  She kicked his stomach with more force than she would usually use on a human, causing the Dark wizard to double over, his hand still holding her wrist.  She bent forward and bit his wrinkling hands, and Voldemort let go of her completely.  She kicked her father again and made a run for it, striking Warrington with a quick right-hook that had him sprawling across the ground.

She ran, desperate to get away from the Dark Lord.  She glanced back over her shoulder even as she ran, annoyed that Voldemort had seemingly recovered and was now chasing after her at a speed she wouldn't have thought he was capable of maintaining.

She saw him reach for his wand and she picked up her pace, not particularly keen to be stopped by a spell of any kind.  When she had gained a little ground, she stopped momentarily and reached down for her own wand, halting and turning to face him.

Voldemort looked vaguely impressed by the fact that she was standing her ground.

"Are you really willing to die to keep yourself from standing beside me?" he asked, slowly approaching her.

"I told you already.  I won't stand at your side."

"Then you shall have to die," he said.  Buffy could have sworn that there was disappointment in his voice.  Buffy remembered something from her training that Giles had told her.  Human weakness.  Even the most evil human had a weakness, no matter who they were.  That's why humans were easier to defeat than demons.  

"You would really kill me?" Buffy asked quietly.  "Kill your own daughter?"

Voldemort seemed to hesitate, though his wand did not waver.  "I can have more children if I wish to.  You…you are a disgrace to the Slytherins.  _You_ are the new Heir of Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor." He spat out the name of her house in the same way that Draco had used to say Harry's surname.  Disgust, disdain and derision combined into a single word.

They were standing face to face now, no more than two feet between them, their arms stretched out, wands at the ready.  

"Associating with mudbloods and muggles and you're _dating_ the boy who destroyed me!  You have defied me one too many times girl."

Buffy could tell that he'd just worked his anger up to a new level by reminding himself of Buffy's relationship with Harry.  She quickly did a spinning kick, knocking Voldemort off balance and she began running once more.  She felt herself get tackled from behind, falling flat on her face.  She struggled and managed to remove herself from his grasp.  He caught hold of her ankle.

In a panic, Buffy could only think of one way of escaping.  And, for the third time since December, she did the impossible and apparated into Hogwarts.

-----

Hey hey, thanks to everyone for your reviews and emails!  Just a warning right now, the sequel is going to be slightly delayed due to the other fic I'm working on.  You'll be getting the B/Dr one before you get the sequel.  For anyone who's interested in my progress on the B/Dr, I've got about 60 pages written!  YAY!  *ahem* Anyways, thanks again!

Toodles.


	45. The Battle

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: THE BATTLE

Buffy had to admit that apparating into Hogwarts hadn't been the best of ideas, especially when Voldemort was still clutching her ankle.  Not only did Voldemort apparate _with_ her, but their final destination wasn't where Buffy hadn't been hoping to end up.  Obviously she still had to work out the finer workings of exactly how to apparate.  But, for someone who'd never been _taught_ how to apparate, she thought she was doing a pretty good job.

Of course, ending up in the middle of the Quidditch field with Voldemort still there wasn't what Buffy had been planning.  And, by the sudden pandemonium that erupted in the Quidditch spectator stands, no one else was too impressed by the sudden change of events either.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione raced to Buffy and quickly pulled her to her feet.  Voldemort was quick to stand, surprised by where they had ended up.  He had seen his daughter disapparate away when she'd been in Hogsmeade, but he'd never thought about where she'd ended up.  And considering that apparating into Hogwarts was meant to be impossible, seeing himself standing in the centre of the Quidditch pitch was not what he'd expected.

The students who weren't frozen with fear were running from the stands, yelling and screaming in terror.  Many of the Professors made similar exits, except without screaming.

"I'm impressed," Voldemort commented, his wand aimed directly at Buffy.

Hermione shuffled nervously, wanting very much to flee in terror.  She stood her ground however, Ron standing beside her.  Harry and Draco moved forward and stood beside Buffy.

"No one else has ever been able to apparate into Hogwarts before," Voldemort continued.

Buffy just smirked.  "You're fighting a losing battle _daddy_.  I'm a helluva lot stronger than you are."

Being back on familiar territory was giving her more strength.  Having her friends standing beside her was even more comforting.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that," Voldemort challenged.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione shuffled uncomfortably, but Buffy stood her ground, her wand stretched steadily in front of her, her eyes never leaving Voldemort's.

Quicker than most eyes could see, Voldemort re-aimed his wand and shot off a spell.

"_Crucio!"_

Buffy pushed Hermione to the ground, falling on top of the brown haired girl, pain rushing through her body, the likes of which she'd never felt before.  She steeled herself to it and swallowed hard.  She forced herself to stand and felt the pain dissipate completely.

Ron and Harry pulled the girls to their feet.

"Run!" Buffy yelled at her four friends, pushing them in the direction of safety.  Ron hesitated, but saw that Hermione was slightly injured from the fall.  He grabbed Hermione's hand and fled quickly, wanting his girlfriend to be as far away as possible.

Harry however shook his head.  Draco followed suit.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Harry said forcefully.

"Neither am I," Draco agreed. 

Buffy looked between the, for a split second before deciding not to argue with the two boys.  She knew that if the situation were reversed she wouldn't be leaving either of them to fend off an enemy alone.

"Isn't that sweet," Voldemort mocked.  "Loyalty to the enemy's daughter."

"Try loyalty to a friend.  You'd know what that was like if you actually had any!" Buffy spat out angrily.  "All you have are lackeys, minions, grunts.  You don't have the first clue about this world.  You don't know anything about love or loyalty.  All you know about is fear and manipulation."

"This world isn't about friendship or love.  It's about power and those too weak to use it," Voldemort corrected her.

"Power huh?" Buffy repeated.  She paused for a few moments before making up her mind about something.  "Well maybe we should see who's more powerful.  You…or me."

Voldemort didn't even hesitate.  "_Relashio!"_

Buffy grabbed Harry and pulled him aside, the path of the spell missing them by less than a quarter-inch.  

"_Inflamare!"_ Buffy shot back.  Voldemort's robe caught on fire.  Buffy grinned and shot off another spell whilst he tried to extinguish the flame.  "_Impedimenta!_"

The Dark Wizard froze and Buffy took a moment to breathe deeply.  She looked at Draco.

"This'll never end unless I finish it," Buffy said, a moment of clarity upon her.

Draco seemed to hesitate, not because he was loyal to the Dark Lord, but because he'd never really thought about just how serious this was.  He nodded his understanding and watched as Buffy turned to look at Harry.  Harry too nodded and gave her a supportive smile.

"Let's finish this."

The three of them turned, their wands outstretched, all aimed at Voldemort.  The Dark Lord however didn't seem to be all that intimidated by them.  He quickly shot off a bolt of light from the end of his wand, aiming it at the threesome.  They all ducked, Draco's hair getting slightly singed by the bolt of lightening.  Buffy gave him a quick glance to make sure he was alright.  She aimed her wand and quickly retaliated, not even thinking about what spell she wanted to use, just knowing she wanted Voldemort to be in pain.

Voldemort flew backwards, but was quickly on his feet again.  He'd learned his lesson however.  "_Imperio!"_ The spell hit Draco full on, his mind going blissfully blank.  

Buffy and Harry stared at the blonde-haired boy in shock.  They'd learnt about the Imperius Curse of course, they'd been taught how to rebel against it, but that was only for the very strong minded.  They'd never been taught how to bring someone out of the Imperius Curse.

Draco on the other hand, had none of the worries that his cousin and her boyfriend were having.  His mind was tremendously free.

_Kill them_ the voice whispered softly.  _Just kill them both.  You'll be greatly rewarded._

Draco smiled and reached for his wand, Buffy and Harry just staring dumbly at him.  Buffy's hand shook as she re-aimed her wand at her cousin.

"Don't do this," Buffy whispered.  "You don't wanna do this."

Yes you do…it's easy.  Just kill them both.

Draco gave a feral grin and pointed his wand at Buffy's forehead.

"Come on, you're better than this.  Fight Drake!"

Draco stopped and suddenly began questioning the voice inside his head.  He didn't want to kill them.  Well, maybe he wanted to maim the black-haired boy, but he didn't _want_ to kill the blonde girl.

_Kill them!_  But why?  I really don't want to.  

Draco fell to his knees and his cleared-mind filled once more with his own thoughts.  He shook himself as though to rid the voice that had been speaking to him.

"Drake?"

"I'm okay," he said, forcing himself to stand up straight.

"And I thought your father was a disgrace to Death-Eaters," Voldemort said, the anger in his voice almost tangible as he spoke to Draco.  "You've sunk to a new low, boy."

Draco just shook his head and the three teens stood proudly in front of Voldemort.  "No Voldemort," Draco said.  "I've finally reached a new high."

Voldemort practically growled and began advancing upon them.  The three teens exchanged glances, all of them silently agreeing on a course of action.  Before they could even aim their wands at the Dark Lord, Voldemort was thrown into the air.  

Harry, Buffy and Draco looked towards where the spell had come from and felt imminently relieved to see Giles and Dumbledore racing towards them.  Both Professors looked profoundly relieved to see that the three teens were still alive, despite being up against Voldemort.

"It's over Tom," Dumbledore said firmly, his wand aimed at where Voldemort was sprawled across the ground.  "You've lost."

Voldemort was looking nervous, something that none of them had really thought a Dark Lord could look.  Dumbledore kept his distance, knowing that if he went too close to the wizard he would be physically thrown to the ground.  

Buffy stepped forward to stand beside the Headmaster.  Her heart was racing furiously, torn between killing her father for herself, or letting Dumbledore do it.  He was human, and she had to admit that her heart still believed that she couldn't and shouldn't kill any living human.  Vampires and demons were one thing, but a human being was something entirely different.

Giles stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly.

She nodded, knowing that she didn't _have _to do it.  But, she also knew that at the same time part of her needed this closure.  She just didn't know if she would be able to live with the guilt of it.  

"Yes," Buffy said quietly, stretching out her wand and placing it so that it touched Voldemort's forehead.  "I do."

In a move so quick that no one quite knew what had happened, Buffy was suddenly holding her own wand as well as Voldemort's.  She snapped Voldemort's wand in half, and crushed the two halves to splinters in.

Dumbledore and Giles exchanged glance and both simultaneously stepped back.

"_Avada-"_

"Wait!" 

Buffy glared at her father and shook her head in disgust.  "What's the matter?" Buffy asked coldly.  "All that killing and you're afraid to die?"

"You wouldn't really kill your own father would you?" 

Buffy seemed to hesitate.  She glanced over her shoulder at Giles for a split second and looked back at Voldemort.  "You're right.  I wouldn't kill my own father."

Voldemort seemed to relax momentarily.

"But, like I told you before…you're not my father."

Buffy moved quickly and sent a spinning kick at Voldemort's head, knocking the Dark Wizard unconscious.  She stepped back, breathing hard and Giles moved forward to stand beside her.

"I don't know if I can do this," Buffy admitted, looking up at her 'dad'.  "If I kill him then…I become him."

"We can take it from here if you want," he offered.

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes, wishing she had the strength to take a human life.  The Council had trained her well, Giles had to admit.  Even now she was unwilling to kill a human, no matter how evil they were.  It showed that Buffy was unwilling to descend into the shadows that had captured Tom Riddle, and Giles couldn't have been prouder.

Harry and Draco approached the group cautiously, their wands still in their hands.  Having Voldemort knocked unconscious on the ground was giving them a false sense of confidence.  

In a move that reminded Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart, Voldemort shot up and grabbed Draco's wrist, pulling the boy to the ground beside him.  Draco's wand fell from his grasp and into Voldemort's waiting hands.  Draco swallowed hard but refused to show anyone that he was very, very close to screaming in terror.  His own wand was being held by the Dark Lord, pressed against his temple.

Voldemort struggled to stand, Draco in front of him acting as a shield.

"Quite the dilemma you have here Elizabeth," Voldemort said sneeringly.  

Buffy looked Draco in the eye, a silent discussion passing between them in a matter of milliseconds.  

"_Impedimenta!"_ Buffy's spell hit Draco's chest, and the boy slumped in Voldemort's arms.  Voldemort growled angrily, annoyed at having a hostage who was now only dead weight and far harder to move.  He threw Draco to the ground and the Slytherin Seeker knew even through his clouded mind that he would be in serious pain tomorrow.

"That just settled things, daddy," Buffy said.  "You can attack me all you want, but I will not let you touch my friends.  I won't let you kill any more innocent people."

She raised her wand once more and breathed in deeply, mumbling something beneath her breath that Giles assumed was to psych herself into killing a human.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Two voices rang out clearly, shouting the same curse at the same time.  Two flashes of bright green light lit the Quidditch pitch.  "No!" Two figures fell to the ground and two screams of disbelief came from two boys as they watched the girl they loved fall in a crumpled heap.

----

So, what was that about you people not liking cliffhangers?  

O, and cos everyone was wondering about her Slaying strength and stuff, I've added an explanation for it way back in chapter four.  And if you can't be bothered re-reading it, it's basically a spell that gives her the strength of a Slayer.  They haven't relinquished it though.  Hope that clears stuff up.

Toodles.


	46. The Killing Curse

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: THE KILLING CURSE

Harry and Draco knelt beside Buffy's fallen body, Harry cradling her in his arms.  Draco frantically pushed his fingers onto a pulse point on her neck, frantically trying to determine whether his first true friend was alive or not.  Dumbledore and Giles hovered, feeling completely helpless, a feeling that was becoming all too familiar for both of them.

Draco pressed harder, his fingers demanding Buffy's pulse to make itself known.  He was holding in a breath, tears welling in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Giles knelt on the other side of Buffy and gently removed Draco's hand, replacing it with his own, desperate for the same answers that Draco had been seeking.  He felt the tiniest of flutters beneath his fingers.  He nearly whooped with joy, but composed himself.  He bent down and pressed his ear to her chest, hearing the faintest of heartbeats.

He ran his hand over her face and felt her breathing, albeit incredibly slowly and with great difficulty.

"She's alive," he announced, the relief in his voice made known to all of them.

Harry, Draco and Dumbledore let out breaths that none of them were aware they'd been holding.  

"We should get her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said, his voice thick with emotion.  

Giles nodded and Dumbledore conjured a stretcher beneath the fallen girl, the stretcher levitating at waist height.

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked.

Neither of the Professors knew how to answer that question.  "We shall see Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.  "We shall see."

------------------------

Dumbledore placed a full body bind on Voldemort, not willing to risk the chance of him still being alive.  With Buffy alive, Dumbledore wasn't certain whether the Killing Curse had worked on the Dark Lord.  And Dumbledore wasn't willing to find out for certain.  There was, however, a tangible sense of safety in the air that made Dumbledore believe that the Wizard was truly dead.

Buffy was taken to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey becoming frantic when she heard what had happened to the unconscious girl.

"She _survived_ the Killing Curse?"

Draco and Harry were hovering nearby and Draco couldn't help but comment.  "Guess that's just something else you've got in common, eh Potter?"

Harry didn't reply, but he knew what Draco was trying to do.  He was trying to make light of an extremely deadly situation to make himself feel better.  It was the only time that Harry had seen the Slytherin boy so vulnerable.

"How are we going to fix her?" Harry asked, looking towards Dumbledore, the man who knew absolutely _everything_ about everything.

The Professors quiet answer, however, startled him greatly.  "I'm not sure."

Dumbledore saw the surprise and shock in Harry's eyes and knew why the boy was so shattered.  "This has only ever happened once before," Dumbledore said.  "No one besides you has ever lived through the Killing Curse."

Draco was afraid to ask.  "How _did_ she live through the Killing Curse?"

No one had an answer.  Giles smoothed back a strand of hair from Buffy's face and the answer hit him with an almost physical presence.

"She's been researching spells for months," Giles said quietly as though afraid to raise his voice for fear of waking Buffy.  "Protection spells and barriers, she's been looking them up night and day for months.  Ever since Christmas."

"I didn't see her perform anything like that," Harry said, remembering very clearly everything that had just happened in the last few minutes.  "We would have seen her, heard her putting up a barrier."

"Maybe she put it up before she apparated back into Hogwarts," Draco suggested.

The group murmured their agreement before Giles shook his head.

"She took the full brunt of the Cruciatus Curse.  It had to have been after that," he said.  His eyes lit up with excitement as he remembered the second last thing he had seen Buffy do before collapsing.  She'd been mumbling.

"What?" Harry asked, seeing the excitement in Giles' eyes.

"She cast a spell about three seconds before killing Voldemort.  She mumbled it, but it still worked.  It was a Wiccan barrier, stronger than any that we could produce with wands.  The magic she drew on came from the earth, not from herself.  That's why she was able to live through it," Giles explained.

"But if it's so strong, why is she unconscious?" Harry asked, slightly angry at everything that had happened.

Giles didn't have an answer for that one.  Dumbledore stepped forward with his own theory.

"Exhaustion Mr Potter," the Headmaster explained.  "The protection spell would have taken almost everything out of her, and then to cast a very dark, very advanced spell whilst holding onto a pure magical barrier, _after_ being hit by the Cruciatus Curse would have taken tremendous effort."

"She will wake up though, right?" Draco asked.

"I don't doubt it for a moment.  Miss Summers is strong," Dumbledore assured him.  "Your cousin will be fine."

Giles looked between the Headmaster and the Slytherin boy.  "Cousin?"

Dumbledore nodded, slightly surprised that Giles hadn't known about the familial connection that existed between Draco Malfoy and Buffy Summers.

"Buffy's mother is Draco's Aunt on his mothers side," Dumbledore explained.  "Who, I might add, is probably very much wishing to see her daughter now that Voldemort has finally been defeated."

"You know where she is?" Giles asked.

Dumbledore nodded and gave a secretive smile.  "She is aware of her daughter's admission to Hogwarts.  She moved to Muggle London the moment I told her that her daughter was back within the magical world.  She is rather eager to meet our young Buffy."

"I would imagine that Buffy would very much like to meet her as well," Giles said.  

Giles looked over at the prone and bound body of Voldemort, unable to believe that one man had been able to cause fear and terror to enter people's hearts so easily.

"What are we going to do with _him_?" Draco asked, seeing Giles' gaze fixed firmly on the Dark Lord.

Harry approached Voldemort's still form with caution.  He couldn't believe that the man in front of him had killed his parents.  He couldn't believe that the man who filled his nightmares, who had destroyed his life was truly dead.  He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"We make sure he's truly dead."

Giles stepped up to him quickly, catching hold of Harry's wrist.  

"It's over Harry," Giles said quietly.  "He's dead."

"You can't be sure of that!  Everyone thought he was dead last time, but he wasn't!  He came back!  And it's my fault!" Harry yelled.

The room went deathly silent.  Dumbledore knew that Harry had been feeling slightly guilty about the events that had happened before Voldemort's return, but the Headmaster hadn't been aware that Harry blamed himself entirely for what had happened.  

"How many people died this time?" Harry asked, his voice rising steadily.  "How many people are dead because I couldn't beat him?"

Dumbledore moved towards the boy, stepping slowly so as not to startle him.  He placed a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder and wasn't surprised when Harry jerked away from him.

"How many?!" Harry demanded.

"None," Giles answered.  "No one is dead this time.  Not a single living soul.  He was too fixated on Buffy to worry about killing muggles."

"So if Buffy dies, it's my fault," Harry said, tears staining his cheeks.  "She could die and it would be _my_ fault.  Cedric died because of me, and now Buffy's going to die as well!  My parents died to protect me!  How many more people do I have to lose?"

"It wasn't your fault."

Harry looked up, completely startled by the soft comment.  It hadn't come from Dumbledore or Giles.  Draco Malfoy looked at Harry with an open and honest face, free from the sneering smirk that Harry was so used to seeing.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault," Draco repeated.  "None of it was."

Harry snorted in disgust and shook his head.  "What would you know Malfoy?"

"My father is a Death-Eater," Draco said.  "You think I don't know exactly what happened last summer?  You think I didn't get told everything that happened between you and Voldemort?  I know what happened, and even from my father's biased view-point, I know you couldn't have done anything to change what happened."

"If I'd be faster, more quick…"

Draco shook his head.  "Nothing would have changed.  You're fifteen years old.  Getting out alive was practically a miracle."

Harry went silent, trying to think over the words he was being told.  Having them being told to him by Draco Malfoy was a strange experience, but the sincere tone in his voice made Harry ponder the words all the more.

"Draco's right Harry," Giles said quietly.  "You did what you could.  No one could have done any better than you."

Harry wiped his eyes and stepped away from Voldemort's lifeless body.  He looked to Dumbledore, the man he considered a grandfather and mentor all in one.

"You'll make sure he can't come back, right?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry a small smile that hid behind the wizards white beard.

"He'll not be making any more appearances Harry," Dumbledore assured the boy.  "We'll make sure of it."

-----

Four chapters to go.  Nothing too exciting happens in them, it's more a setup for the sequel, which may not be out for ages due to the other *coughs sheepishly* five or so fics I'm currently working on.  (Two other BTVS/HP crossover, a B/A, a B/S and a B/Oz…)  Thanks to everyone for your reviews.  Very encouraging!!

Toodles. 


	47. The Awakening

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: THE AWAKENING

Buffy stirred behind them and the two boys and two men turned to watch as Buffy came out of her unconsciousness.  Her eyes fluttered a little as she adjusted to the light in he room.

"Ow," she muttered quietly as she stretched out her sore and tired muscles.

Giles couldn't help but smile at the complaint from the girl.  It meant that she wasn't feeling horrendously bad.  He raced to her side and took a gentle hold of her hand.  She looked up at him, her eyes blurry, squinting to see him more clearly.

"Giles?"

"I'm here Buffy," Giles whispered softly.  "Are you alright?"

She went to nod but found herself in far too much pain for that sort of movement.  She settled on giving him the tiniest of smiles.

"Yeah.  I'm okay," she replied.  "Remind me not to get hit by that spell ever again."

Giles chuckled a little and Harry and Draco exchanged grins.  The two boys stepped forward, taking positions on either side of the bed.  Giles let go of her hand and Harry immediately took hold of it.

"You're okay?" Buffy asked, looking between the two boys.

Draco nodded and brushed his lips against Buffy's hand.  "Yeah.  We're fine."

Buffy looked to Harry who nodded.  "We're good."

"And you two aren't fighting anymore?" Buffy asked tiredly.

Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment, and in an instant they knew that their rivalry would never be serious again.  It didn't mean that they would ever stop annoying each other, but it would lack the sharpness that their fights had usually had. 

"We didn't say that, love," Draco said, smiling evilly.

Buffy laughed a little and immediately stopped when a stabbing pain raced through her body.  She squeezed Draco's hand with what little strength she had left.  "Don't make me laugh," she complained, whining slightly.  "It hurts too much."

Draco looked immediately contrite. 

"Geez Malfoy," Harry said, his voice and manner teasing.  "You trying to kill the girl or something?"

The Slytherin boy just smirked.  "Definitely 'or something'."

"If you two weren't cousins that comment would make me jealous," Harry said with a grin.

Buffy just smiled, thankful that the two most important people in her world had finally made peace with each other.  She knew that there would always be a sense of competition between them, and honestly, she wouldn't have had it any other way.  

Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room, fussing about Buffy's bed, fluffing her pillows and making certain the girl was comfortable.  

"She needs to rest," Pomfrey announced to Buffy's visitors.  "She'll never recover if you don't let her sleep."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but the boys could see that she was tired.  One by one, Harry, Draco, Giles and Dumbledore kissed the girls forehead and left her to get her rest.  Dumbledore clapped his hands together and looked at the DADA Professor.

"It looks as though we have some good news to share."

------------------------

The cheering in the Great Hall lasted for nearly twenty minutes, students from every house clapping and yelling in exaltation of Voldemort's defeat.  There were a few Sltherin students who didn't join in, but the majority of Slytherins were as excited as the rest of the students at the news.

The cheering finally died down, Dumbledore hating to cut their jubilation short, but knowing that the rest of the news needed to be told.

"Voldemort was defeated-" he was cut off by another burst of clapping "by one of our own students." Silence.  The Headmaster smiled.  He knew that would get their attention.  "This student is currently in the hospital wing, recovering from being hit by a rather nasty curse.  I believe some of you may recognise it.  The _Avada Kedavra_ curse." 

The students all gasped in unison and a burst of surprised speech came from all over the room.

"This student managed to survive being hit by using what she had learnt."

The students all broke into another confused bout of noise.  _She_?  They'd all been expecting to hear that it ad been Harry Potter who had defeated the Dark Lord.  For it to be a girl, that meant…

"Buffy Summers, whom most of you know was actually Voldemort's daughter, was the one to finally defeat and destroy the Dark Lord.  And this time, the Dark Lord will not be coming back," Dumbledore announced confidently.  "Miss Summers has truly proved that Light can some from the Dark, and that our heritage does not dictate who we become.  I hope that you all remember that."

Some of the Slytherin students were shifting uncomfortably by this stage.  A lot of the other students turned to look at them and were gratified that the message seemed to be getting across to a lot of Death-Eaters children.  

Dumbledore sat down in his seat and the Hall filled with noise again.  The Gryffindors especially seemed to be the loudest table.  Ron and Hermione were trying to get the full story out of Harry who wasn't concentrating on dinner.  His mind was back in the Hospital Wing, worrying about Buffy.  Madam Pomfrey hadn't allowed anyone to stay, saying that it could be several days before Buffy was up to full strength again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

He looked at her briefly before turning his attention back to the door of the Great Hall, not certain why he was staring at it.  It just gave him something to concentrate on rather than on the myriad of voices surrounding him, hounding him for information about what had happened only an hour ago.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded absently.  "Fine," he replied.

"And Buffy?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, tears involuntarily coming to his eyes.  Every time he even thought of Buffy, all he could see was her crumpled body laying stretched out on the Quidditch pitch after the green bolt of light had flashed. It was the same green light that he saw whenever he had nightmares about his parents deaths, or when he dreamt of watching Cedric being killed right in front of him.  

"Not sure yet," Harry replied.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore'll let us see her?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.  "Pomfrey's being a Nazi about it."

"A what?" Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione just patted Ron's hand, knowing it would be too hard to explain.  "She won't let anyone in," she summarised.

Ron nodded in comprehension.  He sighed and picked at his food.  Hearing that Buffy had been hit by the Killing Curse had shaken him badly.  

"How did she, y'know…survive?" Ron asked.

"Protection spells.  Wicca-type protection spells," Harry answered.

Both Ron and Hermione looked suitably impressed by that turn of events.  

"I guess Professor Giles was right," Ron commented.  "She is more powerful than anyone thought.  No one's ever worked out a strong enough protection spell to survive the Killing Curse."

"I just hope she's really alright," Hermione said quietly.

------------------------

Sneaking into the Hospital Wing was easier said than done.  Even with the Invisibility Cloak, the trio felt that they were going to be caught at any second.  Thankfully, they made it to Buffy's bedside without being caught by either Pomfrey or any of the other Professors that patrolled the hallways during the evening.

Harry threw the cloak of himself and drew a curtain around the bed to enclose themselves around the Hospital bed.  Buffy stirred, wincing a little at the slight amount of light that penetrated the room.

She focussed her eyes slowly and looked at her friends, smiling tiredly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey Buffy," Harry replied, his voice equally as quiet.

"Hey Buff," Ron said with a grin.  "How're you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a million years," Buffy answered.  "Are you guys okay?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.  "We're fine," Hermione said.  "Thanks to you anyway."

Buffy smiled and bit back a yawn.  She shifted slowly to sit up, propping herself against the pillows and the headboard.  Harry helped her to get into a more comfortable position.

"Are you guys allowed to be in here?" Buffy asked.

The trio exchanged sheepish smiles and shook their heads.  Buffy smiled even more, touched that her friends would risk punishment just to make sure she was alright.

"When does Madam Pomfrey think you'll be up and about?" Harry asked.

Buffy shook her head.  "Not for a while.  I'm just hoping Dumbledore will take pity on me and let me skip exams."

Ron laughed aloud and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, and peeked around the corner to make sure he hadn't been heard.  Hermione flicked his arm lightly and shushed him.

"I woulda thought you'd _want_ to take exams," Ron commented.  "I haven't seen you outside the library in months." 

"Puh-lease," Buffy replied.  "The learnings all good, but proving what I know.  I usually choke and fail miserably."

The curtain was flung back violently, and the four friends all jumped in fright, barely able to keep back yelps of surprise.

"What do you three think you're doing out of bed at this time of night?"

Buffy grinned and shook her head with laughter on her lips.  "You're such a hypocrite Drake."

Draco grinned and stepped towards the bed, bending forward and bushing his lips against Buffy's forehead.  "I know.  I'm damn well proud of it as well."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron and Hermione looked at the Slytherin boy in shock.  They'd never seen Draco being gentle with anybody before.  They'd seen him interact with Buffy on only a few occasions and it still startled them every time.

"So, how's the patient?" Draco asked.

"Unable to sleep," Buffy said with a grin.

Draco just smirked.  "Yeah, too many studly men in the room for that."

"Mmm, I should ask Harry and Ron to leave.  I might be able to sleep then," Buffy teased.

Draco opened his mouth in mock shock and surprise.  He mimed having a knife plunged into his heart.  "That hurt love," he said, sounding horribly offended.  

Buffy just smiled without contrition.

"So, what's the sitch?" Buffy asked.  "Any news I should know about?  He's dead right?"

Harry nodded.  "He's dead.  Dumbledore's making sure of it.  He's taking care of everything.  I think they're gonna cremate him so no one can try bringing him back again."

"Good," Buffy said, nodding in satisfaction.  "He deserves to be cut into little itty-bitty pieces. And get devoured by tarantulas or orang-utans or something."

The group laughed a little and heard another pair of foot-steps coming towards them.  The foursome looked to Buffy regretfully.

"We should go," Hermione said.  "I'm glad you're alright."

"_We're_ glad you're alright," Ron said.

Buffy smiled and Harry and Draco eased her back so she was lying down.  Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and ushered Hermione and Ron beneath it.  He grabbed hold of Draco and pushed him into the small huddled group, the four of them ducking beneath the cloak just as the curtain was opened by Madam Pomfrey.  Buffy closed her eyes quickly and Pomfrey gave a small sound of satisfaction that no one had been able to get past her guard.

Before she knew it, Buffy was asleep again and once more alone in the Hospital Wing.

---

Three chapters to go…again thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and emailing!  Oh, and if you haven't already, go and check out Lisette's series Twist of Fate and Racing with Destiny, cos they're FINALLY finished and fricken fantastic.  (hehe…I like alliteration…)

Toodles.


	48. The Exams

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: THE EXAMS

Buffy was released from the Hospital Wing a little over a week later.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Tara were regular visitors.  A fair amount of students had come to visit her over the course of the nine days she had spent in bed, and had apologised for how they'd treated her as well as seeing that she was alright.  For the first time in months, Buffy felt that things finally might be alright in her world.

She walked into the Great Hall for her first official non breakfast in bed.  Heads turned and applause broke out as she walked down do her seat.  Even the Professors seemed to be applauding.  By the time she sat down beside Harry, she was bright red and thoroughly embarrassed by the attention she was receiving.

But, people cheering her on was far better than people whispering horrible things about her, so she was willing to let it pass.

Ron, Harry and Hermione just grinned at her, Harry squeezing her hand supportively as she sat down in her seat beside him.  A quick glance at Draco showed her that he was cheering just as much as everyone else.  She also discovered that it was Draco who was behind the wolf-whistling that echoed throughout the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall slowly became far quieter.

"Welcome back Miss Summers," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with affection for the girl.  Buffy couldn't help but grin and nod her greeting to him.  "This is a marvellous time for Wizarding folk everywhere.  Celebrations in London are still going strong, and I believe that the Beaubaxton and Durmstrang Schools are still having wild parties every evening to celebrate the final defeat of an enemy that should have been vanquished long ago."

The cheering broke out once more and took several more minutes to die down.

"Of course, this time of year is always one for celebrations," Dumbledore continued.  "Exams begin in two weeks time, and will go ahead as scheduled."

Complaints and general grumbling went around the hall, Hermione very nearly doing a dance of joy at the prospect of having exams go ahead.  

"You-Know-Who dies and they won't even cancel exams," Fred complained loudly.  

"That's just bloody unfair," George summed up.

"You'd think that Dumbledore-" "Would have the decency-" "To realise how…" "Traumatised" "Yeah, that's right, how traumatised" "We are."

Ron rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, real traumatised.  You weren't even on the Quidditch Pitch when he showed up."

Fred and George exchanged glances and looked back at their younger brother.  "So?  It's still traumatic."

"Tell your mom to put 'em in therapy," Buffy suggested with a smirk planted firmly on her face.  "That might shut 'em up."

Fred and George looked at the blonde girl in shock at her suggestion.  They gave her identically affronted looks before bursting into laughter.

"You're an American version of Percy," Fred complained.

"Lots prettier though," Lee Jordan added.

"A helluva lot prettier," George agreed.

Buffy shrugged, not really knowing who Percy was.  "Well, as long as I'm still pretty, it's all the same to me."

------------------------

Two weeks later and the Hogwarts students found themselves sitting in their seats, nervously tapping the ends of their quills against the table as they sat through exam after exam.  Dumbledore had offered to let Buffy sit out of the exams and just take her marks from averaged scores from her previous grades throughout the year, but Buffy had declined, saying she didn't want to be singled out.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

She was stuck on an answer for her Potions exam, and having Snape hovering over her shoulder wasn't doing a lot to help her concentrate.  She sighed silently and rolled her eyes, giving a mental glare at the Professor.  Thankfully, he moved on to another student and Buffy looked back down at the question.  The answer hit her forcefully and she nearly scoffed in disgust at herself for not realising the answer earlier.  Newt eyes and Salamander eyes could be used interchangeably.  

The other exams went as well as could be expected.  Hermione and Buffy compared notes after the end of all their exams, thankful that their answers were practically the same.  Ron and Harry just listened with a sinking feeling of dread as they realised their answers were very different to the answers their respective girlfriends had put down.

A week later, exams were over and the nervous energy within the school was due to the horrendous waiting period that happens after exams.  Getting the results back had never been a highlight of Buffy's.  But finding out that she'd received over one hundred and fifteen percent on every exam made her want to dance with joy.  Hermione and Buffy were tied for first place in the grade.

Ron and Harry didn't do as well as the girls, but their grades were still respectable.  They passed everything with flying colours.  Draco Malfoy managed to get the best grades out of the boys in the Fifth Year, much to his delight.  

His rivalry against Harry had toned down considerably, but the boys still took great pleasure in their competitions.  Draco had even begun socialising with the four Gryffindors on a regular basis.  In fact, the friendship group that had begun with only Ron, Harry and Hermione had expanded to the original trio plus Buffy, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Tara.  It was such a mixed group of people and personality's, but the group wouldn't have in any other way.

The nine friends were seated outside under the sun, Buffy in Harry's arms, Hermione in Ron's and Tara in Neville's.  

"So, when's the rematch?" Buffy asked curiously, looking between Harry and Draco.

Draco sighed deeply.  Half of the Slytherin Quidditch team had been expelled for collaborating with the Death-Eaters to ensure that Voldemort could have got his clutches on Buffy again.  It left the Slytherins with only three players and without a captain.

"We've still gotta train four new players," Draco said.  "It's not fun."

"Well no offence to your team and all, but those assholes deserved everything they got," Buffy said forcefully.

"Not arguing with you there love," Draco said.  "Warrington, Flint, Montague and Bole are all goners, so we need two new Chasers, a Keeper and Beater."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Buffy asked, a sly grin on her face.  "I'm pretty sure those two could be Beaters if they wanted.  They wouldn't even need clubs.  You could just use their heads."

They group laughed, while Draco just gave her an unimpressed smirk.

"Y'know, if you hadda just been in Slytherin you coulda made my life so much easier.  You'd make a good Chaser."

"Ah, but I'm a Gryffindor through and through," Buffy said happily.  "And I'm gonna try out for the team next year when Fred, George, Angelina and Katie all leave."

Harry looked at his girlfriend with interest.  He hadn't know that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna try out?"

"Cos you're gonna be the new captain.  That would give me an unfair advantage," Buffy said.

Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that the couple would begin kissing at any given moment unless the group was given a new topic.

"So," Ron said, clapping his hands together to get Buffy and Harry to pay attention.  "What are everyone's plans for the holidays?"

"Home," came the simultaneous replies from Seamus, Neville and Dean.

"Me too," Tara said quietly, her innate shyness still not having being broken through, though her stuttering decreased daily.

"As for me, I'm staying with Sirius," Harry announced happily, Dumbledore conceding that there was no longer the threat of Voldemort or his followers trying to kill him.  Sirius had been cleared of all charges once Voldemort had been defeated and Peter Pettigrew had been caught in human form.  Harry was never going back to the Dursley's, he was in love with a beautiful girl, and the holidays were near.  Life couldn't have been more perfect.

"Anywhere _but_ home," Draco admitted.  With the downfall of Voldemort, the Death-Eaters had stood trial and had been thrown into Azkaban, his father included.  Cornelius Fudge had finally grown a backbone and had been incredibly strict on Voldemort's supporters.  With his father in prison and his mother having very little money, the two remaining Malfoy's were going back to their roots.

Buffy reached over and patted his knee comfortingly.  "You're staying with your Aunt for a while at least," Buffy said.  "That's a good thing.  Besides, you'll make that awkward 'hey mom, I'm the daughter that you've never really met' thing go a little smoother for me."

Hermione looked at her friend with interest.  "You've decided to go and visit your mum?"

Buffy nodded happily.  "Yep.  Giles talked me into it.  I'm gonna go stay with her for a month or so."

"What about after that?" Neville asked curiously.

"I'm coming back to Hogwarts.  Giles reckons I can skip Sixth Year cos of all tho hours I spent studying a couple of months ago."

The group looked at her in disbelief.  "But…what about us?" was the general question that escaped everyone's lips.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm dying or anything.  I'm older than you guys by a year anyway.  I was meant to have been in Sixth all along," Buffy said, trying to justify it.  Truthfully she wanted to stay in her friends grade so she could still be with them, but she knew the truth.  The work wasn't hard enough for her.  She needed more of a challenge and the Sixth Grade work wasn't going to cut it.

"We'll just miss you is all," Seamus summed up.

"I'll still be at Hogwarts.  And besides which, I might just end up doing both years at the same time," Buffy said.  "Take some of the Seventh Year subjects as well as the sixth.  That way I can still do Seventh Year when you guys do it."

The group seemed far happier with that arrangement than they did with the first.  Harry dropped a kiss on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy practically melted under his gentle touch.  Buffy turned her head to touch her lips to Harry's, eliciting groans and moans of disgust from the rest of the group.  Tara blushed prettily and looked away as the others in the group watched with interest.

"You two should really get a room," Seamus commented.

Harry and Buffy broke apart and exchanged a look.  Buffy grinned and stood up.

"You're right Shae," Buffy said.  "We _should_ get a room."

Harry and Buffy ran off, hand-in-hand before the group could really work out what had just happened.  

Ron was the first to slap Seamus upside the head.

"You just _had_ to say it didn't you?"

-----

Two more to go…


	49. The Reunion

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: THE REUNION

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rematch was a non-event, in the way that the Slytherin Team lost in a big way.  Having to train four new Players in under a week hadn't been fun, and the Team had lost rather embarrassingly.  290 to 10, the only goal being scored had been a fluke.  Draco was horribly depressed by it all, but had been forbidden to mope around Buffy.  

Gryffindor had once again won the house-cup, much to the joy of every house besides Slytherin, and even then many of the Slytherins had cheered when the final winner had been announced.  The school term was over, and the students were packing their belongings in preparation of going home.  

Fred, George, Lee and the other seventh years were slightly saddened to be leaving for the final time.  Whilst they didn't want to _stay_ at school, they didn't really want to leave either.

"We'll miss you guys," Buffy said, hugging the twins one at a time.

Ron rolled his eyes.  "I bloody won't."

Fred and George shot their young brother a look of disgust.  "Careful Ronniekins," Fred said.  "We might just turn you into a newt for a comment like that."

"Or a ferret," George suggested helpfully.

"Nah, Drake's got the market on being a Ferret," Buffy reminded them, much to Draco's disgust.  He hit her playfully, before slinging an arm around her shoulders.  She tried pulling away.

"Ew, Ferret germs!"

The group laughed, always amused by their playful antics whenever they teased each other.  

Draco pulled her close and hugged her tightly and Buffy finally put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

The group took one final look at the castle before grinning at each other happily.  

"Are we ready to leave home?" Buffy asked.

Harry gave her a smile of understanding and nodded, pulling Buffy out of Draco's embrace and into his own.  Draco gave her up without a fight and stepped onto the train, heading towards the compartment that Harry, Ron and Hermione always shared.  

The group sat down, squeezing nine into a compartment that was only really designed for about six.  Buffy sat herself down on Harry's lap, Hermione sitting on Ron's to make room for everyone else.

Draco stared out the window as the train moved away from Hogwarts.  He looked at his group of friends, surprised by the genuine warmth and affection he felt for these people.  He'd only really socialised with them to be with Buffy, but the more he got to know everyone else, he couldn't help but slowly become friends with all of them for who they were.  He tore his gaze away from the window and looked around at the group.  Without warning he just smiled and let the sounds of their conversations wash over him, making him feel more at peace with himself then he'd ever been before.

------------------------

Buffy, Draco and Giles stood outside the small house just outside of London, Buffy fidgeting nervously as they waited for the owner of the house to open the door.  She was practically hyperventilating, and the only reason she wasn't pacing the length of the porch was because Draco had a firm grip on her hand.

They heard footsteps approaching the front door and Buffy all-out panicked.

"I can't do this," she said frantically, turning to look at Draco.  She tried pulling her hand out of his so she could run as far away as she could.  Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stay in place.

"Yes you can," Draco said firmly.  "Buffy, you've been waiting to meet your mum for weeks.  You _can_ do this."

Buffy shook her head emphatically.  "I really, _really_ can't."

"Buffy, you've faced demons, vampires and the cruellest Wizard known to mankind," Giles reminded the girl.  "You can do anything that you put your mind to."

Her decision was taken away when the door opened.  She turned to get a better look and froze.  The blonde haired woman with the sweet face had almost the exact same expression of fear and longing that Buffy had.  

Sara Lanstone hadn't changed all that much from when she'd been at school.  She was still blonde with a sweet and open face, though she looked older, more tired.  Today, however, she was practically bouncing with nervous energy.

Sara couldn't take her eyes off the young girl on her front porch.  She swallowed down her nervousness and took a step forward, not even noticing that she'd moved from her spot.  Before she knew it, she was hugging the girl tightly, tears running down her cheeks as her daughter burst into tears as well. 

"You're really here," Sara whispered into Buffy's hair, unable to believe that the one thing she had ever truly wanted in this world had been returned to her.  The one person she had ever loved without question was back in her arms, returning the hug with equal fervour.

Sara pulled back and held Buffy at an arm's length, searching the girls eyes.  Buffy held her gaze steadily and gave her real mother a shaky smile.

Giles touched Draco's shoulder and led the boy into the house, leaving mother and daughter to reunite in privacy.

------------------------

They finally tore themselves away from each other.  Sara gave a shaky laugh and took her daughter by the hand, leading her over to the cement railing that surrounded the porch.  They took a seat beside each other and exchanged nervous glances.

"I can't believe you're really here," Sara whispered tearfully.

Buffy gave a shy smile and squeezed the woman's hand.  "Neither can I.  About you I mean."

Sara grinned and was instantly charmed by the small blonde girl with the American accent tinged with British.  

"I had no idea you even existed until a couple of months ago," Buffy admitted.

Sara nodded and reached her hand out to run her fingertips through Buffy's hair.  Buffy smiled and leaned into the touch.  It was the same way her mom –not really her mom- had done back in Sunnydale.  

"Professor Dumbledore tells me you're in Gryffindor," Sra said, unsure of what to say to this girl, her daughter.  The girl she had raised for only a year and had become eternally devoted to.

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah.  I think that kinda surprised everyone who knew," Buffy said with a small laugh.  "They all thought I was gonna be a Slytherin."

"I'm glad you weren't," Sara said.

Buffy looked at her inquisitively.  "Weren't you in Slytherin?" Buffy asked.

Sara nodded.  "I was.  And so was he." Buffy didn't even need to ask who this elusive 'he' was.  "That's why I was glad to hear you were as far away from Slytherin as possible."

"Plus, y'know, green and silver really aren't my colours," Buffy quipped.

Sara laughed and pulled the girl into a one-armed hug.  Buffy leant her head against Sara's shoulder and let out a breath she'd been holding.  Her heart still missed the mom she'd grown up with, but being held by the woman who _truly_ was her mother was balm to her soul.  

"Come on," Sara said, standing up and pulling her daughter up with her.  "I'll show you your room."

"My own room?" Buffy repeated.  "I'm liking the sound of this.  I can decorate it right?"

Sara just grinned and knew that the two years she'd been forced to remain at Voldemort's side had been worth it, if only for the beautiful young woman that had come out of her time of imprisonment.

----

Oooo, one more to go.  How exciting.  And depending on how much I get written this weekend, I may just start posting the B/Dr one pretty damn soon.  Yay me!  *grins*  Thanks to everyone for your encouragement and support!  You guys rock my world!

Toodles.


	50. The Beginning

CHAPTER FIFTY: THE BEGINNING

Giles stayed with Buffy, Draco, Sara and Narcissa for only a week before he felt that he could safely leave Buffy to her own devices for the rest of the month.  Buffy and Sara were getting along famously, even though Buffy still couldn't quite bring herself to call Sara 'Mom'.  Having other people around had made the transition far smoother, but now that the two women were comfortable with each other, Giles felt that his time in the house just outside of Central London had come to an end.

For the next three weeks, Sara and Narcissa showed Draco and Buffy the sights of both Magical and Muggle London, taking them all over the countryside.  At first Draco hated anything muggle related, but he soon caught onto Buffy's excitement for all the touristy places that she had heard about over the years when she'd been growing up as a child.

Two days before Buffy was due to go back to Hogwarts to begin her  advanced studies, Draco and Buffy found themselves once more in Muggle London.  The trip into London had been Sara's idea, and whilst Draco was hesitant at the idea of shopping in Muggle London (or just of shopping in general, Buffy wasn't sure which bothered him more), he had wanted to get out of the house.  So, the four relatives found themselves wandering through London Square, window shopping and real shopping.

Sara had told Buffy that she wanted to make up for the last sixteen birthdays that she'd missed, and whilst Buffy was reluctant to let Sara spend that sort of money, she could tell that Sara really wanted to do this for her.  She had yet to see anything that she desperately wanted.

"If I were you," Draco said, his arm looped between Buffy's.  "I'd get her to buy me the newest broom."

"Ah but you're not me," Buffy said.

"Thank god," Draco mumbled.  He tensed his muscles and awaited the hit but it never came.  Buffy came to a complete halt in the centre of the walkway.  Draco too stopped, having no other choice while he was attached to her the way he was.

"Buffy?" he asked curiously, searching her face.  She seemed to be frozen in one spot, looking at something just ahead of them in either fear or surprise.  Draco turned to follow her line of sight but found nothing too shocking.  He'd half been expecting to see Voldemort returned the way Buffy had stopped.

"Love?" he asked.  "What's wrong?  Why'd you stop?"

Buffy just swallowed hard and felt her heart racing faster and faster.  Ahead of her stood a girl of eighteen.  Draco finally noticed that the person Buffy was staring at was staring at Buffy in much the same way.

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

Sara and Narcissa came up behind the two teenagers.  Sara touched Buffy's shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sara asked.

Buffy finally snapped out of it, seemingly at the same time as the girl she'd been staring at.  Buffy and the redheaded girl grinned widely and found themselves running to each other, meeting in the centre.  They flung their arms around each other and were yelling excitedly.

Draco looked at his mother and his aunt and grinned.  "Reckon they know each other?"

Sara rolled her eyes at the comment but couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.  This was the first time she'd seen Buffy genuinely happy, and it was a sight to savour.

Buffy finally pulled apart from the other girl, fumbling over her words in all the excitement.

"Willow!  What are you doing here?!" Buffy cried out, excitement in her voice as tears welled in her eyes.

"I got accepted to Oxford University!" Willow replied, her voice matching Buffy's in the excitement level, the pitch of their voices nearly unrecognisable to the human ear.

"That's terrific," Buffy exclaimed, pulling Willow into another hug.  Willow returned it enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you were in London," Willow said.  "We begged Angel to tell us, but…he never would."

Buffy nodded, somewhat a little surprised that Angel hadn't even given the Scoobies hints of where she really was.  She was grateful for that, but at the same time, part of her wished that the brooding vampire _had_ told the Gang where she was.

"So…what on earth are you doing here?" Willow asked.  "Where's Giles?  Are you nearly finished with whatever the Council wanted you to do?"

Buffy grinned, her heart aching as she realised just how much she'd missed her best friend from Sunnydale.  The only person who came close to even capturing half of Willow's rambling quirkiness was Ginny and even then she could barely hold a candle to Willow's wackiness.

"I'm going to school here," Buffy replied.  "Giles is one of the Professors here, and as far as I know he's back at school, probably learning whatever he can about…well, whatever it is he learns about in his free time.  Probably hitting on the younger staff members.  And as for the Council…well…I don't really work for them anymore."

Willow's face showed her confusion very well and Buffy couldn't help but grin.  It was nice that she could still read her friend after a year had passed.

"Anyway, tell me about you!  How's Xand and Cordy and Oz?  They all graduated right?  Did the others get into any colleges?" Buffy asked.

"They're all really good.  Oz is still all wolfy once a month, but he's…he's good," Willow answered, her voice slightly sad when she mentioned the musician.

Buffy noticed the slight hesitation in her voice immediately.

"Are you guys still…well, 'you guys'?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head.  "We broke up just before Graduation.  We kinda decided that we were heading in two different directions, and…as much as we love each other, our lives just aren't really compatible."

"I'm sorry Wills," Buffy said sympathetically.

Willow's eyes travelled to the group that was hovering behind Buffy, her eyes latching on to the blonde haired boy that Buffy had been linked to earlier.

"So, what about you?" Willow asked.  "Who's the cutie-patootie mini-Spike?  Are you guys together?"

Buffy's nose wrinkled.  "Who, Drake?  Ew, no.  That's my cousin," Buffy said, shooting a quick glance to the group behind her.  They all seemed to be emersed in conversation and would hopefully not mind Buffy ignoring them for a few more minutes.

"So…what about Xan and Cordy?  Are they still together?" Buffy asked.

Willow laughed and nodded.  "Yeah.  They broke up cos, well…me and Xan kinda…"

Buffy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in comic shock.  "You didn't!"

"Oh we did," Willow said, torn between embarrassment and pride.  On the one hand, she and Xander had really hurt Oz and Cordelia, but on the other hand, she had kissed Xander many, many times which had been a dream of hers for years.

"But they're back together?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded. "Yup.  Xander had to beg for forgiveness in front of the entire school, but he did it and they got back together.  They're kinda…disgustingly cute actually."

Buffy grinned and laughed.  "Well good for him," Buffy said, genuinely happy for both Cordelia and Xander.  Xander especially deserved some happiness in his life after the hand he had been dealt in the form of his parental figures.

"Yeah, they've gone on a bit of a road trip over the summer.  Oz is touring with the Dingoes, and…I figured I might as well come and check out the city before I have to start going to college.  So…tell me stuff," Willow implored.  "Boys, vamps, general baddies?"

"You want the answers in that order?" Buffy asked with a grin.

Willow nodded.

"Alright.  Well, I'm dating a guy called Harry," Buffy said.  "He's a year younger than me."

"Cradle snatcher," Willow coughed behind her hand.

Buffy hit her across the arm but grinned despite herself. 

"Yeah, yeah I know.  At least he's not like two hundred and forty years older than me."

Willow conceded that her friend had at least found someone in her own age bracket.

"So, we've been dating since Christmas Eve.  Uh…as for vamps, I haven't really had to deal with too many of them since the September."

"But…isn't that kinda the job description?" Willow asked.  "_Vampire_ Slayer and all that?"

Buffy nodded and breathed in deeply.  "That's kinda the thing Wills," Buffy began slowly.  "I'm not the Slayer."

Willow's reaction was very much like Buffy's initial reaction to finding out that piece of information.  Stunned silence followed by an intelligent question.  "Huh?"

Buffy grinned.  "I was never the Slayer.  Turns out I'm the daughter of a wizard, making me a witch.  And, speaking of witchiness, how's with you and the whole wicca thing?  Anything happening there?"

"Yeah there is," Willow said.  "But don't change the topic.  You're a witch?  
 

Buffy nodded.  "Yup.  A pretty powerful one at that."

Willow looked incredibly impressed by this turn of events.  "That's really cool.  So you can like…turn people into frogs or something?  Not that I'd want you to, what with the frog fear."

"I could," Buffy said.  "Wouldn't really want to.  Frogs are so slimy.  Ferrets are my personal favourite."

She raised her voice for the last sentence and looked over her shoulder as she said it.  Draco scowled and walked towards them.

"Please don't be suggesting what I'd have to _kill_ you for suggesting," Draco said.

Buffy grinned and poked her tongue out at Draco.

"Course I am," Buffy replied.  "Drake, this is Willow, my best friend from Sunnydale.  Wills, this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy."

They shook hands, Draco openly appraising the other girl, earning him an elbow to the ribcage.

"What?" Draco asked, his voice slightly whining as he complained about the unfairness of Buffy's treatment of him.

"You know what," Buffy replied.  "Keep your eyes to yourself."

"You're just jealous cos you can't have my sexy bod," Draco teased.

Buffy shook her head, a look of disgust coming to her face.  "First, we're cousins, second, ew, third, I've got Harry thank you very much."

"Hmmm, Saint Potter," Draco said sneeringly.  "Missing your hand-in-hand walks through the daisies already I'll bet." 

"I'd rather hang out with him than hang out with you," Buffy said with a grin.

"I'd say something about him _hanging_ around you, but…I don't know if your friend will appreciate that sort of innuendo," Draco said, looking at Willow.

Willow, true to form, turned bright red.  Draco grinned and leant down to whisper to Buffy.

"She's not a Weasley, right?"

"A whatley?" Willow asked, having heard despite Draco's hushed tone.

"A Weasley," Buffy replied.  "They're a family, seven kids, all with red hair."

Willow nodded and glanced quickly at her watch.  Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Buffy, panicked.

"I really gotta go," Willow said with dismay.  "I have an appointment with the Dean at one o'clock."

Buffy's face fell.  

"Can I meet you tomorrow?" Buffy asked frantically, not wanting to lose the contact with her best friend that she had only just got back.

Willow nodded.  "Yeah, I'm staying in the housing at Oxford, but I can probably meet you here again.  Do you live in London?"

Buffy nodded.  "Yeah, my uh…Sara, she lives in London," Buffy replied, not wanting to overload Willow with information when they didn't have any time to talk.  "I'm only in London for another two days though."

Willow wrote down her phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Buffy. "Call me tonight and we'll organise something, okay.  Don't think that you're gonna get rid of me that easy," Willow said.

Buffy grinned and the two friends hugged tightly, Draco smiling softly as he saw the look of contentment on Buffy's face.  Willow and Buffy broke apart and Willow gave her best friend a shaky grin.

"I expect the full story tomorrow," Willow said, trying to sound threatening.

Buffy snorted with laughter.  "You might need two days to hear it."

Willow just shrugged.  "However long it takes.  I've finally found you, I'm not about to give you up again.  So…y'know, no skipping the country."

Buffy nodded and they hugged once more.  As Willow walked away and Sara and Narcissa approached their children, Buffy knew that her life had finally reached a high point.  After a year and a half of all time lows, everything was finally perfect.  She had a mother who loved her, a father who was a teacher at her school, a boyfriend, friends, cousins, a promising future and a best friend from her past.  Buffy closed her eyes and smiled, thanking whatever powers that ruled the earth that things were finally beginning to look up.

END

To be continued in the sequel 'A Witch's Family'.

MEGA thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!  It's been a long and winding road to get to here, and there's still more to come.  I can't say when the sequel will be out, but I'm working on getting the B/Dr fic ('What You Did') out fairly soon.  I'd love to hear from ppl who have been reading but not reviewing…PLEASE!!  I'm willing to beg…. ;)  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Toodles.

Kattie. 


End file.
